Romanos 13:10
by Dichiro
Summary: (AU) Después de despertar sin recuerdos, Marceline comienza a vivir bajo la protección del Padre Petrikov, sin embargo, su pasado no está dispuesto a dejarla huir tan fácilmente comenzando a ser una seria amenaza para su futuro.
1. Como caído del cielo

**Holi, personitas.**

Hoy les traigo una nueva historia que llevaba ya un rato ahí en mi carpeta esperando ser mostrada al mundo (como otras tantas que siguen ahí, evidentemente), pero en fin, dije ¿por qué no?

Así que aquí comienza una nueva dificultad que atravesar para que pueda surgir el romance.

Espero que estén interesados en llegar hasta el final de la historia y no quieran lincharme a mitad de ella porque debo aclarar que todo esto es simple ficción y que no se ofusquen, por favor, por cualquier cosa ocurrida durante el fic.

Ahora sí, ya dicho lo que tenía que decirse, siguen los créditos, los cuales saben de antemano que irán dirigidos a CN ya que son ellos los dueños de los personajes, yo sólo los uso para entretenerlos con mi imaginación.

Trataré de no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, y esta vez, de verdad voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo sea como antes cuando actualizaba cada fin de semana. Ya que si eso no es posible, pues cada dos semanas parece un tiempo razonable también.

Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto, les mando un gran abrazo a todos aquellos que me comenzaron a seguir y no dejaron de hacerlo.

* * *

Una gota de agua le cayó en el rostro y luego otra hasta que comenzó a llover con fuerza. Se despertó desorientada y confusa, por un momento se quedó simplemente observando la lluvia caer sobre todo su cuerpo dejándola empapada.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, no se molestó en levantarse enseguida porque primero quería poner sus pensamientos en orden. No lograba centrar su memoria en algún recuerdo en particular y por más que intentó no tenía idea de porqué se encontraba en ese sitio. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza le advirtió que cualquier movimiento debía ser lento para no terminar mareada.

Se sentó en el suelo tocándose la nuca donde pudo notar que una herida había sangrado, pero debido a la lluvia era lógico que ya estuviera limpia. Echó una mirada alrededor. Estaba rodeada de edificios, un pequeño puente entre las calles y unos contenedores de basura; no era el panorama perfecto para despertar sin un sólo recuerdo.

No había nadie fuera, quizá se debiera a que parecía ser bastante tarde.

La lluvia comenzaba a amainar cuando decidió levantarse. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre su ropa algún indicio sobre lo que fuese, pero no encontró nada, ni teléfono, ni billetera, ni papeles. Estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía y tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era su nombre.

Eso la asustó, no podía ser que no conociera su nombre.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado? —fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

Todo se veía difuso.

Comenzó a buscar sus cosas en los alrededores por si las dudas, pero no encontró nada tampoco, de modo que decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, tal vez no en un hotel dado que no tenía ni un peso, pero por lo menos un lugar que estuviera seco en donde poder dormir, aunque no tenía sueño; no sabía cuánto tiempo duró inconsciente, pero sin duda se trató de un largo rato.

Ya no llovía, pero su ropa seguía mojada de modo que venía abrazándose a sí misma, podía escuchar castañear sus dientes e incluso notaba como su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más frío. Debía conseguir calor, y rápido.

Caminó en línea recta, se sentía muy perdida, esta situación solo lograba que estuviera en un constante estado de pánico.

Se topó con algunas personas, pero no se atrevió a hablar con ellos, no sabría qué decir.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a un hospital, sin embargo, sería difícil encontrarlo y mucho más aún caminar hasta allá y, de todos modos, seguro querrían cobrarle, ella no tenía manera de pagar eso.

¿Dónde se puede refugiar una persona que no tiene nada? ¿Por qué había terminado ahí? ¿Qué ciudad era esa? ¿Tendría casa? ¿Familia? ¿Estarían buscándola?

Todas esas dudas y más se arremolinaban en su mente, quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse donde estaba y dejar de pensar tanto, no tenía manera de averiguar esas cosas, no tenía sentido malgastar tiempo.

No encontró ningún lugar donde quedarse de manera que entró a un pequeño espacio entre dos edificios y se quedó acostada ahí, quería dormir, la caminata la había terminado agotando y no quería seguir haciéndose tantas preguntas para las que no encontraba respuesta.

Sabía que dormir con la ropa mojada solo le traería problemas, aunque no podía hacer nada, no iba a dormir desnuda en la calle porque hasta alguien sin memoria sabe que eso es contra la ley sin contar el peligro, y no tenía con que cambiarse.

Después de un rato de estar tiritando se quedó dormida acurrucada contra la pared, en una posición que le provocó dolor en todo el cuerpo al despertar, los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara molestando a sus ojos.

Se levantó para seguir su camino, a pesar de que no tenía un lugar al cual ir, es solo que, sentía que sí se detenía, su ansiedad sería peor.

Las personas escaseaban en esa zona, por más que caminaba apenas vio a una señora, un señor y dos niños, era extraño.

Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y veía como el mundo se movía demasiado rápido, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y por poco se cae en un par de ocasiones.

Pasó de no haber gente a ver a una multitud frente a ella, pasaban casi corriendo sin prestarle atención. Se tomó la cabeza para tratar de evitar la turbación sin éxito alguno.

Entre toda esa marea de personas que pasaban a gran velocidad hubo alguien que se acercó despacio hasta ella, pero fue imposible seguir en pie, todo se estaba nublando y de un momento a otro no supo más de sí.

Despertó varias veces, se sentía blandito el lugar en el que estaba acostada, pero no tenía conciencia para razonar ninguna otra cosa.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación blanca, los muebles eran solo un espejo y un pequeño guardarropa, sin contar la cama en la que estaba.

En el espejo se podía ver claramente y se dio cuenta de que hasta su apariencia le parecía desconocida, como si esa que estaba ahí no fuera ella.

Su cabello negro, lacio y largo, sus ojos color gris oscuro, su piel canela…

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó al espejo en un susurro.

Se dio cuenta de que sobre su cabeza colgaba una enorme cruz de madera con diseño estilizado. Estaba observándola cuando alguien entró a la habitación atrayendo su atención.

Un hombre de cabello cano con una barba del mismo color le sonreía amablemente, llevaba puesto una sotana por lo que fue fácil distinguir que se trataba de un sacerdote.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

Ya que no tenía mucho que contar prefirió solo responder sus preguntas.

—Estabas hirviendo en fiebre cuando te encontré y parecías estar delirando.

— ¿Qué dije?

—Nada importante, solo decías que no te dejáramos ir a nadar.

—Oh.

Creyó que podría haber dicho algo relacionado con su pasado, pero eso no tenía sentido, y si lo tenía, no le decía nada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó incorporándose.

—En la iglesia Espíritu Santo.

— ¿En qué país y ciudad? —corrigió ella.

El cura la miró sorprendido, no entendía su pregunta, ¿cómo podía alguien no saber en qué lugar estaba?

—Monterrey, en México —respondió de todos modos.

Se acercó un poco más a donde estaba, pero cuando vio como entró en tensión, prefirió alejarse. Él la había llevado ahí porque se veía enferma, aunque ahora estaba todavía más preocupado que al principio.

—Mi nombre es Simón Petrikov.

— ¿Padre Petrikov?

—Precisamente —sonrió.

Seguramente esperaba que se presentara también, sin embargo, eso era algo imposible de hacer cuando no sabes ni tu nombre, de modo que se quedó callada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hija?

—Yo…

Frunció el ceño algo intrigado.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir?

—No es eso —negó ella.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que… No lo sé. No recuerdo mi nombre… No recuerdo una sola cosa —dijo tristemente tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Simón se compadeció de ella, seguro debía estar lidiando con muchas emociones en estos momentos.

Se acercó de nuevo y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla; al principio parecía muy incómoda, luego se fue relajando con el contacto.

—Tranquila, seguro que pronto podrás recordar todo —le dijo — ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo y negó.

Hubiera creído que estaba llorando cuando se agachó hace unos momentos, no era así, su rostro estaba limpio, solo se veía un poco frustrada. Parecía ser una persona fuerte.

—Entonces no se hable más, te puedes quedar aquí.

—No quiero molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia, las puertas del señor deben estar siempre abiertas para aquel que lo necesite.

El cura parecía una persona muy alegre, le contagiaba su entusiasmo tan solo con ver su gran sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes equipaje o algo?

Ella negó.

—Habrá que ir a comprarte algo, no puedes usar la misma ropa todos los días.

—Yo… No tengo dinero.

—No importa, yo te daré algo de dinero y tú compraras la ropa que más te guste.

—Por favor, no. ¿Cómo sabe que no estoy mintiendo? ¿Por qué hará tanto por una desconocida?

El padre Petrikov se quedó callado un momento razonando las palabras de la joven, luego volvió la alegría a su rostro.

—Haz el bien sin mirar a quien. Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que Dios dicta, y eso es ayudar al prójimo.

—Es demasiada ayuda…

—Solo la necesaria. Además, no pareces una mala persona.

—Ni siquiera sé si lo soy —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Sientes la necesidad de hacer algo malo?

—Creo que no.

—Entonces no lo eres.

Las conclusiones del cura eran fáciles y la hacían sentirse un poco mejor con ella misma, tal vez no supiera su nombre, ni su edad, ni nada en realidad, pero al menos si se quedaba ahí sentiría que no podía ser una mala persona.

—Primero descansa, ya habrá tiempo para todo —revisó su reloj —. Regresaré más tarde para ver cómo sigues.

—Gracias.

La verdad es que ya no estaba cansada, se sentía mucho mejor, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. No le encantaba la idea de quedarse sola, aunque tal vez fuera bueno dormir otro rato.

Cerró la puerta al salir, fue hasta entonces cuando se puso a pensar que la habitación era muy pequeña, tal vez demasiado, y estando ahí se sentía como cautiva… Empezó a transpirar e hiperventilar sin razón aparente, ¿ahora que le estaba pasando? Se sentía desesperada.

Salió de la cama a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta dando un gran respiro.

Se quedó de rodillas en el marco de la puerta tratando de calmar su respiración; no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pero estaba casi segura de que tenía que ver con el hecho de que el padre Petrikov hubiera cerrado la puerta, aunque no tuviera ni seguro.

Ahí fue donde la encontró el cura cuando volvió y se asustó al encontrarla en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó hincándose a su lado.

—Sí —le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

—No me gustan… Las habitaciones cerradas. Acabo de darme cuenta de eso.

— ¿Tienes claustrofobia?

Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—Eso parece.

—Entonces mantendremos la puerta abierta.

Una chica venía llegando por el pasillo, la notó desde que dio la vuelta por su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, era alguien llamativa, hasta en su manera de caminar, como si quisiera avisar a todos que viene entrando, aunque no parecía hacerlo a propósito, sino que tenía tanta seguridad en sí misma que lo denotaba en su caminar.

—Hola, padre Simón —saludó al llegar.

—Fionna, llegas justo a tiempo.

Era raro que alguien, además del cura, entrara hasta esa parte de la iglesia, al menos era eso lo que pensaba.

— ¿Para qué me necesita?

—Esta chica necesita ir a comprar ropa, pero no conoce la ciudad y yo no sabría aconsejarla en eso, necesita ir con una mujer.

Fionna volteo a verla y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto, yo la acompaño.

—Muchas gracias, Fionna, iré a traer el dinero. Esperen aquí.

Se marchó dejándolas solas, era un poco incómodo.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó la rubia.

—Preferiría, no hablar de mí.

—Oh, lo lamento… Soy Fionna Mertens —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió nerviosa pensando que preguntaría por el suyo.

No quería contarle a todos su historia, de alguna manera la compasión del cura era suficiente, no necesitaba a todos mirándola con lastima. Para su sorpresa, Fionna ignoró por completo que no había mencionado su nombre y continuó hablando de ella.

—Suelo ayudar al padre en todo lo que necesita, a veces vengo y hago la limpieza y él me paga un poco por ello, a pesar de que ya le he dicho que no tiene por qué hacerlo —rio.

— ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—¡Demasiado! Yo fui monaguillo en esta iglesia cuando tenía solo doce años.

— ¿Cuántos tienes ahora?

—Veintiuno.

En eso apareció el padre Petrikov y le entregó el dinero a Fionna.

—No vuelvan hasta que no hayan gastado el último centavo —les dijo.

Así que ellas dos salieron de la iglesia para ir de compras, y la chica no paró de hablar de ella durante todo el camino, aunque a veces simplemente le contaba cosas de la ciudad, o de las noticias recientes, incluso hablaba de chismes y cosas así.

—Entonces mi madre dejó a mi padre, no soportó que le pusiera un dedo encima a mi hermano, y yo creo que hizo lo correcto.

—¿Así que tienes un medio hermano?

—Sí, es el menor, Finn, pero qué se le va a hacer, mamá tampoco debió tener un hijo de otro, y no me malentiendas, adoro a mi hermano, es solo que no hacía falta ponerle el cuerno a alguien tan bueno como mi padre, ¿entiendes? Creo que ambos actuaron mal, pero tampoco hay un manual para padres, y aunque lo hicieron mal, los entiendo, al menos lo están intentando ¿sabes?

Fionna realmente hablaba mucho, y envidiaba un poco el hecho de que supiera tanto de su propia vida, sin embargo, que se lo estuviera cotando todo sin detenerse ni un segundo la hacía prestar más atención a ella que a sus propios pensamientos y le agradecía eso. Era una excelente persona.

—Ahora mi madre nos cuida y mi padre me busca de vez en cuando, pero a mi hermano no lo puede ni ver. No me parece justo porque después de todo lo crio en sus primeros diez años de vida, para Finn mi papá es su papá, o lo era hasta que empezó a rechazarlo, entonces él comenzó a deprimirse —explicaba ella gesticulando también con las manos —. No me gusta verlo triste, pero ahora siempre lo está ¿sabes?

—Lo lamento.

—Descuida, al menos yo puedo hacerlo feliz. Ese niño es mi adoración.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecisiete. Está en la edad de las hormonas, eso hace sus sentimientos todavía más inestables.

—Ya veo.

Iban entrando a la tienda, era muy grande y Fionna la guio directo al área de ropa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta?

Ella se quedó pensando un segundo, pero ni siquiera recordaba qué solía usar así que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ésta —señaló lo que llevaba puesto —, supongo.

Fionna se llevó una mano a la barbilla mirándola con atención. Llevaba un pantalón entubado medio roto, aunque era de esos que no permitían que se vieran tus piernas porque llevan tela debajo de los hoyitos, una camisa de tirantes color negro dejando lugar para ver sus prominentes senos y una de manga larga azul con negro puesta encima.

Parecía Millennial.

Incluso sus tenis, unos Adidas color negro con rayas blancas.

—Parece que te gusta mucho el negro.

—Tal vez.

—Bien, creo que lo tengo. Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacía unas camisas, iba recogiendo la ropa sin preguntarle, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba con ella para comparar solo de vista, una camisa con otra y saber cuál le quedaría mejor. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones e incluso con la ropa interior.

—Ve a probarte esto —dijo pasándole un atuendo completo.

Ni siquiera rechisto, tal vez alguien más pudiera descifrarla mejor que ella misma.

Se cambio en el probador; Fionna le había dado una playera de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver parte de sus costillas también y un pantalón color negro, debía admitir que le gustaba.

Salió para verse en el espejo, y que de paso la rubia diera la crítica final sobre cómo se veía. A ella también le gustó y la hizo probarse otras mil cosas más.

Llegó un punto en el que no quiso seguir comprando más porque ya llevaban cinco pantalones, ocho camisas, un suéter e incluso unos tenis. Era demasiado dinero, no podía aprovecharse tanto del pobre cura.

Regresaron a la iglesia ya tarde, pero al menos se había divertido, olvidándose por momentos de que no sabía nada de sí misma y tan solo disfrutando del recorrido.

—Gracias, por todo, Fionna.

—No tienes que agradecerme —le restó importancia.

—Yo... Siento no decirte mi nombre, es solo que… —desvió la mirada.

En un principio no planeó contarle, sin embargo, tal vez debería saberlo porque le había contado tantas cosas de su familia que le parecía que decirle era lo correcto.

Fionna no había dicho nada, respetaba su miedo y sus decisiones, eso la animó hablar.

—No sé cuál es mi nombre. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada de mí.

La abrazó. Fue tan repentino que no pudo evitar soltar una de las bolsas.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedes crearte otra vez.

—Eso espero.

Se separó de ella y sacó un collar que llevaba metido dentro de la blusa por lo cual apenas venía notando que se trataba de una hermosa cruz de plata con acabados de oro blanco.

Se la abrocho al cuello, sorprendiendo todavía más a la chica.

—¿Qué haces? Es tuya.

—Ya no, ahora te pertenece. Sé que Dios te ayudará a encontrar tu vida de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Fionna, acabas de conocerme y...

— ¡Hey! Eso no es importante, eres alguien que cae bien al instante —le sonrió —. Te veo mañana.

Se despidieron en la puerta y Fionna se marchó.

De repente se sintió la persona más afortunada, si bien no recordaba nada de su pasado, se había encontrado con dos personas maravillosas.

El padre Petrikov la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación, había colgado una cortina oscura de manera que no tuviera que cerrar la puerta para tener privacidad.

— ¿Te gustan los arreglos?

—Gracias —le dijo y le dio un abrazo igual al que había recibido unos minutos antes.

—No es nada. Ve a dormir, anda, mañana iremos al doctor para saber si lo tuyo tiene remedio.

Ella asintió y entró a la habitación mientras el cura se iba.

Acomodó todo en el pequeño guardarropa y se acostó, trató de dormir, pero al apagar la luz, la oscuridad era aterradora, sabía que no encontraría un monstruo si abría los ojos a mitad de la noche, pero por alguna razón, era igual que cuando cerró Simón la puerta esa mañana; estuvo en vela hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportó más.


	2. Mi nombre es

**Capítulo nuevo que espero disfruten.**

* * *

—Parece que sufrió una contusión por eso no recuerda nada.

— ¿Se recuperará? —preguntó preocupado el cura.

Se había mantenido callada durante la mayor parte de la consulta. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que tan bueno fuera recuperar su memoria. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo tal vez prefería quedarse con la vida que estaba construyendo, no parecía tan mala, aunque la desesperación de no saber nada la consumía... Estaba muy confundida.

—No es tan grave, debería poder recordar con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, tuviste suerte. No sé qué te pasó, pero pudiste haber perdido más que solo tu memoria a largo plazo.

—Dudo que fuera peor.

—Créeme, hay muchas cosas peores.

Solo miró hacia otro lado sin saber cómo sentirse con respecto al diagnóstico, mejor no pensar en ello, solo viviría y ya después vería cómo evolucionaba todo. Por ahora le parecía la mejor de las opciones.

Se fueron en taxi a la iglesia donde estaba por empezar la misa de la tarde.

Le ayudó al padre a hacer todos los preparativos, ya era un hombre viejo y no se movía tan rápido, sin embargo, se había ganado el respeto y el amor de todos sus feligreses a causa de su bondad. Ella no era la excepción.

Fionna llegó de improviso dándole un susto debido a que llegó hasta ella sin hacer un sólo ruido. Tan sigilosa como lo sería cualquier felino.

Comenzó a reírse de su expresión y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con ella, después de todo, era una persona muy carismática, simplemente no podía enojarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya que tienes ropa y eso, pensé que sería bueno ir a pasear.

—Ni siquiera tengo dinero Fionna. Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo primero.

—Pero para eso necesitas la papelería que no tienes. Podríamos ir a sacarla, pero supongo que no has pensado en que nombre quieres tener, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que iba a necesitar dar su nombre y no tenía idea de cuál era.

— ¿Crees que puedo inventar uno?

—Claro que puedes, pero debes pensarlo muy bien. ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que podría recuperarla con el tiempo, aunque no dijo cuándo.

—Tal vez si esperas un poco recuerdes tu nombre.

— ¿Y si nunca pasa? —la miró preocupada.

Se sentó en una silla de concreto en el patio, era un bonito jardín, al parecer el padre se encargaba de tenerlo bien cuidado.

—Pero creí que el doctor dijo...

— ¿Qué hay si se equivoca? ¿Por qué habría de creerle? Si no busco un nombre podría quedarme sin él para siempre, ¿imaginas lo horrible que sería eso?

—Bueno, entonces busca un nombre, por si no logras recordar el real. Si quieres sacamos tu papelería. No creo que sea tan difícil, sabes.

—Fionna... ¿Tendré estudios?

La chica se quedó pensando un segundo.

— ¿Sabes sumar y restar?

—Eso creo...

— ¿Cuánto es 3 por 4?

—Doce.

—Sabes multiplicar así que supongo que al menos la primaria sí la tienes. ¿Sabes algo de ciencias sociales, historia, biología o literatura?

—Sé cuáles son los valores, recuerdo algunas fechas de batallas importantes, los reinos animales y las partes de una célula, además, tengo el recuerdo de un libro llamado "en nombre de la rosa".

— _Do you speak english?_

— _Yes..._

—Perfecto, parece que tienes conocimientos suficientes, así que no te preocupes por no tener papeles, en muchos trabajos ni siquiera te los piden —sonrió.

Fionna sabía exactamente qué hacer para que no se preocupara tanto, probablemente fuera tan sólo una prueba rápida e insignificante para cualquiera, pero le había dado un gran respiro, al menos creía tener la escolaridad básica, aunque ignoraba por completo si llegó a la universidad.

—Y veamos —dijo sentándose a su lado —. ¿Cuánto sabes de la biblia?

Suspiró tratando de recordar algo, pero por más que lo intentaba, con tan solo pensar en eso le daba un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía nada del tema.

—No logro recordar nada con respecto a la religión.

—Mm... Podría llenarte con información, pero será mejor ir a misa. Ven, justo acaba de empezar —le dijo sonriendo.

La arrastró dentro de la capilla donde el padre acababa de iniciar el sermón, fue extraño estar ahí, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustó la manera en la que el cura Simón hablaba, con esa pasión inquebrantable de alguien que realmente cree en lo que dice.

A pesar de todo, se sentía algo incomoda, quizá debido a tantas personas juntas seguras de quienes son mientras ella...

Al terminar unos cuantos se quedaron a hablar con el padre mientras otros simplemente rezaban, quiso esperarlo al ver que se dirigía hacia donde estaban.

—Chiquilla, me alegra tanto que hayas venido. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Me gusta como lo hace —respondió.

— ¡Qué manera de contar la historia de David, padre Simón! Definitivamente usted es el mejor.

—No me estés adulando, Fionna, anda a limpiar como todos los demás.

Ella se río, esperaba poder salvarse de eso.

—Al menos déjeme llevarla a ella.

— ¿Te molesta, chiquilla?

—En lo absoluto.

Siguió a la rubia por toda la orilla de la capilla hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde había algunas personas limpiando y acomodando las cosas que el cura había utilizado.

No tardó mucho en unirse a ellos, sin embargo, se sentía algo cohibida porque todos hablaban como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, en cambio ella era la nueva, a la que nadie tomaba en cuenta y que ni siquiera podía acercarse a presentarse y todo por su problema de memoria.

De repente se sentía frustrada y le entraba una tristeza terrible, como si no fuera a hacer nada en su vida, viviendo siempre con esa laguna en su cabeza.

Terminó lo que estaba limpiando y salió de ahí sin decir nada, no podía mantenerse un segundo más rodeada de tanta gente.

Iba tan apurada que chocó con el padre sin darse cuenta, por suerte ninguno se hizo daño, solo retrocedieron un par de pasos; ya la mayoría de sus feligreses se habían retirado y él estaba disponible, por eso cuando la vio de esa manera se preocupó y se dispuso a averiguar qué la tenía así.

—Cielos, lo lamento mucho, no me fijé por dónde iba —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes por eso, hija —respondió con calma —. ¿Pasó algo? Te veo alterada.

Lo miró con tal expresión de tristeza, parecía como si fuera a soltarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo, enseguida se recompuso y suspiró.

—Me frustré, estando rodeada de gente que se conoce y yo sin poder presentarme, me hizo sentir mal —dijo con total sinceridad.

No sabía si era por ser cura o por ser él precisamente, pero le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

Fionna venía llegando. Al notar que había desaparecido se dispuso a buscarla y no tardó tanto en encontrarla.

—Hey, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Yo...

— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento, Fionna? —interrumpió, intuyendo que tal vez no querría estar ni siquiera con Fionna, sin importar que hubieran congeniado bastante bien.

—... Como usted diga, padre.

Se marchó dejándolos solos.

A ella le caía muy bien Fionna, aunque en estos instantes le agradecía al señor Petrikov que le hubiera pedido irse, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

Caminaron un rato el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, simplemente paseaban por los jardines mientras el sol se ocultaba tras una nube.

—No puedo mentirte diciendo que entiendo cómo te sientes, chiquilla, pero mientras confíes en Dios, todo saldrá bien.

—Estoy asustada.

— ¿Sabes que te puede ayudar? —la miró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Rezar. Cuando sientas que no puedas más o estés en un momento difícil, reza.

—Pero... no estoy segura de saber cómo hacerlo.

Se habían detenido bajo la sombra del único árbol grande que tenían, el sol volvió a salir sin lograr alcanzarlos gracias al ébano que se encargó de cubrirlos.

—Hija, todos saben rezar, aunque no lo hayan hecho antes, basta con hablarle a Dios y él siempre va a escucharte.

— ¿Y si de todos modos no recupero nunca la memoria?

—Si así lo desea es porque era lo mejor, sabes, el señor trabaja de maneras misteriosas, chiquilla.

No quedó muy convencida, pero al menos intentaría hacer lo que le sugería, no perdía nada probando.

—Supongo que puedo tratar.

—Cuando quieras, la capilla siempre está abierta para el público.

— ¿Puedo ir ahora? Tal vez entre más rápido lo haga, más rápido me escuche.

Ese razonamiento hizo reír al padre quien ya vestido como civil se veía un poco diferente.

—Todo a su tiempo, pero si quieres ir ahora sólo anda.

Ella asintió y se fue rumbo a la capilla, no sabía qué iba a decir o si funcionaría, pero la plática con el padre se encargó de calmar su ansiedad, darle explicación a algo que no la tenía era, hasta cierto punto, reconfortante.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una señora que se hallaba arrodillada en una de las bancas; no quiso sentarse cerca porque imaginó que querría su espacio, sin contar que estaba nerviosa ya que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se reza.

Por el momento imitó a la señora y se puso de rodillas como a tres filas de ella, no tardó mucho en retirarse y entonces no supo cómo continuar, ¿se supone que solo tenía que comenzar a hablar? Quizá debía ser mentalmente ya que a la señora no hizo un solo ruido antes de irse, ¿debía cerrar los ojos? ¿Qué se hace con las manos? ¿Cómo se debe uno dirigir a Dios?

—Lamento interrumpirte, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti? —preguntó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos —. No quiero estar sola.

La joven estaba parada junto a ella esperando su respuesta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se acercó, o tenía un paso muy ligero o estuvo mucho tiempo distraída.

No se veía grande, quizá tuviera su edad. Llevaba el cabello rosa en una coleta alta, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa del mismo color que su cabello con un chaleco y converse negros, se veía bien.

—No debí interrumpirte, lo siento.

Se había quedado mirándola sin querer, analizándola, olvidándose por completo de que le había hecho una pregunta.

—No... Yo, no es eso... Puedes estar aquí, si quieres.

—Gracias.

Se acomodó a su lado y juntó las manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Ella la imitó suponiendo que así era cómo se hacía.

No estaba segura de qué decir de todos modos, así que su diálogo personal fue algo así:

 _"Querido, Dios, no sé realmente cómo deba dirigirme a ti y el padre Simón dijo que sabría hacerlo en el momento en que lo necesitara, pero no estoy segura de que esto vaya muy bien. En fin, quería preguntar por qué me ha pasado esto a mí, me siento tan confundida con todo, apenas le he tomado confianza a dos personas, siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y tuviera que aprender todo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no tengo a mi familia conmigo para apoyarme, aunque en realidad no sé si la tuve alguna vez. Ya no quiero estar confundida..."_

Abrió los ojos sin saber qué más añadir y poco después la chica a su lado se persigno y se quedó sentada en la banca, parecía esperar o tal vez sólo pensar.

Ella hizo igual, prefería imitar sus movimientos ya que de esto no sabía nada.

— ¿No te hace sentir un poco mejor? —le preguntó de pronto la chica.

Lo pensó un segundo, no sentía nada especial, pero no quería que su respuesta la decepcionara.

—Eso creo, ¿vienes mucho a la iglesia?

—En realidad no, me considero más una católica pasiva, pero cuando estoy hasta el cuello de problemas, venir aquí y hablar con Dios siempre me da cierta paz.

—Ya veo. Así que ahora debes estar hasta el cuello de problemas.

—Algo así —rio de forma nerviosa —. ¿Qué hay de ti? —volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

—... No suelo hacer esto, tal vez sea mi primera vez.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No eres muy religiosa?

Negó con la cabeza. Pensaba en qué explicación darle sin mencionar su amnesia.

—No lo creo, es que... No he tenido mucho contacto con la iglesia hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—El padre Simón —sonrió.

Era la mitad de la verdad y la hizo sonreír a ella también.

—Es lógico, su carisma te convence.

—Es la mejor persona que he conocido.

Fijó su vista al frente un momento.

—Por cierto, me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum—se presentó.

Los nervios la invadieron, ¿qué iba a decir?

 _Piensa, piensa, piensa._ Se decía mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

Volteo a verla y supo que ella esperaba una respuesta, el caso es que... No tenía ninguna. Abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra y notó cómo la chica parecía confundida. Debía inventar algo, y rápido.

—... Yo... Mi nombre es... —tragó saliva —Marceline... Abadeer.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero sentía como si realmente fuera cierto, a pesar de que lo había inventado de pronto, sonrió porque lo sentía suyo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Marceline.

—Lo mismo digo, Bonnibel.

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas qué hacer en casa.

—Claro...

Estaba por marcharse cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Marceline, quien no había podido contenerse al preguntar.

— ¿Volverás a venir?

Se dio la vuelta y le mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa. Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie sonreír de esa manera.

—Claro, vengo el domingo para la misa, podemos seguir hablando cuando se acabe.

—Que suerte —suspiró de alivio.

Eso era en dos días, de modo que no tendría que esperar tanto, Bonnibel le había caído muy bien.

Se terminó por ir y ella volvió al patio de la iglesia donde Fionna pasaba el rato, al parecer la estaba esperando. La pelirrosa le cayó igual de bien que ella, no lograba explicarse como es que a Fionna si le había dicho su secreto y a la otra chica no, pero es que no pudo, se sintió muy nerviosa cómo para hacerlo. Tal vez tuviera todo que ver con el hecho de que la rubia le habló tanto de ella que decirle su secreto le pareció lo más correcto.

Debía conocer a la pelirrosa un poco más primero antes de poderle tener el grado de confianza que Fionna se había ganado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Me dijo el padre Petrikov que habías ido a rezar. ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

Se sentó a su lado.

—La verdad no, pero llegó una chica y simplemente hice lo mismo que ella.

—Al menos es un comienzo, yo puedo enseñarte a hacerlo como se debe, si quieres.

— ¿Hay una manera correcta para hacerlo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No exactamente, supongo que basta con que sea desde el corazón.

—Oh, bien.

—Te noto distraída, ¿pasó algo más?

Sonrió volteando a verla.

—Descubrí mi nombre, Fionna —dijo alegremente.

— ¿De verdad? —abrió mucho los ojos —. ¿Y cuál es? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Se veía emocionada y eso la hizo sonreír, Fionna era muy buena amiga, se alegraba de haberla conocido.

—Fue hace un rato, mientras estaba rezando...

— ¡Sabía que rezar te ayudaría!

—Eso creo. El caso es que hablé con esa chica que llegó porque me preguntó si podía sentarse a mi lado para no estar sola y cuando se presentó tuve que hacer lo mismo. Ese nombre surgió en mi mente tan claramente, no sé cómo explicarlo...

— ¿Y cuál es? —volvió a preguntar ya impaciente.

—Marceline Abadeer.

— ¡Me encanta! No sé de dónde lo sacaste, pero es increíble. Ahora ya puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

—Ya puedo presentarme —dijo con ilusión.

— ¡Tenemos que decírselo al padre Simón!

—Tienes razón, él debe saber.

Fueron apresuradas a buscarlo y lo encontraron en su habitación leyendo la biblia, habían tocado al entrar, pero estaban tan entusiasmadas que dieron varios golpes para apresurar al cura.

Las miró interrogante.

— ¿Por qué se ven tan felices?

— ¡Encontró nombre! —gritó Fionna sin poder contenerse.

El padre se sorprendió por la rapidez, aunque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Es así? Me alegro tanto por ti, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Marceline Abadeer. Es el nombre que elegí.

—O que te eligió —opinó la rubia.

—Es bastante posible que tengas razón.

— ¿Cómo pasó el milagro?

Entonces comenzó la historia de nuevo, desde el principio contando cuando él le dijo que rezara y cómo sucedió su encuentro con Bonnibel, hasta terminó hablando de que volverían a verse el domingo aquí mismo.

Una vez dejaron al cura descansar Fionna la acompañó a su habitación, se hacía tarde y ella también tenía que irse a casa o su mamá la regañaría.

— ¿Por qué no vas mañana a mi casa? Haremos algo rico de comer.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—Pero si no es molestia, me encantaría que fueras.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, así conoces a mi hermano el emo y a mi mamá.

Marceline se río por la manera en que se expresaba Fionna.

—Está bien, iré.

—Increíble. Le avisaré a mi mamá —dijo feliz —. Vendré por ti cerca de las doce para que me acompañes a comprar las cosas para la comida, así que desayuna algo porque comeremos tarde.

—Entendido —Hizo un saludo militar que provocó la risa de ambas.

—Debo irme o mamá me va a colgar.

Marceline se quedó callada. Le dolía un poco el hecho de no tener padres, o de tenerlos, no recordarlos. El pensar que probablemente la estuvieran buscando y ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto era peor, quería algo como lo que Fionna tenía, una familia, un apoyo; alguien que pudiera ayudarla a recordar quién era.

Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta y que no estaba bien, mucho menos en el lugar en el que se encontraba, debía ser agradecida porque al menos tenía dónde dormir y comer, incluso le habían comprado ropa.

De no ser por el padre Simón se hubiera quedado en la calle pidiendo limosnas para sobrevivir hasta que alguien la encontrara, si es que la encontraban porque tampoco de eso estaba segura.

— ¡Marceline! Te perdiste —le dijo Fionna en cuanto se enfocó en ella.

—Lo lamento —sonrió.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—No... No es nada importante —respondió dándole la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de usar.

Fionna le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo entiendo, te veo mañana, si Dios quiere.

—Claro, hasta mañana, Fionna.

Se fue dejando que se relajara en su habitación, tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir un poco, quería dejar de pensar en su pasado, pero era imposible, la incertidumbre de lo que fue era constante, aunque lograra distraerse de vez en cuando.

Se quitó la ropa para acostarse y prendió la pequeña lámpara que había conseguido gracias al padre Simón. Después de aquella primera noche a oscuras no tuvo otra opción que pedírsela, la oscuridad no le sentaba nada bien.

Se puso la blusa con la que llegó, la única que sentía le pertenecía de verdad. Y eso fue todo, no es como que tuviera un pijama específicamente, apenas y tenía que ponerse.

Apagó la luz quedándose únicamente con la lámpara y se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba nerviosa por la comida de mañana en casa de Fionna, esperaba que no le hicieran preguntas que no pudiera contestar, ¿por qué había aceptado?

Y por otro lado estaba Bonnibel, la vería dentro de dos días.

Sonrió, al menos no se había topado con malas personas, las cosas estaban yendo bien, aunque no recordaba nada, podía decir que lo que tenía ahora la satisfacía.

Una amiga que la apoyaba y se emocionaba junto a ella, el padre Simón que la dejaba vivir ahí dándole alimento y ropa, y ahora tenía también una nueva amiga. Todavía no la conocía bien, sin embargo, lo iría haciendo mientras ella quisiera.

Por ahora, lo mejor era ir a dormir, mañana tendría otro largo día por delante. Sin contar que, al soñar, era el único momento en que era libre de las dudas sobre sí misma.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** ¡Oh! Creo que conozco esa historia. Está en Wattpad, ¿no? La tengo en mi lista de lectura, pero no la he tocado todavía. Ya que me la recuerdas quizá la lea pronto.

 **alecita122:** Aw, te juro que amé leer eso. Siempre es agradable que te dejen amor :'3 Creo que no te hice esperar tanto por el siguiente capítulo. Realmente espero que siga actualizando a éste ritmo xD


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

**¡Hola!** Les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Fueron dos semanas las que me tardé, creo que no está mal.

En fin, nos leemos luego, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

La casa de Fionna era un poco más grande que aquella casita dentro de la parroquia en donde vivía el cura Petrikov. Un jardín delantero con el pasto recién cortado, una verja que rechinó cuando la rubia la abrió y en el interior todo ordenado, a excepción de algunos videojuegos regados en un mueble y el control de la consola olvidado sobre la mesa de centro.

—Eso es de mi hermano —comentó al seguir la dirección de su mirada —. Puedes sentarte ahí, le avisaré a mamá que ya llegamos.

Marceline asintió y se quedó sentada en el sillón observando la pantalla del televisor que seguía con un juego en pausa. Podía notar como un zorro con short y converse miraba fijamente la isla en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Volteó a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se topó con un chico delgado y alto de cabello rubio, lo llevaba un poco largo, pero no le llegaba a la cara porque sus audífonos lo mantenían atrás. Su ropa consistía en una playera blanca de tirantes y un short azul, parecido al que llevaba el personaje en el videojuego.

Supuso que se trataba del hermano de Fionna. Ese chico debía ser Finn.

—Soy amiga de Fionna. Me llamo Marceline.

—Ah.

Eso fue todo, no preguntó nada, ni vio la más mínima intención de que quisiera caerle bien. Era tal como Fionna lo había descrito, un amargado antisocial, aunque no quería emitir un juicio tan precipitado sobre él. Eso sería injusto, y no era la persona más indicada para hacer comentarios sobre alguien.

Lo vio sentarse a su lado y tomar el mando del videojuego para seguir controlando al zorro. Prefirió no interrumpirlo y se dedicó a mirar la pantalla.

Mientras que la rubia se encontraba en la cocina teniendo una complicada charla con su madre, quien al parecer no era capaz de seguir una orden sin preguntar. ¿Por qué las madres siempre hacían eso? ¿Por qué no podían entender que había ciertas cosas que los hijos no podían contarles? No era tan complicado aceptarlo, ¿o sí?

—Mamá, no quiero que le hagas preguntas a mi amiga.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, mamá.

—Fionna, si no me lo dices le preguntaré hasta de lo que pasó cuando todavía no nacía —contestó la señora con los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó frustrada —. Es algo personal sobre ella, no puedo contarte.

La señora pareció meditarlo y, después de unos segundos, Fionna supo que había ganado la batalla. Su mirada se lo dijo todo. Le alegraba que al final terminara entendiéndolo.

— ¿Es una buena persona?

—Lo es.

—Está bien. No preguntaré nada.

—Gracias. Te amo —respondió besando su mejilla.

Cuando salió de la cocina su hermano y su amiga estaban sentados frente al televisor, aunque podría apostar a que no se divertían juntos precisamente. A pesar de que parecía que a los dos les gustaba el jueguito ese.

—Oye, Marceline, ven aquí. Te presentaré a mi mamá.

Ella asintió y la acompañó al comedor donde la señora estaba poniendo la mesa. Era igual de rubia que ellos, con los ojos azules y de baja estatura. Quizá era eso en lo único que sus hijos no se parecían porque todo lo demás era idéntico.

Le dio una sonrisa y se presentó.

—Tú debes ser Marceline. Yo soy Minerva Campbell, la madre de estos niños.

—Sí, yo soy Marceline Abadeer.

Le encantaba decir su nombre, era la única cosa que sabía de ella misma y saber se sentía bien. Le gustaría poder decir que conocía más datos, pero desgraciadamente, no era así. De todos modos, tenía la esperanza de recordar más con el tiempo, después de todo recordó su nombre, ¿no?

—Tienes un bonito nombre.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Finn para que venga a comer? —agregó dirigiéndose a su hija.

—Claro, mamá.

La pasaron relativamente bien durante la comida, Finn no hablaba mucho, pero la señora Campbell era una excelente conversadora y Fionna igual. Estar en compañía de ellos era agradable, la comida que la señora preparó era tan deliciosa que Marceline no quería parar de comer ni para hablar y sólo respondía con asentimientos o negativas enérgicas cada vez que le preguntaban acerca de algo. Por suerte eran cosas simples y no acerca de ella.

Hablaban del futuro de Fionna, su madre realmente parecía muy orgullosa de ella, y la chica sólo sonreía avergonzada cada vez que comentaba sobre el maravilloso trabajo de su hija.

Es verdad que, hasta ahora, Marceline no tenía idea qué hacía Fionna cuando no estaba en la iglesia, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que la chica era gerente de tienda, la responsable de que las cosas se hicieran del modo en que debían y era buena en ello.

Finn estaba ajeno a toda la conversación, parecía aburrido e incluso hastiado. Al parecer su hermana no exageró al describirlo como un ser misántropo y amargado, pero gracias a que conocía la historia, sabía que no siempre fue así. En algún momento fue un niño alegre y gustoso de la vida, ahora esto era todo lo que quedaba de él.

No imaginaba la frustración que debían sentir Fionna y su madre al verlo de esa manera y no poder hacer nada. No puedes obligar a cambiar a alguien que no quiere hacerlo.

—Sí, sí, Fionna es perfecta, ya lo entendimos, Minerva —se quejó, interrumpiendo la conversación —. Ya terminé.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, él salió del comedor.

Daba la impresión de que la señora Campbell quería reclamarle, pero se contuvo, probablemente debido a su presencia. Quizá no quiso incomodarla, pero era seguro que Finn saldría regañado en cuanto ella se fuera. Compadecía al chico, no parecía malo, sólo estaba un poco destruido, igual que ella, aunque por diferentes motivos. Mientras la duda la atacaba destrozando sus sentidos y la soledad la arrinconaba en una esquina, a él quizá le doliera el rechazo y el sentimiento de inferioridad ante su hermana. De todos modos, eran meras suposiciones, no lo conocía todavía, pero esa fue la impresión que le dio.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada, señora Campbell.

—Puedes llamarme Minerva. Sé que ya soy una señora, pero el hecho de que me lo digan hace que me sienta más vieja —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No sé si pueda hacer eso.

Fionna parecía divertida al observarla en esa situación; tan cohibida.

—Bueno, no tiene que ser ahora, pero al menos promete que lo intentarás.

—Por supuesto. —Dio un trago a su jugo—. ¿A qué se dedica señora Campbell?

—Trabajo en un laboratorio.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Me encantaría contarte más, pero firmé un contrato de confidencialidad.

—Lo entiendo, de todos modos, suena impresionante.

Pasaba de las siete de la noche cuando se marchó, iba apenas de camino a casa — O lo más parecido a una casa que tenía —. Su amiga se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero declinó la oferta. Quería caminar un rato antes de llegar a la iglesia, relajarse y pensar en cualquier cosa. No perdía la esperanza de recordar algo de su pasado y se preguntaba cómo sería, ¿serían buenos o malos recuerdos? ¿Habría sido feliz? Bueno, por ahora no le importaba averiguarlo, tenía una buena vida que se negaba a arruinar.

Suspiró deteniéndose y mirando al cielo. El sol estaba casi oculto por completo, pero no había una sola nube. Estaba tan limpio, tan claro. La primera estrella ya podía verse comenzando a brillar cada vez con más fuerza.

Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar al lugar donde despertó, su primer recuerdo empezaba ahí, quizá si se quedaba lo suficiente su memoria se restauraría. Era un pensamiento tonto, pero no tenía otra cosa qué hacer.

Se dejó caer en la banqueta con las manos apoyadas en las piernas mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

Usando la lógica podía deducir que tuvo un accidente, era obvio si despertó con una herida en la cabeza. Ahora el problema era, ¿qué tipo de accidente? No había restos de vehículos, a decir verdad, no había nada.

¿Alguien le hizo daño y la dejó en un callejón creyendo que había muerto? Bueno, era otra posibilidad. Si esto fuera así querría decir que algo debió haber hecho para provocar su ira y por lo tanto lo más seguro es que fuera una mala persona.

Ahora que, tal vez lo único que pasó fue que resultó ser víctima de un asalto. Eso tenía sentido, después de todo, sus cosas no estaban. Bueno, si es que llevaba algo encima, claro. Porque nadie le aseguraba que tuviera dinero o billetera antes de perder el conocimiento.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo tomó con fuerza, la misma que empleaba mordiendo su labio para no llorar. Sintió como lo rompía y la sangre se colaba en su paladar dándole un regusto amargo, pero no le importó.

Todo esto era estresante, se sentía irreal, como si no fuera ella misma, de todos modos, ¿quién era? No lo sabía.

¿Por qué perdió la memoria? ¿Por qué no podía recuperarla? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Se levantó a prisa tratando de huir de sus pensamientos, a pesar de saber que sería imposible. Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas y sólo se detuvo al ver un gimnasio.

Estaba bien equipado en todas las áreas, pero a ella le interesaba algo donde pudiera desquitar su ira injustificada contra todos.

El box. Esa era la mejor opción.

Se supone que para practicar cualquier cosa debías pagar primero, pero el chico que se encargaba del lugar la dejó golpear los sacos e incluso se ofreció a pelear con ella. Cosa que aceptó.

Nunca sabría por qué la dejó entrar, pero tal vez lo persuadió el estado en el que se encontraba. Quién sabe.

Era un muchacho de cabello azabache con la piel bronceada, se veía esbelto, pero tenía hombros anchos y buen abdomen por lo que supuso sabía más del deporte de lo que aparentaba.

Él no la atacó en ningún momento, se dedicó a bloquear sus golpes hasta que quedó tan cansada que cayó de rodillas dejando que su respiración se regularizara.

Lo vio arrodillarse a su lado y ponerle una mano en el hombro, le sonrió de manera tan amable que ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos por un jugo, debes reponer energías.

—Yo… No tengo dinero —dijo con un suspiro.

—No importa.

La tienda era pequeña y sólo tenía lo esencial para recuperarte de los entrenamientos. Nada que engordara o que pudiera hacerte daño. Tal como debía ser en un gimnasio.

Bebieron su jugo de naranja sentados en unas mesitas.

Era agradable, no preguntó nada, no le gritó, no le dijo nada. Esperando a que fuera ella quien dijera algo, pero no sabía si quería contarle, ni siquiera una de las tantas cosas que atribulaban su mente. No le apetecía hablar de su vida, así que inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta entrar aquí?

Paró de beber y sonrió.

—Cinto cincuenta pesos a la semana.

—Oh.

Ella no tenía tal cantidad. Ninguna cantidad en realidad.

— ¿Quieres entrar?

—Vendré cuando tenga el dinero. Ahora tengo que irme.

Y era verdad. Pensaba volver y pagar para poder golpear cada vez que la ira la invadiera al recordar su situación y lo mal que esta la hacía sentir, pero para ello todavía había muchos pasos por delante, como conseguir un empleo, por ejemplo.

—Adiós. Nos vemos luego.

Por lo menos se sentía mejor después de esa pequeña práctica, aunque luego de tal ejercicio necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Su playera se transparentaba por el sudor y le incomodaba que gotitas de sudor bajaran por su cuello y por su espalda. No quiso molestar más al chico pidiéndole que la dejara usar las duchas si ni siquiera era miembro del lugar.

Lo que no esperaba era que camino a la iglesia se encontraría con aquella chica. Bonnibel iba saliendo del supermercado con unas bolsas y la vio, seguro que la reconoció porque la vio esbozar una sonrisa.

Realmente no le gustaba la idea de estar con ella ahora, tal como se encontraba seguro que lo único que le provocaba sería asco. Aun así, no pudo evitar acercarse para ayudarle con sus compras y hacer el papel de caballero sobre su hermoso y blanco corcel, aunque luciera más bien como el pordiosero que cuenta la historia, pero esos eran detalles menores en estos momentos.

—Marceline, hola.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Estoy bien, tranquila.

Sentía que debía ayudarla porque seguro le estaba mintiendo. Podía notarlo en sus expresiones y en el peso que parecían soportar sus manos. No podía asegurar que fuera así pues era la segunda vez que se veían, pero no es tan difícil adivinar cuando alguien necesita apoyo.

—Vamos, sólo déjame hacerlo.

Le quitó las que le dio la impresión de ser las dos bolsas más pesadas y ella sonrió relajando su gesto. Supo que le atinó.

— ¿Me acompañarás a casa? Tú ibas en la dirección contraria.

Marceline se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta desviarme.

La presencia de la chica logró calmar sus pensamientos, como si de pronto ya no fuera tan importante saber quién fue. Era ridículo si lo piensas, sin embargo, tal vez el truco para no pensar en esas cosas, era permanecer acompañada el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

— ¿Ibas a la iglesia?

—Sí.

—Hoy no hay misa que yo recuerde.

Oh. Es verdad. Bonnibel no sabía que ella se estaba quedando ahí, y no quería mentirle al respecto tampoco, pero decirle la verdad… Todavía no estaba lista. No quería ver la lastima en sus ojos, es un sentimiento desagradable cuando va dirigido a ti. Como si todo lo que hicieras tuviera que ser aceptado sólo por el hecho de "pobrecita, perdió la memoria". Se negaba a que dijeran lo mismo de ella.

—Bueno, me estoy quedando ahí.

— ¿Ah sí? —Levantó una ceja. Era evidente que la tomó desprevenida —. ¿Por qué?

—El padre Simón me dio refugio.

¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le iba a contar todo ahora? No era un buen momento para sincerarse, no podía entenderse ni a sí misma, mucho menos debería crearse más inconvenientes. ¿No se supone que quería evitar la lastima? No decirle era la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

— ¿Necesitabas donde vivir?

—Así es.

—Si pregunto la razón me estaría metiendo demasiado en tu vida personal, ¿no?

Bonnibel era tan amable. Dándose cuenta de que podía ser un asunto delicado y dándole la opción a ella de contarle o seguir conservando su secreto para sí. Le alegraba haberla conocido.

Sonrió.

No habían parado de caminar y doblaron la calle entrando a otra con hileras de casas dúplex. Eran espaciosas, o al menos eso parecía desde fuera. Tenían un patio amplio, y colores chillones en la mayoría de los casos. Se preguntaba por qué no podrían pintar una casa de un color más apagado y oscuro, no todos eran tétricos y seguro quedarían bien con los diseños. Si algún día tenía una casa, definitivamente la pintaría de una manera no tan reluciente.

—Te lo contaré en algún momento. Lo prometo.

—Está bien, Marceline. Todavía soy una desconocida para ti —dijo con una sonrisa —. Por lo que sabes, bien podría ser una secuestradora que piensa raptarte en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa.

Marceline rio.

—No ganarías nada con eso.

Subieron las escaleras y la pelirrosa dejó sus bolsas en el suelo un segundo mientras abría la puerta. Marceline la siguió dentro por no saber que más hacer, después de todo, ella llevaba la otra mitad de las compras. No podía sólo dejárselas ahí.

Las dejó en la encimera y fisgoneo un poco el interior sin poder evitarlo. Así se encontró con un hámster que corría dentro de una rueda por toda la casa. De no haberse fijado bien ahora sería puré de hámster y seguro que la pelirrosa la corría a patadas sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Tienes una rata.

—Es un hámster. Se llama ciencia —respondió ella mirando a su mascota con una sonrisa.

Sabía que era un hámster, lo de rata lo dijo para molestar.

—Que nombre tan extraño.

Bonnibel no se tomó a mal el comentario, en su lugar, lo cargó sacándolo y acariciando su cabeza. Le gustaba porque era callado y no necesitaba tanta atención como cualquier otro animal, lo que venía perfecto en su apretado horario. Era una suerte que justo ahora estuviera libre. Las prácticas en la universidad eran duras, pero le gustaba recordar que era su último año, después de esto sería libre y podría cobrar por su trabajo.

—Toma, cárgalo.

Lo acercó hasta ella y no tuvo más opción que tomarlo. Era agradable, con todo ese pelo que lo hacía suavecito, aunque le daban ganas de apachurrarlo, pero intuía que eso era una pésima idea.

—Así que ciencia —dijo con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

—Sí… Es por mi pasatiempo.

— ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo? —preguntó mientras colocaba el roedor de nuevo en su lugar.

—Me gusta mantenerme informada sobre todos los avances en medicina. Incluso estoy suscrita a una revista de ello.

— ¿Y por qué no llamarlo estetoscopio?

—Muy largo.

Se rieron del mal chiste. Quizá ninguna estuviera muy segura de cómo era posible que le tuviera tanta confianza como para dejarla entrar en su casa y contarle acerca de su entretenimiento, pero ya estaban ahí y todo parecía ir bien, al menos ninguna era una asesina o secuestradora y eso, para empezar, ya era ganancia.

— ¡Que mal educada soy! ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

—Iré por él. Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Marceline obedeció y la pelirrosa no se tardó nada en volver con un vaso de agua y sentarse a su lado, pasándoselo.

— ¿Por qué te ves así?

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, comenzaba a pensar que necesitas lentes.

—No parecías ser tan bromista cuando te conocí.

Dejó de sonreír. ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba tantas libertades con la chica?

—Lo lamento, Bonnibel. Tienes razón.

— ¡Era una broma, Marceline! No quise decirte nada antes sobre tu aspecto porque pensé que era descortés, pero sí lo noté.

—Oh, bueno. Fui al gimnasio.

—¿Vas al gimnasio?

—Comenzaré a ir pronto.

— ¿Quieres empezar a llevar una vida sana?

—Es eso o tal vez sólo quiero conocer hombres guapos y musculosos.

Hablaron de todo. O casi todo. Bonnibel era una chica buena, con una prometedora carrera de veterinaria a punto de concluir y una casa que ella sola mantenía con su trabajo de ventas por internet.

Marceline no habló mucho de ella, pero sí se mostraba muy interesada hacía todo lo que dijera, y no paraba de hacer preguntas o chistes al respecto.

Para cuando lo notaron, la habitación entera se había oscurecido y sólo hasta entonces la pelirrosa se ocupó de encender las luces de la casa. Era mejor que se fuera ahora, el padre Simón podría estar preocupado.

—Debo volver a la iglesia.

—Te pediré un taxi, es muy tarde para que vayas caminando.

—No tranquila —Ya se había puesto en pie. No quería decirle que en realidad no llevaba ni un peso con ella —. No está lejos. En cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Era vergonzoso de admitir.

—Pero…

—Te veré el domingo, Bonnibel.

Antes de irse se despidió de beso de la chica y caminó —casi corrió— a la iglesia. Lo cierto es que tampoco a ella le daba confianza irse así, pero no pensaba confesarle que en realidad no tenía dinero ni trabajo. Debía conseguir uno urgentemente.

El padre Petrikov la esperaba en la puerta y lo vio dar un gran suspiro a medida que se acercaba. Que injusta fue poniendo al cura en esa situación, él tan amable que estaba siendo con ella y ni siquiera le importó no comunicarse. La culpa y el arrepentimiento comenzaron a entrar en su cabeza.

—Padre, lamento llegar tan tarde.

—No importa si ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo te fue?

Comenzaron a caminar dentro, a paso lento.

—Todo estuvo muy bien, Fionna y su madre son muy amables.

—Ah, los Campbell. Sí, son muy buenas personas.

—Padre Simón…

—Habla hija, no te cohíbas.

—Necesito conseguir un trabajo. Creo que mañana saldré a buscar.

—Deberías decirle a Fionna que te acompañe, todavía no conoces bien la ciudad.

—Estaré bien, creo que con veinticinco años puedo manejarme bastante bien yo sola.

Llegaron a la habitación de Marceline, deteniéndose frente a la puerta —O la cortina que hacía de puerta—. El padre Simón la miró con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello.

—Ya comienzas a recordar.

¿Comenzaba a hacerlo?

¡Su edad! Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, así que seguramente era cierto, aunque sin nadie que pudiera confirmarlo era casi onírico. No podía tomar con fuerza esa información porque no estaba segura de que tan verídica fuera, sin embargo, era todo lo que tenía.

—Eso parece —sonrió forzadamente.

Estaba aterrada de no sentir la información como si fuera suya. Tal vez su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, todo terminaría causándole inseguridad.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **alecita122:** Ow, estos días he necesitado mucho de ese amor jaja gracias :3 No he tardado tanto, ¿o sí? Tranquila, a mí nada me va a detener de actualizar c; ¡Sí! Apareció Bonnie y lo seguirá haciendo. Me da por reírme malvadamente cada vez que leo la última frase de tu mensaje jaja Sí vendrá alguien, pero no ahora uwu


	4. Una cara desconocida

**¡Holi!** Esta historia me va gustando mucho, se pone cada vez más interesante con los recuerdos que van surgiendo en Marcy ;3

Pero bueno, no sé para qué les cuento si los puedo dejar leer.

* * *

Fionna no paraba de hablar sobre alguna cosa, normalmente estaría escuchándola atentamente, pero ahora había otras cosas en su cabeza.

Así que, mientras caminaban por el centro comercial en busca de un regalo para la madre de la chica, tanto Finn —quien prácticamente fue obligado a ir— y Marceline, ignoraban la conversación que la rubia desarrollaba al vacío.

 **Flash Back**

Sus sueños la estaban atormentando, se removía inquieta, emitiendo frases entrecortadas que, seguramente, no tendrían sentido para quien lograra escucharlas.

—No más…

En su inconsciencia, una chica con el cabello chino y tan negro como el propio, le hablaba de algo con expresión seria, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Trató de entender, se acercó a ella, le gritó. Seguía sin funcionar, era como si la joven estuviera programada para explicarle ese asunto tan importante y no fuera capaz de darse cuenta que no le estaba entendiendo nada.

—Huir —fue todo lo que pudo oír al final de su explicación.

Se despertó confundida y nerviosa. Sentía que ese sueño fue algo relevante para su memoria, sin embargo, no se podía confiar.

Esa chica, ¿quién era?

Quería saber de qué hablaban, por qué lo hacían como si fuera un secreto y qué tenía que ver eso con su vida.

Se enderezó en la cama y se quedó así viendo fijamente la pared, tratando de ahondar más en aquel incidente, podía ser un recuerdo, pero era imposible saberlo si se presentaba como algo onírico.

No pudo seguir durmiendo, tuvo que levantarse y hacer algo con su mente para distraerla, de modo que, decidió ayudar a regar las plantas de la iglesia.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Vayamos a ver a esa tienda —dijo Fionna emocionada.

En el aparador se veían muchas cosas interesantes, desde telescopios hasta plumas de caligrafía. Era algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas que le gustaban a la rubia.

No estaba segura si eso fuera de su interés. Parecía todo muy aburrido.

Finn también las siguió, se entretenía admirando los cochecitos de colección. Debía admitir que eso sí era lindo, causaban ternura por el tamaño y lo bien diseñados que estaban.

—Y esa vez que Finn corrió detrás del camión de los helados —se burlaba Fionna—. ¡Tenía sólo tres años!

Al parecer le había estado contando algo.

—A ella no le interesan tus anécdotas, Fionna. No te está escuchando.

Le dedicó una mala cara y siguió hablando sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su hermano. Quizá debería mirar y darse cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón, pero daba la impresión de que ella ya lo sabía. Es probable que sólo estuviera siendo amable al no decir nada, Fionna era una de las pocas personas que entendían lo que pasaba con Marceline y siempre la apoyaba. Así que bien podía ser que la estuviera dejando mantenerse dentro de su mente.

Entraron a una farmacia puesto que necesitaba comprar cosas para su casa, no más de unas pilas, una caja de curitas y tal vez unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Como había explicado en algún momento del día, su madre sufría seguido de eso, aunque sabía que era a causa del estrés que su trabajo le causaba.

Finn estaba de pie observando los dulces y Marceline fingía hacerlo mientras sus pensamientos seguían tratando de desentrañar el misterio detrás de ese breve recuerdo.

"Huir". ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Huyó? ¿Huir de quién? ¿Si huyeron juntas por qué ella no estaba a su lado? ¿La abandonó? ¿La traicionó? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

Sintió una mano aferrar su pantalón y se escandalizó, con mayor razón cuando se percató de que el pequeño hermano de Fionna acababa de meter una barra de chocolate ahí escondiéndola con su blusa. Hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa y metió algunos chicles a sus bolsillos.

Era absurdo, ¿por qué robar? Su hermana no se molestaría si se los pedía.

—Nos vamos antes, Fionna —le dijo él a la chica que seguía esperando en la fila de cajas.

Marceline no tuvo más opción que seguirlo porque un empleado había aparecido por el pasillo y se encargaba de surtir más dulces a los que ya había.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por el miedo de que alguien los descubriera. Los detendrían antes de salir y sería bochornoso dejar ver que crearon todo un lío por un par de dulces.

En cambio, Finn parecía tranquilo y le sonreía. La sacó de ahí sigilosamente, como si no pasara nada y para cuando dejó de escuchar ese molesto golpetear en sus oídos estaban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Se detuvieron cerca de una planta y comenzó a devorar sus dulces robados.

Marceline sentía que le acababa de faltar el respeto al padre Simón. Él siempre le decía que, si no hacía nada malo ahora, la posibilidad de que antes lo hubiera hecho, eran pocas. A pesar de eso, robó. Tuvo miedo de decir algo porque tampoco quiso delatar al hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Esto es robo!

—Baja la voz —dijo él—. ¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren?

— ¿Por qué me obligaste a hacer algo como eso?

Sacó el dulce de su pantalón y se lo arrojó al cuerpo, él lo miró y decidió levantarlo. Enseguida lo comenzó a comer saboreando como si fuera lo más rico del mundo. Tal vez así era. Se trataba de chocolate, después de todo.

—No te obligué. Pudiste haberme delatado.

Tenía razón. Podía delatarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Y si Fionna se enojaba? Podía decepcionarse también al darse cuenta del hurto que Finn estaba cometiendo. No, delatarlo no era una opción.

Él lo sabía. Estaba sonriendo porque era consciente de que no haría nada al respecto. Decidió no objetar nada más; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo único que quedaba era asegurarse de que eso no se repitiera.

— ¿No quieres? —le ofreció.

Declinó la oferta impidiéndole acercar el chocolate a ella con la palma extendida. No tenía ganas de hablar con él y el resto del tiempo prefirió ser pendiente de Fionna y su conversación. La cual no paró en ningún momento, a veces hablaba de una cosa y luego cambiaba de tema repentinamente.

No preguntó nada acerca de los caramelos, seguramente pensó que los compraron al salir de la tienda, cuando la realidad era otra.

Todavía se sentía culpable al llegar a la iglesia y con mayor intensidad, cabe decir. Le agradaba estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo lograba darle grandes dolores de cabeza, como si las cosas malas de las que hubiera sido participe en el pasado y en las que se involucró ahora, pesaran mucho más por el simple hecho de estar en una iglesia.

No le contó nada al padre Simón. Le mintió diciéndole que les fue perfecto y el dolor de cabeza empeoró.

Esa noche era insoportable y no la dejó pegar ojo. Sin embargo, al estar acostada boca arriba con la sábana hasta la barbilla, la asaltaron algunas imágenes, lamentablemente fueron muy difusas y fue incapaz de comprenderlas.

Estaba recordando, eso era evidente. Todos esos rostros que aún no reconocía, estaban tratando de salir. No estaba segura de qué les impedía mostrarse por completo, quizá fuera algún trauma que debía ser tratado.

Decidió que buscaría un trabajo e iría a ver a un psicólogo. En ese orden. No podía seguir pidiendo dinero al cura para satisfacer gustos personales. El hecho de no tener memoria no le impedía trabajar.

Esa noche volvió a soñar la escena de la chica hablando con ella, sin embargo, todavía no era capaz de comunicarse. A excepción de la última palabra.

Ese día era domingo, por lo tanto, se sentía más animada. Los domingos siempre veía a Bonnibel. Cada día eran un poco más unidas y comenzaban a contarse ciertos datos de su vida que no le dirías a un extraño. Además, tomarle cariño era sencillo, tenía un carisma innato.

Escuchó a medias la misa. Últimamente no prestaba atención más que a lo necesario por si acaso a la pelirrosa le daba por querer hablar del tema tratado y pedir una opinión de él.

La primera vez que rezó también fue la última. El padre Simón había notado que la iglesia en realidad no era algo de su máximo interés y no la presionaba al respecto, la dejaba estar o no estar en las misas que quisiera. Al menos sabía que sí se empeñaba en respetar las reglas que dividen lo bueno de lo malo y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Esperó a Bonnibel en la salida de la iglesia como siempre hacía a sabiendas de que debía pasar por ese lugar al irse. Mientras estaba ahí un chico iba pasando por la acera de enfrente fumando un cigarrillo y algo dentro de ella le dijo que también necesitaba uno, pero se borró el pensamiento enseguida. Ella no fumaba, el cigarro hace daño y es asqueroso. Eso fue lo que escuchó decir al padre Petrikov. Le gustaba pensar que tenía razón.

Movió el pie con impaciencia mal disimulada hasta que notó que llevaba un ritmo en específico. Le gustó, aunque no supiera qué canción era, o si no era más que su imaginación.

Siguió golpeteando de ese modo y comenzó a tararear.

—A tus pies el mundo entero por un beso —susurró.

Esa frase era de la canción, estaba segura de ello, pero la dijo sin pensarlo y antes de que pudiera seguir la letra y razonarla, apareció Bonnibel. Su pequeño momento de claridad se esfumó, ahora no le importaba el pasado.

—Hola, Marcy. —Le sonrió.

Hace poco había comenzado a acortar su nombre. Quizá debiera molestarle porque, después de todo, era la primera cosa real que sabía de sí misma, pero no era así. Le gustaba la forma en la que lo decía.

—Hola, Bonnie.

Así que ella también comenzó a darle un apodo cariñoso.

— ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

— ¿A dónde te apetece ir? Recuerda que tú conoces mejor que yo la ciudad.

Llegó a su lado y se quedó en actitud pensativa un momento, sopesando las posibles opciones. Había tantos lugares, que no se le ocurría cuál podía ser el indicado.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Que pregunta, Bonnie.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer en algún restaurante?

Tragó. El dinero.

Ya le quedaba poco del dinero que Simón le daba cada tanto para sus gastos, estaba abusando. Lo mejor era buscar la solución ahora mismo.

—Me parece bien, pero sólo si me acompañas a ver posibles empleos.

— ¿Estás buscando trabajo? —Alzó las cejas.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tipo de empleo buscas?

— No lo sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Sólo necesito dinero porque me siento una abusiva con el padre Simón.

—No creo que él piense eso.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace. Es demasiado amable. —Suspiró—. Pero vayamos a comer.

El lugar en el que quedaron no estaba lejos de la iglesia, pudieron ir caminando y conversar en el proceso. Bonnibel le contaba lo difícil que era mantenerse a sí misma y lo exhausta que estaba porque su carrera en veterinaria no era tan fácil como la gente creía.

Marceline la escuchaba y la entendía, ella también había dado todo su esfuerzo en diseño, en especial al tener que pagarla por sí misma, no como en contaduría que… ¿Otro recuerdo más? Espera, ¿ella estudió dos carreras? ¿Por eso era tan buena con los números? ¿Y sabía diseño? Ese conocimiento nunca lo había probado. Tal vez debería hacerlo.

La mesera les tomó las órdenes. La pelirrosa había pedido una milanesa empanizada con una limonada y Marceline se decantó por un pescado frito y un agua mineral.

—Necesitaba una comida decente después de toda esa basura que como en la calle.

— ¿Acaso nunca tienes comida casera, Bonnibel?

— ¿Comida casera? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué era eso. Si no fuera porque estoy constantemente en movimiento en el trabajo y en las prácticas seguro estaría muy gorda.

La miró con gesto crítico y sonrió. Bonnibel se sintió cohibida ante la mirada tan penetrante que le dedicó.

—A mí me da la impresión de que no necesitas ejercicio.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Por suerte, en ese momento llegó la mesera con sus órdenes en una bandeja, parecía que moverse con tantas cosas se le estaba complicando. Apenas logró llegar a la mesa con todo intacto.

Comenzó a darles sus correspondientes platos y bebidas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bonnie.

—Estoy para servirles.

Al levantar la charola golpeó accidentalmente el refresco de Marceline y terminó derramándoselo encima. Ella se levantó por acto reflejo al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel. Parte de su pantalón estaba mojado y ni qué decir de su blusa, ahora traslúcida, dejando a la vista su blanca piel y ese lindo abdomen.

Bonnibel decidió que lo más apropiado sería no mirarla, aunque su vista claramente no la obedecía en su totalidad. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera un cuerpo como ese. Ella nunca pudo conseguirlo.

— ¡Por Dios! Lo siento tanto —se disculpó la chica.

Comenzó a tomar servilletas tratando de limpiar un poco el desastre que había hecho, tanto en la mesa como en la ropa de Marceline.

—Oye, tranquila, todo está bien. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el lavabo?

—Claro que sí. Sígueme.

Marceline la acompañó hasta una esquina del restaurante donde había dos puertas. Una tenía un dibujito de un hombre y la otra de una mujer. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar que ese era el lugar.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No sigas disculpándote. Entiendo que fuera un accidente. —Le sonrió.

Ella pareció más tranquila y se retiró. Posiblemente fuera a limpiar la mesa.

Se vio en el espejo y comprobó que ahora el color de su blusa era casi transparente, pero sólo era la que llevaba debajo, la de cuadros que traía por encima de esa, estaba intacta gracias a que la llevaba abierta. La opción más lógica era quedarse únicamente con la de cuadros, bastaba abotonarla.

Entró a uno de los cubículos para no ser vista en caso de que alguien entrara al baño.

Cuando llegó con Bonnibel ya todo estaba en orden y limpio, incluso tenía otra bebida igual a la que derramó la chica.

—Te quitaste la blusa —observó.

—Sí. Está muy mojada.

Para la pelirrosa fue difícil no admirar la figura de Marceline, llevaba semi-abierta del escote su playera y remangada hasta los codos. Sin contar con lo que vio cuando el agua cayó sobre ella. No cabía duda de que era alguien atractiva.

—Dijiste que buscabas trabajo, ¿no es así?

Había metido un bocado de comida a su boca por lo que no pudo hablar, pero asintió.

—Tal vez conozca a alguien que puede darte trabajo. Paga bien.

Marceline tragó y tomó un trago del agua mineral.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

Bonnibel se mordió el labio, era evidente que no le agradaba del todo la idea.

—Una amiga tiene… Este estudio de fotografía, y necesita modelos.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me estas ofreciendo un trabajo como modelo?

—No, tienes razón, es una idea tonta. Sólo que… Pensé que con tu atractivo podrías ser aceptada en tal empleo.

Marceline sonrió con simpatía.

— ¿Con mi atractivo? —preguntó recargando sus brazos en la mesa.

—Claro —dijo desviando la mirada y comiendo un poco de la ensalada que acompañaba a su milanesa—. No hay cómo negar eso, Marcy.

—Gracias. —Ahora también ella se había sonrojado.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que Bonnibel volvió a hablar.

—Mira, yo te dejo la dirección de su estudio. Si vas le dices que yo te envío. Si no, no hay problema.

—Iré. Te lo agradezco, Bonnie.

Un rato después, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por ningún sitio en particular, simplemente pasear para bajar la comida.

Se supone que la acompañaría a buscar trabajo, pero como ya le dio una oportunidad casi en bandeja de plata de un lugar al que podía ir, prefirió que pasaran ese tiempo procrastinando. Bonnibel todavía no sabía nada con respecto a su falta de memoria, aunque ya empezaba a sopesar la idea de contarle, después de todo, le tenía mucho cariño y confianza.

— ¿Tú estudias alguna carrera?

—Ya la estudié —dijo con más seguridad de la que realmente tenía.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Dos, de hecho.

— ¿Dos carreras? —Se sorprendió.

—Sí. Una en contaduría y otra en diseño.

— ¿Qué edad dices que tienes, Marceline?

Ella sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás.

Bonnibel miró al frente para evitar toparse con todo lo que mostraba cada vez que hacía eso. No lograba entender por qué la perturbaba tanto si tantas veces estuvo alrededor de gente llevando a cabo la misma simple acción y nunca les prestó atención.

—Tengo veinticinco años.

—Te ves menor. Yo tengo recién cumplidos los veintidós.

—Eso me convierte en una persona más experimentada, ¿no? —dijo con gesto de burla.

—Ah. ¿Experimentaba en qué aspecto?

—En todo, en la vida, por ejemplo. O en… —calló.

¿Iba a decir lo que realmente pensaba? ¿Acaso estuvo a punto de decirle que era sexualmente más activa que ella? Rio ante la ironía, ni siquiera lograba recordar su desempeño en ese asunto.

— O…

La animó ella a continuar, pero ahora que lo había razonado, estaba segura de que no diría nada al respecto. En realidad, tampoco le interesaba saber cuanta experiencia tuviera la pelirrosa, aunque juzgando por sus modales, sus notas académicas, su trabajo de medio tiempo y su religiosidad, podía apostarse un brazo a que todavía era virgen.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Vamos, Marcy, ahora debes decirlo.

—Quería decir que… Tengo más experiencia en… En comer. Sí, era eso. Yo suelo comer mucho.

Era una vil mentira, sí sabía comer, pero no estaba segura si tanto como quería hacerle creer. Era una excusa pobre, sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada más ingenioso.

—No estés tan segura. Por algo no tengo cuerpo de atleta.

—Bonnie, tienes un cuerpo precioso.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo y ni siquiera se paró a razonarlo después. En cambio, Bonnibel ya tenía el rostro rojo y no dejaba de pensar en que el cuerpo de ella era sin duda mejor que el propio. No era hacerse menos ni nada parecido, simplemente admitía los hechos como eran.

Pasar el tiempo con la pelirrosa era agradable, tanto que era fácil olvidar que debía volver. Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando llegaron a su casa y se despidieron en la entrada como hacían siempre que salían.

Marceline la acompañaba hasta su casa, a veces entraba y se quedaba platicando con Bonnibel hasta que estaba tan oscuro que, por amabilidad, no podía seguir distrayéndola de su sueño, después de todo, ella tenía una carrera a la cual asistir. Ese día sólo la acompañó y se marchó.

Al día siguiente ayudó temprano al padre Petrikov con la limpieza de la iglesia y, apenas hubo terminado, decidió ir a la dirección que venía impresa en la tarjeta que Bonnibel le dio para ubicar a su amiga. Se sorprendió al ver el sitio, imaginaba algo más pequeño, pero se equivocó. El lugar era grande y espacioso, cuando entró una muchacha que llevaba una tabla en la mano la recibió. Parecía amable y risueña.

—¿Vienes a buscar trabajo? —Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera—. Pasa, pasa.

La llevó hasta una sala donde había muchas otras chicas cambiándose en distintos cubículos que cubrían apenas lo necesario. La hizo entrar en uno y se sorprendió al notar que era ropa interior. No negaba que el diseño era hermoso, pero le dio pudor, Bonnibel no mencionó en ningún momento qué era lo que modelaban.

—Disculpe… Yo…

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. Ahora vístete porque ya casi te toca.

Marceline lo hizo. Una vez que terminó se observó en el espejo y quedó satisfecha con el resultado. Ni ella era capaz de negar que tenía bonito cuerpo, uno que probablemente antes hubiera mantenido ejercitado, aunque no lograra recordarlo.

Su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta, pero eso no pareció importarle a la muchacha que volvió para llevarla ante la cámara, se veía que el resultado le agradaba porque sonrió con aprobación y eso le dio esperanzas de quedarse en el puesto. La verdad es que, le gustaba. Todavía no empezaba, pero estar en ropa interior era cómodo.

Una mujer con cabellera morada gritaba ordenes y luego callaba para observar a las futuras prospectos de su estudio. Cuando llegó su turno se sentía algo cohibida ante la mirada escrutadora de la mujer, a pesar de que esta no fuera mucho mayor que ella.

Hizo todo lo que se le indicó, cada pose, cada gesto y cada movimiento. Cuando terminó vio que la mujer se acercaba con un café en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Temió lo peor. ¿Cómo es que esta persona era amiga de alguien tan buena como Bonnibel? ¿Dónde se habrían conocido dos personas tan opuestas?

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Notó como la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola.

—Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer.

Caminó alrededor de ella observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estuviera a la vista —lo cual era casi todo en estos momentos—. Sonrió parándose de nuevo enfrente y le tendió la mano.

—Felicidades Abadeer. Estás dentro. Puedes llamarme Laura Space, a partir de hoy soy tu nueva dueña. Sólo te haré un par de preguntas de rutina. —Acercó una silla y le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento en la que estaba tras ella, cosa que no dudó en hacer—. ¿Cómo supiste del empleo?

Ya no parecía tan intimidante como antes, aunque no pasó por alto lo de "dueña". Igual y fuera un buen momento para mencionar a la pelirrosa. Le alegraba haber conseguido el empleo por su cuenta y no gracias a influencias de terceros, aunque fuera la misma Bonnibel la que le dijo de él.

—Bonnibel dijo…

— ¡Bonnibel! —Su expresión había cambiado por completo—. ¿Esa dulce niña te mandó?

—Sí.

—No lo esperaba. Nunca le ha gustado mucho mi mundo. ¿Puedes creer que le ofrecí empleo y rechazó la oferta? Y mira que yo pago muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no aceptó?

Le había picado la curiosidad, pero no era de extrañar. La señorita Space solía tener ese efecto en las personas, por eso sobresalía tanto en su trabajo.

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Dijo algo sobre el pudor y la decencia que, si te soy sincera, ya olvidé.

—Oh, ya veo.

A Bonnibel no le gustaban estas cosas, ¿entonces por qué le dijo a ella que fuera? Quizá la consideraba alguien más liberal, o peor, una persona dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir algo de dinero. Tal vez sólo quería ayudar a sus dos amigas. Imposible saberlo…

—Si te soy sincera —dijo de pronto Laura—. Creo que no aceptó porque no tiene suficiente confianza en su belleza.

—Eso es absurdo. Ella es muy guapa.

—Es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero no parece creerme. —Suspiró—. En fin. ¿Qué edad tienes Marceline?

—Veinticinco años.

—Perfecto —expresó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cuál es tu dieta diaria?

—Eh… No lo sé. No llevo un estricto régimen de eso.

Laura alzó las cejas sin poder creer que ese cuerpo fuera mantenido a base de comida poco nutritiva como seguramente consumía la chica, tal como el resto de la población.

—A partir de ahora comenzaras a llevarlo.

Esperó un segundo para ver si se negaba, pero ella asintió.

— ¿Ejercicio?

—No mucho últimamente…

Lo cierto no recordaba haberlo hecho en ningún otro momento, pero no planeaba decirle eso. Suponía que su figura no se formó por medio de pasar horas sentada frente al televisor.

—Pues tienes que empezar, no quiero que pierdas ese magnífico cuerpo que tienes.

Se sonrojo y asintió de nuevo.

Ser modelo en un principio había parecido una opción factible y sencilla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las vidas de esas personas eran muy diferentes a cómo uno lo pensaría.

— ¿Puedes traerme el contrato, Cassie? —pidió a la misma muchacha que la recibió.

—Voy y vuelvo.

—Dime Marceline, ¿estás dispuesta a cambiar completamente tu forma de vida?

—Yo…

—Dilo ahora o calla para siempre. Si aceptas, tu vida entera dará un giro de 180°. —Suspiró—. Es probable que Bonnibel no te lo haya dicho todo porque en realidad no sabe de lo que trata mi trabajo. O no en su totalidad. Pero si eres modelo de _Vania Select_ deberás asistir a pasarelas, posar en spots y más que nada hacer fotos de campañas. Es una enorme responsabilidad.

—Lo entiendo.

— ¿Y lo aceptas?

Cassie llegó con el contrato que dejó en manos de Marceline. Decidió leerlo y no encontró rastro de alguna regla que no le gustara o que no pensara seguir. De modo que, tomó la pluma que le ofrecía la chica y firmó el contrato bajo la mirada de aprobación de Laura.

—Encantador. Nos vemos el próximo lunes para tu primera sesión fotográfica, Marceline —le guiñó un ojo.

Cassie la acompañó al lugar donde había dejado su ropa y la esperó mientras se cambiaba.

— ¿Por qué siento que acabo de vender mi alma al diablo?

Eso la hizo reír y negó con la cabeza mientras la escoltaba a la salida.

—Tranquila, Laura no es ninguna _Miranda Priestly._

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Lamento no haber contestado tu comentario anterior, yo estaba con que lo había hecho, pero como podrás notar casi siempre edito a esta hora, disculpo si ando un poco dormida. Ahora sí, Marceline y su nombre, tienes razón, inventar un nombre de cero no sería sencillo. Ahora sobre algo en qué confiar, bueeeno, yo tampoco soy muy religiosa que digamos, pero el contexto en la historia me resultaba interesante. Ahora espero que no te parezca tan lento su avance con la memoria xD De hecho casi desde el primer capítulo Fionna cuenta lo que tiene así a Finn, así que su historia digamos, sí es conocida ya, por eso hace lo que hace uwu (Todo por su padre, ya sabes)

 **alecita122:** Omaiga, te entiendo, aunque la explotación es mala, el dinero es necesario. jajaj ese hamster era bien rudo, él desayuna el peligro (?) Bueno, el conocido se tardará un poco, aunque supongo que con este capítulo te das una idea xD

 **Susan99:** Aw, espero que te siga gustando y que te quedes hasta el final para poder descubrir la respuesta a tu duda uwu


	5. Trabajo de ensueño

**Holaaaaaaa.** Volví. Tarde, pero seguro, como siempre.

Bueno, ya saben, las cosas se van a poner interesantes cuando sepan todo acerca del pasado de Marceline (cosa que no pasará aún), pero por el momento disfruten de los conflictos mentales que tiene por culpa de esto xD

Sólo para que se den una idea, esta historia tendrá entre 30 y 33 capítulos, así que todavía falta mucha historia por leer.

Hasta la próxima, personitas. Se cuidan mucho.

* * *

— ¡Bonnibel!

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en un grito de alguien que conocía perfectamente bien.

Su compañero en la veterinaria volteo a mirarla, pero no dijo nada y siguió trabajando. Ella tampoco se detuvo y continuó cortando el pelo al caniche que tenía sobre una mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Laura? No grites así, pude haberle hecho daño al pobre animal.

—Venía a agradecerte —dijo ignorando su comentario.

Ella dejó de cortar y la miró confundida. ¿Agradecerle qué cosa? No recordaba haber hecho nada por ella últimamente. Ni siquiera había ido a visitarla porque no tenía mucho tiempo y en estos días cuando tenía algún rato libre lo dedicaba a tontear con Marceline por la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Esa chica que me mandaste es un sueño.

Ah. Así que Marceline si había ido, y por las palabras de Laura intuía que la aceptó en su estudio.

— ¿Hablas de Marceline?

— ¡Sí! Bonnibel, ella es perfecta para el modelaje. Me encanta.

Sonrió, ella solía hacer eso. Siempre se expresaba así de la mujer que consideraba llegaría lejos dentro de su mundo de moda.

Sentía un poco de culpa al haber arrojado a Marceline a los lobos, siempre en el ojo del mundo. En especial en los ojos de los hombres, aquellos que veían la colección sólo por el morbo de las modelos semi-desnudas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Creo que tiene un gran futuro. Ya lo puedo ver, fotos de ella por doquier publicitando la nueva colección —dijo mientras miraba soñadoramente el techo.

Bonnibel no pudo evitar mirar también antes de darse cuenta que no podría ver lo que sea que Laura estuviera imaginando.

—¿Sólo viniste a decirme eso, Grumosa?

Ella rodó los ojos al escuchar el apodo. Casi desde que se conocieron hizo notar que su segundo apellido no le gustaba e incluso así, seguía llamándola por él.

—Sabes que odio que me llamen así.

Sonrió. Sí, lo sabía, pero de vez en cuando, molestarla era entretenido.

—Entonces dime a qué viniste, normalmente estás muy ocupada.

—Y lo estoy, querida, pero me tomé un momento para venir a ver a mi amiga de la infancia, ¿tan raro es?

Ella parpadeó. Sintió una punzada de culpa por no visitarla, pero no le gustaba interrumpirla en su trabajo, por eso rara vez iba.

—Supongo que no.

Cepilló al cachorro y le ató un pañuelo al cuello para darle una bonita presentación.

—Ahora que terminaste con el lindo perro, ¿tienes tiempo para ir a comer?

—Eh… Sí, justo ahora iba a…

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó—. Vámonos, conozco un buen sitio.

Bonnibel no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, pero no le agradaban los lugares a los que Grumosa se refería, siempre se trataba de restaurantes de alcurnia a los que ella no estaba acostumbrada, y ni siquiera consideraba que llevara la ropa adecuada para comer ahí.

Laura, en cambio, llevaba un sencillo vestido de porte elegante. Algo que ella no podría ni siquiera costearse.

Sonreía pensando en lo mucho que le había costado a su amiga llegar hasta donde estaba, recordando aquellos días donde debía invitarle el almuerzo porque no tenía ni para eso. Siempre quiso llegar a trabajar en una casa de modas, y de alguna forma lo consiguió. Era el trabajo perfecto para ella.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo porque Laura sabía perfectamente que Bonnibel odiaba llamar la atención, así que al menos en eso podía complacerla.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Bonnie.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó bebiendo de su refresco—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Brandon?

Brandon era el novio de Laura, aquel del que juraba estar enamorada, pero poco o nada podían verse debido a que el sujeto era empresario. Solía viajar todo el tiempo y su amiga normalmente también.

—Brandon es cosa del pasado. No era digno de mí.

— ¿Qué? Pero ustedes se amaban.

—Eso creí yo también, pero resultó ser un idiota misógino que se metía con cualquier prostituta en cada uno de sus viajes —dijo con desdén.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

Una relación de dos años no era fácil de superar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Laura sonrió y le quito importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano antes de beber un sorbo de su refresco.

—Bueno, no voy a llorar por ese idiota. Eso es seguro.

Bonnibel sonrió admirando la fuerza que su amiga tenía para muchas cosas. Siempre dándole una buena cara a las cosas malas o buscando soluciones a problemas que para el resto parecían imposibles, ella sólo los juzgaba como impasables momentáneamente.

Si tuviera la mitad del temple de Laura, seguramente no habría sufrido por tanto tiempo cuando su ex – novio la dejó. Pasó varios meses sintiéndose como basura y llevando a cabo sus tareas diarias como un zombi sin voluntad ni uso de la razón. Viviendo en piloto automático hasta que el dolor comenzó a mitigarse y poco a poco, no sin ayuda de su amiga, volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Por suerte, de eso hacía ya dos años, y a estas alturas recordarlo no le dolía, aunque si le causaba cierta nostalgia. Fue su primer amor.

—Eres increíble.

Laura pareció no tomar en cuenta su comentario y comenzó con el tema de su trabajo y lo estresada que la tenía tener que hacer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, por ello es que Marceline era un respiro, una cosa menos que hacer en su lista. Al tener modelo lo demás se simplificaba considerablemente.

Era normal para Bonnie escucharla hablar de sí misma, siempre tratando primero sus problemas, pero eso no provocaba que la quisiera menos. Cada vez que la necesitaba dejaba a un lado todo con tal de hacerla sentir mejor y le agradecía por eso. Era su mejor amiga, con el tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables, a pesar de que no se vieran muy seguido.

—Esta semana tenemos la primera sesión de fotos para la revista y estoy muy entusiasmada.

—Ya veo. —Casi había terminado con su comida y le quedó viendo, pensativa—. ¿Marceline saldrá en esa revista?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ella es mi primicia, Bonnibel.

Sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Sólo no la explotes mucho, ¿okey?

Laura hizo gesto ofendido antes de responder.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —Ella la miró con una ceja alzada—. De acuerdo, lo admito. Lo he hecho un par de veces, pero sólo es trabajo, te prometo no tratarla mal.

—Más te vale. Marceline me agrada.

—Sí, como digas.

La susodicha, por su parte, se encontraba recostada en su habitación. No había olvidado el fragmento de canción recordado el domingo y quería averiguar a toda costa de qué trataba esa melodía. Podía buscar en internet, pero no tenía teléfono ni internet, un gran problema para comunicarse con sus ahora amigos, aunque tampoco es que lo necesitara tanto.

Susurró el fragmento una y otra vez, pero no pasó nada. Ningún rostro llegó a su memoria y tampoco las palabras de alguien más, ni siquiera sabía si esa canción en realidad significaba algo. Cuando tu pasado es tan confuso, la seguridad es un lujo que no puedes darte. Necesitaba alguien que le dijera que iba por buen camino, que lo que ahora sabía era correcto, que ella efectivamente se llamaba así y que lo de sus carreras no era mentira.

De todos modos, el hecho de esperar que alguien te dijera como era tu vida, también se sentía extraño y lo odiaba. En días como hoy ella sólo quería ser libre de ese tumulto de inseguridades y sensaciones poco placenteras. La rabia, el miedo, la desconfianza para con todo y todos. La compañía le traía el suficiente sosiego como para distraerla, pero en esos momentos Fionna no podía estar con ella, Bonnibel tampoco y el cura estaba ocupado, así que su tiempo libre la torturaba con pensamientos que le gustaría poder ignorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sobándose las sienes. Si esto seguía así el suicidio sería una opción muy tentadora.

Suspiró.

—No me atrevería. Los suicidas no van al cielo —le dijo al techo.

¿Y ella quería ir al cielo? Por supuesto. Todos quieren ir al cielo, el padre Simón lo decía siempre, "las personas buenas van al cielo". Marceline pensaba que para lograr eso debías ser excepcionalmente bueno, pero el cura, por otro lado, creía que incluso aquellos malvados podían entrar siempre y cuando se arrepintieran.

Eso debería darle cierta esperanza. Debería.

No quiso quedarse más tiempo siendo presa de su mente. Laura le había adelantado algo de dinero, según ella, era una pequeña parte de lo que iría recibiendo. Al principio dudó en aceptarlo, considerando que era una cifra muy exorbitante, pero su jefa logró convencerla de que no era nada en comparación al sueldo que tiene una modelo.

Llegó directo al gimnasio. El mismo chico que la atendió la última vez seguía ahí, en cuanto la vio entrar le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a saludar.

No pasó tanto tiempo desde que lo conoció, pero lo encontró cambiado, su cabello teñido de blanco y en su piel se notaba que comenzaba a recuperar su tono original. Aun así, su mirada seguía siendo la misma y por ello no fue difícil reconocerlo.

—Hey, eres tú. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no volverías.

—Me tomó un poco más de lo que esperaba, es todo.

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Aquella vez no me presenté. Soy Ash.

—Marceline. Mucho gusto.

Ash era un sujeto agradable. Le dio un tour por todas las áreas presentándole en el proceso a otros entrenadores (él era uno). Le explicó las reglas del lugar, y las facilidades de pago con las que contaban.

Marceline sólo asentía cada tanto. Se entretenía viendo a las personas entrenar, algunos levantaban pesas —cosa que le resultaba impresionante—, la mayoría de las caminadoras estaban ocupadas por mujeres, pero lo que la hizo detenerse definitivamente, no fue otra cosa que los sacos de box con un cuadrilátero en el centro de la estancia.

Ash la llevó hasta ellos y dio una breve explicación de la importancia de la seguridad y de cómo utilizar el equipo adecuadamente.

Ella acató todas sus normas antes de poder golpear el sacó mientras él le indicaba cuánta fuerza usar y cómo usarla si quería moverlo. Respiró profundo y se concentró. Logró que se balanceara un par de veces, sin embargo, el mejor golpe llegó después de un largo rato cambiando de posición.

Esta vez se balanceó con más fuerza y un recuerdo le llegó de pronto. De nuevo la imagen de esa chica, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta y ropa ajustada de deportes, sudaba copiosamente, pero le sonreía. El lugar parecía una especie de cochera donde colgaba del techo un saco viejo, aunque era difícil prestarle atención a los detalles cuando la tenía frente a sí.

La realidad la golpeó, literalmente. Se encontró en el suelo cuando el equipo con el que estuvo practicando hizo por volver a su posición inicial y ella no lo vio. Se había quedado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash.

Se veía preocupado.

Para Marceline la importancia estaba en descubrir quién era esa chica que tanto insistía en aparecer en sus recuerdos.

Le gustaría recordarlo todo de golpe o no recordar nada, esto de hacerlo por fragmentos le traía problemas y frustración.

—Sí, descuida. No me pasó nada.

— ¿Segura? Estas cosas son pesadas.

—No lo suficiente, tengo bastante resistencia, créeme.

Se puso en pie decidiendo que era suficiente por hoy. A fin de cuentas, ahora que estaba inscrita podría ir cuando quisiera. Y las duchas estaban a su disposición también, no dudó en usarlas y cambiarse de ropa. Decidió que dejaría algunas prendas en su casillero para cuando tuviera que ir a otro sitio desde ahí, como ahora, que debía estar en el estudio de Laura dentro de dos horas. Apenas le quedaba tiempo.

Llegó quince minutos antes y suspiró aliviada, no le gustaba la idea de llegar tarde el primer día, ya después, bueno, quién sabe.

La misma niña que la recibió la primera vez fue quien se acercó primero hasta ella, su jefa parecía ocupada dando órdenes a todo mundo y gritaba. Parecía enfadada.

Marceline se preguntó qué podría haber pasado en su ausencia que la tenía tan molesta.

—Cassie… ¿Pasó algo?

Ella se acercó un poco más para susurrar en su oído.

—Ella sólo llegó de mal humor. Nos ha gritado todo el día. —Pensó un segundo—. Será mejor que no la molestes.

Asintió. Definitivamente no quería molestarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. ¿No dijo Cassie el primer día que Laura no era mala? Ahora estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

Llegaron junto al equipo y la joven las miró para luego sonreír amistosamente. Ya no parecía una villana de cuento.

— ¡Marceline! Me alegra que estés aquí. Debemos empezar cuanto antes. Nos queda poco tiempo.

— ¿Poco tiempo? —preguntó.

Fue ignorada por completo.

—Cassie, llévala al vestidor.

—Sí, señora.

— ¡Señorita! Por favor, Cassie.

—S-sí, señorita. Lo siento.

La muchacha la llevó hasta el mismo vestidor donde algunas otras chicas estaban siendo maquilladas o arregladas, otras se cambiaban, al igual que hacía ella.

Rápido terminó y la pasaron a maquillaje. Sólo veía cómo iban y venían las modelos, saliendo cada vez que Cassie las llamaba. Pronto fue su turno y tuvo que pararse frente a las cámaras y hacer cualquier pose que le indicaran, aunque al principio fue un tanto vergonzoso, comenzó a acostumbrarse rápido. Es más fácil cuando ves que otras personas hacen lo mismo que tú.

Laura casi no intervenía, sólo de vez en cuando pidiendo lo que ella consideraba conveniente, así fuera más iluminación, menos, otra posición, etc.

Cuando terminaron todas se marcharon, sin embargo, Laura le había pedido que se quedara para entregarle su tarjeta con la que debería cobrar de ahora en adelante y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Estaba ya vestida, sentada en un sillón dentro del vestidor, con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas y la vista echada atrás, mirando fijamente el techo y pensando en lo poco y nada que había logrado recordar hasta ahora.

En casi todas sus visiones estaba esa chica, pero no lograba identificarla y se preguntaba por qué sólo aparecía ella, es decir, había visto a otras personas, pero sus rostros no se apreciaban con tanta claridad. Como si estuvieran entre una densa bruma.

Quería saber, aunque al mismo tiempo no le interesaba. Es decir, tenía una buena vida ahora, amigos, una persona que la cuidaba como si fuera su familia, un lugar donde vivir e incluso un empleo. Debería estar feliz tal como estaba su vida.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo saber si no tenía más amigos que la buscaban? ¿Su familia estaría preocupada? ¿Tendría familia? ¿Esa chica sería parte de ella? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, luces de colores flotaban bajo su vista. Tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que desaparecieran.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la ayudante de Laura.

—Es hora, Marceline.

Ella se levantó, agradecida de que interrumpieran su debate interno, ese al que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse.

La oficina de Laura era espaciosa, con un enorme sillón de piel, un escritorio y una ventana a un costado de este. Tenía algunos cuadros colgados y una fotografía encima de un mueble donde parecía haber vinos guardados.

Su jefa estaba sentada y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Cassie había salido inmediatamente de ahí después de llevarla y Laura le tendió un sobre.

—Aquí tienes tu tarjeta. No creo que necesites una explicación de cómo funciona, pero, de todos modos, tendrás el dinero a tu disposición en cuánto la hayas activado.

—Entiendo.

—Ya te puedes ir.

Marceline se levantó y estaba por salir cuando se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Laura.

—Por cierto, dentro de un mes nos vamos de viaje. Espero que estés lista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos vamos de viaje?

—Estaremos en una pasarela, Marceline, así que procura venir todos los días. Necesito que seas una experta para entonces.

—Pero yo no…

—No puedes negarte, tú aceptaste todos los términos del contrato. ¿O es que tan pronto te arrepentiste?

Ella seguía sorprendida, pero trató de calmarse y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tiene razón. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Muy bien, eso me alegra. ¡Será increíble! —dijo emocionada—. Será el parteaguas en tu carrera.

—Gracias por todo esto.

Ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Es nuestro trabajo. Ahora ve y se libre, por hoy.

Marceline asintió y se retiró. Cuando llegó a la iglesia encontró al padre Simón sentado en una banca del jardín leyendo la Biblia. Llevaba puestos sus anteojos y los acomodaba cada tanto cuando sentía que estaban por caerse.

Iba a saludarlo cuando Fionna le salió al paso.

—Hola, Marceline. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

—Me fue muy bien. —Sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación donde pudieran sentarse a platicar con más tranquilidad.

—Me alegro mucho. Sabes, esta mañana traté de llamarte para saber a qué hora estarías aquí y me di cuenta de que no tienes teléfono celular. Se me ocurre que podríamos ir a comprar uno en cuanto te paguen.

Se quedó pensativa, no había caído en cuenta de que, efectivamente, le hacía falta uno.

—Tienes razón. Podemos ir mañana, si quieres.

—En realidad mañana tengo mucho trabajo, pero siempre te puedo prestar a mi hermano. El celular es un accesorio indispensable que no te puede faltar.

—Está bien.

La idea de ir con Finn no le agradaba del todo, después de aquel incidente con los dulces, pero si se negaba, quizá su amiga comenzara a preguntarse por qué no quería estar cerca de su hermano y eso le traería más líos que aceptar.

—Sabes, pronto vendrá mi padre, dijo que el próximo fin de semana iría a casa a verme.

—Oh, es fantástico, ¿no?

Su expresión lucía contrariada.

—Sí, lo es, pero me preocupa Finn. Cada vez se pone peor con el rechazo de papá.

—Ya veo, lo siento.

Suspiró.

—No importa, seguro que me preocupo por nada.

—Estoy segura que tu hermano es más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Espero que no te equivoques.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Deilys leon:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara y te tomaras el tiempo de decírmelo :3

 **Andrea Jimenez:** Aw, mi seguidora N°1, que linda. Espero no decepcionarte y te siga gustando la historia hasta el final x3 ¡Muchas gracias por el love! Cuídate un montón, plis.

 **Rorro:** Como me encanta recibir comentarios así, te agradezco mucho por hacerme saber que me leer y que te gusta lo que escribo :3 Y bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ya pronto descubriremos ese pasado y uf, será un lío. Esta historia es tipo "una vez que lleguen los problemas, llegarán todos de golpe", pero por el momento disfrutemos de cómo Marceline y Bonnie se van gustando sin darse cuenta. ¡Amo el fangirleo! xD Cuídate owo

 **LucyloquillaXD:** jaja Bueno, Marcy ni siquiera sabe si realmente ha hecho algo, perdonala.

Bonnie... Pues sí, tiene baja autoestima. Y Marcy... Ego alto xD No realmente, o bueno, yo siempre he pensado que uno puede admitir libremente el tener un buen cuerpo o sentirse orgullosa de alguna cualidad física sin que se considere ego (?) Total, sobre su recuerdo, ya lo verás pronto, sólo recuerda que todo siempre sale a la luz uwu


	6. Nunca dejes de intentar

**Holaaaa, gente de internet.**

¿Cómo están? ¿Están ya en temporada de exámenes? Si es así les deseo mucha suerte. Que los dioses de Idhun guíen su camino.

Ahora, a lo que nos acomete. La historia avanza cada vez más y no tardarán en descubrir muchas cosas acerca del pasado de Marcy.

A estas alturas ya deberían saber que es Keila la persona a la recuerda todo el tiempo, imposible no darse cuenta, pero, ¿por qué a ella? Hum... Pues lo averiguaremos en otro capítulo, todavía no es tiempo xD

Sólo les haré un spoiler pequeñísimo de la historia: cuando Marceline y Bonnie se enamoren, preocupense.

¡En fin! Nos leemos en otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten que yo lo he hecho al escribirlo (aunque yo espero ansiosa el capítulo 10 u 11). Nos vemos y dejen mucho amor que eso me impulsa a continuar tan rápido (?)

P.D. Eso último fue un soborno, niños, nunca caigan en eso.

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido extenuantes, tanto trabajo le quitó hasta las ganas de pensar en su pasado. Llevaba días sin enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de caminar correctamente en tacones —caminar correctamente, en general—, las intensas horas en el gimnasio, las clases de etiqueta que Laura la obligaba a tomar y el autocontrol que ejercía sobre sí misma para no comerse una dona y romper la dieta que sabía debía hacer.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de ver a Bonnibel un par de veces, a Fionna menos. La última vez que vio al hermano menor de ésta, fue cuando la acompañó a comprar su celular, y de eso ya iban tres semanas.

En este corto lapso que tenía libre salió a tomar aire en el callejón trasero donde encontró a Cassie fumando con gesto cansado. Hasta hace poco había aprendido que su nombre completo era Cassie Fabiola (a veces reducido a "Fibi") Fire. Su cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta alta, aunque a estas alturas luciera un tanto despeinada. Con el viaje tan próximo, todos estaban sobre esforzándose para que las cosas salieran bien y lógico, estaban igual de agotados que ella.

—Marceline, hola —la saludó al verla acercarse.

—Hola. —Sonrió—. Te ves como si desearas salir corriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y exhaló.

—Créeme que sí me gustaría, pero no llegarían a ningún lado sin su agenda.

—Vamos, Cassie, eres más que eso y lo sabes.

Ambas estaban recargadas en la pared, Marceline llevaba encima la camisa negra con la que había llegado y un short por encima del muslo que encontró en el vestidor. No pensaba salir con lo que modelaba siendo únicamente ropa interior.

— ¿Gustas uno? —le ofreció la cajetilla.

—No, yo…

— ¿Segura? Fumar a mí me ayuda con el estrés.

Dudó. Hasta ahora había hecho caso al padre Simón, pero si no lo probaba ella, ¿cómo decidiría si le agradaba el tabaco o no?

—Bien, tomaré uno.

Lo encendió con el cigarrillo que Cassie seguía fumando y le sorprendió lo fácil que fue expulsar el humo sin ahogarse en el proceso, a pesar de ser primeriza. Igual y no lo era. Pensó. Quizá sí había probado esto antes y no lo recordaba, pero ahora poco le importaba puesto que su cabeza no daba para más. Hasta eso le resultaba cansino en estos días.

—Casi lo olvido —comentó la chica—. Ayer vino una amiga de Laura. Me preguntó por ti, pero ya te habías ido.

Expulsó el aire por la nariz antes de responder, aunque levantó las cejas visiblemente.

— ¿Hablas de Bonnie? ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

—Sí, me parece que así se llama.

— ¿Supiste a qué vino?

—No. Estuvieron en el despacho todo el tiempo, pero ella salió de aquí con una copia de la revista. Supongo que Laura se la regaló.

Cassie había terminado y botó el cigarro pisándolo con el tacón.

Marceline la imitó y entraron juntas al set donde Laura se masajeaba las sienes antes de tomarse una pastilla y volver a su semblante habitual como si nada.

—Esta semana apenas podremos respirar, ¿no es así? —comentó llegando al vestidor.

Se dedicó a sacarse la ropa para cambiarse al siguiente conjunto mientras la pelirroja suspiraba, cansada, observando fijamente la tabla donde tenía apuntados todos los pendientes.

—Me temo que sí. Será la más pesada debido a los preparativos para la pasarela.

—Nunca pensé que el mundo de la moda fuera a consumirme el alma.

Cassie sonrió.

—Lamento que te vengas a enterar tan tarde de cómo es todo aquí.

El trabajo pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Después de escuchar que Bonnibel había estado ahí tuvo ganas de ir a su casa al terminar, pero por ahora todavía no acababan y dudaba que fueran a hacerlo pronto. Seguramente la chica ya estaría dormida, después de todo, trabajar y estudiar cansa.

Cuando terminaron, el sol ya se había ocultado hace rato, lo mejor era tomar un taxi para evitar el peligro de ir caminando sola por la calle, así que esperó a que pasara uno y se subió.

La noche estaba vacía, ni una sola estrella en el cielo iluminaba la ciudad, dependiendo totalmente de la luz artificial de las farolas. Prestaba atención al camino para evitar que el taxista tomara otra ruta que no conociera cuando algo captó su atención.

— ¡Deténgase! —le exigió al hombre que piso el freno casi provocando que se estrellara en el asiento de enfrente.

Le pagó lo correspondiente y bajó apresurada llegando a la acerca donde un muchacho vomitaba sosteniéndose del poste de electricidad. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de caer sobre su propio vomito, lo cual era asqueroso y preocupante.

— ¡Finn!

Una vez que hubo terminado de vaciar el contenido de su estómago la miró algo ido, hasta que logró reconocerla y sonrió.

Soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Cuando llevas ese maquillaje pareces otra. Hasta podría besarte en estos momentos.

Se acercó, tambaleándose, aunque dispuesto a cumplir lo que acababa de decir.

Marceline lo sujetó por los hombros alejándolo.

—Qué asco, estás todo sucio y acabas de vomitar. Aléjate de mí.

Se encontraba en tal estado etílico que dudaba de que fuera capaz de recordar algo de ello mañana. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido y si eso pasaba sería más difícil moverlo. ¿Debería llevarlo a su casa? No, mala idea. Seguramente tendría problemas con su madre y lograría preocupar a Fionna más de la cuenta, sin contar que ellas no estaban ahí y no iba a dejarlo solo, podía ahogarse o algo.

¿Y si lo llevaba a la iglesia? No, tampoco, el padre no le mentiría a nadie para encubrir al chico y sin duda terminarían enterándose. No era que lo protegiera de un potencial regaño —que tenía más que merecido—, lo que buscaba era que su amiga no se preocupara más por él. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en su trabajo como para sumarle la de su hermanito que no puede actuar con madurez ante una situación como la que estaba viviendo.

Se quedó un rato ahí, sosteniendo a Finn del brazo para que no fuera a caerse con sus tambaleos incesantes. No sabía qué hacer.

Bien, tal vez tuviera una opción, era lo único que le quedaba. Si eso resultaba no ser viable entonces se resignaría a llevarlo a su casa.

Se movió hasta la pared de una casa y dejó que el rubio se sentara con la espalda apoyada ahí. Mientras tanto, ella sacó su celular.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces sin que nadie atendiera. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando una voz somnolienta le contestó al otro lado de la línea. Lamentaba tanto haber tenido que levantarla.

—Bonnie, siento despertarte, pero necesito que prestes atención, escucha…

* * *

Ni siquiera supo cómo logró hacer que Finn la siguiera hasta el apartamento de Bonnibel, pero por suerte lo hizo y ahora ya se encontraban ahí. La pelirrosa los recibió en pijama, aunque a Marceline no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que se hubiera "arreglado", o más específicamente: maquillado de tal modo que pareciera no haberlo hecho.

No dijeron nada, en su lugar llevaron al rubio hasta la ducha y lo metieron ahí, Marceline no tuvo piedad en abrir el agua fría, cosa que lo hizo despertar y quejarse, aunque siguió sin levantarse del suelo.

—Déjame dormir —gruñó.

Bonnibel cerró la llave y Finn abrazó sus rodillas recargando la cabeza en ellas. Las chicas sólo se quedaron observándolo.

—Será mejor que lo llevemos a descansar.

—Creo que puede descansar ahí.

—Marcy…

Suspiró.

—Si lo sacamos de ahí, mojará toda tu casa.

—No importa, no dejaré que un invitado duerma en la ducha.

—Es tu decisión —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos déjalo en el sillón, no quiero que te quite tu cama. Mira cómo está, no lo merece.

Ambas lo llevaron casi a rastras al sillón y él ni siquiera se despertó. Quedaba claro que al día siguiente la resaca lo estaría matando. Uno no puede beber tanto y salir impune.

Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje al padre de que hoy no iría a dormir, lo que menos quería es preocuparlo por culpa de Finn.

— ¿No se darán cuenta que no está en casa? —cuestionó la pelirrosa.

—No. Su hermana se fue a pasar el fin de semana con su padre y su mamá estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo últimamente, dudo que vuelva a casa para dormir.

—Ahora entiendo porque se hizo esto.

Marceline no dijo nada. Sabía que, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. La soledad no es buena para nadie, te lleva al aislamiento y a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

—Tú también deberías ir a dormir, Bonnie.

—Pero… Puedes quedarte en mi cama, lamento no tener una habitación extra.

—No, tranquila. Yo me quedaré aquí en este sillón y lo vigilaré.

—No puedes hacer eso, eres la invitada y…

—Bonnie, Bonnie —la interrumpió y comenzó a empujarla suavemente por los hombros hasta la habitación—. Yo fui quién vino de improviso y te despertó. Descansa, por favor, que mañana tienes muchas cosas qué hacer.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se acostó tapándose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Se acurrucó mientras Marceline apagaba la luz y se disponía a salir de allí.

— ¿Segura que no prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo? —volvió a preguntar soltando un bostezo.

Se sonrojó, pero entre la oscuridad sería difícil que Bonnibel se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tú descansa.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el muchacho y se sentó en el sillón individual observándolo dormir. Trató de hacerlo ella también, pero estaba muy oscuro como para que pudiera sentirse a gusto. De todos modos, trató. El cansancio la venció en algún punto de la noche, sin embargo, fue poco lo que pudo descansar en esa posición y cuando abrió los ojos estaba adolorida, sin contar que había dormido sólo cuatro horas. Incluso así, supo que no podría dormir más, aunque lo intentara.

Se levantó y decidió hacer algo por Bonnie en agradecimiento por su ayuda. Sabía que ella se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana todos los días, de modo que comenzó a saquear su refrigerador —esperando no se molestara por ello— y comenzó a cocinar con los ingredientes que encontró.

Cuando la pelirrosa se levantó y sintió el delicioso aroma, frunció el ceño extrañada y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Marceline cerrando la tapa de un _tupper._

— ¿Qué haces, Marcy?

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. La imagen que ofrecía ahora Bonnibel era un poco diferente a la de ayer ya que en estos momentos acababa de levantarse y no se molestó siquiera en acomodarse el cabello y evitar que se viera tan despeinado.

—Dijiste que nunca tenías tiempo de hacer algo para comer en el trabajo y pensé que dejarte el lonche preparado sería una buena forma de agradecerte que nos hayas recibido.

—Marcy —dijo con cariño—. No era necesario, pero te lo agradezco tanto.

—Nos iremos ya, Bonnie. No quiero seguirte molestando.

—No me molestas, pero yo también me iré dentro de unos minutos así que no voy a detenerte —respondió.

Bonnie le dio un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Tanto gusto le daba que le hubiera preparado la comida? Bueno, no importa, ella no iba a rechazar un abrazo y se lo correspondió.

Una vez se hubieron separado Bonnibel tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió.

—Tengo que ir a darme una ducha, te quedas en tu casa, Marcy.

—Descuida. Sólo te dejaré las vasijas limpias y me iré.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Tú me hiciste de comer.

—No importa, no tardaré nada.

La pelirrosa no objetó y ambas siguieron con lo que debían hacer. Dejar todo limpio no le costó mucho trabajo y enseguida despertó al rubio, o lo intentó. Tuvo que darle una bofetada, fue el único modo en que consiguió que abriera los ojos algo desorientado y adolorido. Apuesto a que el dolor de cabeza sería más fuerte que su pequeño arrebato.

— ¿Marceline? —El eco de su propia voz pareció molestarlo porque hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En casa de una amiga, pero ya nos vamos. Anda, párate.

— ¿No puedo al menos tomar algo para el dolor? —preguntó poniéndose en pie.

—No. Eso te ganas por beber tanto.

Salieron de la casa y Finn seguía malhumorado y se quejaba de todo. Marceline decidió que ya podía irse solo a casa y ella partió rumbo a la iglesia donde seguramente el padre Simón estaría sentado leyendo, como casi siempre hacía.

Bueno, para su sorpresa no lo encontró leyendo sino tocando la guitarra. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer eso. No queriendo molestarlo se acercó con sigilo y se quedó de pie, simplemente escuchándolo tocar.

Duró un rato así antes de que él notara su presencia. En cuanto levantó la vista y la vio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ella no dudó en hacerlo.

—No sabía que supiera tocar, padre.

—Este viejo todavía conoce algunos trucos, Marceline —dijo antes de seguir tocando.

Rasgó las cuerdas una vez más interpretando una melodía suave, casi melancólica. Dejó de tocar abruptamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué se detenía, continuó con otra tonada más alegre.

En cuanto terminó le quedó mirando con una sonrisa y le tendió la guitarra.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— ¿Eh? No, padre yo no…

"—Sube a la maldita moto, Marcy —dijo la misma chica de todos sus recuerdos. Le tendía la mano mientras la otra la mantenía en el acelerador—. Tienes que intentar. Nunca dejes de hacerlo".

No sabía si al final había aceptado subir a la moto, pero ahora sabía que quería tratar de tocar esa guitarra.

—Lo intentaré.

Tomó el instrumento y el padre le dio instrucciones de cómo debía tomarlo y dónde tocar para hacer los acordes. Las cuerdas eran duras, e imaginó que si el cura hacía esto muy seguido quizá tuviera los dedos muy ásperos, acostumbrados a puntear.

Al principio le fue difícil, y suponía que después de que Laura le hiciera esa manicura de la que habló, no sería capaz de tocar por culpa de las uñas postizas que prometió que tendría. De todos modos, dudaba tener otra oportunidad para hacer esto.

No logró conectar ni tres notas, pero le gustaría algún día llegar a dominarlo.

Le devolvió la guitarra al padre tocándose las yemas, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a esto, las sentía lastimadas, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso logró quitarle la sonrisa.

—Nada mal.

—Sabe que no debe mentir, padre, lo hice terrible.

Simón negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada mal para ser la primera vez —aclaró.

* * *

Estaba ansiosa por salir, pero también asustada. Era la primera vez desde que el cura la acogió que se separaba de él tanto tiempo, aunque en realidad sólo serían dos semanas.

Por alguna razón, tenía el pensamiento de que olvidaría también a todas las personas que había conocido si se alejaba de ellas, lo cual era absurdo, por eso negaba constantemente tratando de imponer la parte racional de su cerebro.

Cassie subió última al autobús tomando nota de las personas que estaban y asintiendo satisfecha. Debió haber notado que, de todas, era Marceline la más apartada y ajena a todo el bullicio que hacían las demás modelos porque se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de indicar al chófer que podía poner en marcha el autobús.

— ¿Y Laura?

—Ella va en su propio auto —aclaró.

—Ah.

—Pareces desanimada. ¿No querías venir acaso?

Marcy suspiró. Iba con la mejilla apoyada en su puño y habló sin dejar de mirarla.

—No es eso. Digamos que, me gusta estar en esta ciudad, y viajar a otra me pone de los nervios.

—Ni que fuera un pueblo fantasma, Marceline. Estarás bien.

—Lo sé.

Cassie la observó fijamente, escrutando desde su postura hasta la expresión, como si con ello pudiera descubrir por qué parecía tan desanimada, aunque ahora más bien lucía confundida.

—Eres un tanto solitaria, ¿no? Tienes a todas tus compañeras haciendo escándalo y conversando mientras tú te dedicas a mirar por la ventana.

Marceline sonrió. Lo cierto es que podía conversar con todas ellas y pasar el rato, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. A decir verdad, desde que llegó a trabajar con Laura, a la única que podía considerar cercana era a Cassie, todas las demás le parecían mujeres muy artificiales, como si estuvieran tan acostumbradas a posar viéndose sexys que hubieran olvidado su verdadera personalidad y no le gustaba la gente así. No podía asegurar que con todas pasara de ese modo, pero hasta ahora no se había dado el tiempo de buscar a alguien entre ellas que tuviera cerebro, y tampoco sentía necesitar más compañía.

—Me agradan las chicas, Cassie, pero me duele la cabeza y prefiero alejarme del ruido por ahora —se justificó.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Marceline? Te conseguiré una pastilla.

Hizo ademán por levantarse, pero la sostuvo del brazo. En realidad, no quería nada, el dolor era apenas perceptible.

—Tranquila, es cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

Cassie no dijo más y se quedó sentada a su lado lo que faltaba del camino. Aunque Marcy se había quedado dormida la mayor parte del viaje y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron de no ser porque la pelirroja la movió.

Dio un gran bostezo antes de tomar sus cosas y bajar junto a las demás chicas. Admiró el paisaje sintiéndose feliz de haber venido; los nervios que antes tenía desaparecieron.

Su habitación en el hotel era muy espaciosa y se sorprendió de lo enorme que era. Había suficiente espacio para alojar al menos a tres personas y, sin embargo, era para ella sola.

Se dio una ducha y se tiró en la cama. Mañana comenzarían con los preparativos, ir a ver el lugar y practicar para que al final no hubiera errores.

Lo mejor era descansar ahora que podía, pero la vista que le ofrecía el ventanal la llamaba y no pudo evitar acercarse apoyando los antebrazos en la baranda para observar la ciudad que parecía nunca dormir. A pesar de que era tarde, todavía las luces de automóviles inundaban las calles.

Hizo una llamada al padre Simón sólo para avisar que había llegado y que todo el lugar era hermoso, que estaba bien, que lo mantendría informado y que se verían pronto.

Luego de eso envío un mensaje a Fionna quien prácticamente le exigió que tomara fotos y las subiera a las redes sociales para poder ver dónde se encontraba en estos momentos. Ella accedió de buena gana.

También envió un mensaje a Bonnibel, pero esta la llamó en lugar de contestar sólo por texto.

— ¿Marcy?

—Hola, Bonnie. Ya estoy en el hotel.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?

—Es enorme. Bien podríamos vivir tú y yo aquí sin ningún problema —rio.

Bonnie también soltó una risilla.

—Nunca sé cómo logran dormir en un lugar tan grande, yo me sentiría sola.

Marceline se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo pensativa, aunque la pelirrosa no pudiera ver el gesto.

—Bueno, tal vez están demasiado cansadas como para notarlo.

—No lo había pensado —se quedó un rato en silencio y añadió—. Debo irme. Mañana tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, sólo quería saber que llegaste con bien. Cuídate, Marcy y no olvides mantenerte en contacto.

—No lo olvidaré, lo prometo. —Sonrió.

—Descansa.

—Tú también, Bonnie.

—Adiós.

—Adiós…

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **alecita122:** Es el entrenador, pero, ¿quién dice que no será malo? jaja okey, no me hagas caso, improviso a medida que avanza todo xD Ow, leíste a pesar de estar trabajando, que linda. Y bueno, sobre eso último, te juro que me daban ganas de enviarte un PM en ese momento sólo para decirte algo como "¡Rayos! ¿por qué eres así? No había pensado en eso -inserte aquí el soborno que mejor le parezca-", pero luego caí en cuenta de que para salir de la ciudad no necesitas visa y la otra parte como identificación y tal es fácil de conseguir cuando trabajas, en especial si es tu empresa la que te está obligando a salir (?) y pos, que así sea. Gracias por seguir dejándome comentarios :3

 **LucyloquillaXD:** ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? xD O sea, en la serie no fue tan malo, sólo quería volver con Marcy (?) pero bueno, no lo odies de ya que todavía no hay motivos.

Sí, pobre Marcy, pero bueno, como dice la sinopsis de la historia: su pasado tarde o temprano la alcanzará (más o menos así dice). No te preocupes, los problemas llegarán rápido, pero con ellos vendrá todo lo que Marceline quiere saber así que igual y hasta podría agradecerme (?) Gracias a ti por leer owo


	7. De vuelta a lo nuestro

**¡Por fin terminé el capítulo!** Digo... Hola.

En fin, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les adelanto que cada vez se acerca más aquello que me emociona a mí (por lo que, probablemente, también a ustedes). ¡Ah! Bueno, los dejo leer.

P. D. Escuchen a "Antes de los veinte" de Morat. Sólo porque sí. Yo los amo.

* * *

Hasta ese momento Bonnibel no había notado lo acostumbrada que estaba a la presencia de Marceline. A pesar de que un mes antes ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, ahora se descubría mirando el celular con anhelo de verlo sonar y que su nombre apareciera en la pantalla, deseando llegar a casa y encontrarla esperando en los escalones o se quedaba despierta más tarde de lo que debería sólo porque se acostumbró a las largas charlas que mantenían por las noches.

Sabía que no se iría mucho tiempo, estaría de vuelta dentro de una semana más y que mientras eso pasaba ella no podía molestarla sólo porque la extrañara, pero se hacía difícil. Marcy la llamaba cada que podía —que no eran pocas veces al día—, haciendo que esto calmara su deseo de verla.

A veces recibía textos de Lucía, emocionada por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, aunque la pasarela no tendría lugar hasta dentro de dos días, tenían bastante que practicar. De vez en cuando le mandaba un par de imágenes de las actividades que realizaban, incluyendo entre ellas algunas de Marceline, siempre tan sonriente frente a la cámara.

Supo que había hecho bien en recomendarle a Marceline el empleo, parecía tan feliz en cada fotografía o vídeo que Laura les hiciera a las chicas, sin contar que esta última parecía amar a Marcy. Según sus palabras "siempre hacía lo que se le pedía, y no le era difícil mantenerse en forma, teniendo una belleza natural que resaltaba por encima de otras".

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, Marceline tenía una larga cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo y su piel pálida resaltaba el rosa de sus labios. Hace poco se había hecho flequillo y, aun cuando esto podía parecer un corte infantil, a ella le quedaba bien. Si algo interesante logró notar en la apariencia de Marceline, era su temperatura; era tan fría, no importa si estaba el sol quemando por lo alto todo a su paso, Marcy se mantenía tibia como mínimo. Ella nunca daba muestras de ser consciente de este hecho.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?

La pregunta la asustó. Creyó que él no llegaría ahora por lo que se permitió perder tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos, pero por lo visto, se había equivocado.

Su compañero de trabajo la observaba desde la puerta, acababa de llegar y venía cargando un _pastor alemán_ que insistía en querer lamer su rostro.

—Nada en especial.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme y abrir la puerta?

Se levantó y mantuvo abierta la puerta que daba al patio mientras él salía y dejaba al perro atrás. No tardó en volver sacudiéndose los pelos de la ropa.

— ¿Baño y corte?

—Sí, creo que te lo dejaré a ti.

— ¿Disculpa? Es tu trabajo también.

— Yo puedo bañar a Kevin.

Kevin era un _chihuahua_ que una señora prometió llevar ese día para el paquete completo: baño, corte de pelo, vacunas, entre otras cosas.

—Ayer yo me encargué de todo, esta vez es tu turno, Marshall.

Ese chico rara vez hacía algo que no fueran consultas. Era flojo y pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado frente al escritorio o yendo a entregar a los animales en la camioneta, pero se negaba siempre que podía a atender la estética, parecía interesarle sólo lo clínico. O mensajería, en todo caso.

—Pero yo fui por él.

— ¿Crees que eso te exime de… —No pudo terminar su reclamo porque en ese momento llegó una persona.

Ambos adoptaron su actitud más amable para atenderlo, al menos debía admitir que Marshall sabía comportarse políticamente correcto frente a los dueños de mascotas que asistían a la veterinaria. No estaba muy segura de si ese era su comportamiento normal y era desagradable con ella a propósito, o si, por el contrario, con ella mostraba su verdadera cara y fingía con los demás, aunque tampoco era que encontrar la respuesta a eso le quitara el sueño.

El chico le quitó la posibilidad de negarse al hacerse cargo del _caniche_ que llevaba el muchacho, el cual al parecer no comía mucho últimamente y se veía cada vez más débil.

No era necesario que ella se quedara, así que fue al patio para bañar al _pastor alemán_ , pero la próxima vez no se escaparía de la estética él. Trabajar con Marshall había sido malo desde la primera vez que se vieron, como si sus personalidades chocaran casi por instinto. Aunque claro, Bonnibel trató de llevarse bien con él, al menos al principio, pero pronto quedó convencida de que eso sería imposible. Se odiaban y tendrían que aprender a convivir con eso.

Su celular sonó, reconocía la canción. Se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba encima y volvió para buscarlo antes de que a Marshall se le ocurriera contestarlo, pues tenía por costumbre hacerlo sólo por molestar —una de las tantas razones que había hecho que terminara desistiendo de ser su amiga—.

La primera vez que lo hizo Bonnibel estuvo a punto de renunciar e irse a hacer sus prácticas en otro lugar, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello. Es decir, tampoco era que tuviera algo que esconder y él se limitaba a decirle a las personas que no estaba disponible para luego colgar. Podría ser peor.

Cuando entró, notó que Marshall estaba haciendo justo eso, de hecho, acababa de colgar y parecía pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia y seguía sosteniendo el celular.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera su teléfono.

—Una chica —dijo entregándoselo sin prestar demasiada atención—. Es curioso, pero hace poco descubrí una persona que se llama así y de repente hay otra.

—Sí, Marshall, los nombres se repiten muchas veces —explicó revisando el historial de llamadas.

Su corazón se detuvo y aceleró en un segundo. Era de Marceline. De pronto se sintió enojada con el chico por responder y haberla hecho perderse una conversación con ella.

Salió al patio y le devolvió la llamada.

—Hola, Bonnie —respondió una vivaracha voz.

—Marcy. —Sonrió—. Me alegra escucharte.

—A mí también, aunque por un momento pensé que no estabas.

Bonnibel hizo una mueca.

— ¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí —agregó unos segundos después—: No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero, ¿puedo preguntar quién era? —Ya no se escuchaba tan feliz.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, Marcy.

—Lo siento.

—No es nadie importante, sólo se trata de mi compañero de trabajo que le encanta contestar celulares que no son suyos —respondió restándole importancia.

—Oh, te estoy interrumpiendo en el trabajo. Será mejor que te hable después.

— ¡No! —Se sorprendió a sí misma sonando más desesperada de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir, tengo tiempo.

Marceline pareció recuperar la alegría en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

— ¿Has hablado con Laura?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Cálmate. Sólo quería saber si verás la pasarela. Supuse que ella te lo habría pedido ya.

—Ah, era eso —respiró aliviada—. No debe tardar en llamar para lo mismo.

—En caso de que no. Me gustaría que lo hicieras por mí.

—Claro que la veré, Marcy.

—Fantástico. Debo irme, Bon, te hablo después.

Y la pelirrosa no se equivocó, esa misma noche Laura la llamó exigiéndole que viera la pasarela o se quedaría sin amiga para siempre. Sonrió ante la amenaza. Sabía que estos eran los momentos más importantes para su amiga y por nada del mundo osaría perdérselos.

—Todo el trabajo de estas semanas valió la pena, muchachas. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Tendremos una última cena antes de partir mañana de regreso. Las espero en el comedor a las ocho, ahora vayan y sean libres —dijo ahuyentándolas con las manos.

Marceline aprovechó para ir a descansar a su habitación, para cuando llegó ya se había quitado los tacones y los arrojó a un lado en el suelo antes de entrar a darse un baño.

El agua borró todo rastro de maquillaje dejándola al natural y logrando refrescarla en un día tan caluroso como ese.

Moría de ganas por hablar con Bonnibel y preguntarle si realmente había visto la pasarela. No pudo hacerlo antes porque entre una cosa y otra el tiempo se le fue volando y para cuando quería llamar era demasiado tarde o muy temprano.

Se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo y tomó su celular. Tenía mensajes de Fionna y supo que lo mejor era contestarle antes de preocuparla más. Una vez hecho eso envió otro texto, esta vez al padre Simón, asegurándole que todo iba de maravilla, que se la estaba pasando bien y que mañana regresaba.

Tenía unos días sopesando la opción de mudarse, no porque vivir con el padre no fuera agradable, pero si podía evitarle un peso extra, planeaba hacerlo. Después de todo, ya tenía trabajo, valerse por sí misma no podría ser difícil. Quizá sólo al principio.

Se lo comunicaría al padre en cuanto llegara, por ahora marcó el número de cierta pelirrosa que seguramente estaba pegada al teléfono esperando su llamada porque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya había contestado.

— ¡Marcy! Fue hermoso. Te Luciste, te veías tan bien que… No lo sé, me gustó verte. Verlas —corrigió—. Fue de las mejores pasarelas que he visto y vaya que he asistido algunas por parte de Laura.

—Gracias, Bonnie. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa. Cassie tuvo que darme un calmante para que no terminara vomitando.

—Eso explica porque se te veía tan sonriente —dijo haciéndola reír.

—Mañana vuelvo —comentó dejando escapar un suspiro.

No se quejaba del viaje porque, a decir verdad, la pasó bastante bien y lo volvería a repetir mil veces más, pero extrañaba a sus personas importantes.

—Mañana vuelves —repitió alegre—. ¿Puedo ir a recibirte?

—Claro, me encantaría. Fionna también estará ahí.

—Ah. Espero no estropear su momento.

— ¿Qué dices, Bonnie? Tú sólo los mejoras.

—Me tengo que ir, Marcy. —dijo y continuó con un tono de voz más risueño—. Te veo mañana.

—Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

— ¡Marceline! —gritó y llegó corriendo a darle un abrazo que por poco la hace caer.

Fionna colgaba ahora de su cuello mientras ella la sostenía hasta que logró quitársela de encima para verla a los ojos.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Habían llegado apenas un par de minutos antes al edificio donde trabajaba y buscó con la mirada a Bonnie hasta que divisó a la rubia.

—Vi el evento por la tele. Estuviste muy bien, aunque es un poco… —Buscó una palabra que pudiera usar para no ofenderla—. Descarado, el que te hagan mostrar tanto, ¿no crees?

—Quizás.

A ella no le parecía así, pero prefirió no discutir con Fionna y mejor alegrarse por volver a verla.

—Ha pasado tanto desde que te fuiste, Marceline.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Ya nos vamos a casa, Abadeer, ¿te quedas? —le preguntó Cassie.

—Sí, descuida. Yo me voy por mi cuenta. Despídeme de Laura.

—Ella se quedará un rato más, vino su amiga.

Marcy sintió ganas de ir a verla, pero tenía a Fionna con ella y no pensaba dejarla sola. Aunque sin duda no se iría hasta poder ver a Bonnibel —porque estaba segura que de ella se trataba— y hablarle, había esperado mucho.

—Está bien, luego paso a despedirme. Hasta luego, Cassie.

—Adiós —dijo a las dos.

— ¿Y bien? —incitó a su amiga para que le contara aquello que había pasado en su ausencia.

—Bueno, para empezar, el padre Simón está remodelando la capilla.

— ¿De verdad? No me fui por tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no. —Sonrió—. Son modificaciones muy pequeñas, de todos modos. Y Finn, él quería venir conmigo a recibirte también, es raro, pero al final se enfermó y se quedó en casa. Mamá no lo dejó salir.

Levantó ambas cejas. No se esperaba eso. Digo, convivía con el chico y, muy a su pesar, le agradaba, pero no sabía que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. Él siempre actuaba tan ajeno al mundo, como si éste ya no tuviera nada que ofrecerle.

— ¿Acaso le gustas a mi hermano?

—A mí qué me preguntas. Tú eres su hermana, deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

—Se lo preguntaré —declaró.

—Tú sabrás.

Laura iba saliendo riendo junto a una chica pelirrosa que Marceline conocía bastante bien. Se iluminó su rostro al verla y quedó observando como se acercaban porque, al parecer, se acercaban hacia ellas. Fionna no las conocía, así que esperó a ser presentada antes de decir cualquier cosa.

El plan de Marcy era hacer justamente eso, pero lo olvidó en cuanto Bonnibel la abrazó. El momento se le antojo miserablemente corto para su gusto, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya me voy, Marcy. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, por supuesto, pero Bonnibel quería venir a saludarte antes de irnos.

—Me alegra verte otra vez, Bonnie.

Trató de contener su sonrisa, pero era inútil. La había extrañado y le daba paz estar de vuelta.

—A mí también.

Fionna carraspeo y sólo entonces fue libre de esos ojos azules que la tenían como hipnotizada. Volteó a ver a su amiga y luego de nuevo a las chicas. Laura la miraba expectante, con los brazos cruzados, parecía fastidiada de tener que estar ahí más tiempo del necesario.

—Lo siento. Ella es Fionna, mi mejor amiga.

Fionna les dio la mano.

—Bonnibel Bubblegum —se presentó—. Yo también soy amiga de Marcy.

—A mí puedes llamarme Laura. Soy la dueña de Marceline.

La chica estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar eso que no le dio importancia, pero Fionna levantó una ceja y Bonnie había volteado a verla de la misma forma.

—Laura…

—Oh, perdón. Quise decir "su jefa".

Sólo entonces Marceline lo notó y soltó un resoplido que más bien fue una risa contenida.

—Nosotras nos vamos. Te veo luego, Marcy —se despidió de Fionna con un gesto de la mano.

Grumosa les dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir a su amiga y Marceline no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con eso y esperar otra ocasión para pasar tiempo con Bonnibel, quien extrañamente, se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en alguien muy importante para ella.

—Deberíamos irnos también.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

El padre Simón se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Marcy, le dio un abrazo con mucha fuerza antes de separarse y disculparse por la brusquedad. Las invitó a pasar al comedor donde ya tenía la comida lista, preparada especialmente para su llegada.

Ambas sonrieron con ternura al ver su comportamiento, como si se hubiera ido durante años cuando en realidad sólo pasaron dos semanas fuera.

El padre se veía muy contento y Marcy no fue capaz de hablar con él en ese momento, no se atrevía a borrarle la felicidad, de modo que ese día todavía lo pasó en la iglesia tratando de quedarse dormida. Algo que cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama y cuando por fin logró dormir un poco tuvo un sueño diferente a los de siempre, no apareció la misma chica, en esta ocasión, dos muchachos le sonreían invitándola a sentarse a su lado en la acera. Parecían animados, pero no le decían nada, se limitaron a mirar el horizonte esperando ver la puesta de sol. Ella los imitó.

Alguien más llegó a último minuto disculpándose por la demora, y antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quién era, despertó.

El sol le estaba dando en los ojos y le dolió. Se tapó el rostro con la cobija para luego aventarla y salir de la cama. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, saliendo en busca del padre. Antes de que llegara a encontrarlo se topó con la guitarra a abandonada en un banco.

Bueno, igual a Simón no le molestaría que la usara un poco, ¿no?

Se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo tratando de recordar lo que le había sido explicado con anterioridad. Se mordió el labio, pensativa.

Al final comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas lentamente, fallando en la mayoría de los acordes. Sonaba fatal.

Se rio de su propia inutilidad, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, sino que continuó así por un rato más, no supo cuánto exactamente, y sólo levantó la vista al escuchar la voz del padre.

Se sobresaltó, sintiendo de pronto que no fue buena idea tomar la guitarra sin su permiso.

—Marceline —la llamó sentándose a su lado—. Veo que decidiste practicar. Me agrada, la música siempre será una forma preciosa de expresión.

—Lamento haberla tomado sin permiso.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tómala siempre que quieras —le dijo restándole importancia.

Ella asintió y se puso seria de pronto. Estaba nerviosa por lo que debía decirle a continuación.

—Padre, necesito hablarle de algo.

— ¿En secreto de confesión?

—No, no. Nada de eso. Se trata de… —No supo cómo seguir—. Creo que es un buen momento para rentar un apartamento, ahora que tengo un trabajo que me paga tan bien.

—Oh.

No podría decir si lo decepcionaba porque no lo dejó entrever, pero su respuesta a ella sí le resultó incómoda. Esperaba algo más, cualquier cosa, ya fuera buena o mala.

No supo qué decir.

— ¿Eso quieres?

—Yo... Creo que sí.

—Entonces me alegro por ti, Marceline. —Sonrió.

Parecía sincero cuando lo dijo y eso dejó que se relajara. Si el padre no tenía inconvenientes, ella podía irse tranquila, ya no quería seguir dándole molestias, bastante había hecho en esos últimos meses.

Se consideraba bastante capaz de continuar su camino por su cuenta, aunque no dejaría de ir a verlo, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar.

—Vendré seguido.

—Te recibiré encantado.

—Gracias, padre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo tendré que despedirme de ti?

—No lo sé. Tendré que buscar primero un lugar dónde vivir.

—Bueno —dijo alargando la "e" al tiempo que se levantaba—. ¿Me acompañas a regar los jardines?

—Por supuesto, padre.

— ¿Qué tal ésta? —dijo mostrándole un anuncio en el periódico.

Una casa de dos pisos, con un gran jardín y ventanales. Era bonita, pero demasiado grande para su gusto. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado ostentosa.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Seguían caminando por la ciudad tratando de encontrar una casa en venta o un apartamento, pero Fionna dijo que usando un periódico podría ser más rápido. Así que caminaba leyendo y Marceline no se explicaba cómo era que no chocaba con nadie.

Habría invitado a Bonnibel también, pero sabía que estaba ocupada, seguramente estaría en su trabajo en esos momentos y la idea de ir a verla la tentó, pero por ahora, seguiría con sus planes originales.

Vagaron un buen rato hasta que su amiga se negó a avanzar y se dejó caer en la acera sin importarle que estuviera lleno de tierra. Marceline la imitó.

—Estoy cansada, y a ti no te gusta ninguna casa —se quejó.

—Es que ninguna me convence.

—Pero mira. —Volvió a mostrarle uno de los anuncios—. Es muy bonita y tiene piscina.

—Fionna, yo no necesito eso.

— ¿Entonces qué necesitas?

Se lo pensó.

—No tengo idea. Algo sencillo, creo.

Por un momento, ninguna dijo nada.

—Sabes...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Le pregunté a Finn sobre el interés por ti.

— ¿De verdad le preguntaste esa tontería? —Rio.

— ¡Pues claro! Podríamos llegar a ser cuñadas.

—Es ridículo —Se burló—. Tu hermano es como ocho años menor que yo.

—Pero es un buen chico.

Marceline la miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás tratando de emparejarme con un menor?

—Ja, ja. No. En realidad a mi hermano la idea le pareció tan absurda como a ti. Incluso me llamó loca.

—Creo que sí estás un poco deschavetada.

— ¡Marcy! Eso no es verdad.

Ambas se echaron a reír y Fionna se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

—Vámonos ya.

—Adelante —dijo esperando que se pusiera en pie para hacerlo ella también.

— ¿Vamos por nieve? Hace mucho calor.

—Claro.

—Qué bueno que te ofreces a invitarme.

—Te estás aprovechando, ¿no es verdad?

La rubia ya estaba sacudiéndose la tierra y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tienes dinero.

Marcy sonrió.

—De acuerdo, te lo debo —dijo levantándose del suelo.

Fionna siguió contándole anécdotas y señalando casas en el periódico de vez en cuando durante su trayecto. No tardaron mucho en dar con una peletería y Marceline aprovechó para comprar algo de comer en la tienda al lado de ésta.

Al final decidió que sí iría a ver a Bonnie, le llevaría algo de comer porque, conociéndola, lo más seguro es que todavía no hubiera probado comida decente.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No es para mí. Iremos a ver a Bonnibel.

—Es la amiga de tu jefa, ¿no?

—Sí, ella.

Marceline nunca la había interrumpido en su trabajo y no la había visitado antes estando ahí, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Procuraría no distraerla y saldría antes de que pudieran reprocharle algo. Con eso en mente, entró haciendo sonar la campanilla.

Sonrió en cuanto vio una cabellera rosa asomarse por una puerta. Parecía sorprendida de verla, pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una más cálida.

—Marcy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a saludar y a traerte esto. —Le tendió la bolsa.

Ella la tomó estudiándola con curiosidad y su rostro se iluminó al ver el contenido.

—Es comida. ¿Cómo supiste que no he comido?

Marceline le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Te conozco —dijo con simpleza.

Se mordió el labio, parecía que trataba de suprimir su emoción.

—No sabes lo mucho que esto…

— ¡Hey, Bonnie! ¿Qué tanto holgazaneas? —preguntó un chico entrando por la misma puerta que Bonnibel usó hace unos minutos.

Marceline notó enseguida que no era la persona favorita de la pelirrosa por como rodó los ojos al oír su voz, incluso estaba segura de que fue él quien contestó su llamada el día anterior. Lo vio detenerse y observarlas con curiosidad.

—No sabía que teníamos compañía.

—Tú no tienes nada. Ya puedes ir volviendo al trabajo —respondió.

Comenzó a empujarlo fuera, pero él no se dejó y su mirada pareció brillar un segundo.

—Espera, espera, yo te conozco —dijo de pronto.

Marceline se rascó la parte posterior del cuello sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Desfilaste hace unos días. Lo vi por la tele.

—No sabía que los hombres veían eso —comentó Fionna.

—Claro que lo hacemos. Hay un montón de mujeres guapas caminando en ropa interior. —Sonrió.

—Eres un idiota, Marshall. Ni creas que tienes oportunidad con Marcy.

—Ah, ¿así que ese es su nombre?

—Eh… Sí. Marceline Abadeer —se presentó ella.

—Creo que debemos irnos.

—Sí, Fionna tiene razón —devolvió su atención a la pelirrosa—. Nos vemos luego, Bonnie.

Se despidió de beso y dejaron a los dos veterinarios solos mirando la puerta por donde las dos jóvenes habían salido.

—Tienes que pasarme su número.

Bonnibel rodó los ojos.

—De vuelta al trabajo.

—Bonnibel, no seas así —rogó.

—Hay perritos a los que cortar el pelo. Vamos —dijo ignorándolo.

—Bonnie. —La siguió—. Vamos, por favor.

—Te toca el _siberiano_. Yo me quedo con el _Golden terrier_.

Marshall supo que no lograría sacarle nada sobre Marceline y renunció a intentarlo. Ya habría otras oportunidades.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Sí, tranquila. Igual que es un personaje secundario nada más.

Bueno, no pasa nada tampoco con eso, mira que habrá problemas, pero al mismo tiempo la solución y... Eso uwu

No creo que lo vuelva a hacer, pero nunca se sabe (?)

Gracias por leer ;3

 **alecita122:** Jaja lo sé, y bueno, estoy consciente de que a veces hay detalles que se me pasa, ¿qué puedo decir? No soy Sailor-chan, pero total, lo importante es que... ¡Es Marcy! jaja nada que ver, pero fue mi intento de desviar el tema xD Gracias por tus comentarios :3

 **Andre Jimenez:** aww, pues lo mejor todavía no llega, pero la relación entre esas dos ya progresa.

 **Nea:** Estaré actualizando seguido, no te preocupes, disfrútala :3

 **Sara:** Aquí tienes otro. ¡Y habrá muchos más!


	8. Me gustas

**Holaaaa. Ya volví.**

 **Gracias a todos por todo. A los que les gusta esto, espero que siga así uwu**

 **Sólo digo que espero hacerlo más rápido en la próxima actualización.**

 **Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

—Perfecta —dijeron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y sonrieron por haber tenido el mismo pensamiento. Fionna seguía mirando con suspicacia, como si no terminara de agradarle del todo.

El lugar no era muy grande, tenía apenas lo necesario. Dos habitaciones, un baño y una regadera. Considerando el sueldo que ganaba ahora Marcy, podía conseguir algo mejor, pero al parecer, resultó ser más sencilla de lo que imaginó.

—Si a ti te gusta, supongo que está bien.

—Ya, Fionna, no le pongas tantos peros a las cosas. La casa es perfecta para una sola persona.

—Finn tiene razón. Amo este lugar, me da cierta paz.

—Bueno, es tu decisión después de todo.

Marceline se sentó en el piso disfrutando de la sensación de saber que esa sería su casa de ahora en adelante. Finn la imitó observando todo a su alrededor, aunque en realidad no hubiera otra cosa más que cuatros paredes blancas, la puerta principal y la que daba a la cocina donde sabía bien que tampoco había nada, los espacios estaban vacíos.

— ¿Mañana estarán ocupados? Me gustaría ir a comprar algunas cosas. Al menos lo más esencial.

—Yo no.

—Tú tienes que ir a clases —replicó Fionna.

—Es sólo un rato, no seas como mamá.

—Mamá sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y no lo conseguirás si sigues faltando a clases.

Marceline se desconectó de su pelea pensando en otra persona que podía tener el suficiente tiempo libre para acompañarla. Tenía entendido que mañana tenía el día libre por una junta de maestros y casualmente en su trabajo le tocaba descansar.

Sonrió. Últimamente hacían muchas cosas juntas y desde que regresó del viaje aprovechaban cualquier instante para verse, en dado caso de que les fuera imposible, nunca faltaba una llamada por día.

La verdad es que, encontrar el lugar adecuado para vivir le había costado más de lo que pensó, todos los sitios anteriores tenían algo que no le agradaba, pero esta casa le daba la impresión de poder ser un buen hogar.

—Marceline —alguien agitaba su mano frente a ella haciéndola dar un respingo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Quedaba claro que no escuchó nada de lo dicho anteriormente, aunque Finn y Fionna la veían fijamente, esperando una respuesta. El hermano menor acababa de alejarse después de hacerla despertar de sus pensamientos.

—Te decía que lo siento, pero mañana no podemos —aclaró Fionna.

—Ah, no importa. Creo que invitaré a Bonnibel.

—Es la veterinaria, ¿no es así?

—Sí, es ella.

— ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? —preguntó Finn.

Marceline rodó los ojos recordando aquella vez en que estaba borracho y se quedaron en casa de la pelirrosa, pensaba echárselo en cara, pero se contuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta que su amiga seguía ahí y ella no estaba enterada de esa anécdota.

Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

—No se ha dado la oportunidad.

Se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón y ayudando al chico a hacer lo mismo. Era un misterio desde cuándo le comenzó a caer bien, recordaba odiarlo, pero ahora casi podría decir que era su mejor amigo, sin contar a Fionna, claro.

—Deberíamos irnos. El padre Simón dijo que nos esperaba para comer —mencionó.

Los dos hermanos parecieron irradiar luz con la noticia y la apresuraron para llegar. Durante todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas a las que no les prestó mucha atención, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Al despertar fue presa del pánico y no logró volver a conciliar el sueño, tampoco pudo recordar qué fue aquello que la asustó tanto, pero no paró de temblar en un buen rato e incluso después del desayuno seguía sobresaltándose por cualquier ruido repentino que escuchara.

A estas alturas del día ya se sentía tranquila, aunque la sensación de terror no había desaparecido por completo, como si sólo esperara el momento para resurgir.

El padre Simón había preparado tortitas y los chicos estaban encantados, Finn no habló durante toda la comida, se entretuvo llenándose la boca de tantas tortitas como le fue posible.

Fionna no paraba de hablar sobre situaciones en su trabajo mientras el padre la escuchaba atentamente. Y Marceline sólo asentía de vez en cuando, imitando a Finn. No había comido bien en todo el día y ahora su estómago se lo exigía.

— ¿Ya encontraste un buen lugar?

—Sí, padre —respondió después de tragar—. Es hermoso y no es muy lejos de aquí. Podré venir a verlo seguido.

—Es bueno saber que alguien piensa en este viejo.

—Padre, yo vengo todas las semanas, no puede decir eso —se quejó Fionna.

—Tú no cuentas —dijo Finn uniéndose por primera vez a la conversación.

Marceline se rio. Era fácil y agradable estar con ellos, se sentía como en familia.

Apenas se quedaron solos el padre y Marcy, le avisó que iría a su habitación y comenzaría a empacar sus escasas pertenencias. Partiría probablemente en unos dos días más, en cuanto cerrara el trato, pero no estaba de más comenzar a empacar desde ahora.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular, debía preguntarle cuánto antes a Bonnie si podría acompañarla, de lo contrario tendría que ir sola.

Ella contestó al tercer timbrazo y por suerte fue su voz la que escuchó y no la de su compañero, quien había comenzado a contestar el celular de la pelirrosa con más frecuencia y trataba de hacerle plática, cosa que sólo lograba irritarla.

—Hola, Marcy.

— ¿Cómo va el día, Bonnie?

—Un tanto ocupado, debo admitir.

—Oh, no quiero molestarte, iré directo al punto. ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana a comprar muebles para mi nueva casa?

— ¿Ya encontraste un lugar que te gustara?

—Así es —Sonrió.

Aunque Bonnibel no pudiera verlo, seguro que lo notó porque su voz tenía el mismo tono que la de Marceline cuando volvió a hablar.

—Me encantaría acompañarte, pero con una condición.

—Tú pide.

—Tienes que llevarme a ver el lugar donde te estarás quedando.

—Dalo por hecho, Bonnibel.

La escuchó soltar una risilla y no pudo evitar hacerlo ella también.

—Debo volver al trabajo, Marcy, te veo mañana.

— ¿A la 1 en tu casa?

—Me parece perfecto.

Empacó toda su ropa en una pequeña maleta que había comprado y los pocos productos de higiene básica que tenía. Sólo entonces notó lo poco que tenía, pero no le importaba tanto como el hecho de no tener una sola foto, eso era lo que más conflicto le causaba. Dejó la maleta sobre una silla y se acostó. La perspectiva de mañana la exaltaba, salir con Bonnibel era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer en el mundo.

Suspiró. Pensar en esa chica le traía sosiego, sus dudas y miedos menguaban y se convertían en pensamientos muy ajenos a su persona. Una calidez se extendía por todo su pecho y no se explicaba muy bien por qué, pero era agradable.

A Fionna la quería mucho, sin embargo, no era lo mismo, la pelirrosa lograba que todo se viera mejor, más claro y fácil de lo que en realidad era.

De pronto una revelación llegó a su mente, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí y hasta ahora viniera a notarlo. Pensó en todas las cosas que le había visto hacer, como atusarse el cabello, chuparse los dedos al terminar de comer, la forma en la que se masajeaba el brazo cada que algo la ponía nerviosa… Bonnibel le gustaba.

Soltó una risa emocionada al darse cuenta de algo que debió haber notado hace tanto. Era extraño, por un lado, la idea le encantaba, pero por el otro, el pecho se le oprimía como si fuera algo incorrecto que le gustara.

Dio vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, ese nuevo descubrimiento le traía tanto conflicto como felicidad. Cuando logró dormitar eran las tres de la mañana y para las siete ya se encontraba despierta sin posibilidades de volver a dormir. Eso la puso de mal humor.

Quería contarle a alguien, especialmente a Fionna, era su mejor amiga y seguro que ella sabría qué decirle, pero no podría verla hoy.

Estaba desayunando cuando el padre le dijo que alguien la buscaba, por un momento creyó que podía ser Bonnibel quién había decidido adelantarse, pero apenas entró a la cocina su cabellera ya lo delataba.

—Hola, Marceline.

— ¿Finn? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Es lo mismo que le he dicho yo —secundó el padre.

—No me regañen, sólo quería acompañarte.

—Fionna dijo que ibas a la escuela.

Él se encogió de hombros haciéndola soltar un resoplido. Simón no dijo nada y decidió dejarlos solos para que resolvieran sus propios asuntos.

Finn se sentó en la silla frente a ella y no parecía dispuesto a irse. Le agradaba, pero en estos momentos hubiera preferido salir a solas con la pelirrosa ahora que sabía que le gustaba.

— ¿No quieres que vaya? —preguntó interpretando su silencio.

Ella suspiró. No estaba siendo justa.

—No es eso. Vamos, hay que pasar por Bonnie.

—Claro.

Su expresión era la de un niño pequeño a quien le han prometido comprarle un kilo de dulces.

No tardaron mucho en llegar con la pelirrosa, ella ya los esperaba fuera y les sonrió al verlos, aunque pareció sorprendida por una milésima de segundo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Marcy.

Se dieron un abrazo como saludo sin que ninguna tuviera que decir nada, no hacía falta, al menos por el momento que duró la muestra de afecto.

—Bonnibel, él es Finn. Finn, Bonnibel —los presentó.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la pelirrosa extendiendo su mano.

Le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora, era obvio que lo había reconocido, aunque la última vez que lo vio ni siquiera supo cuál era su nombre.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Finn amablemente respondiendo al saludo.

Últimamente venía notando que el rubio se comportaba mejor. Cuando ella lo conoció era un retraído antisocial, pero ahora podía interactuar con las personas, como lo hacía ahora con Bonnibel, tratando de ser amable y no un antipático como lo fue con ella.

—A su hermana ya la conoces —comentó Marcy, intuyendo que la expresión de Bonnie era porque trataba de descifrar justamente eso—. Es Fionna, la chica que conociste cuando volví del viaje y la misma que me acompañó hace poco a verte.

—Sí, la recuerdo. Ya veo, era por eso que me resultaba tan familiar tu rostro —dijo dirigiéndose a Finn.

Él se encogió de hombros. Odiaba las comparaciones entre él y Fionna, tanto en lo físico como en las aptitudes. Marceline intuía que le molestaba su hermana, quizá no del todo, pero cada vez que ella estaba cerca, se convertía en un patán, algo que no le parecía justo para alguien que sólo velaba por su bien. Ella no era culpable del comportamiento de su padre para con él.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos yendo, ¿no les parece?

—Adelante. —Sonrió la pelirrosa.

Fue exactamente igual que cuando estaba escogiendo casa. Marceline era muy quisquillosa en esos aspectos. Que si el sofá era demasiado grande, que el color no le gustaba, que no quedaba bien la mesa de centro en su casa, que el refrigerador fuera pequeño, pero no tan pequeño, que tuviera más espacio, que la lavadora fuera secadora también.

Bonnibel podía soportar todo eso porque como mujer, y en especial como la persona perfeccionista que era, le gustaba que todo fuera a juego y la ayudaba con los tonos o el tamaño de las cosas, pero Finn se estaba cansando y se quedó sentado en un sillón observándolas pasar de un lado a otro. Incluso decidieron ir a comprar pintura para darle el toque personal a su casa.

La pelirrosa le aconsejó que un color claro se vería mejor, pero Marceline ya había decidido hace mucho que en cuanto tuviera su casa la pintaría de un color oscuro, tal vez un tono rojo burdeos. Así que al final Finn la ayudó a llevar dos latas de pintura a su nieva vivienda junto con algunas brochas. Había comprado sólo una, pero tanto Bonnibel como Finn le aseguraron que ellos la ayudarían y que, probablemente, Fionna también, de modo que terminó comprando más junto con un rodillo. Los muebles los irían dejando en el transcurso de la semana.

La pelirrosa era la única que no había visto todavía la casa y cuando llegaron estuvo de acuerdo con ambos. Era un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor.

—Es increíble, Marcy. Y pensar que esto lo conseguiste gracias al generoso sueldo que paga Laura.

—Tengo que darte las gracias, Bonnie. No tendría ese trabajo si no fuera por ti.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Laura te amó.

Marceline sonrió y les dio un breve recorrido por toda la casa, aunque Finn ya la había visto antes, pero igual las siguió. Terminaron en la habitación al fondo del pasillo que tenía una ventana con vista al jardín trasero donde el pasto estaba un poco más crecido de lo que debería.

—Tendrás que podar el césped.

—Eso parece, pero primero tendré que comprar una podadora.

—Todavía tienes muchas cosas que comprar.

— ¿No quieren comer? Yo me muero de hambre —dijo Finn.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo fuera que era normal.

—Creo que hay una tienda de comida por aquí cerca.

—Yo también la vi cuando veníamos.

— ¿Por qué no vas y nos compras algo a todos, Finn?

Él alzo una ceja se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Me viste cara de tu recadero o qué?

—Tú fuiste el que lo sugirió. No hace falta que todos vayamos.

—Pura mierda. Yo no pienso ir solo bajo este solazo.

—Marcy, deberíamos acompañarlo. Después de todo la comida es para todos.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu amiga me agrada, es más compasiva que tú.

—Tiene que serlo, trabaja con animales, tal vez le recordaste a uno.

— ¡Marcy!

—Ah, ya entiendo por qué anda tanto contigo.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! Iré yo por la comida y ya está. No puedo creer que estén peleando por esto.

Bonnibel se veía molesta y Marceline se sintió mal por haberla puesto en esa situación, no era su intención.

—Bonnie, espera, yo te acompañó —le dijo cuando estaba por salir.

—No, nada de eso. No querías ir así que ahora te quedas.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bonnibel enojada y, sobre todo, enojada con ella. La sorpresa la hizo detenerse en seco y para cuando reaccionó ya se había ido.

—Bien hecho, Romeo —se burló.

—Es tu culpa —le dijo—. Si no te hubieras puesto de testarudo ella no estaría enojada ahora.

Finn se encogió de hombros. Ese característico gesto suyo que daba a entender que no le importaba, sólo logró sacarla de quicio.

—Si tanto te gusta deberías haberla seguido, las mujeres aman eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Gustarme?

¿Finn lo sabía? ¿Pero cómo?

El chico soltó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en el piso e hizo un gesto a Marceline para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella dudó, pero terminó sentándose.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella acababa de enterarse.

—Eres un poco obvia si la miras con esa expresión de cordero a medio morir.

—Yo no la veo con… Expresión de cordero a medio morir.

—Eso dices tú porque no te has visto. —Se rio.

Marcy hizo un mohín.

— ¿Crees que ella lo haya notado?

—Lo dudo mucho, está igual de tonta que tú.

— ¡Oye! No la insultes.

Finn recogió sus piernas rodeándolas con los brazos.

—Tranquila. Lo digo porque a ella también le gustas.

— ¿Qué?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un calor agradable se extendió por su estómago hasta su pecho. Sin contar el cosquilleo que la recorrió entera.

— ¿Ves? Ni tú ni ella lo han notado. Pero sólo en este rato he visto la forma en que te mira, y créeme que no es precisamente de amistad esos ojitos que te hace.

—Estás delirando.

— ¿Lo estoy? —sonrió juguetonamente—. Entonces supongo que no te importa escuchar mi plan.

— ¿Plan para qué exactamente?

Había cambiado su posición para quedar sentados frente a frente y así poder leer sus expresiones, pero algo le decía que no la estaba engañando. Aunque quizá fuera ella misma quien se mentía, tanto tiempo cerca de la pelirrosa hacia que quisiera creer en esa pequeña posibilidad que Finn le ofrecía.

—Dijiste que estoy delirando. Tal vez mi plan sea también sólo una tontería.

—No te hagas el interesante y dime qué planeas.

Sonrió.

—Bueno…

Y habló y habló. Marceline no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que decía, le parecía ridículo, ¿cómo ayudaría eso a saber si Bonnibel gustaba de ella? Sin embargo, Finn parecía muy confiado al respecto. Sonreía de oreja a oreja al contarle cómo procederían, ella no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacerle caso a un niño sobre este tipo de cosas. ¡Era una adulta! Debía dejarse de jueguitos y ser directa, pero… ¿Y si se equivocaba y la perdía?

Bonnibel los encontró sentados en el suelo conversando y sonrió. Al parecer dejarlos solos era lo que necesitaban para arreglar las cosas y dejar de pelear por tonterías.

—Me alegra que hayan resuelto las cosas ustedes dos.

—Claro, no íbamos a estar peleados siempre. Ven siéntate y comamos —respondió Marcy.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado sacando las órdenes de tacos que repartió a cada uno.

—No estaba segura qué comprar. Espero que les gusten.

—Acertaste conmigo —dijo Finn comenzando a comer enseguida.

Se entretuvieron con la comida mientras Marceline pensaba cómo proceder con la idea de Finn. Mientras éste la miraba haciendo gestos con la cabeza para que empezara de una vez, pero al final no se atrevió a hacer nada.

Pasó el rato y ya todos estaban de pie dándole el último vistazo a la casa, al día siguiente Marcy planeaba ir a pintar, sabía que sus amigos no la acompañarían por falta de tiempo, pero podía empezar sola y ya después recibir su ayuda, cuando tuvieran chance.

Justo cuando estaban por irse Finn se resbaló empujando a Marceline y haciendo que antepusiera los brazos para no chocar con Bonnibel. Esto hizo que la dejara contra la pared, con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó tratando de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de la chica, fallando. Terminó mirando a un lado mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja para después masajear su brazo en actitud nerviosa.

Marceline se había enojado con Finn, estaba segura que eso no fue un accidente, pero al ver la reacción le agradeció. No estaba segura de que eso fuera una confirmación a las sospechas del rubio, aunque intuía que sí.

—Marcy…

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato en la misma posición.

—L-Lo siento —dijo y se retiró.

Finn ya había salido de la casa, probablemente para darles más intimidad. Ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse, lo que sólo hizo que estuviera segura de su culpabilidad.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Claro, adelante.

Tenía las mejillas tan encendidas que comenzaba a sentirse acalorada, sólo quería salir corriendo, pero trató de conservar la calma y lo logró. Incluso pasaron a dejar a Bonnibel a su casa quien se despidió de Marceline dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia detuvo al chico tomando su brazo sin dejar que se fuera. Él sonrió, intuyendo lo que diría pues su color carmín la delataba.

—Lo hiciste a propósito y debería odiarte por ponerme en una situación como esa… Pero gracias.

Eso lo sorprendió. No se esperaba el final de la oración.

—Ahora lo sabes. Le gustas.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que hagas ahora depende de ti.

—Me siento como una inútil, pero te juro que no sé qué hacer —dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Creo que voy a ser precavida.

—Como quieras. Si necesitas otro empujón sólo dilo. —Sonrió.

—Demasiadas emociones por un día —dijo y soltó un suspiro dejándolo marchar.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** Tú lo has dicho, Marshall es un mujeriego en cualquier fanfic, en este no iba a ser la excepción. Aunque la de Finn sí sea muy cambiada, pero lo necesitaba de esta manera, es un chiquillo, después de todo, tiene las hormonas mal xD

Bonnie se siente mejor cuando Marcy está cerca :3

Ya va a estar solita Marceline... Tal vez huhu

Lo siento por no escribir la escena de la pasarela uwu Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

 **Anndryax:** Aw, tranquilo (o tranquila, i don't know), me alegra que hayas decidido hacerme saber que te gusta la historia. La verdad creo que la parte más interesante será cuando recupere la memoria, lo lógico, supongo. Espero que resuelvas los problemas en tu cuenta y con tu celular. ¡Hasta luego!

 **Nea:** En capítulos futuros será más celosa xD Y en éste en especial, comienza el bubbline.

 **alecita122:** Nope, Marshall no la conocía de antes, pero pronto (Bueno, quizá no tan pronto) sabrás a quiénes sí que conoció bastante bien ;3 Tranquila, yo me he demorado en actualizar, estamos a mano. Cuídate mucho :3

 **Rorro:** Y en éste capítulo es todavía mejor con respecto a sus sentimientos, al menos Marcy ya se dio cuenta, falta ver si Bonnibel también lo nota rápido. En un futuro cercano (muy cercano) estarán más cerca, créeme. ¿Realmente será Marshall uno de sus problemas? Hum... lo averiguaremos más adelante, me encanta hacerme la interesante :p Yo siempre contesto los comentarios, adoro que los dejen y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer owo Cuídate, espero leerte pronto de nuevo.


	9. Finn, no

**¡Volví! Y con más dosis de drama. Esta vez conocerán más del niño pequeño de esta historia.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y recuerden que dentro de poco las cosas se volverán más interesantes.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense.**

* * *

Marceline creí que hoy tendría un día normal. Había ido a su nueva casa —la cual ya le pertenecía por completo tras firmar el contrato—, quería pintar las paredes y poner cortinas, entre otras cosas. Como una limpieza general, por ejemplo.

En eso estaba cuando su celular sonó. Al principio no lo escuchó, estaba abstraída en sus tareas y la música seguía sonando de una pequeña radio que el padre le prestó para que no se aburriera, pero no dejó de sonar y pronto se percató de que había un sonido que reverberaba por toda la estancia y cuando apagó la radio corrió a tomar su teléfono. ¡Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Fionna! ¡Diez!

Se apresuró a marcarle, algo importante debía estar pasando como para que se molestara en buscarla tan insistentemente.

La chica contestó enseguida.

— ¡Marceline, por fin me contestas!

— ¿Qué sucede? No te escuchas muy bien.

Y era verdad. Las notas en su voz parecían estar llenas de pánico. Suspiraba mucho y se escuchaba como si de un momento a otro fuera echarse a llorar.

—Fionna, háblame, me estás asustando.

—L-Lo siento —su voz sonaba entrecortada. Era obvio que lloraba.

— ¡Por favor! Dime qué pasó. ¿Necesitas que vaya a tu casa? Háblame.

Marceline comenzaba a desesperarse. Su amiga calló por última vez antes de contarle la razón de sus llamadas y su llanto.

— ¿Has visto a Finn?

—No. No lo he visto. Creí que estarían en casa hoy.

—Es verdad —admitió—, pero papá vino y cuando él trató de acercarse lo trató peor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Ni mamá ni yo pudimos contenerlo…

Sabía que no había terminado su historia y espero paciente a que encontrara su voz de nuevo entre toda la tristeza.

Sentía pena por el chico, su padre no era justo con él.

—Lo golpeó, Marceline… A mi hermanito. Logramos echarlo de casa, pero Finn había salido corriendo y no lo pudimos alcanzar. —Sorbió con la nariz—. Ahora ni siquiera yo quiero ver a papá, pero es demasiado tarde. Debí darme cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño, debí notarlo…

—Fionna, no te culpes, por favor. Tranquila, te ayudaré a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—G-Gracias.

—Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación y colgó.

Nunca había conocido al padre de sus amigos y ya lo odiaba. Era alguien a quien agradecía no tener frente a sí porque sabía que no podría contenerse y le gritaría sus verdades a la cara.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, de modo que prefirió no pensar en ello y enfocarse en encontrar a Finn. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde podía estar, así que comenzó a caminar a la deriva, asegurándose de dar un vistazo en cada callejón para no pasar nada por alto. Conocía algunos de sus lugares favoritos y no dudó en visitarlos, pero nada, él no estaba ahí, era como si se hubiera esfumado. ¿Qué tan lejos podía haber llegado?

Se mantuvo en contacto con Fionna todo el tiempo e incluso pensó en decirle a Bonnibel que las ayudara, pero desechó la idea pues recordó que estaba trabajando y no podía molestarla, probablemente sólo terminaría preocupándose.

Fue preguntando a la gente por un chico con la descripción de su amigo y así llegó la noche. Fionna parecía cada vez más desesperada en cada llamada y comenzaba a ponerse histérica, ella trataba de calmarla diciéndole que seguro volvería él solo mañana, pero tenía que admitir que ni ella creía en sus propias palabras. Conocía al chico y este asunto lo tenía tan afectado que se temía lo peor.

Cuando lo encontró, acababa de cortar una llamada con el padre Simón —quien también se ofreció a buscarlo—. Suspiró, estaba cansada y hambrienta, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, pero no planeaba detenerse. Fijó su vista a la distancia y ahí, subido en un puente peatonal, se encontraba él, y parecía tener toda la intención de lanzarse.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron y llegó antes de verlo subir a la balaustrada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Podía gritarle y tratar de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, ella tenía una idea mejor y se acercó con cautela, pero sin disminuir el paso, los pocos metros que los separaban. Antes de que pudiera saltar, justo cuando estaba pasando un pie en el aire y guardando el equilibrio con el otro, haló de su camisa hacia donde se encontraba, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

El chico chilló y trató de sujetarse sin éxito. Terminó tirado en el suelo del puente junto a Marceline que seguía aferrada a su camisa.

Se sentía demasiado abrumado con sus propias emociones como para pensar qué hacía ella ahí, en lugar de eso, se encontró molesto, tratando de zafarse de su agarre para culminar con sus planes.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir!

— ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Crees que te dejaré intentarlo de nuevo!?

Ambos gritaban, enojados. Y de pronto Marceline comenzó a llorar tomando por sorpresa a Finn quien, de un momento a otro, no supo qué hacer…

— Hey, no llores. Ya basta, ¿qué pasa contigo? No seas niña.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa que más bien fue un hipo.

—Eres un tonto, no sabes cuánto hemos estado buscándote.

Finn frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes?

Miró a un lado y otro como esperando que aparecieran más personas en cualquier momento, pero eran los únicos ahí. Sólo los coches rompían el silencio.

—Fionna, tu mamá, el padre, están buscándote por toda la ciudad. Debería avisarles que te encontré.

—No se te ocurra —respondió.

Ahora que se habían sentado uno al lado del otro logró notar una marca roja bajo su ojo derecho con un rasguño en el centro. Seguramente se lo provocó su padre y eso la enfureció.

—No hay caso, debería morir y librarlos de todo esto —sonrió con tristeza—. Volverían a ser la familia feliz que eran antes de mi llegada.

—Arruinarías sus vidas. Tu hermana y tu mamá te aman, Finn.

—No debí haber nacido.

Se le rompió el corazón. No le gustaba escuchar a un niño hablar así, creyendo que la culpa la tenía él cuando era evidente que el único ogro que debía alejarse de la familia Campbell era el padre de Fionna.

No supo qué decir para calmar su dolor, de modo que se abrazó a él y se mantuvo así dejándolo llorar y llorar hasta que notó que sus hombros ya no subían y bajaban con tanta furia.

Se quedó recostado en su hombro, dormitando. Seguían en el puente y cualquiera podría confundirlos con un par de pordioseros, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Sacó su celular y llamó a Fionna, ella también lloraba.

—No llores, ya encontré a tu hermano.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Dime dónde! Iré ahora mismo.

—Mira, no es buena idea. Él no quiere ver a nadie, pero lo llevaré a casa mañana temprano, te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Fionna guardó silencio un momento antes de soltar un sollozo, aunque esta vez sonó diferente a los anteriores.

— ¿Está bien?

—Lo está.

—Te veo mañana entonces. Y muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin él.

Lo llevó a casa, a pesar de que no tenía nada, pensaba que era una mejor idea que llevarlo a la iglesia donde el padre seguramente haría muchas preguntas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a contestar.

Se recostaron en el suelo viendo fijamente el techo sin decir nada, no lo necesitaban, Finn había exteriorizado todo lo que sentía y Marceline ya no tenía nada que decirle, además, era evidente que él no quería hablar por ahora y ella no planeaba presionarlo. Seguro tenía suficientes cosas en mente ahora, no es fácil asumir que tu padre te odia, o al menos imaginaba que no era sencillo, ya que ni siquiera tenía un padre, no podría asegurarlo.

Se acostaron en el suelo y se quedaron mirando el techo, así pasaron el tiempo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Esa noche Marceline soñó, y no fue algo agradable. No sabía dónde estaba porque todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y por lo que pudo deducir era un espacio muy pequeño, ni siquiera cabía de pie, así que se mantenía sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tratando inútilmente de no entrar en pánico. Hiperventilaba y el sudor le corría copiosamente por el rostro, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiarlo, estaba muy aterrada como para ser consciente de algo así.

Despertó aterrándose cuando vio la oscuridad que los rodeaba —puesto que aún era de noche—, pero de algún modo, la compañía de Finn la tranquilizó, saber que seguía ahí y ver como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Todavía no llevaba consigo la pequeña lampara que le proporcionó el padre, de modo que, volver a dormir le costó mucho trabajo, aunque al final lo consiguió sólo para despertarse unas horas más tarde y encontrar a su amigo despierto mirando la blanca pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ya la luz se extendía por las habitaciones.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias… Por todo.

—No tienes qué agradecer. Eres mi amigo, después de todo.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo, como si no lo supiera hasta ahora. Se recuperó sonriendo apenas lo suficiente como para que fuera considerado como sonrisa.

—Es verdad, somos amigos.

—Lo dudabas.

—No, es sólo que… —Suspiró—. Creo que eres mi primera amiga, y pensé que eras amable conmigo sólo por Fionna.

— ¿Estás loco? Me agradas, a pesar de tu depresión.

—Y tú me agradas, a pesar de tu inexperiencia sentimental.

Ambos sonrieron antes de que un ruido los interrumpiera. Finn se levantó y sacudió su ropa antes de estirarse, se encontraba adolorido, dormir en el suelo no era nada placentero, pero sabía que quedarse con Marceline fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en el estado en el que estaba. Ahora podía ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad y, aunque seguía triste por la reacción de su padre, trataría de superarlo. Si él no lo quería en su vida, ¿por qué molestarse?

—Tenemos que ir a tu casa. Fionna y tu mamá estaban muy preocupadas por ti.

Su expresión de ensombreció, parecía triste otra vez.

—No sé cómo voy a verlas a la cara.

—Tal como lo has hecho siempre, ellas no te van a reclamar nada, Finn, lo único que quieren es verte y asegurarse de que estás bien.

Él asintió y salieron rumbo a la casa donde Fionna esperaba despierta puesto que en toda la noche no pudo pegar ojo, su mamá sólo había dormido porque ella le dio una pastilla que al final logró hacerle efecto. La televisión estaba encendida, aunque no le estaba prestando atención tratando de pensar que su hermano estaba bien, tenía que estarlo porque de lo contrario, Marceline se lo habría dicho cuando llamó la noche anterior.

Cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta salió disparada y saltó a abrazar a Finn con lágrimas en los ojos. Le acarició el cabello, se separó para verlo a los ojos y lloró más en cuanto vio que él también lo hacía. Le tomó las mejillas y besó su frente impregnando en ese gesto todo el amor que sentía.

—Lo siento, Fionna.

—No, yo lo lamento, debí hacer más por ti. Sé que me odias porque todo mundo nos compara, y lo siento. Nunca he querido hacerte daño. —Sollozó.

—No, yo no te odio… Te amo, eres mi hermana.

Marceline los dejó solos para que arreglaran sus asuntos, ella ya había hecho suficiente y ahora era tiempo de que lo hablaran entre familia. Por ahora iría al gimnasio, tenía algunos días sin ir y siendo sincera, extrañaba a su entrenador de siempre, era bueno conversando y sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Le hubiera gustado pasar a casa de Bonnie, pero no era una persona que dispusiera de mucho tiempo libre.

Cuando llegó Ash la recibió con una sonrisa. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, subiendo al cuadrilátero con ella para practicar un poco, en ningún momento quitó su expresión de autosuficiencia del rostro y tampoco tuvo motivos para hacerlo ya que ganó cada una de las peleas que tuvieron. Diez veces lucharon y esa fue la misma cantidad de caídas que tuvo Marceline.

Al final él le dio la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, sólo entonces decidieron sentarse en una banca a beber _Gatorade_ mientras esperaba que le contara por qué no había tenido tiempo de ir y lo impresionado que estaba cuando la vio desfilar en bikini por la televisión. Tenerla ahí era como conocer a una celebridad, le daba prestigio al negocio.

—Ni siquiera soy tan famosa —explicó.

—Por aquí lo eres bastante, ya van varias personas que me piden tu autógrafo desde que apareciste en la pasarela.

— ¿De verdad? No pensé que a las personas fuera a importarles tanto.

Él rio con ganas antes de explicarse ante su mirada confusa.

—A las personas no les importa quién seas, a veces ni siquiera te conocen, pero todos quieren un autógrafo o una foto de un famoso. Les encanta presumir.

—Oh, ya veo. Creo que deberíamos volver al entrenamiento.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

— ¿Quieres seguir mordiendo el polvo?

—Te aseguro que venceré al menos una vez antes de que esto acabe —lo retó.

Él aceptó el reto y pronto se encontraron de nuevo entre golpes, seguro que Laura no estaría muy de acuerdo con su deporte favorito, lo consideraría algo burdo para ella, más agresivo y rudo de lo que una dama debería soportar, sin contar que podían deformarle el rostro de un golpe y dejar de servir para las pasarelas, pero por suerte ella no estaba aquí, y a Marceline no le molestaba correr el riesgo.

Pronto una tanda de espectadores se formó en torno a ellos, más por tratarse de Ash que de ella, eso lo supo enseguida cuando comenzaron a corear el nombre del chico. Se preguntó si así sería su vida de ahora en adelante, en cuanto se volvería un poco más famosa tal vez la gente la buscaría del mismo modo que al joven.

Esquivo uno de sus puños que se dirigía a su rostro y el otro terminó golpeándole el hombro. Soltó una palabreja y trató de defenderse todo lo que le fue posible, sin resultados. Por algo él era el entrenador, y conforme pasaba el tiempo y volvían a iniciar una pelea tras otras se dio cuenta que definitivamente no podría ganarle. Era un hecho, todavía era muy novata.

Terminó cayendo al suelo de sentón jadeando y lo miró sonriendo. Tomó la mano que le tendía para ayudarla y decidió que debía pasar más seguido por ahí si quería ganarle algún día. Se despidió yendo a las duchas para darse un baño. Había otras mujeres ahí en ese momento. Recordó de pronto sus sentimientos por Bonnibel y se imaginó que alguna de ellas era la pelirrosa, enrojeciendo en el acto. No le convenía seguir por ese camino.

Fue a ver al padre Simón a quien encontró guardando las cosas que había usado en la misa de ese día. Ella lo había olvidado por completo, prefirió no decir nada sobre eso y el cura tampoco hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se dedicó a ayudarlo y cuando terminaron se fueron juntos a la cocina donde se sirvieron una taza de té.

— ¿Cómo viste a Finn?

—Si le soy sincera, padre. No estaba nada bien, pero al final creo que se ha recuperado un poco.

—Pobre muchacho, me parece tan injusto lo que ese hombre le hace —dijo con rabia.

Era extraño ver al padre comportarse así, siempre tan amable, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de alguien con ese tono teñido de enfado. Sin embargo, lo consideraba lógico, ella misma no podía contenerse, les tenía tanto aprecio a los chicos que le parecía injusto, ¿cómo podía su padre creer que no era su hijo? Después de todo, él lo crio.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco logro entender su actitud, si se diera el tiempo de conocerlo mejor, entendería que es un chico increíble.

—Esas personas no conocen el amor de Dios, o simplemente no lo practican.

—Menos mal que Finn está ahora con su familia —dijo cerrando con eso la conversación.

El padre asintió dándole la razón, aunque podía notar que seguía preocupado. ¿Y cómo no? Si supiera lo que estuvo a punto de hacer seguro se iría ahora mismo para hablar con él, pero ella no planeaba contárselo. Era algo así como una promesa sin palabras entre ellos dos. No pensaba traicionarlo porque no quería verlo llevándose tremendo regaño por parte de todo el mundo, más grande del que seguro ya recibiría.

Se fue a su habitación. Su apartamento todavía no estaba listo para ser habitado y, de momento, tendría que seguir en la iglesia, pero eso no le suponía ningún problema, se sentía a gusto en la compañía de Simón; era la mejor familia que hubiera podido encontrar. Por otro lado, necesitaba seguir adelante con su vida, no podía detenerse sólo porque no recordara su pasada.

Se desvistió encendiendo su lampara de noche antes de apagar la luz. No había podido dormir muy bien sin eso en el apartamento, pero, aparte del padre Simón, no se lo decía a nadie, ni siquiera a Fionna y mucho menos a Bonnibel. Sonaría muy patético de su parte decir que le daba miedo la oscuridad, en especial cuando no sentía sólo miedo, era pánico, un terror terrible que le subía desde lo más profundo de las entrañas.

Se rio pensando en lo patética que era, como una niña pequeña creyendo que los monstruos están debajo de su cama. Es por eso por lo que no podía decírselo a nadie, aunque para esconderlo tuviera que pasar por ese sentimiento tan desagradable. Era mejor eso a que le tuvieran lastima o algo por el estilo, todavía ni siquiera conseguía hablar con la pelirrosa sobre su amnesia, pero es que a estas alturas ya no lo consideraba necesario, se las estaba arreglando bastante bien enfocándose en el futuro en lugar de mirar atrás.

Una vez puesto el pijama se acostó acurrucándose entre las sabanas. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sonó su celular el cual había dejado junto a la lampara.

—Hola —contestó sin ver el número.

Pero enseguida reconoció la voz al otro lado y su expresión desinteresada cambió por una feliz.

—Hola, Marcy. Lamento llamar tan tarde.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Sucede algo?

—En realidad no… Hace mucho que no hablamos y me apeteció llamar, pero si no estás disponible…

— ¡No! —Se maldijo por sonar más desesperada de lo que pretendía—. Sólo estoy acostada, pero, de todos modos, no podría dormir ahora. Prefiero hablar contigo.

Escuchó el rumor de la música ligera en la línea y la respiración acompasada, casi pudo escuchar su sonrisa también. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Bonnibel realmente siente lo mismo? Sonrió. Probablemente sí o quizá no, pero por ahora, pensaba disfrutar su compañía todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyloquillaXD:** La tormenta se aproxima, pero descuida que todavía tendrán tiempo para disfrutar su mutua compañía, en especial después del siguiente capítulo. Yo también creo que la esencia de las personas permanece, pero eso igual lo descubriremos después, dentro de no mucho ;3 Nos leemos pronto.

 **alecita122:** Mujer, primero tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿por qué dejaste tu historia de "soy fuego"? :c Yo quería seguir leyéndola. Pero bueno, ya que, me aguanto. Ahora que, sobre la historia, pues... No sé si decirte si habrá lemon, la verdad ni siquiera yo lo sé xD Pero es probable que sí.

 **Rorro:** Oh tranquilo, después del próximo capítulo andarán juntas muy seguido, te lo aseguro y Bonnibel pronto se dará cuenta también de lo que siente por Marcy, te lo aseguro. jajaj bueno, si no quieres preguntar por su pasado, no lo hagas, de todos modos, no falta mucho para saber todo sobre Marceline. Paciencia, saltamontes.


	10. Ya no eres una niña

**¡Hola!** Les traigo un nuevo episodio de esto que me gusta llamar "¿Qué va a pasar con estas dos?", disfrútenlo, no hay que agradecer por haberlo hecho tan rápido.

Vuelvo pronto y espero verlos por aquí.

* * *

— ¿Te vas a casa, Marceline?

—Sí, Cassie, estoy agotada —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco —dijo revisando su tabla con papeles—. Tengo algo que darte. Acompáñame.

Comenzó a caminar y Marceline la siguió. ¿Qué podía tener para ella? ¿Algún regalo por su desempeño? Cassie no le parecía el tipo de persona que anda por la vida felicitando a la gente. En todo caso, es ella quien merece las gracias por todo lo que hace dentro de ese lugar.

— ¿Algo para mí? —preguntó confundida—. ¿De qué se trata?

—No seas ansiosa. —Sonrió.

La llevó a la bodega donde guardaban los objetos que servirían durante las sesiones de fotos, aunque también había en un rincón una pequeña oficina con muchos papeles amontonados. Fue justo ahí donde llegaron.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó paseándose por delante del escritorio y tomando un papel para leerlo.

Cassie se lo quitó enseguida y lo dejó boca abajo. La vio abrir uno de los cajones y sacó una bolsa donde cabría perfectamente un balón de fútbol. la revisó y asintió antes de entregársela.

Marceline estaba confundida, pero la chica comenzó a caminar hasta la salida y no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Sin embargo, no se contuvo de echar una mirada a la bolsa y vio un montón de cartas dentro, eso lo entendió todavía menos.

—Oye Cassie, ya dime qué es esto —rogó una vez se encontraron en el set de nuevo.

—Es tu correspondencia —respondió como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Eh?

Volteó a verla y se detuvo para explicarse, por lo visto todo esto era nuevo para Marceline, debió haberlo tomado en cuenta desde un principio.

—Marceline, ahora hay mucha gente que te conoce e igual que pasa con las otras modelos, comienzas a tener fans por lo que algunos quieren comunicarse contigo y lo hacen por medio de cartas que envían al estudio, seguramente porque no saben cómo encontrarte en persona, claro.

La pelinegra se quedó pensando en lo que le decía. No se sentía especialmente emocionada por ello, le gustaba su trabajo, pero ella hubiera sido feliz de haber permanecido en el anonimato. Ahora que sabía que mucha gente la conocía le daba algo de miedo, aunque no se explicaba la razón.

—Ah, bien. Entonces me las llevo. Adiós, Cassie, despídeme de Laura.

La chica asintió.

Era hora de irse a su casa, estaba ansiosa por llegar, por fin se había mudado a su departamento hace dos días y eso la tenía muy contenta, aunque claro, todavía faltaban partes por pintar y utensilios que comprar, pero ya era habitable y eso le bastó para marcharse a dormir en su nuevo hogar. El padre Petrikov seguía viéndose triste cuando se fue, le daba algo de pena dejarlo solo, se sentía como una malagradecida.

Hizo una mueca. Al menos no vivía lejos de él y podría visitarlo cuando quisiera, además, el padre no se quejó, a decir verdad, lo que hizo fue desearle toda la suerte del mundo en esto y en todo lo que quisiera hacer.

A estas alturas ya todos habían asumido que no recuperaría la memoria, debía admitir que hasta ella estaba convencida de eso. Si bien seguía teniendo esos flashbacks que le desvelaban retazos de su vida anterior, no lograba encontrarles mucho sentido, sin contar que de las personas que aparecían ahí no sabía ni sus nombres, en ningún recuerdo fue capaz de averiguarlo.

Suspiró. Le gustaría saber lo que pasó en su vida antes de conocer al padre, pero si hasta ahora no había sido capaz seguro su mente tendría sus razones. Pensó en ir a un psicólogo, sin embargo, al final la había olvidado por completo y ahora que venía a recordarlo la idea no le gustaba. ¿Qué tal si ese pasado era algo que ella no quería saber? ¿Qué tal si no era nada bueno? Intuía que, de algún modo, estaba en lo correcto al plantearse esas dudas, después de todo, ¿acaso no le tenía terror a la oscuridad? Tampoco soportaba estar en lugares cerrados (por lo menos cuando eran espacios pequeños). Tenía miedo de averiguar porque le pasaban esas cosas, aunque tratara de actuar muy despreocupada frente a sus amigos y al padre, lo cierto es que los nervios a veces la invadían al pensar en las posibilidades de todo lo que pudo haber vivido antes.

Llegó a su casa y dejó la bolsa de cartas en una esquina de la cocina para prepararse un sándwich, tenía hambre, pero no ganas de cocinar por lo que decidió comer sólo eso, ya lo haría después, también podía pedir pizza.

Se lo pensó. Pedir comida no sonaba mal. Buscó el número de la pizza en internet y minutos después ya la esperaba sentada en la cama mientras veía la tele, mantenía la puerta abierta y desde ahí podía ver la entrada perfectamente bien.

Tenía un mensaje de Finn. Ese pobre chico, era su amigo y no le gustaba verlo mal, la forma en la que su padre lo trataba le provocó serios problemas de conducta, entre otras cosas. Al menos ahora que Fionna y su mamá estaban más al pendiente de él, dejó de robar, ya ni a ellas les interesaba recibir al padre en casa después de lo que sucedió la última vez. Y eso que no conocían la versión completa.

La televisión comenzó a aburrirle de modo que llamó a Bonnie, sabía que hoy era su día libre y si no fue a verla se debía a que Laura estaría ahí con ella, o al menos eso había escuchado. Tampoco debería llamar, pero decidió ignorar eso, quería escuchar su voz.

Sonrió ante eso último.

—Hola, Marcy —saludó la pelirrosa.

Sí, definitivamente adoraba escucharla, aunque fuera en algo tan simple como un saludo.

—Hola, Bon-Bon.

A veces la llamaba así jugando. En parte porque sabía lo avergonzada que se ponía hasta casi competir con un tomate y, por otro lado, era su manera de decirle guapa sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Aunque igual y sí lo sabía, quién sabe.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablas —fingió demencia.

Escuchó gritos al otro lado y se habría asustado si no conociera ya esa voz. Sintió escalofríos, Laura sólo gritaba de ese modo cuando estaba enojada, daba mucho miedo, pero notó que Bonnie no se amedrentó, todo lo contrario, se lo tomó con calma. No logró escuchar exactamente lo que dijeron, pero un segundo después ya era Laura quien estaba al teléfono.

—Marceline.

—Eh… ¿Qué sucede Laura?

—Haz entrar en razón a esta mujer, por favor. Yo ya intenté por todos los medios convencerla, pero ha sido imposible.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó extrañada—. ¿Qué es lo que debe entender?

— ¡Laura, devuélveme mi celular! —escuchó protestar a Bonnie un poco más lejos.

Ella ya estaba un tanto alarmada por las palabras de su jefa. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

—Entró alguien a su casa mientras no estaba. La casa está patas arriba y faltan cosas. La policía dijo "haremos todo lo que podamos para encontrar al responsable". —Había hecho una voz muy tonta al imitarlos—. Y por supuesto, no van a proteger a Bonnie por si regresan. —la aludida seguía protestando al fondo—. Le dije que se quede unos días en mi casa, yo estaré de viaje, pero tiene seguridad suficiente como para sentir que está a salvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que no me avisó?

—A mí tampoco me dijo nada, tuve que venir y ver todo el desastre por mi cuenta. ¿Sabes qué hacía? ¡Estaba acomodando! Muy tranquila como si nada.

Marceline se tomó el rostro pensando en lo que Bonnie estaría pasando en esos momentos. Consideraba lógico que Laura acudiera a ella pues sabía que eran amigas y que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

Sonó el timbre y se levantó abrir.

—Iré para allá —dijo.

Escuchó una confirmación por parte de Laura y el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada. Le pagó al chico de la pizza y la dejó sobre la mesa. Ya tendría tiempo después para comerla, por ahora lo importante era ver cómo se encontraba Bonnibel.

No quedaba muy lejos, sin embargo, prefirió ahorrarse tanto tiempo como le fuera posible y paró un taxi. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba ahí, Bonnibel la recibió, aunque parecía enojada, probablemente con Laura por haberle contado sobre el robo.

—Hola, Marceline.

Vaya, sí que estaba molesta. Hace mucho tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Dudó. No era que no quisiera que entrara, pero todavía no terminaba de limpiar el desorden que le dejaron los ladrones y estaba segura de que al ver su casa así, se preocuparía más.

—Vamos, Bonnie —dijo Laura—. Deja que vea esto.

Bonnibel se enojó todavía más cuando Laura la hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta a Marceline dejándola entrar.

La pelinegra había aprendido rápido que esa era la forma en la que su jefa demostraba autoridad, se convertía en un ser muy déspota y la mayor parte del tiempo trataba todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con la moda con desdén. Tenía un carácter dominante, lo sabía, y Bonnibel debería estar más acostumbrada que ella a ese tipo de arrebatos. Aun así, su expresión no dejó de verse enfadada.

La casa sí estaba patas arriba, cajones vacíos, el contenido esparcido por el suelo, la alacena abierta de par en par, los frascos abiertos, no había televisor. No quería ni pensar cómo estaría su habitación y entendía el porqué de que Laura quisiera sacarla de ahí.

—Bonnie, hazle caso a Laura.

Se había cruzado de brazos, fastidiada.

—No quiero.

—No seas berrinchuda.

Ella soltó un suspiro, seguía molesta, pero decidió calmarse y explicarles la razón de que no quisiera irse a casa de su mejor amiga.

—Si voy a casa de Laura voy a estar igual de sola que aquí. No tiene caso, ¿no les parece? Los policías dijeron que es poco probable que los ladrones vuelvan aparecer, así que en realidad no corro ningún peligro.

—Quédate en mi casa entonces.

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, pero al momento le pareció la mejor opción. Ella no tenía trabajo esta semana y así se quedaría tranquila sabiendo que estaba en un lugar seguro, por lo menos mientras las autoridades hacían algo al respecto.

—No voy a darte molestias, Marcy.

—En realidad, sí que vas a hacerlo. Me parece una idea estupenda —declaró Laura ganándose otra mirada de odio de parte de Bonnibel que prefirió ignorar—. Hazlo por mí.

La pelirrosa suspiró con resignación y ambas sonrieron sabiendo que aceptaría. Si ellas estaban más contentas de saberla fuera de su casa, entonces es daría el gusto por esta ocasión.

—De acuerdo, pero primero recogeré todo este desastre —advirtió.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Marceline.

—Y yo lo haría, pero podría arruinarme las uñas y mañana tengo el vuelo temprano. Les daré ánimos sentada en esta silla.

Marceline pensó por un momento que estaba bromeando hasta que la vio que, como había dicho, se sentó en una silla y no se paró de ahí. Se sorprendió, aunque por la forma en la que Bonnibel la ignoró, supuso que era algo típico de ella comportarse de ese modo.

Una vez que terminaron de recoger la pelirrosa hizo una pequeña maleta donde guardó sólo lo más importante, Laura se había marchado después de un rato "ayudando", de manera que estaban solas ahora. Marceline apoyaba la espalda en la pared mientras la veía acomodar su ropa de forma tan pulcra que la hizo sonreír, sabía lo organizada que era, pero verla era otra cosa diferente. Se preguntaba cómo sería estar viviendo juntas, ella que solía dejar toda la semana las cosas en el lugar en el que cayeran al arrojarlas.

— ¿Te vas a llevar el champú, Bonnie? —preguntó confundida—. Tal vez todavía me falten muchas cosas por comprar, pero te aseguro que eso no es una de ellas.

—Estoy segura de que tienes uno, Marcy, no es por eso por lo que lo estoy empacando.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es un champú especial para que no se me maltrate el cabello.

—Claro, claro.

Ella no entendía porque el afán por usar cosas así, aunque tampoco es que fuera de su incumbencia así que simplemente se quedó en silencio tratando de evitar prestarle más atención de la necesaria a su figura y fallando en el intento. Con ese vestido que llevaba puesto era inevitable no mirar, parecía que le gritara por atención y ella, por supuesto, planeaba obedecer esa orden.

Bonnibel ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, aunque sí le dedicó una mirada extraña cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio con la vista clavada en ella. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada y con cada uno de esos gestos Marceline sentía que la quería un poco más.

Llegaron a su casa un rato después. Hasta ahora venía acordándose de que, a pesar de que tenía habitación de invitados, todavía no la amueblaba. Dejó la maleta de la pelirrosa en su habitación, después de todo el trabajo que les costó acomodar lo que los ladrones desordenaron, se sentían agotadas, en especial porque tardaron más de lo supuesto y en esos momentos ya era de noche. El día se les había ido volando.

Recordó la pizza que tenía sobre la mesa y sus tripas rugieron llamando la atención de Bonnie y de paso avergonzándola.

—Tengo pizza por si quieres comer —ofreció.

La pelirrosa asintió y la siguió a la cocina donde Marceline le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, cosa que no dudó en hacer. Mientras tanto ella se encargó de meter algunas rebanadas al microondas y las sobrantes en el refrigerador.

Una vez que estuvieron calientes se sentó junto a ella entregándole un plato con tres rebanadas y un vaso de soda que tenía guardada ahí.

No parecían tener mucho de lo que hablar, de vez en cuando alguna hacía un comentario casual, pero era evidente que ambas estaban nerviosas por dormir en la misma casa, Bonnibel parecía creer que estaba siendo una molestia y le costó mucho convencerla de que no era así. Cuando por fin terminaron le pareció un buen momento para comentarle lo de la habitación, por suerte había comprado un sofá muy suave, no se dormiría igual que en una cama, pero tampoco iba a estar tan mal.

—Bonnie, dormirás en mi recamara porque todavía no me he encargado de amueblar la habitación de invitados, pensé que no la iba a necesitar.

Las mejillas de Bonnibel competían en color con su cabello y entonces comprendió que quizá no se había dado a entender del todo bien.

—Yo… Dormiré en el sillón, por supuesto.

—No, Marcy, yo soy la que ha venido a incomodarte, deja que yo me quede en el sillón.

—Para nada, tú eres mi invitada y tengo que dejarte donde vayas a estar cómoda, además, preferiría que estuvieras tú en la cama.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo malo la cama y quieres que me lastime a mí?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. Sólo ve a dormir a la cama.

—No.

Se levantó y Marceline la siguió hasta que llegaron al sofá y Bonnibel se dejó caer en él, acurrucando el rostro entre sus manos. No parecía que tuviera planeado moverse y la dueña de la casa se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja, ¿acaso era una niña?

—Bonnie, no puedes atrincherarte en el sofá. Ve y toma mi cama.

—Prefiero estar aquí, gracias.

—Bien, tú lo pediste.

Se acercó hasta ella ante la mirada extrañada de la chica, que cambió a una de pánico cuando Marceline la tomó por la cintura y las piernas y la alzó sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras ella forcejeaba por bajarse. Nunca imaginó que la chica tuviera tanta fuerza, pero logró llevarla hasta la habitación y dejarla caer en la cama, cuando trató de huir de nuevo se abrazó a su espalda y la retuvo.

Después de un rato ambas se quedaron quietas, con todo lo de antes y además este juego, se habían agotado, ni siquiera Bonnibel tuvo energía para seguir protestando, aunque sí estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía de Marceline. Todavía la mantenía aferrada por la cintura y podía sentir su respiración en el cuello erizándole cada centímetro de piel. Lo disfrutó, aunque también le dieron ganas de salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

—Iré a dormir al sillón —avisó la pelinegra e hizo un esfuerzo por irse.

Bonnie no la dejó, había atrapado su brazo entre los suyos impidiéndole zafarse fácilmente. No volteó a verla en ningún momento, pero estaba segura de que trataba de decirle algo porque la podía escuchar balbucear para sí misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Bonnie?

—Que te quedes aquí. Es tu cama, después de todo, y hay suficiente espacio para las dos, ¿no te parece?

Era cierto que la cama estaba bastante amplia, después de todo, se trataba de una de dos plazas. En un principio decidió llevarse esa porque le gustaba tener espacio para estirarse, en la cama que tenía en la iglesia siempre amanecía con una parte del cuerpo fuera. Ahora agradecía por completo que su decisión sirviera de algo.

— ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí. No mentí cuando dije que no quería sentirme sola, ahora que entraron a mi casa quise aparentar una calma que no sentía en realidad. Estaba asustada de quedarme sola y que esos sujetos volvieran, pero tampoco quería quedarme sola en casa de Laura.

—Con que es así. —Se acercó más abrazándose con fuerza a ella—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya no estás sola y aquí no va a entrar nadie a hacerte daño. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Muchas gracias, Marcy. —Suspiró—. Eres una gran amiga.

Dolió. Tal vez no lo dejó ver en ese momento y no lo dejaría ver nunca en todo lo que le restaba de vida, pero el hecho de que le hubiera dicho esa simple y pequeña palabra fue como recibir un disparo a quemarropa. _Amigas, por supuesto._ Pensó. Eso eran y probablemente así seguirían por lo que le restaba de vida.

Ella no dijo nada y se quedó ahí contemplando la cabellera de Bonnie desparramada sobre la almohada. No podía dormir bien sin su lámpara de noche, y no quiso prenderla por temor a una posible burla por parte de la joven. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada, claro síntoma de que ya había cedido completamente ante los brazos de Morfeo.

—Te quiero, Bon-Bon —le susurró en la oscuridad.

No escuchó otra cosa que el cantar de un grillo en su ventana y algunos coches en el exterior.

* * *

 **Respuestas de los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Finn es un buen chico que ha pasado por cosas malas nada más.

Ahora Marcy será todavía más feliz, y Bonnie también, aunque ni enterada esté de sus sentimientos (bueno, ya no le falta tanto para enterarse).

Lo sé, extraño las actualizaciones de mis fickers favoritas u.u

 **alecita122:** ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que simplemente la había abandonado o algo. Sí, por favor, inténtalo QnQ aunque la intención tampoco era presionarte, pero si funciona la estrategia, pues no me quejo xD

Pronto descubrirán sus sentimientos, tranquila, ya no faltan más de cinco o seis capítulos. Y también el pasado de Marcy se acerca, eso sí es motivo para temer xD En fin, espero verte pronto por aquí (actualizando, tal vez jaja).


	11. ¿Fama?

**Holi, ando publicando... De noche.**

Bueno, compañeros, espero disfruten mucho esto que ya les voy subiendo las dosis de bubbline.

Graciaaaaas por sus follows, favs y sus comentarios tan hermosos. Es por esas razones que me impulso y actualizo rápido.

En fin, disfruten, nos leemos pronto ;3.

* * *

Ese día Marceline despertó con Bonnibel en sus brazos y casi deseo quedarse así para siempre, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la chica debía ir a la escuela, por eso la alarma seguía sonando y la apagó levantándose con pereza. En algún momento ella le mencionó que nunca llevaba lonche porque se despertaba con el tiempo justo, así que esta vez se levantó más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo para ayudarla con eso.

Cocinó y dejó todo sellado en un tupper, cuando Bonnibel se despertó y la vio, sonrió. Marceline era muy amable, le había dado un lugar donde dormir y aparte, por lo que veía, se encargaba de que llevara algo decente que comer.

—Marcy, cásate conmigo.

Dejó caer el vaso de vidrio en el que estaba por tomar jugo y éste se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

—Mierda.

Se hincó a recogerlos y la pelirrosa se apresuró para ayudar, después de todo, fue su culpa que eso pasara, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante cosa de la nada? Estaba jugando, por supuesto, pero al parecer sorprendió a Marcy más de lo que pensó.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando que con lo atenta que eres, seguramente serás una gran esposa.

Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, en su mano se abría un corte provocado por los vidrios que se encargaban de recoger. Se asustó y tiró a la basura los que traía en la mano para atender rápido la herida de Marceline.

Ella en cambio se quedó mirándose la mano. La herida era muy superficial así que no había motivos para preocuparse. Sin embargo, Bonnibel ya se había puesto en pie y la instaba a hacer lo mismo así que obedeció.

—Hay que lavar la herida, Marcy.

—Claro.

Como no se movía, Bonnie abrió el grifo y tomó la mano de la chica pasándola bajo el agua y limpiando la sangre.

Marceline no se quejó y se dejó hacer. Las palabras de la pelirrosa seguían martilleando en su cabeza. Por su culpa se había terminado cortando, pero eso no planeaba decírselo, no tendría forma de explicar que no quería casarse, que no pensaba en eso porque le gustaba ella y no tenía ojos para nadie más. Incluso ahora sentía el tacto de sus manos sobre la piel y se le disparaban los sentidos. ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Qué le pasa diciéndole algo así?

—No te preocupes, Bonnie, estoy bien —dijo cuando al fin sintió que recuperaba su voz.

No le hizo caso, incluso cuando terminó de lavar su mano, no la soltó.

—Necesitas un vendaje en esto.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Creo que traje una en mi mochila—respondió ignorándola—. Aunque me molesta no tener alcohol para limpiar la herida.

—Bonnie. —Se soltó—. Para. Es sólo un rasguño. Estoy bien.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, Marcy, no quería incomodarte.

—Eh, no es eso, de verdad, no fue tu culpa. Deberías arreglarte, tienes que ir a la escuela —dijo. Bonnibel asintió y comenzó a alejarse rumbo al baño—. Y, por cierto, actuaré como una buena esposa para ti todos los días.

Se sonrojó a más no poder. Bonnie no se había dado la vuelta, pero podía verla igual de avergonzada.

Marceline le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo cada vez que le decía cosas así, tan incómodo como agradable. No sabía a qué se debía y odiaba no poder averiguarlo.

Por su parte, la susodicha se quedó en la cocina pensando si no había sido demasiado obvia al hablarle así, estaba pensando en eso cuando recordó algo.

 _Interesante… De modo que hoy es ese día._ Pensó.

Su cumpleaños. No se había preocupado por eso antes, pero el pensamiento le había llegado de pronto. Así que veintiséis años ¿Eh? Hasta su edad la alejaba más de Bonnibel. Era cuatro años mayor que ella.

Observó su herida de nuevo, apretó de más el vidrio cuando escuchó las palabras de la pelirrosa, fue un accidente provocado por su nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de la chica.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir con ella y no terminar delatándose? ¿Cómo dormiría a su lado pensando que Bonnibel la veía sólo como una amiga? Que cruel destino, aunque también era su culpa, no estaba haciendo nada al respecto, sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo pensando que tal vez las cosas se darían como por arte de magia. ¿En qué mundo las cosas suceden cuando no actúas? Para conseguir algo hay que mover sus piezas, lo sabía, pero temía dar un paso en falso. Después de todo, un mal movimiento puede provocar que te arrebaten a la reina en el ajedrez, y en la vida real no es muy diferente.

— ¿Estás bien, Marcy?

Se sobresaltó. No había notado cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en esas cosas. Volteó a verla, llevaba el cabello mojado sobre los hombros y trataba de peinarlo con las manos. Se había cambiado de ropa, y la blusa tenía un ligero escote, suficiente para ponerla en jaque.

No. Definitivamente no estaba bien, ¿cómo estarlo si la estaba haciendo perder la razón? Claro, la pelirrosa lo hacía inconscientemente, no podía culparla a ella.

—Sí. —Le sonrió—. Estaba pensando qué voy a comer.

—Te veías muy concentrada —inquirió entornando los ojos.

Marceline se encogió de hombros.

—Era una decisión importante.

Caminó hasta ella tratando de no pensar en su cuello y el aroma que desprendía su cabello mientras le entregaba el tupper.

—Toma, iré a darme un baño rápido y te acompañaré a la universidad.

—No es necesario que…

—No fue una pregunta, Bon-Bon.

Ella la miró molesta por el apodo, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Marceline aprovechó la ausencia de Bonnibel para ir al gimnasio, no quería volver a perderle el hilo a la practica o de lo contrario nunca vencería a su entrenador. Se sorprendió mucho cuando al entrar en la sala donde se encontraba el cuadrilátero se encontró con bastantes personas congregadas alrededor. De pronto se sintió incomoda cuando comenzaron a susurrarse y a dar saltitos de emoción. Todo eso no era por ella, ¿o sí?

Se quedó quieta sin entender del todo bien la situación hasta que vio llegar a Ash quien le sonrió y se acercó trotando a saludarla. Parecía resuelto y no parecía sorprendido con la multitud, a decir verdad, ellos parecían esperar pacientemente por él.

— ¡Hola, Marcy! Supuse que vendrías hoy por la revancha.

Marceline no sabía cómo reaccionar, miraba a las personas alrededor y luego lo miraba a él sin entender.

— ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí, Ash?

—Ah.

Sólo hasta entonces pareció notar que estaban casi rodeados. Se rascó la nuca sonriendo con nerviosismo, ahora él también se veía incómodo.

—Oh bueno, ellos supieron que venías aquí a entrenar y de pronto el gimnasio estaba lleno de gente que quería verte. Supongo que has ganado fans —explicó.

— ¿De verdad todas estas personas están aquí por mí?

—Sí, quieren un autógrafo.

— ¿Mío?

Seguía sin poder creérselo, apenas ayer recibió las cartas y ahora una multitud ya la buscaba. Tampoco es que fuera muy grande, pero pasó de ser una desconocida con amnesia a una persona que otros querían conocer. Era un cambio abismal desde su punto de vista y hasta entonces comenzaba a preguntarse si fue buena idea haber aceptado el trabajo con Laura para empezar, pero, por otro lado, sin ese empleo no tendría ahora su departamento.

— ¿Los vas a rechazar? Puedo decirles que se vayan si así lo quieres, aunque algunos se hayan suscrito al gimnasio con el único afán de verte a ti.

—No, claro que no quiero eso. Yo… Firmaré autógrafos, supongo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Les diré que hagan una fila para que te sea más fácil.

Ash se encargó de organizarlo todo, se le daba bastante bien y supuso que era porque ya administraba un gimnasio, seguro estaba acostumbrado a tratar con multitudes, en especial a darles órdenes. Como cuando había pleitos en el lugar y él los echaba a patadas. Lo había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones y resultaba entretenido, aunque en estos momentos se sentía extraño ver las caras felices de los hombres y de algunas mujeres, le daban papeles donde ella anotaba su firma, una que se había inventado de pronto.

Pasó su tiempo que debía ser de entrenamiento firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos un tanto nerviosa, ni siquiera podía poner una expresión normal en su rostro. Cuando se enfrentó a su entrenador de nuevo en el cuadrilátero, todos grababan y eso no le ayudó, cayó más veces de las que imaginó e incluso terminó recibiendo un golpe en la barbilla que se tornó rojo. Ash no parecía tenerle consideración por ser una chica y ella no planeaba pedirle ventaja, siguió tratando de derribarlo y, aunque no lo consiguió, si fue capaz de golpearlo un par de veces.

Sabía que Laura la regañaría por el golpe, casi podía oír sus gritos, esto no sería perdonado tan fácilmente. Quizá hasta le prohibiera volver a boxear, ¿tenía autoridad para eso? Pues claro que la tenía, ella prácticamente le vendió el alma, podía ordenarle lo que quisiera. La pregunta es: ¿Obedecería? Eso estaba por verse.

* * *

— ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? —preguntó Marshall.

Ya se había cansado de tratar de molestarla, era como si Bonnibel fuera inmune hoy. Se la pasaba tarareando una cancioncilla que él ni siquiera conocía, pero ya lo estaba volviendo loco por la cantidad de veces que llevaba repitiéndola.

—No estoy feliz por nada en especial.

— ¿Estás segura? Podría jurar que te has dado un buen polvo esta mañana.

Ella resopló. Marshall era incapaz de ver que no siempre una mujer necesitaba de sexo para estar contenta, había muchas razones para estarlo, pero claro, él era un machista que no se preocupa por los sentimientos de otros y a veces llegaba a dudar que los tuviera.

—No, para tu información no me hace falta acostarme con nadie para ser feliz.

— ¿Entonces estás enamorada?

¿Enamorada? Pues claro que no, ¿de quién podría estar enamorada? ¿Entonces por qué la palabra le causaba cierta inquietud? No lo sabía, era como si su mente estuviera tratando de hacerla ver algo importante, pero no se le ocurría qué podía ser. Sólo estaba de buen humor por lo linda que era Marceline con ella, eso era todo, no necesitaba a nadie más en su vida para que viniera a "mejorarla", con seguir al lado de Marcy bastaba.

—No.

—Seguro.

Era evidente que él no terminaba de creerle, pero tampoco es que le interesara mucho lo que su compañero de trabajo pudiera pensar.

Había sido un día algo flojo de trabajo y ambos se entretenían en lo que podían, Bonnibel dudaba entre llamar a Marcy o no, después de todo, la vería cuando saliera del trabajo. La sola idea la hizo sonreía de nuevo recibiendo otra mirada de confusión por parte de Marshall quien ya comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto loca.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Marceline llegó a la veterinaria. Al principio se le iluminó el rostro, gesto que el chico apreció con perspicacia y en lugar de ir él a saludar como siempre hacía tratando de ligarla, dejó que ellas dos actuaran.

Bonnibel la observó mejor, parecía cansada, además de traer una mancha roja en la barbilla la cual identificó como un golpe, estaba más que claro que tuvo una pelea. Se preocupó acercándose para verla mejor y la pelinegra sonrió dejándola hacer mientras la veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

—Ah, esto. No es nada, sólo estuve en el gimnasio.

— ¡Pero mírate! Vamos, te voy a ayudar con ese golpe.

—No es…

—No discutas, Marcy. Ya te cortaste esta mañana y ahora llegas así.

Bonnibel se veía realmente preocupada así que no discutió más con ella y la siguió hasta la sala de descanso de donde sacó una soda fría del refrigerador y se la puso en la barbilla sacando una protesta por parte de Marceline.

—Auch —se quejó.

— ¿Qué haces en ese gimnasio? —Se tomó el rostro—. Dios, Laura no va a tolerar esto. En cuanto se entere estás muerta.

—Ya lo sé, pero no necesito un regaño tuyo también, Bonnie.

Marceline se había sentado en un taburete mientras la pelirrosa seguía de pie con los brazos en jarra observándola con esa estúpida sonrisita suya que, muy a su pesar, le hacía perdonarle cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo es que te haces estas cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros todavía sosteniendo la lata en su cara.

—Me gusta el box.

—Box, por supuesto.

Se quedaron calladas un par de minutos hasta que Marceline decidió romper el silencio.

—Oye Bon-Bon.

— ¿En algún momento vas a dejar de llamarme así?

—Es probable que no —admitió.

—Bien, dime.

—Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

La pelirrosa la miró con los ojos abiertos y enseguida se acercó y le dio un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y la acercó todavía más atrayéndola de la cintura y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, podía sentir la piel de Bonnibel erizarse bajo su tacto y eso sólo hizo que profundizara el contacto apretando con más fuerza y respirando sobre su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Cómo olvidas tu propio cumpleaños?

Todo esto lo decían sin separarse, Marceline quería hacer durar el momento y Bonnibel se sentía demasiado cómoda como para alejarse. Se limitaba a acariciar el sedoso cabello de la chica, envidiando lo largo que era y lo bien que se veía, para ser una persona como Marcy que nunca presta atención a los detalles, le sorprendía cómo es que lo mantenía tan bonito.

—No lo sé, olvidar toda una vida, es más fácil de lo que crees.

Bonnibel no pareció entender del todo a qué se refería, pero no preguntó. Se separó de Marceline cuando escuchó la campanilla del frente y la voz de Marshall hablando con alguien, probablemente un cliente.

—Tengo que…

—Descuida, ve. Te esperaré para irnos juntas.

Soltó una sonrisa que fue incapaz de suprimir.

—Claro.

* * *

Se detuvieron a comprar un pastel por la insistencia de Bonnibel y llegaron a casa con comida rápida y bolsas de mandado que no tenían otra cosa que galletas y dulces. Dejaron todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y después de haberse cambiado ambas de ropa por algo más cómodo partieron un pedazo de pastel lo suficientemente grande como para comerlo entre las dos, recogieron pizza sobrante del día anterior y se fueron a la cama donde prendieron el televisor y cambiaron canales hasta encontrar una película buena que ver.

Marceline estaba segura de que no podía tener mejor cumpleaños que ese. Se sentía un poco mal por no decirle a todos los demás ese pequeño dato descubierto que seguro les parecería importante, pero querrían estar con ella y en esos momentos sólo le apetecía la compañía de la pelirrosa. Esto era como lo más cercano que tendría a una cita con ella.

—Marcy, creo que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, a pesar de todo este tiempo que llevamos hablando, casi todo se trata de mí, pero tú rara vez me cuentas algo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó fingiendo demencia—. No lo había notado.

—Me gustaría conocer un poco más de tu vida.

Se quedó pensando un segundo, ¿sería buen momento para hablarle de sus problemas? ¿Podría contarle que en realidad no recordaba mucho sobre su vida? Era su momento de ser sincera y darle esos detalles de su vida, sin embargo, algo le impidió decir nada en cuanto abrió la boca, de modo que volvió a cerrarla sin estar segura de qué hacer.

—No hay mucho que contar, en realidad.

—Pero hay tantas cosas. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustará el box.

—Bueno, sí me gusta. Me gusta la cereza, el rock y algunas baladas, ya sabes qué carreras estudié y me gusta mi trabajo con Laura. —Se encogió de hombros—. Créeme, Bonnie, no necesitas más información, yo no era nadie antes de esto.

—Todos somos alguien, Marcy.

Terminaron de ver la película en silencio, aunque no dejó de sentirse mal por ocultarle las cosas. La miró y se dio cuenta que Bonnibel estaba luchando por no quedarse dormida, eso la hizo sonreír y la rodeó con su brazo para dejarla apoyarse en su hombro.

Le dio la impresión de que la sorprendió, pero no hizo por moverse y en su lugar se acurrucó más junto a ella. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que la película finalizó y la chica optó por moverse, para desgracia de Marceline.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando una esquina de la habitación.

Marceline había movido la bolsa de las cartas a su habitación para que no estorbaran en la cocina, aunque todavía no osaba darles ningún vistazo, la sola idea la abrumaba pensando en la cantidad de sobres que había ahí dentro.

—Cartas.

— ¿De quién?

—Cassie dijo que son cartas que han enviado mis admiradores y me las dio.

Bonnibel alzó ambas cejas y se levantó para traerla hasta la cama. Se sentó muy cerca de Marcy con la bolsa en sus piernas y la desató.

— ¿Te molesta que las veamos? Me da la impresión de que no lo has hecho tú sola.

Sonrió.

—Estás en lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué no leerlas? Las personas que te escribieron seguramente lo hicieron para elogiarte por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo. Me parece descortés no darle importancia a eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Podemos abrir algunas todos los días, ¿qué te parece?

—Empecemos con esta.

Tomó una al azar y se la entregó a Marcy recostándose de nuevo en su hombro para leer juntas. La acción no le molestaba en lo absoluto y estaba dispuesta a leer todas las cartas con tal de tenerla así toda la noche.

Rasgó el sobre y leyó un papel a rayas con unas cuantas palabras escritas en él. Decía: "Desde que te vi en la pasarela no puedo dejar de pensar en ti". Bastante simple, pero directo.

Bonnie pareció aburrida ante las palabras y le pasó otra. "Te veía increíble con esa ropa interior, pero te verías mejor sin ella".

Leyeron unos cuantos, encontrando bastantes comentarios parecidos, algunas cartas fueron más extensas que otras, pero después de cinco cartas decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí y continuar en otra ocasión. Era momento de ir a dormir, estaban agotadas. Apagaron las luces y dejaron los platos, de momento, en el mueble donde estaba la televisión, ya mañana se encargarían de limpiarlos.

Marceline se giró al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel y quedaron de frente. Sonrieron y trataron de dormir, aunque varias veces abrieron los ojos sólo para ver la placida expresión de la otra, ni una sola vez coincidieron sus miradas.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** No hay de qué, mientras sigan lectores aquí yo continuaré a la mayor velocidad que me sea posible.

Uf, después de este capítulo seguro que se siente todavía más abrumada, sabes, tu comentario ha sido algo así como "fuente de inspiración". Gracias por eso, seguramente ya verás en otro capítulo porque lo digo y recordarás esta respuesta, pero bueno, no spoilers.

Las cosas se le pusieron complicadas a Bonnie con el robo, pero por suerte ahora está feliz durmiendo en los brazos de Marcy ;3 Y descuida, Bonnibel es distraída nada más, que se le nota a kilómetros que le gusta Marceline, igual en algún momento se da cuenta, no puede ser tan weona eternamente.

¿Viste como alecita ya no contestó? Como dicen en mi rancho "nos va dejar vestidas y alborotadas" jaja.


	12. Verdades

**Holaaaa, ¡He vuelto!**

 **En fin, estuve tardando por unos contratiempos y, okey, lo admito, también hubo un pequeño bloqueo, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿para qué distraer al público? Mejor lean y los veo en comentarios.**

* * *

Marceline había asistido feliz de la vida a contarle a sus amigos que había recordado su fecha de cumpleaños, aunque Finn todavía no sabía lo de su amnesia, por eso se los comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa, ganándose con eso muchos regaños y gritos por parte de ambos. Al parecer estaban indignados por no haber sido avisados el día anterior, Fionna se veía incluso más enojada que Finn, y no le dirigió la palabra por un buen rato. Prácticamente tuvo que rogarle para que le hablara de nuevo.

Estaban en la sala acomodados en el sofá, habían estado viendo un programa de vida salvaje antes de la pequeña discusión sobre su cumpleaños. Ahora en la televisión el león devoraba a una cebra, pero ninguno le estaba prestando atención. Marceline se sentía un poco como esa cebra entre dos depredadores agazapados, listos para saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes, Marcy? —preguntó Finn.

—Bueno, lo había olvidado, no es nada.

— ¡Claro que es algo! —la contradijo Fionna—. ¿Con quién la pasaste en tu cumpleaños? Porque evidentemente, no fue con nosotros.

—Eh… Yo… Con nadie en realidad, es decir, Bonnibel estaba ahí, pero...

— ¿Le dijiste a ella y a nosotros no?

Finn ya no parecía molesto, incluso le sonrió con complicidad sin que su hermana lo viera haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, fue inútil tratar de controlarlo. Lo peor es que esto no pasó desapercibido para Fionna y alzó una ceja interrogante. Marcy sabía la mirada que recibiría de parte de su amigo una vez que les contara porque Bonnibel estaba con ella ese día.

—No es cómo tú piensas, Fionna.

— ¿Entonces?

—Mira, hace poco robaron en su casa y para que no tuviera que quedarse sola le ofrecí vivir un tiempo conmigo. Sólo mientras pasa todo este susto —explicó—. Por eso es que estaba ahí.

—Que buena persona eres, Marceline —dijo Finn con tono burlón.

Marcy lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo reír todavía más. Fionna no parecía muy complacida, pero al menos se veía menos enojada que antes.

—Bien, supongo que lo entiendo, pero ahora toca nuestra celebración. Deberíamos ir a ver al padre Simón. Él tiene que saber.

—Estoy de acuerdo, también tengo ganas de verlo.

Por supuesto, el cura los recibió con la misma alegría de siempre y se mostró especialmente feliz cuando le dijeron sobre el cumpleaños de Marceline, después de todo, al parecer sí estaba recuperando su memoria, a pasos lentos, pero era mejor que nada.

Marcy decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, no es que tuviera tanto tiempo sin ir, sin embargo, ese sitio era lo más real que conocía hasta ahora. Fionna y el padre se quedaron enfrascados en una conversación sobre la religión que ella prefirió evitar, y al parecer Finn también optó por lo mismo ya que la alcanzó un rato después y caminó a su lado dándole una sonrisa. Ella sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

—Veo que has progresado, pequeña.

—Soy mayor que tú, idiota.

Él fingió ofenderse.

— ¿Maldices en la casa de Dios? ¿Qué diría el padre Simón ante este comportamiento? —se burló.

Marceline, sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca y no le hizo gracia su chiste. Le tembló la mano, aunque no supo explicar porque y la metió en su bolsillo del pantalón para ocultarlo; sonrió forzadamente.

—Supongo que no debería.

—Oye calma, era una broma —dijo notando que se había puesto tensa.

Ella suspiró y trató de relajarse. Todo este asunto de la religión siempre la descolocaba un poco, pero eso era algo que prefería guardarse para sí misma.

—Sabes, creo que dices muy poco de ti. ¿Siempre has vivido con el padre Simón? Yo no te recuerdo aquí y solía venir de pequeño.

—No estaba con él.

— ¿Y qué hacías antes de esto?

—Bueno, yo... —titubeó—. Realmente no lo sé.

A Finn podía confiárselo, después de todo, ¿no le habló él de cómo se sentía con su padre? Tal vez decirle sus preocupaciones no estuviera tan mal, confiaba en él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se habían detenido junto a la entrada, estaba desierto puesto que en esos momentos no había misa, a nadie le interesaba ir. Veía a la gente en la calle y se preguntaba si algún día volvería a la normalidad. Le gustaría que no fuera tan tardado esto de recordar.

—Sufro amnesia, Finn —explicó—. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de la vida que tuve antes de venir aquí… Más que recuerdos, sólo son imágenes difusas que aparecen de vez en cuando en mi mente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo que me guste andar diciendo a todo el mundo.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero… —se cayó quedándose muy pensativo de pronto—. ¿Bonnibel lo sabe?

Su silencio fue bastante elocuente y Finn negó con la cabeza como protesta. Es evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ni ella planeaba mantenerle oculto su pasado, es sólo que, siempre había algo más importante qué tratar. O tal vez no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo.

—Ella te gusta y tú le gustas. No puedes hacer eso, si van a empezar algo, debe ser con la verdad.

Eso la hizo reír. Todavía ni siquiera podía confesarse y él ya imaginaba un futuro entre ellas.

—Te estás apresurando mucho.

—Tal vez, pero cuando llegue el momento no digas que no te lo advertí —respondió.

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta…

Fionna se acercó abrazándolos por los hombros y sonriendo, daba la impresión de que la conversación con el padre la puso feliz. Algo que Marceline todavía no comprendía en ella era esa facilidad con la que sonreía después de una de esas charlas.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan?

—De tu horrible nariz, hermanita.

Y lo rápido que Finn acababa con esa felicidad.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó su cuello más de lo necesario soltando a Marcy para enfocarse en su hermano.

—Espera, Fionna, para —pidió golpeando su brazo.

—Discúlpate —gruñó.

Marcy los observaba entre divertida y preocupada por el color que adquiría el rostro de Finn.

—Bien, bien… Lo siento.

Al fin lo soltó y lo vieron tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para posteriormente dirigir una mirada furiosa a Fionna que seguía muy sonriente y había entrelazado su brazo con el de Marceline.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pudiste matarme!

—Estás exagerando.

Estaban volviendo a donde se quedó el padre cuando el celular de Marcy sonó y ella tuvo que separarse un poco antes de notar el nombre en la pantalla y enmudecer de terror. Era Laura y estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno. Estaba pensando que quizá podría ignorarlo y fingir que no vio la llamada, pero justo en ese momento sonó de nuevo haciéndola dar un respingo. Si no contestaba pronto… No quería ni pensarlo, ¿en qué se había metido?

Los hermanos la observaban intrigados mientras ella se ponía pálida. Le tembló la voz cuando respondió.

—Eh… Hola, Laura, ¿qué pasa?

—Oh, nada, Marceline, sólo llamaba para saludarte y ver cómo has estado en estos días libres —dijo con la voz demasiado dulce.

Sabía que estaba jugando con ella, podía notar el tono afilado escondido entre la aparente dulzura. Era como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

—Yo… Este… He estado bien —respondió nerviosa—. ¿Y tú?

—Estaba pasándola fabuloso, sabes, y de pronto Cassie me llama y dijo algo que me sonó curioso, tal vez se equivoca y quería corroborar contigo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Tenía que llamar a Cassie pronto. Cómo era posible que la que creyó su amiga la traicionara de esa manera.

—Marceline, tienes que cuidar tu maldito rostro, ¿de acuerdo? Eres modelo, vives de tu imagen. Hacer ejercicio está bien, pero el box queda terminantemente prohibido. —Hablaba sin gritar y por alguna razón, esto le causaba más miedo—. Si me vuelves a dar un disgusto mientras estoy de viaje volveré para ahorcarte con mis propias manos, ¿entiendes?

Sus amigos la seguían esperando y vieron como pasaba saliva con dificultad. Se preguntaban en silencio qué le estaría diciendo su jefa como para reaccionar así. Finn se encogió de hombros y decidieron esperar a que terminara su llamada.

—Lo entiendo, Laura.

—Y una cosa más, Marceline —dijo con voz amenazante—. Cuida bien de Bonnie.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Eso último no era difícil y la mención de Bonnibel siempre le traía sosiego.

—Claro, no tienes ni que decirlo.

—Bien, ahora volveré a mi trabajo, pero recuerda, un escándalo más y…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Todo lo que escuchó Marcy después fue el pitido que le indicaba el fin de la llamada. Suspiró cansada, no quería dejar el box, era algo que le gustaba hacer, sin embargo, tampoco podía desobedecer, había firmado un contrato y tenía que acatar las órdenes de Laura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Finn acercándose.

Ella se giró para mirarlos y negó con la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

—No es nada, vamos. El padre Simón nos espera.

Durante el tiempo con el cura Marceline no podía dejar de pensar en Bonnie, sabía que la encontraría en su casa cuando llegara y eso le provocaba una sonrisa de idiota que no pasaba desapercibida para su rubio amigo, que seguramente suponía lo que pasaba por su mente, y se burlaba en silencio haciéndola enrojecer.

Al final terminó yéndose sobre las ocho, el sol tenía rato de haberse ocultado y las calles estaban oscuras, de modo que tomó un taxi. Las luces estaban encendidas en hogar y subió los escalones de dos en dos abriendo casi con urgencia la puerta, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Bonnibel estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas flexionadas, las manos aferrándose el abdomen, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes apretados. No pudo evitar asustarse pensando que algo malo le estaba pasando y corrió a su lado justo cuando ella abría los ojos y cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado artificial.

Escuchó como suspiraba con fuerza y dejó su posición tratando de levantarse, pero Marceline se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bonnie? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… —Resopló. Tenía la cara roja—. No es nada.

Marcy tocó su frente juntándose más a ella, pensando que tal vez, lo rojo era sinónimo de fiebre. Por suerte, su temperatura parecía normal, aunque el color se había avivado más.

—Vamos, si no me dices ahora, te cargaré hasta el hospital.

— ¡No! —dijo y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo—. Tengo cólicos, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien, sólo es dolor.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Necesitas algo?

Bonnibel se había recostado de nuevo y se cubrió con la sábana puesto que el clima ya comenzaba a enfriar por las noches.

Marceline se sentó a su lado observándola con detenimiento. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el color de sus mejillas era por vergüenza y sonrió acariciando su cabello, lo había hecho casi por instinto y se detuvo cuando lo notó.

—Lo lamento.

—Continúa, por favor. Eso me distrae del dolor.

Se había acercado hasta recostarse en sus piernas y apretaba con fuerza cuando le dolía más de lo que se consideraba capaz de soportar. Marceline sabía que probablemente le dejaría marcas, pero no le molestó y obedeció su petición viendo cómo se relajaba su expresión. Se mantuvo así por un rato tratando de no pensar mucho en el significado de todo esto y encendió el televisor tratando de distraerse de sus cavilaciones.

En Fox pasaban los Simpson y decidió detenerse ahí, Bonnibel también se reía de vez en cuando de las ocurrencias de los protagonistas. Todo estuvo medianamente tranquilo hasta que su celular sonó de nuevo, se trataba de Laura y levantó una ceja pensando porque la estaría llamando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—No lo sé. Es Laura.

Contestó el teléfono y tuvo que separarlo de su oído al escuchar el grito de su jefa, no había entendido lo que dijo, pero incluso Bonnie había oído eso y la miraba expectante.

— ¿Qué rayos? Laura no te entiendo nada.

Su jefa cayó un segundo tratando de controlar su temperamento para poder explicarse bien. Marceline esperó con impaciencia, no tenía idea porque le estaba gritando ahora, pero no parecía ser nada bueno.

—Una revista publicó una nota sobre ti —dijo ya más tranquila.

Había puesto el celular en altavoz para que Bonnie pudiera oír también y ayudarla en caso de necesitarlo. Seguramente era la única persona capaz de calmar a Laura en uno de sus berrinches, lo sabía porque fue testigo de ello en cierta ocasión.

— ¿Eso es malo? —preguntó con cautela.

—No realmente, supongo que no es culpa tuya. —Suspiró—. Pide disculpas a Bonnie de mi parte.

— ¿Eh? —Ahora fue la pelirrosa quien habló—. ¿Eso por qué, Laura?

—Oh, querida, estás ahí. —Carraspeó—. Adjuntaré el link de la publicación.

Después de eso colgó el teléfono y Marceline esperó su mensaje que no tardó en llegar. Al abrirlo comprendieron porque estaba haciendo tanto alboroto, en el enlace mostraba una foto de ella en la pasarela a la que asistió (supuso que para llamar la atención de las personas) y en la descripción podía leerse que según una fuente confiable la reciente modelo estaba viviendo en compañía de una chica misteriosa.

Alzó las cejas muy arriba sin poder creérselo. Bonnie parecía tan anonadada como ella y ninguna dijo nada por un rato hasta que el enojo sustituyó la sorpresa. Por cosas así es que a veces le daban ganas de dejar el trabajo, realmente no necesitaba tanta atención, y tampoco la quería. Era obvio que no tenían por qué meterse con Bonnibel.

Por su parte, ella estaba pensativa, tratando de encontrar sentido a eso. Es decir, tenía un par de días ahí cuando mucho, ¿cómo es que se enteraron tan pronto? En especial porque, por lo que sabía, Marceline no era el tipo de artista al que se la pasaban siguiendo los medios.

—No lo entiendo —declaró finalmente.

—No te preocupes por esto, seguro que Laura hará algo al respecto.

En realidad, probablemente, trataba de convencerse a sí misma, pero Bonnie asintió. Nunca le gustó que la relacionaran con su amiga, porque no le gustaba el estilo de vida que ella llevaba, no tanto por su trabajo como tal, simplemente, ser el centro de atención no era los suyo y lo dejó claro muchas veces. Esta vez la cosa tampoco le agradaba, aunque no la culpaba, a fin de cuentas, las posibilidades de que eso se hiciera noticia eran bastante altas desde un principio y lo sabía.

—No hay problema, Marcy.

Revisó de nuevo su celular y vio otro mensaje de Laura con un link diferente, esta vez la redirigió a una publicación de su propia jefa donde explicaba algunas cosas sobre el porqué estaba viviendo Bonnibel con ella y eso la hizo sonreír. Después de tener más detalles las cosas se vuelven aburridas y las personas terminan por olvidarlas.

—Mira esto —dijo mostrándole el celular.

Bonnibel se sentía menos adolorida, sin embargo, no le apetecía separarse de Marceline por lo que se quedó recostada contra su hombro viendo la publicación de su amiga. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y suspiró más tranquila. Laura siempre encontraba la forma de solucionar las cosas, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, en especial si involucraban a una de sus modelos.

—Eso me recuerda —comentó—. ¿Te dijo algo por el golpe?

—Eh... Sí. Fue demasiado amable cuando me advirtió que no volviera a meterme en problemas —Negó con la cabeza—. Me dio escalofríos.

Eso hizo a su compañera soltar una risilla, seguramente entendía a lo que se refería.

—Laura no es tan mala como crees.

—Sigues repitiéndome eso, Bonnie, pero ella me convence de lo contrario.

—Vamos —dijo soltando un bostezo—. Estás exagerando.

—No lo hago, pero anda, duerme de una vez.

Se talló un ojo en un gesto tan tierno que le dio la impresión de estar viendo a un gatito bebé.

— ¿Tú no vas a dormir?

—No tengo sueño —mintió.

No quería ir a dormir porque para eso tendría que apagar el televisor y dejar la habitación sumida en la oscuridad; que lo hubiera soportado una vez no quería decir que fuera hacerlo siempre y temía que Bonnibel terminara por notarlo. Era más fácil simplemente quedarse despierta hasta que ella se durmiera y luego fingir a la mañana siguiente que olvidó apagar la televisión.

— ¿Estás segura?

El cansancio se le notaba, lo sabía, pero tenía que disimular sólo un poco más.

— Totalmente.

Bonnie la miró un largo rato hasta que decidió darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda, aunque pareció recordar algo y volteó a verla de nuevo antes de levantarse y sacar unas cosas del cajón que Marceline le había prestado para guardar su ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Planeo ponerme el pijama.

—Ah claro.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento seguro que se ahogaba; pensó que la chica iría al baño para cambiarse, pero al parecer no le importaba hacerlo ahí mismo y comenzó a desnudarse frente a ella, que inútilmente, hacía su mayor esfuerzo para cerrar la boca y dejar de mirar su espalda. Tampoco es que hubiera quedado desnuda por completo, conservó la ropa interior en todo momento, aunque era mejor así, seguramente si la cosa llegaba a más no tendría cómo parar la baba que seguro le escurría por la barbilla.

Para cuando Bonnibel volvió a la cama, Marceline tenía el rostro rojo como tomate y evitaba mirarla a la cara porque no quería que se diera cuenta, aunque quizá eso resultó incluso más sospechoso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Creí... Que te ibas a vestir en privado.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, está oscuro y eres tú, así que realmente no tenía problemas...

Ahora ella también parecía avergonzada y le dio la espalda por segunda vez aplastando el control remoto logrando apagar repentinamente la televisión. Fue entonces cuando Marceline se olvidó de lo que había visto y cerró las manos en puños tratando de controlarse, se habían quedado a oscuras y era noche cerrada, ni la luna y las estrellas se encontraban en el firmamento para infundirle algo de calma.

La pelirrosa lo notó y encendió de nuevo la televisión apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama para verla más de cerca. De ese modo se percató de que se había puesto pálida y mantenía los labios apretados, sin contar que su respiración trataba de recuperar su ritmo normal.

— ¿Estás bien, Marcy?

Ella suspiró sabiendo que no podría seguirlo ocultando.

—Tal vez... Tal vez no lo mencioné antes —dijo. Bonnibel había puesto la mano sobre la suya para ayudarla—. Yo le tengo pánico a la oscuridad. Sé que suena estúpido e infantil, pero así son las cosas.

Para su sorpresa, ella no se estaba riendo ni mucho menos, la observaba con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No lo consideré necesario. —Sonrió sin muchas ganas.

— ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho, Marcy? Esta es tu oportunidad para hablarme de eso porque yo no tengo secretos contigo, te he hablado de mí hasta el cansancio y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

¿Todo? ¿Realmente podría hablarle de todo? Bueno, era su oportunidad para darle ese voto de confianza que le estaba pidiendo.

—También tengo claustrofobia, por eso dejo abierta la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Es todo?

 _Poco o nada recuerdo de mi pasado, y ¡Ah! Tú me gustas._ Quiso decir.

—Hay una cosa más... —Bonnibel la miraba expectante sin dejar de sostener su mano—. Pero, creo que eso puedo decirlo después, ¿no? Te prometo que te lo diré en algún momento, pero no ahora.

Suspiró.

—Bien, tampoco voy a obligarte.

—Paciencia, Bon-bon.

Le acarició la mejilla soltándola casi enseguida. Si seguía viéndola así y desde tan corta distancia, terminaría haciendo una estupidez.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Está asustada, digo, a veces creemos ver señales donde no las hay, supongo que teme que sea eso lo que le está pasando (?) Bueno, Bonnibel sí es despistada xD Pero vamos, amor es una palabra muy grande, tal vez si estuviera enamorada sí lo notaría más rápido. El punto del "no spoiler" es justamente ese ;3

Gracias por leer (inserte corazón).

 **alecita122:** jajaj no lo puedo creer, pero bueno, confiaré en tu promesa de actualizar (De hecho pienso ir a revisar ahora mismo si ya lo hiciste), y qué decir, me alegra haber contribuido a la comunidad presionan... ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, persuadiendo a un ficker para actualizar una historia que tiene en hiatus desde hace años (No es reproche, calma xD). En fin, Bonnie sí es algo ciega, ya aclaramos ese punto jaja pero te prometo que se le pasará pronto. Además, es probable que ya lo note, pero no del todo (?) Difícil de explicar. Y bueno, Laura no la mató, pero la amenazó de muerte XD

Espero verte pronto por aquí :3

 **Nea:** Oh, esa nota va en referencia a los "fans" que son un poco groseros con los artistas.

 **Deilys leon:** Ow, amo que algo que disfruto haciendo, otros lo disfruten también al leerlo.


	13. Huérfana

**Holaaa, ya llegué, no se preocupen.**

 **No les quitaré tiempo, prefiero que empiecen a leer.**

* * *

Volvió al gimnasio. No estaba desobedienciendo las órdenes de Laura mientras no subiera a boxear, de modo que, no debería haber problema. Se encontró de nuevo con personas a su alrededor que la miraban entusiasmados y supo que, de nuevo, no tendría más opción que firmar autógrafos.

Ash se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa que parecía decir "ya sabes cómo son" para luego interpretar el papel de organizador tal como había hecho antes.

Marceline se vio envuelta entre gente desconocida que insistió en tomarse fotos y tener un autógrafo y estaba segura que algunos no sabían siquiera su nombre. Recordó enseguida las palabras de su entrenador, y entendió que tenía razón, a la mayoría no le importaba conocerte como persona, lo que de verdad querían era poder presumir que conocieron a un famoso.

Le gustaría cambiar de gimnasio, pero eso implicaría traicionar la buena amistad que había entablado con Ash, no quería dejarlo sólo porque las personas se enteraron que ella iba a entrenar ahí.

Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa con Bonnibel, pero ella tenía que ir al trabajo temprano por lo que decidió distraerse mientras se acababa su turno. Aunque no era esto lo que tenía en mente. Casi no tenía tiempo de hacer ejercicio porque no la dejaban tranquila.

Comenzaba a fastidiarse. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa donde había estado y anunció que debía salir un segundo, sólo quería ir al baño para tener un momento de paz a solas.

Se revolvió el cabello fastidiada. Sabía que eran sus administradores, o algo así, pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos incómodo tratarlos.

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño, pero escuchó voces y decidió esperar a que salieran, ya no soportaba toparse con una sola persona más. Las chicas no se percataron de su presencia y continuaron con su conversación. Marceline no pudo evitar escucharlas al estar tan cerca.

—Yo digo que no debería costar tanto —se quejaba una.

Es verdad que el precio del gimnasio era algo elevado. En eso le daba la razón.

—Ya hablamos de esto —respondió una segunda voz—. Ash está cobrando lo justo. Es alguien famosa después de todo, ¿no?

Agudizó el oído ante eso último, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando? ¿Se estarían refiriendo a ella? ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de que Ash cobraba lo justo?

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero por favor, 100 dólares por una foto es una locura, ni que fuera Shawn Mendes.

La otra persona soltó una risa burlona ante eso.

—Si fuera Shawn Mendes el precio no bajaría de los 500 dólares, seguramente.

Ya no escuchó la respuesta de la otra chica porque salió de ahí furiosa tratando de encontrar a Ash. Esta vez no se detuvo ante la multitud y pasó entre ellos hasta que divisó unos mechones blancos junto a las mesas. Necesitaba encararlo y reclamarle por estar vendiendo su imagen sin su permiso. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era lógico que hiciera algo así. Evidentemente se había aprovechado de la amistad que tenían para aumentar el dinero de su negocio a como diera lugar.

Se sentía usada y traicionada, sin contar que tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero prefirió no hacer un escándalo sólo por consideración a su jefa. Ella no necesitaba más problemas hasta no estar de vuelta, lo cual sería pronto en realidad, tenía entendido que llegaba al día siguiente.

—Ash, necesito hablar contigo —le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta él.

El chico asintió, había estado platicando con otro entrenador, pero ahora la guiaba a su despacho para tener algo de privacidad. Marceline nunca había entrado ahí, pero no se molestó en admirarlo, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

— ¿Qué pasa mi querida Marceline?

— ¿Por qué has estado vendiendo mi imagen sin mi consentimiento? —preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó las cejas, sorprendido. No daba muestras de que le importara haber sido descubierto, se limitó a sentarse sobre su escritorio sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿No es obvio? Atrae más clientes.

— ¡Eres un…!

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió—. No es tan malo, tú obtienes más fama y yo gano recomendaciones y dinero. Todos ganamos.

—Yo no quiero fama.

— ¿Ah no? —dijo sirviéndose un vaso de whisky—. ¿Entonces porque eres modelo?

Marceline no supo que responder y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Ash resultó ser un idiota y ya no planeaba seguir ayudando con su negocio clandestino a costa suya.

—Me largo, y no esperes que vuelva.

—Vamos, Marceline, ayuda a un amigo. —Le sonrió tomando un trago.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Salió dando un portazo y atravesó el gimnasio todavía enojada sin detenerse con nadie. Las personas parecían enojarse por su actitud, pero no le importó. No volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar.

* * *

Bonnibel no estaba teniendo una mañana muy diferente a la de Marceline. Su compañero de trabajo no dejaba de fastidiarla, y en esta ocasión más que de costumbre puesto que sacaba a colación la noticia cada vez que podía. Lamentaba que no tuvieran mucho trabajo para así al menos ocuparse en algo y poder ignorarlo.

Justo ahora se encontraban en el recibidor pasando el rato. Bonnie conversaba con Laura por mensajes y Marshall se entretenía jugando solitario en la computadora.

— ¿Entonces están saliendo eh?

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

—Te he dicho ya mil veces que eso no es así.

— ¿A quién quieres engañar, Bonnibel? Yo las vi el otro día —dijo girando la silla para poder verla de frente—. Estaban abrazadas muy cariñosamente.

Bonnibel enrojeció recordando el momento. La sensación del cabello de Marceline entre sus dedos, era muy agradable y pasar el tiempo juntas se convirtió en su mejor pasatiempo.

Lo cierto es que venía notándolo desde hace días, ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa felicidad cada vez que algo tenía que ver con ella... Seguramente a ella…

—Eso no significa nada —alegó en defensa—. Era su cumpleaños, sabes. La estaba felicitando.

—Claro, que gran felicitación. Eres muy tierna y amable y todo eso, ¿verdad?

—A ti qué te importa, de todos modos. —Resopló—. Es mi vida al fin y al cabo.

Él sonrió sin apartar la mirada. Era como si supiera aquello que tan bien se había estado guardando, incluso de ella misma.

—No sólo es tu vida. Se trata de Marceline y ella es una persona conocida, Bonnie, así que no esperes que su relación pase desapercibida.

— ¡No tenemos ninguna relación!

—Está bien, pero cuando empiecen a tenerla, ¿me puedes dar su autógrafo?

—Maldita sea, Marshall, una palabra más sobre esto y…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Marceline abatida y molesta. Bonnie se olvidó rápido de su compañero con tal de saber el porqué de su expresión.

—Marcy. ¿Qué pasó?

Marshall no dijo nada y ella ignoró su presencia yendo directo a Bonnibel donde dejó caer su peso en su hombro.

El muchacho soltó una risa ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Bonnibel. Decidió dejarlas solas y se fue sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

—Sí. —Le pasó los brazos por el cuello—. Sólo necesitaba relajarme y estar contigo logra que lo haga.

Bonnie no dijo nada, pero sonrió dejando que permaneciera en su hombro todo el tiempo que necesitara. Al parecer a ninguna le apetecía separarse ya que permanecieron así un buen rato antes de que finalmente decidieran romper el abrazo.

Marceline parecía más tranquila, incluso más feliz y le dio una sonrisa. Ahora que había pasado su momento de rabia volvía a sentirse tímida ante Bonnibel por culpa de esa mirada azúl que lograba desarmarla.

Se quedaron calladas un momento hasta que el silencio fue más de lo que pudieron soportar.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer cuando acabes tu turno, Bonnie?

—Sí, me encantaría.

Marshall apareció de nuevo cargando un cachorro que parecía muy a gusto dormido entre sus brazos.

— ¿Me van a invitar a la boda? —preguntó.

La pelirrosa le reprochó con la mirada y Marceline sólo sonrió algo nerviosa.

— ¿Te vas a callar?

—Pero vamos, Bonnie, yo sólo quiero pastel.

—Te juro que si no te callas ahora, te golpearé —le advirtió.

—Que ruda, ¿y así te gusta? —preguntó a Marceline.

Ella le dio una sonrisa, en realidad había tenido un día horrible y lo único que quería era hablar con Bonnie al respecto, pero si Marshall no se iba nunca podría hacerlo.

—Sí.

Eso los sorprendió a ambos. Bonnibel no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran sin poder creer todavía la respuesta de la chica.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Si me permites, quisiera hablar con ella en privado.

—Por supuesto, no voy a interrumpir a la feliz pareja.

Una vez que se hubo ido Marcy soltó un suspiro y entonces entendió que lo había dicho sólo para deshacerse de él sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber creído que era en serio. En lugar de pensar en eso, decidió enfocarse en porque su amiga lucía tan desanimada.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó.

—Ya no quiero esto, Bonnie —dijo apesadumbrada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Estos días en los que se han dado a conocer asuntos de mi vida privada, me he dado cuenta de que detesto ser conocida. Quiero volver a mi vieja vida.

Bonnibel alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿Planeas renunciar?

— ¿Sería tan malo?

—No es que lo sea, pero hiciste un contrato y dudo que a Laura le guste que te des por vencida tan rápido.

— ¿Entonces crees que debería continuar en todo esto? —preguntó dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

—No. No creo que debas hacer nada que no quieras —respondió sentándose a su lado.

Le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora que Marceline devolvió. Si ella la apoyaba no tenía nada que temer en cuanto a su jefa, no podía ser tan mala, ¿no?

—Esperaré a que salgas para que podamos ir a casa.

—Aún falta mucho, deberías adelantarte.

—Pero…

—De verdad, voy a estar bien.

Suspiró.

—Muy bien, te veré allá entonces.

Bonnie asintió y, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Marshall no estuviera merodeando por ahí, la despidió con un beso en la mejilla que levantó a tope el ánimo de Marceline. Sus latidos estaban descontrolados y prefirió irse antes de que ella pudiera notarlo.

—Ah, cierto. —Se había detenido en la puerta—. Toma.

Le entregó su chaqueta y, aunque Bonnie la miró extrañada, no se rehusó a tomarla.

—Hace frío afuera —explicó.

Y era verdad, con el invierno acercándose a pasos agigantados el aire era cada vez más helado. No quería verla enfermarse, aunque eso podría implicar que la enferma terminara siendo ella.

La pelirrosa la vio salir y también escuchó entrar a su compañero, pero no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupada notando la calidez en la chaqueta que ahora tenía aferrada al pecho.

—Sí, muy lindo, ¿podemos volver a trabajar ahora?

Ni siquiera ese tono en Marshall logró hacerla enojar. Se dio vuelta dándole una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Marcy se quedó acostada en la cama sin saber qué más hacer, quería sacarse de la cabeza cómo se había sentido al enterarse de que Ash la estuvo engañando, pero concentrarse en el inocente beso de Bonnibel tampoco ayudaba a su sano juicio, de modo que terminó tratando de dormir un rato.

Se cobijó y de alguna manera sus pensamientos se enfocaron en algo nuevo, algo que no recordaba haber vivido por lo que le prestó mayor atención. Se vio a ella misma de niña, iba de la mano de una mujer de cabello castaño que le sonreía y la alzaba en el aire mientras ella reía.

No era un recuerdo muy largo, pero fue lo suficientemente real como para darle un sentimiento de vacío y añoranza. Estaba segura de que esa mujer era su madre y también tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasó después de aquello, aunque su mente no quiso mostrárselo. De algún modo lo supo, su madre había muerto, no sabía cómo, pero le inspiraba profunda tristeza pensar en ello.

Tal vez esa fuera toda la realidad. Era una huerfana que de alguna manera terminó en la calle, quizá estuvo en un orfanato y cuando la dejaron ir no supo qué hacer con su vida, pero de ser así no tendría dos carreras universitarias. Eso ni siquiera sabe cómo lo consiguió.

Después de un rato de hundirse en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser bastante porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Bonnie estaba sentada en la cama con ella, en pijama y viendo una película con el volumen tan bajo que seguramente se estaba enfocando más en los subtítulos que en el audio.

Cuando notó que se había despertado le sonrió.

Marcy le devolvió el gesto y se acomodó a su lado tayando uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ahora tenía hambre y su estómago se lo hizo saber de la forma más ruidosa que encontró logrando que se avergonzara por haber sucedido justo al lado de la muchacha que le gusta.

—Prepararé algo de comer.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Bonnie, tú acabas de llegar de trabajar y…

—No importa. —Ya se estaba poniendo en pie—. Tú siempre haces muchas cosas lindas por mí, deja que te devuelva al menos un poco.

No pudo impedir que saliera de la habitación, pero al menos fue tras ella para ayudarla en cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Al final terminaron cocinando juntas, cosa que no podría haberla hecho más feliz. Tal vez este era un buen momento para hablarle de sus sentimientos, podía ser valiente por una vez en su vida y arriesgarse, después de todo, ¿qué tan mal le podía ir?

—Bonnie, yo…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciéndola soltar un gruñido y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Fionna por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contestar. Quizá fuera una especie de señal y debería entender la indirecta de que Bonnibel y ella nunca serían nada.

Suspiró.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa, Fionna?

—Mamá quiere saber si no tienes nada qué hacer mañana para que vengas a comer con nosotros.

¿Realmente había interrumpido su acto de sinceridad por eso?

—Claro, yo voy mañana. ¿Qué celebran?

—En realidad nada, sólo quería invitarte como buenas amigas que somos.

—Dijiste que lo había pedido tu mamá —le recordó.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel había tomado los platos con comida y le hizo un gesto a Marcy de que la esperaba en la habitación. Ella asintió como respuesta.

—Mi mamá, yo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—Bueno, últimamente casi no nos vemos, sólo extraño tu compañía.

—Eres tan tierna.

—Sí, sí, ¿vas a venir o no?

Marceline rio.

—Claro que iré.

—Bien, te veo mañana.

—Chao.

Cuando entró a la recámara la pelirrosa se encontraba ya deborando su comida y se veía concentrada en la película que estaba en esos momentos. Ella se acercó a ver de cuál se trataba tomando su plato también y notó que era _set it up_. La conocía, trataba sobre unos asistentes que logran juntar a sus jefes para hacer sus vidas más fáciles. La había encontrado en otra ocasión haciendo _zapping_.

Bonnie se recargó en su hombro por todo el tiempo que duró la película y para cuando terminó casi había caído dormida, aunque el ruido de los créditos la despertó. Estiró sus brazos y soltó un bostezo que le terminó contagiando.

— ¿Por qué no leemos más de tus cartas, Marcy? Tal vez así veas que no todo es malo cuando eres conocida.

—La verdad no se me antoja.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero terminó sonriendo y se encogió de hombros. Bonnie interpretó eso como una señal de que estaba de acuerdo y se levantó para traer la bolsa. La dejó en su regazo y comenzó a leer unas cuantas, sólo las repetía en voz alta cuando consideraba que valían la pena ya que no quería desanimarla más con respecto a su empleo.

Marceline escuchaba atentamente, aunque era más por escuchar su dulce voz que por verdadero interés de lo que pudieran decir esos papeles. Notaba como fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba y como sonreía cuando encontraba algo bueno, así como la forma que tenía de morderse el labio de vez en cuando mientras leía mentalmente.

Esa chica le gustaba mucho, tanto que… Se acercó un poco más sin que se diera cuenta y comenzó a levantar su mano, quería acariciar su mejilla ahora que la veía tan distraída, incluso podría decir que estaba confundida.

—Oye Marcy.

Se detuvo y dejó caer el brazo. Bonnibel no lo había notado, pero la miraba sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esta carta… Es un tanto extraña.

Marceline tomó el papel que le estaba dando y leyó.

" _Marceline, te hemos escrito ya muchas veces, seguimos esperando en el mismo lugar. Por favor, ven rápido, Keila no está muy feliz ahora mismo, pero nosotros confiamos en ti"._

Y adjuntaban una dirección.

¿Esperando por ella? ¿Quiénes? ¿Quién era Keila? No podía dejar de mirar las letras una y otra vez, pero seguían sin decirle nada. ¿Podría ser que se tratara sobre algo de su pasado? ¿Sería posible? Tenía tantas preguntas que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero no podía dejar que Bonnibel notara aquello, después de todo, no estaba enterada de su amnesia. Y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes hacérselo saber ahora.

—Sí… —dijo después de un rato—. Está raro.

—Viene firmada con los nombres de _Guy y Bongo_ , ¿los conoces?

—No.

Marceline volvió a echar la carta con las demás y le sonrió a Bonnie quien seguía escrutándola con la mirada, como sí creyera que le estaba ocultando algo, y por un momento pensó que lo descubriría, pero ella pareció perder el interés unos segundos después y se acurrucó entre las sabanas para ir a dormir pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba dormir con ella.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Lucyloquilla:** Oww, espero no haberme tardado tanto otra vez. Lo lamento. Y otra vez casi le suelta la sopa, pero el destino no la deja (?) Sí, ya hasta Marcy se hartó de todo eso, veremos si no termina renunciando.

 **alecita122:** Ya sé que me tardé mucho en la actualización, pero, ¿cómo vas tú eh? jajaj ¿Crees que no se han dado cuenta de su presente? Yo creo que más bien es Marcy quien no ha sabido ver sus señales ;3 Pero muy pronto estarán ahí, me pregunto si serán antagonistas o amigos... Nos leemos pronto OWO

 **Tú:** Y a mí me alegra mucho que pienses así de mi fanfic, aunque concuerdo contigo en que ya casi no hay fanfics bubbline. Ni buenos ni malos diría yo, pero bueno, yo seguiré escribiendo de la pareja que más amo :3 Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar comentario.


	14. La yo real

**Lean, lean. Eso es mejor, no tengo nota hoy.**

* * *

—Hey, Cassie.

—Marceline, debes tener cuidado hoy con Laura. Está muy enojada.

Tragó. Todo su plan se venía abajo si su jefa no estaba de humor. Ni loca podría pedirle la renuncia en esas condiciones.

— ¿Sabes porque?

Las maquillistas hacían su trabajo con Marcy, aunque se les dificultaba un poco el trabajo si no era capaz de guardar silencio.

—Su manicurista le arruinó las uñas, al menos eso es lo que dice ella.

Por suerte para Marceline, el enojo le duró poco a Laura y en cuanto comenzó la sesión de fotos estaba tan entusiasmada que terminó aplaudiendo al final y felicitándolos por su buen trabajo.

Sabía que le arruinaría el humor, pero esto no podía seguir esperando, debía hablar con ella ahora o de lo contrario, después no se atrevería.

La buscó en su oficina donde la encontró tarareando una canción mientras revisaba algo en su computadora. Tocó la puerta para revelar su presencia y Laura volteó a verla sonriendo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

—Marceline, siéntate vamos.

—Así estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Como quieras, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

No había dejado de teclear en ningún momento y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

—Laura, yo no creo estar hecha para esto.

La vio dejar de tararear y levantar la mirada. Hasta entonces había estado usando unos sencillos lentes que ahora se quitó dejándolos sobre el escritorio. No se veía nada feliz, incluso daba miedo su expresión.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Marceline?

¿Por qué la veía de esa forma? Sentía que si decía algo incorrecto podría asesinarla y arrojar su cadáver a un barranco, pero Laura no era ese tipo de persona, ¿verdad? Debió haberle preguntado a Bonnibel antes de hacer esta tontería.

—Esta especie de fama… No es buena para mí.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica.

La estaba orillando a decírselo, quedaba bastante claro. ¿Tendría los suficientes pantalones para hacerlo? Esa es la pregunta que podía leer en su mirada.

—Que yo quiero… Dejar el trabajo.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Laura podía aceptarlo como una empresaria normal o negarse, en cualquier caso, su decisión era absoluta y seguiría solicitando su renuncia una y otra vez, por más miedo que pudiera tenerle.

La vio sobarse las sienes como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a dolerle la cabeza, eso no era una buena señal.

—Marceline. —Suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas el día que firmaste tu contrato?

—Sí —respondió, no muy segura de a dónde quería llegar.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Lo recordaba. Su memoria a largo plazo podía estar llena de huecos, pero desde ese día que despertó bajo la lluvia, sola y sin un lugar al cual ir, nada escapaba de sus recuerdos. Aquello era, sin duda, el tema que tanto quería evitar, prometió no dejar que los cambios enturbiaran su decisión de trabajar ahí, pero desgraciadamente, falló en el intento. Los cambios la estaban sobrepasando y, aunque odiaba faltar a su palabra, tampoco creía tener la capacidad para seguir soportando todo lo que implicaba ser una persona conocida, a pesar de que fuera sólo en menor escala.

—Lo lamento.

Era así, no tenía otra cosa que decir. Lamentaba profundamente tener que dejarla tan pronto, sabía que su jefa no estaba contenta con ella, por eso decidió evadir su mirada acusadora enfocándose en la alfombra.

—No necesito tus disculpas, me estás dando problemas.

—Laura, yo…

—Busca a Cassie, dile que me traiga un té de tila —la interrumpió.

Estaba claro que acababa de ignorar completamente su renuncia. Suspiró resignándose a que por el día de hoy no podría obtener nada más, ya lo intentaría después, tal vez haciendo una carta formal de renuncia no podría objetar.

—Claro…

Salió del despacho con los ánimos bajos. En realidad no tenía idea de dónde podía estar Cassie en esos momentos, esa mujer daba vueltas por todo el estudio y sería difícil de encontrar porque nunca paraba de moverse, siempre de un lado a otro.

Dio con ella en los camerinos y por fin respiró aliviada, debería haber salido de las locaciones hace una hora, pero no había podido irse sin cumplir el encargo de su jefa.

— ¡Marceline! ¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó acercándose.

—Sí. Laura me dijo que te buscará porque quería un té de tila.

—Wow —exclamó—. ¿Le hiciste algo?

—Renuncié. O al menos lo intenté, pero ella ignoró mi petición por completo.

Cassie había levantado ambas cejas. Era evidente que no entendía su decisión, aunque no le extrañaba, siempre le daba la impresión de que toda su felicidad era su trabajo.

— ¿Te quieres ir? Pensé que este trabajo te gustaba.

Se veía consternada, incluso se atrevería a decir que su expresión era de tristeza y eso la conmovió. En todo ese tiempo ahí sólo había hecho una amiga y esa era Cassie, es probable que si se iba no la volvería a ver.

—El trabajo no es el problema, son las consecuencias.

— ¿Cómo cuáles consecuencias? —preguntó confundida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Toda la atención, supongo.

—No quiero sonar como una perra, Marceline, pero se te advirtió que tu vida cambiaría.

—Lo siento.

De pronto sentía que tenía que dar mil disculpas más. Esta situación era similar a un regaño dedicado a un niño, los pequeños no entienden que lo que hacen no es correcto y cuando algo sale mal, huyen. Y eso es justo lo que ella estaba haciendo, salir corriendo después del primer problema.

—Qué se le va a hacer —dijo—. Si esto no es lo tuyo, no te podemos obligar. Algunos no están hechos para recibir tanta atención.

Laura entró de pronto atrayendo la atención de las chicas, se acercó hasta donde estaban y sin mirar a Marceline, le habló a su asistente.

—Cassie, llevó mucho tiempo esperando mi té.

—Lo siento, Laura, estaba por ir a hacerlo.

Salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse. No planeaba reprocharselo, después de todo, era su trabajo y cumplía con él de manera eficaz, no como ella que no aguantó ni el año ahí.

De pronto, su jefa la miró como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia, alzó la ceja, parecía esperar una respuesta, pero no entendía la pregunta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—Tú me dijiste que…

—Creí que había quedado claro que estabas despedida —la interrumpió.

Marceline se sorprendió, pensó que le había rechazado la petición de renuncia. Tal vez lo que quería era correrla, sentir superior o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero no le importaba, estaba fuera del trabajo y eso era lo importante.

—Claro, yo ya me iba.

Laura no dijo nada más y la dejó sola, las otras modelos la observaron por un momento antes de volver a lo suyo. Se sentía libre, al menos antes de ver su reloj y darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para ir a comer con Fionna tal como había prometido que haría.

Salió de ahí enseguida, no había olvidado en todo el día aquella carta. Esa mañana había buscado dentro del saco hasta dar con ella, pero eso no era todo, encontró al menos otras siete y todas eran firmadas por las mismas personas, llevaban la misma dirección y en algunas de ellas le pedían que dejara el trabajo. Ella no lo había hecho por las cartas, pero al final, sin querer, les había dado el gusto.

Planeaba hablarle de todo eso a los hermanos Campbell y saber qué opinaban al respecto.

Llegó a la casa de los chicos poco rato después y fue justamente el chico quien la recibió. Llevaba puesto el pijama todavía y no parecía molestarle eso, incluso su cabello estaba revuelto, sinónimo de que acababa de levantarse.

—Hola, Finn.

—Pasa, nos levantamos algo tarde y mi hermana apenas se está bañando.

Marceline obedeció y se sentaron en el sillón donde él prendió el televisor para ver Fox, estaban pasando los Simpson y se quedó viendo.

—Creo que debo decirte algo, Finn.

El chico volteó a verla al notar el tono de su voz, algo tembloroso, intuyó que no se sentía especialmente cómoda hablando de lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle atención.

—Te escucho.

—Tal vez sea mejor que espere a que venga Fionna, así les digo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente decírselos a los dos juntos era una mejor idea.

—Está bien, ya no debe tardar en salir, aunque te advierto que suele tardarse bastante.

Marceline río.

— ¿En serio? La verdad sí tiene toda la pinta.

La conversación había logrado relajarla lo suficiente.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi hermana?

Sonreía con complicidad.

—Bueno, se podría decir...

Fionna entró a la sala interrumpiendo la conversación y los vio tan divertidos que se acercó a observarlos más de cerca. Llevaba el cabello mojado en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro derecho mojando su blusa azul favorita, la usaba en conjunto con un short de mezclilla que llegaba casi hasta su rodilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Era momento de decirles la verdad.

—Recibí unas cartas y creo que tienen algo que ver con mi pasado —dijo así sin más.

Ambos la miraron asombrados hasta captaron que los tres ahí presentes sabían exactamente de qué se estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué decían? —preguntó Fionna sentándose junto a ellos.

—No sé quiénes son exactamente, pero parece que me conocen y quieren verme en la ciudad vecina.

—Ni se te ocurra ir —replicó Fionna.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fionna? Es su pasado, si ella quiere recuperarlo debe ir —reclamó el hermano.

Marceline se sentía contrariada. ¿Quién tendría la razón? ¿Por qué Fionna no quería que fuera? Para empezar, ¿realmente planeaba ir? ¿No estaría demasiado asustada como para enterarse de todo?

— ¿Estás loco? —seguía replicando su amiga—. No quiero que vaya sola a encontrarse con unos desconocidos, podrían ser gente desagradable o tal vez estaban mintiendo para atraerla a un lugar apartado.

—Creo que eres muy paranoica, definitivamente debe ir.

—Pues si va a ir, no lo hará sola.

—Bien, hay que acompañarla entonces.

—Tú debes ir a la escuela.

— ¡Esto es importante, Fionna!

Marceline se rio, con ellos dos sentía como si tuviera una familia de verdad que se preocupaban por ella, aunque la realidad era otra. Por más cariño que les tuviera, estaba sola y si no encontraba a las personas que la buscaban, probablemente no tuviera otra oportunidad para averiguar cómo era su vida antes de aquel callejón.

—Yo tengo que ir —dijo, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Te acompañaré.

—Yo también.

Fionna no protestó esta vez, seguro que por fin había entendido la importancia que tenía todo esto para Marceline y el hecho de que fuera a necesitar de sus dos amigos para superar la situación.

—Iremos la próxima semana —sugirió Fionna—. Así tendremos tiempo para pensar las cosas con más calma. Ya sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión, pero quiero que te prepares para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

Asintió, lo menos que podía hacer era atenerse a sus condiciones, aunque la duda y la ansiedad la consumieran lentamente. Después de tanto, había llegado el momento de encontrarse de frente con su pasado y eso la emocionaba y la aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

Decidieron dejar el tema por ahora y continuaron con algo más simple, como las calificaciones de Finn y el maravilloso trabajo de Fionna. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron la deliciosa comida preparada por la rubia, al final su madre no apareció y los hermanos confesaron que en realidad había tenido que ir a trabajar, pero no quisieron cancelar los planes sólo por eso.

Se la pasó muy bien, pero no pudo quedarse tanto como le hubiera gustado, todavía tenía una cosa más que hacer y era ir a ver al padre Simón, quedó en que lo visitaría, quería hablar con él de todos los recuerdos que había tenido, de aquello que ni siquiera fue capaz de mencionarles a sus dos amigos, como la muerte de su madre, por ejemplo.

Al llegar a la iglesia recordó el día en que conoció a Bonnibel, sabía que la pelirrosa iba todos los domingos a misa, pero Marceline esos días se despertaba tarde y usualmente no la acompañaba, en parte también porque no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, extrañamente era un lugar que no le apetecía pisar, a no ser que fuera para ver al cura.

Él al verla la invitó a pasar a los jardines, siendo ese su lugar favorito para dar paseos y tener conversaciones. Marceline intuía que esas plantas y flores, eran de las cosas que más enorgullecían al anciano, y con justa razón, eran hermosas.

—Pareces preocupada.

Iban caminando entre unos rosales que daban la impresión de ser muy amenazantes con tantas espinas alrededor.

—Recordé algo importante, padre.

— ¿De verdad?

Ahora le prestaba toda su atención, se habían detenido junto a unos helechos sentándose en la banca al lado de éstos. El tema todavía le dolía, a pesar de no recordar las circunstancias, el hecho en sí era bastante triste.

Suspiró, estaba dispuesta a contarle. No le importaban las cartas en esos momentos, por eso no se molestó en mencionarlas también.

—Mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy niña. No sé cómo, pero sé que es verdad.

El padre le dio un apretón en su brazo derecho que pretendía ser de consuelo, pero Marceline no sintió que sirviera de mucho. Sabía que perder a su mamá era la peor cosa que podía haberle pasado y ni siquiera quiso hablar de aquel recuerdo en el que se vio en los brazos de su madre porque pensó que eso era tan profundo que no podía decírselo.

—Lo lamento mucho, pequeña.

—Fue hace mucho, no sé cómo había podido olvidarla —confesó—. A veces es como si me estuviera perdiendo a mí misma, no sé si la yo de ahora es la yo real.

Eso era algo que nunca había dicho antes en voz alta, pero lo pensaba constantemente, en especial cuando los recuerdos acudían a su mente porque sólo por un momento sabía algo de su vida y podía actuar con más confianza, pero casi enseguida volvía a sentirse perdida, como si su personalidad más reciente no fuera otra cosa que el resultado de estar en un entorno desconocido y no saber nada de su propia vida. Había tenido que inventar algo para poder sobrevivir.

—Todas las versiones de ti son reales, Marceline, a veces necesitamos adaptarnos y por ello terminamos cambiando, pero eso no nos hace menos reales de lo que lo éramos antes.

Trató de asimilar esa información, pero no podía ser lo mismo, ella no había cambiado, se convirtió en otra persona al no poder recordar lo que fue.

—Ni siquiera sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo manejando la vida que formó otra persona.

—Eras tú misma.

—Pero no se siente de esa manera —explicó.

—Tal vez necesites encontrarte con tu pasado.

Volvió a pensar en las cartas.

—Sí, es probable que esa sea la solución.

No quiso seguir hablando de ello, por suerte el padre Simón cambió de tema tomándola totalmente desprevenida, cabe decir.

— ¿Quieres conocer a Bolívar?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es Bolívar?

El padre le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, llegaron hasta el comedor y junto a éste, en un enorme acuario se encontraba un pequeño tiburón nadando a sus anchas. Marceline se acercó para observarlo más de cerca.

— ¿Por qué tiene un tiburón, padre?

—Necesitaba alguien que me acompañara.

— ¿Y tenía que ser un tiburón?

El cura se movió para quedar al lado de ella.

—Es amigable.

—Debe tener cuidado con eso —le dijo.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de los riesgos que implicaba tener un animal como ese hasta que Marcy tuvo que irse, se despidió con la promesa de volver otro día para asegurarse de que el pequeño tiburón no le hubiera hecho daño todavía.

Se fijó en su reloj, eran las ocho menos cuarto, Bonnibel estaba a punto de salir de su trabajo así que decidió pasar por ella, a la pelirrosa no pareció sorprenderle cuando la vio afuera esperando recargada en un poste cercano. Caminaron por la oscura calle hasta llegar a su casa un rato después, en el camino se habían asustado por un inofensivo gato callejero que saltó a un basurero, pero aparte de eso, la caminata les sentó bien.

Llegando a casa Bonnibel estaba tan cansada que se dejó caer en la cama y Marceline siguió su ejemplo pues había tenido un día muy movido, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina el llegar juntas y encender la televisión para ver series antes de dormir, quizá esa era la parte que más le gustaba a Marcy, el hecho de que todo eso fuera tan parecido a una vida de recién casados, aunque en realidad no fuera así, el pensarlo la ponía feliz.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Laura se negó a aceptar mi renuncia y luego me despidió. Creo que sólo quería tener la satisfacción de ser ella quien diera la última palabra.

—No niego que eso sería típico de ella, pero yo creo que lo hizo por ayudarte, Marcy.

—No estoy muy segura de cómo eso pueda ayudarme —declaró sin despegar la vista del televisor—. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

—Bien, Marshall todavía no deja de fastidiar, pero eso es normal. Tuvimos muchos cortes hoy.

Marceline ahora sí la estaba mirando, le gustaba la forma en la que se mordisqueaba el dedo al centrarse en los programas de televisión.

—Eso explica porque traes un mechón de pelo en tu cabello.

—Tal vez sea una cana.

—En ese caso es una cana muy grande. —Sonrió—. Déjame quitarla.

Se acercó más pasando la mano por el cabello de Bonnie quien ya no prestaba atención a la pantalla con tal de ver los ojos de Marceline desde esa corta distancia. No lo había notado antes, pero los labios de la chica eran rojos sin necesidad de labiales, era como si hubiera comido una paleta hace poco, aunque no podía asegurar que no hubiera sido así.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar sentir vértigo ante esto, pero tampoco quería alejarse, sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento. No estaba razonando las cosas, quizá por eso cuando Marceline cerró la distancia entre sus labios en lugar de quejarse correspondió el beso.

Dejó una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra mientras ésta sostenía su rostro con delicadeza, como si temiera hacer algo mal y arruinarlo todo.

Fue un beso lento y lleno de sentimiento, no había una sola gota de lujuria en esa muestra de cariño y, probablemente, fue eso lo que más la asustó.

Se separó abruptamente notando de pronto lo que había estado haciendo y se levantó de la cama ante la expresión confundida de Marcy. Ni siquiera pudo sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Bonnie?

—Eso no estuvo bien, Marcy. No deberíamos…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella poniéndose en pie también.

Bonnibel no pudo o no quiso contestar, pero cambió de tema.

—Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas a ir a esta hora? —le reclamó.

Se había acercado, aunque Bonnibel rehuía su cercanía y se notaba que quería salir corriendo de ahí. Como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de crímen.

Trató de llegar a la puerta, pero Marceline se lo impidió tomándola por la muñeca, quizá con más fuerza de la que pretendía, sin embargo, no podía dejarla escapar de ese modo, en especial a mitad de la noche.

— ¡Déjame ir, Marcy!

—No irás a ningún lado a esta hora, Bonnie —le reprochó—. Yo me voy, pero pasa aquí la noche.

Salió de su propia casa aún con la mirada de contrariedad de la pelirrosa siguiéndola hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella cortando la visión. Ahora se daba cuenta que quizá Finn se equivocó, le quedaba bastante claro que no sentía lo mismo o no quería sentirlo, al final, el resultado era el mismo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Esto todavía no tiene ni la mitad de la intensidad a la que va a llegar :P jaja pues irá, pero eso no será hoy, primero tiene que arreglar otros asuntos, como sus sentimientos, por ejemplo. Creo ya no necesito responder tu pregunta, ¿o sí?

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	15. Acuérdate de mí

**Hola, personas, les traigo actualización, espero la disfruten y como últimamente ando de bajos ánimos, denme amor en comentario (no es obligatorio, pero entre más feliz esté, más rápido actualizo).**

 **P. D. No es soborno.**

* * *

Marceline pasó la noche en donde el padre y cuando volvió a su casa al día siguiente la encontró vacía, la decepcionó, pero no fue una sorpresa, intuía que Bonnibel se marcharía, había dejado bastante claro que no podía seguir en su presencia.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón soltando un suspiro, la chica ni siquiera le había avisado. Todo estaba demasiado confuso todavía en su mente, había tenido ocasión para pensar en todo lo sucedido con Bonnibel, desde las pequeñas muestras de cariño hasta aquellos gestos que la hicieron creer… En fin, no pudo llegar a ninguna otra conclusión que no fuera su propia equivocación. Sin embargo, los comentarios de Finn rondaban todavía su mente y no quería pensar que ambos estuvieron imaginando cosas, incluso Marshall las confundió con una pareja; se rio sin un apice de gracia, no sabía cómo iba a explicar Bonnie a su compañero que su "relación" había terminado, después de todo, él tenía la idea de que ellas dos eran novias o algo. Una idea plantada ahí a causa de su comentario en una visita a Bonnibel, cabe aclarar, en su momento lo usó para hacer que las dejara solas, pero por lo que la pelirrosa solía contarle, todavía no se olvidaba de aquello.

Quería llamarla, pero seguramente no respondería. Aquel beso había sido para ella algo hermoso, le dio una sensación electrizante que aún le recorría el cuerpo entero cuando lo recordaba, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo. El roce de la mano de Bonnibel sobre su mejilla, el cómo su cuerpo se acercaba más cada vez que ejercía sólo un poco más de presión en su cintura y esos labios tan suaves con sabor a menta. Sería imposible olvidarla, no podría hacerlo después de saber que correspondió ese gesto.

Ahora lo entendía, estaba claro que Bonnie la quería también, pero quizá no estaba a dispuesta a aceptarlo y no sabía el porqué, aunque daba lo mismo, lo importante no era el motivo sino la acción, y el poco avance que habían tenido se esfumó tan rápido cómo llegó.

Se frustró frotándose el rostro con fruición para después soltar un resoplido. Por más que intentara contenerse, no podía, terminaría llamándola, en especial sabiendo su horario de memoria, conocía los momentos en los que podía molestarla y en los que no, pero por supuesto, cuando tomó el celular y marcó su número, sonó una y otra vez hasta que la mandó a buzón, lo intentó unas cuantas veces más, sin embargo, esta vez la grabadora le respondía "El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio…" y no quiso seguir tratando. Lo apagó seguramente, no tenía otra explicación.

Miró el techo un buen rato sin moverse de su lugar, daba la impresión de ser una estatua, aunque sus pestañeos y el subir y bajar de su pecho comprobaban que seguía siendo una persona viva.

No podía estarle pasando todo esto, ya ni siquiera le importaban las cartas… Okey, no es que no le importaran, pero Bonnibel era su presente y la quería, por eso en estos momentos su mente se centraba más en cómo recuperarla, en exigirle una explicación, perseguirla o en pensar que tal vez debía darle su espacio. Tal vez sólo tenía que meditar las cosas y ya.

Aunque también era probable que ella quisiera hacerse creer todo eso para no deprimirse, pero era mejor guardar la esperanza antes de echar tierra a toda su relación y enterrarla en el olvido. Ahora que pensaba en ello, sentía que Bonnie la había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no se dio cuenta en ese entonces sino hasta tiempo después.

No sabía si contarle a Finn todo eso, de verdad quería hacerlo para no quedarse con este sentimiento atrapado dentro suyo, tal vez si se desahogaba las cosas se verían mejor, sin embargo… Necesitaba hablar con alguien que la pudiera entender, que le diera un buen consejo y no sólo con un niño (aunque no negaba que a él también se lo contaría). ¿El padre Petrikov la entendería? Quizá no, pero sí la apoyaría, o al menos esperaba como mínimo un consejo. Era más anciano y sabio, seguramente sabría decirle cómo remediar todo esto o si, en primer lugar, debería dejarla de lado y ya, aunque estaba segura que de ser ese el consejo recibido, no sería capaz de seguirlo.

Tuvo otra idea y buscó en los contactos de su celular el número de su ex jefa, se quedó viéndolo fijamente por unos minutos hasta que negó con la cabeza deshechando la idea, sin duda Laura no iba a decirle nada, era la mejor amiga de Bonnie y de estar juntas en esos momentos sólo se ganaría gritos por su parte, sin contar que todavía no se sentía capaz de darle la cara por su renuncia tan precipitada.

Bueno, acababa de llegar, su visita al padre Simón definitivamente no sería hoy, así que se levantó y caminó desganada a la habitación donde se sacó la ropa para entrar a la ducha. El agua estaba fría y su piel se erizó al sentir las gotas caer sobre ella, dejó que la empapara hasta la punta de los pies y tardó un buen rato en salir de su sopor para moverse casi mecánicamente para enjabonarse. Cuando terminó su dedos estaba más arrugados que una pasa y ella los observó con curiosidad un minuto antes de ponerse la pijama. Como ya no tenía trabajo, no había nada con que distraerse, aparte del televisor. Fionna estaba trabajando y Finn en la escuela.

Hizo zapping hasta dar con una película de terror, en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, su mente se lamentaba ya no tener a Bonnie a su lado cada vez que flojeaba. Sus risas faciles y su mirada encantadora, todo eso lo extrañaba y apenas iban unas horas de su partida, pero sabía que era definitivo, aunque llegaran a reconciliarse, Bonnibel no se volvería a quedar en su casa, ni para dormir ni para ninguna otra cosa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en aquel momento? ¿Habría ido al trabajo? ¿Estaría con Laura? Lo más conveniente era no seguir haciéndose preguntas que no sería capaz de responder, debía seguir con su vida tan normal como le fuera posible.

Decidió enfocarse en un tema algo más importante. Estaba desempleada, y si no tenía dinero, sería incapaz de subsistir, por suerte le quedaban algunos ahorros, su sueldo era lo suficientemente alto como para no poder gastarlo todo en tan poco tiempo. O lo había sido.

El caso es que, no estaba completamente indefensa todavía, así que tenía al menos un par de semanas antes de que fuera urgente volver a trabajar, de todos modos, no quería dejarlo a la suerte. Quería volver a trabajar, pero no tenía idea en qué…

—Mis carreras —comentó dándose cuenta.

Ella tenía con qué salir adelante y podría probar si realmente tenía los conocimientos antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Se enderezó en la cama, pero notó que no tenía nada con lo que garabetear, aunque ideas sí que se le ocurría muchas. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría trabajar desde casa, valiéndose de sus estudios, aunque no tenía a mano el título que avalara eso.

Volvió a echarse sobre la cama sin más ganas que perder el tiempo con sus pensamientos, podía hacer eso todo el día si se le daba la gana. Ya ni siquiera tenía el gimnasio tampoco y pensar en Ash le provocaba un enojo con el que no tenía ganas de lidiar ahora.

Su celular vibró y lo tomó pensando que era Bonnibel, pero suspiró al ver el nombre de Finn aparecer en la pantalla. Quería a su amigo, pero en esos momentos no estaba segura de querer hablar con él, dejó pasar la llamada y decidió contestar cuando el chico llamó por segunda vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Finn?

—Nada, sólo hablaba para saber cómo va todo contigo hoy.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama mirando fijamente la pared sin adornos, tal vez debería personalizar un poco su habitación.

—No suenas del todo bien.

— ¿Tenías algo más que decirme? Estaba por salir.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Vas al trabajo?

—No, ya renuncié.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

—No es la gran cosa.

Lo cierto es que no lo había mencionado porque después de lo acontecido con Bonnie no podía pensar en niguna otra cosa.

— ¿Y a dónde vas entonces? Me gustaría que vinieras en cuanto puedas para que me cuentes mejor sobre eso.

—Tal vez después, por ahora iré a comprar algo de comer.

No quería encerrarse porque si comenzaba a hacerlo ya no querría salir de nuevo, además, tomar algo de aire fresco tal vez podría alejarla un rato de sus preocupaciones. En realidad no creía que funcionara, pero no perdía nada intentando.

—Está bien, pero sí nos veremos el fin de semana, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Lo sé, y no voy a faltar, te lo aseguro.

—Bien, adiós. Cuídate.

En cuanto cortaron la llamada salió a caminar y buscó un lugar donde pudiera comprar comida. A ella le gustaba cocinar, pero ahora no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo así que al final compró una hamburguesa y volvió a casa. Fue una salida bastante corta y en cuanto terminó de comer pasó todo el día en su casa, sin ganas de moverse de la cama, sólo se levantaba cuando tenía ganas de ir al sanitario.

Cuando llegó la noche seguía en la cama y se durmió enseguida, aunque por culpa de eso despertó muy temprano en la mañana, apenas eran las seis y ya no podía seguir durmiendo más. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y decidió ir a ver al padre Simón, seguramente era la única persona que podía estar despierta a esta hora.

El sol todavía no salía y el aire estaba fresco, la hacía temblar repentinamente, pero como sabía que más tarde volvería el sol no llevó suéter.

No se equivocó, el párroco estaba sentado en su comedor bebiendo una taza de chocolate y le preparó otra a ella cuando entró. Ya se encontraba con su hábito y su cabello todavía se notaba mojado, seguramente había terminado de bañarse apenas unos minutos antes.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano, Marceline?

—Es que… No podía dormir —respondió pasando el dedo por la orilla de la taza mientras miraba su contenido.

El padre la observó largo rato y bebió de su chocolate antes de preguntar.

— ¿Y qué más?

— ¿Por qué piensa que hay algo más? —preguntó levantando la vista.

—Porque lo hay, ¿no es así?

Marceline suspiró. Debía contárselo, quería un consejo o algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero le daba algo de miedo saber cómo reaccionaría, no era tan inocente como para no saber que la iglesia era muy poco amistosa con todos los que tuvieran ese tipo de gustos.

—Se lo diré, pero será en secreto de confesión.

—De acuerdo pues, dímelo, te escucho. —Asintió—. Sin formalidades.

Sostuvo con fuerza su chocolate sintiendo la temperatura de la taza, no quiso bajar la vista porque no se avergonzaba de nada, así que pensó cómo iba a empezar a contarle todo su dilema.

— ¿Recuerda a Bonnibel? Creo que le hablé de ella alguna vez.

—Sí, hablas mucho de ella en realidad.

Marceline enrojeció, nunca había notado qué tanto mencionaba a la pelirrosa en sus conversaciones con los demás, pero si el padre la recordaba debía ser bastante más seguido de lo que creyó.

—Bueno… —dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello—. La cosa es, que ella me gusta.

Se quedó callada estudiando la reacción del padre, éste no respondió por un buen rato hasta que le quedó claro que Marcy quería algún comentario por su parte.

— ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Eso es lo que te está molestando?

Sonrió al notar que el padre no planeaba juzgarla por sus gustos.

—No, el problema es que la besé y ahora ella no quiere ni verme.

Se puso triste al recordar cómo la estaba evitando. Ella sólo quería verla y tal vez hablar de lo ocurrido, que le dijera si había significado algo o si debía olvidarla.

— ¿Entonces ella no siente lo mismo?

—Es que no lo sé. Todo parecía indicar que yo también le gustaba, me tiene muy confundida y no sé qué hacer. Me gustaría que me dijera si debo quedarme o… Irme.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión al respecto?

—Sí, eso me gustaría mucho —respondió.

El padre había dejado de lado su taza vacía y ahora se preparaba mentalmente pensando todo lo que Marceline le había dicho y decidiendo qué decir.

—Marceline, entiendo que ahora mismo no sepas cómo actuar con esa niña, tal vez ella también está confundida. No conozco a fondo la relación que las une, pero confío en ti cuando me dices que te dio ciertas señales. —Suspiró—. No soy el mejor para darte un consejo de amor, sin embargo, me gustaría verte luchar por lo que quieres. No cometas el mismo error que yo —dijo la última frase casi como un murmullo que poco más y no lo escucha.

—Entiendo. Supongo que seguiré buscándola para que no se olvide de mí.

—Créeme, si ella realmente siente algo por ti, no podrá olvidarte.

* * *

Todo el día en la universidad se la pasó distraída, el beso de Marceline seguía rondando su cabeza una y otra vez hasta el punto de llegar a molestarla. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Llevaba un tiempo dándose cuenta de que lo que sentía por Marcy era algo más grande, sin embargo, confírmarlo la asustaba porque no podía estar segura hasta dónde llegaba ese sentimiento.

Es verdad que ella siempre se portó muy bien, incluso la dejó en su casa aquel día porque no quería dejarla irse sola a esa hora, y todo lo que hizo como agradecimiento fue huir.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser enfrentarse a sus sentimientos? Al parecer lo suficiente como para no dejarla hacer bien su trabajo. Se equivocó tantas veces que Marshall se hartó de ella y la mandó a la computadora donde sólo se encargaría de atender a los clientes. No es que el fuera su jefe, pero en esos momentos no sentía que pudiera discutir con nadie.

Se quedó sentada con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba sus labios con los dedos, perdida en el recuerdo de aquellos labios húmedos que hace no mucho estaban sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, todavía podía sentir las manos de Marceline alrededor de su cintura acercándola más, tratando de profundizar el contacto. De no haber parado en ese momento… No estaba segura qué tan lejos hubiera sido capaz de llegar y eso provocaba que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

— ¡Bonnie!

La chica dio un respingo abriendo los ojos y retirando la mano de sus labios para prestar atención al chico que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto.

— ¿Qué?

—Llevó un buen rato hablándote y nada que me respondes. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Estás en ese estado semi-consciente desde ayer —reclamó.

—No es nada que te importe.

—Me importa si arruina tu desempeño en el trabajo.

—No volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Peleaste con tu sexy novia?

— ¡Maldición, Marshall! ¿No puedes callarte ya con eso? Déjame en paz.

Giró la silla y esperó hasta escuchar los pasos del chico alejarse para dar un suspiro y recargar la frente en sus brazos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le había hecho un simple beso?

Cuando llegó a casa llamó a Laura, desesperada por la opinión de alguien más. Su amiga era la única persona que las conocía a ambas y podía darle cierta perspectiva de la situación.

Tardó un rato en ir, pero no le extrañaba, cuando habló con ella seguía en su oficina en el trabajo y ahora que estaba ahí se habían sentado en el sillón. Parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo o me hiciste venir por nada?

—Lo siento, es que…

— ¿Quién te descorchó?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nadie! —exclamó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

Si no se hubieran detenido a tiempo, probablemente… No quería pensarlo ahora.

— ¿Entonces cuál era el gran problema?

—Yo… Es decir, Marceline… Ella y yo… Nos besamos —dijo por fin.

Laura la miró y sus cejas se alzaron pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No lo pude evitar. Sólo pasó y yo… No sé qué hacer ahora, tengo miedo de todo esto, Laura.

—El beso no te desagradó, según veo.

—No… No lo hizo, y eso es lo que más me asusta. Tu sabes que no me siento muy segura en las relaciones, y no voy a negarte que también está el hecho de que seamos dos chicas. No sé si necesito otra forma de complicarme la vida admitiendo que me… Bueno, que tal vez signifique más para mí de lo que pensaba.

Esa era la realidad, sabía que el que fuera una mujer sólo iba a complicarle las cosas. Ya tenía su trabajo y su carrera, ¿realmente quería meterse en problemas extra con Marceline? ¡Era una chica! Todo este tiempo ella siempre se sintió atraída por hombres y después llega ella y… Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso.

—Si me hubieras dicho que ella no te gusta iría a ponerle un alto ahora mismo, pero por lo que me cuentas, no puedo hacer nada de eso. ¿Regresaste a tu casa?

—Sí. No puedo seguir cerca de ella, Laura.

—Está bien, nena, tómate tu tiempo, si Marceline te quiere, sabrá esperar por ti.

Asintió no muy convencida, no estaba segura de que quisiera que Marcy la esperara, tenía dudas sobre todo, pero si dijera que no extrañaba las atenciones y la comida, estaría mintiendo. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Marceline, es sólo que, una relación siempre hace las cosas más complicadas, cuando pasa la etapa del enamoramiento y ya no llama tan seguido, ya no te habla, ya no te cuida, apenas te dice si está o no en casa, rara vez se ven, comienzan los pleitos, la incertidumbre y… No quería pasar por todo eso otra vez. Lo que tenían ahora estaba bien, pero si llegaban a todo lo demás, no estaba segura de soportarlo, no con ella.

— ¿Estás pensando en él?

—Yo… Siempre estoy pensando en él. Y me asusta repetir la historia.

Laura tomó su bebida y le dio un trago, se veía más pensativa que de costumbre y cuando habló, lo hizo con mucha seguridad, como si estuviera segura que lo que decía no era más que la verdad.

—Bonnie, tienes que tener bien claro que nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo.

—Y nadie me asegura que sea mejor.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, pero es tu decisión. Las relaciones se basan en confianza y valentía, sino crees tener eso, se directa con ella —dio un último trago—. Ella me cae bien.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Lucyloquilla:** Bueno, tiene carreras que le pueden ayudar a subsistir, pero bueno, ya veremos qué hace ella. Ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrás sobre su pasado, y ella también lo descubrirá.

Los tiburones muerden fuerte, no quieras uno.

Bonnie tiene sus traumas, pero los superará... Espero. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por comentar.

 **alecita122:** Me atrevo porque puedo (?) No te preocupes, gracias por tomarte el tiempo, lamento leer que estés tan ocupada. Mucha suerte en lo que sea que estés haciendo.


	16. Amigos de la infancia

**Holaaa, personas, ya volví con nuevo capítulo, para que no digan que luego me dejan amor en vano porque es falso, el amor en comentarios es combustible (no es soborno, no le crean al que se los diga).**

 **Y ahoraaa, lo que tanto estuvieron esperando, conozcan _parte_ del pasado de Marcy. Tenemos pasado para rato jaja**

 **Disfruten. Se les quiere un mont** **ón.**

* * *

 _"Te amo, y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar"._

—Mentiroso… Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso.

— ¿Eh? Yo no he dicho nada —reclamó el muchacho.

—No te estoy hablando a ti, Marshall.

Era un maldito recuerdo, eso era todo. Algo que hubiera preferido olvidar desde hace mucho, pero por desgracia, esas palabras —y otras tantas más— la seguían persiguiendo hasta el día de hoy como si fueran acontecimientos recientes.

—Pero no hay nadie más aquí, ¿acaso la separación con Marceline ya te volvió loca?

—Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus burlas.

— ¿Estás en tus días?

Si no hubiera llegado cliente en ese momento seguramente le habría arrancado la cabeza, pero fue salvado por la campana y al final se le olvidaron sus palabras porque estaba distraída con los pensamientos que se habían encargado de atormentarla todos estos días desde aquel beso en casa de Marcy. Le gustaría poder confiar tan fácilmente y hacer caso a las palabras de Laura, pero honestamente, no era tan valiente. Nunca lo había sido, en realidad; siempre huyendo de sus sentimientos, cortando de tajo la comunicación con cualquier posible interés amoroso, ¿y todo porque? Por Ricardo. A pesar de tener años sin pensar en él, la experiencia de lo sucedido seguía igual de vívida que cuando ocurrió.

Lo peor de todo esto es que había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Marceline que ahora adaptarse a la vida sin ella era complicado y la deprimía más de lo que quería dejar ver. Se molestaba consigo misma al notar que pudo haber evitado todo esto si se hubiera alejado antes, pero no logró ver los sentimientos, tanto los de ella como los propios… O quizá sí lo hizo y decidió ignorarlos. La cosa es que ahora todo este asunto estaba ya demasiado lejos del punto de retorno y sólo tenía dos opciones: sufrir por su lejanía o volver a acercarse. Ninguna de las dos le gustaba.

—Maldita sea, Ricardo —dijo para sí misma.

Dejó caer la cabeza apoyándola en el perrito frente a ella y éste lamió su cara haciéndola sonreír. Era bueno sentir que tenía, aunque sea, un poco de conmiseración por parte del animal.

Si nunca hubiera estado con Ricardo, las cosas no serían tan difíciles ahora, pero de ser así, tampoco hubiera conocido a Marceline y, por más que esa mujer le estuviera provocando toda esta contrariedad de sentimientos, nunca diría que se arrepentía de conocerla.

 **FlashBack.**

Había sido uno de esos días deprimentes donde todo lo que haces es ver el lado negativo de tus proyectos y metas en la vida, los ves como algo inalcanzable para ti y sólo quieres dejar cada cosa de lado y hundirte en la depresión. Fue entonces cuando un día que ya iba mal, decidió ir peor.

Había salido del trabajo un poco más tarde de lo usual y tenía hambre, decidió pasar por comida para no tener que hacerla ella, sabía que había un restaurante si se desviaba unos pasos así que eso hizo. Entró con la bata colgada en su brazo y su bolso en el otro, pasó entre las mesas sin prestar verdadera atención a los demás, siguió con paso recto hasta el mostrador donde una jovencita le preguntó en qué podía ayudarla, estaba decidiendo cuando notó que alguien se había detenido a su lado, pero creyendo que se trataría de otra persona buscando que ordenar, lo ignoró.

—Todavía eres igual de indecisa, Bonnibel.

Reconoció esa voz enseguida y volteó a verlo, asustada. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho como si en lugar de un ser humano lo que estaba frente a ella fuera un animal salvaje a punto de atacarla. Esto era un subidón de adrenalina y no le agradaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? No puede ser que ya no te acuerdes de mí, y yo tanto que te quise —dijo con fingida tristeza.

Estiró la mano y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oído haciéndola retroceder. Ella no quería volver a tener contacto con Ricardo, no después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, su historia de amor que pasó a ser un verdadero infierno del que nunca pudo salir, en realidad, de no ser por él quizá jamás se hubiera atrevido a dejarlo porque ella lo amaba. Era su primer amor, es por ello que le dolió tanto y que tardó años en olvidar.

—No me toques, Ricardo.

—Vamos, no seas así conmigo. Tal vez podríamos volver a…

Bonnibel olvidó que estaba por ordenar algo y se marchó del lugar, Ricardo fue tras ella, pero corrió entrando por las callejuelas hasta perderlo de vista. No quiso escuchar el final de su oración porque no quería caer de nuevo en su juego, esta vez no planeaba darle el gusto de tenerla como su maldito juguete.

El sol seguía estando bastante fuerte, pero poco le importaba mientras caminaba tratando de recuperar la calma. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a rezar, después de todo, la iglesia era el único sitio que podía traerla paz, no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento que esta vez sería la excepción y que esa calma se convertiría en tormenta con el tiempo.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Laura se lo había dicho desde el principio, ese tal Ricardo no era tan bueno como fingía ser, pero no la escuchó, no es que no hubiera motivos para creerle, simplemente estaba enamorada y se volvió ciega y sorda a todo aquello que no fuera lo que ella quería escuchar. Lo defendió hasta el cansancio y él se lo pagó haciendo que tuviera que tragarse todas esas amargas justificaciones frente a las personas que amaba. Debió ser algo muy vergonzoso como para que, incluso su mejor amiga, decidiera que ya había sido suficiente del "te lo dije".

Sabía que todo eso era historia vieja, es sólo que, ¿cómo superar los traumas? ¿Cómo dejarle claro a sus miedos que Marceline no haría lo mismo que su ex? ¿Realmente podía estar segura de que no lo haría? En realidad no, y eso era lo que más aterrada la tenía. De verdad la quería, no le gustaría que las cosas resultaran igual que antes, ya suficiente daño había recibido, probablemente no podría soportarlo una segunda vez, en especial porque los sentimientos que tenía por Marcy eran más fuertes de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Ricardo…

Se tomó el rostro un tanto cansada y levantó la vista para ver la hora, ya casi cerraban y hasta ahora seguía con el celular apagado. Si escuchaba su voz una vez más, seguramente caería en el encanto de esa chica y después de eso… No tenía idea. Seguramente terminaría buscándola.

Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte el querer alejarse sólo por su propio bienestar, no estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría Marceline al respecto, tal vez debería dejarla explicarse o hablar una última vez. Necesitaba estar completamente segura de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta porque no la sentía como tal.

" _Eres la chica más guapa que conozco, Bonnibel"._

Golpeó la pared con la parte posterior del puño. Todo lo que él había dicho no fueron más que mentiras y ella las creyó. Marcy, por otro lado, siempre demostraba lo que sentía, ya fuera en detalles tan pequeños como cocinar para ella o ir a recogerla al trabajo. En realidad esperaba verla parada en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero claro, cuando su turno terminó y se fue a su casa, no había nadie esperando afuera.

No podía negar que eso la entristeció, sin embargo, sabía bien que era su culpa, después de todo llevaba varios días ignorándola, era lógico que no la buscara, tal vez le estuviera dando su espacio y se lo agradecía, pero muy en el fondo lo odiaba porque gracias a eso se daba cuenta de cuánta falta le hacía a su vida y le daban ganas de correr a sus brazos y repetir ese beso que tan bien la hizo sentir.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la nevera, no había mucho de dónde escoger de modo que tomó lo que tenía más a mano. Una pechuga rellena ya lista para comer, sólo bastaba con meterla unos minutos al microondas y podría ahorrarse trabajo extra. Mientras terminaba de calentarla fue al dormitorio y se cambio de ropa. No podía decir que ya se sentía segura quedándose sola ahí, pero tampoco tenía otra opción; con Marceline no tenía ese problema. Volvió a la cocina en cuanto escuchó el pitido del aparato y se quedó en el sillón de la sala a comer con la televisión en el canal de telenovelas, estaban pasando una situación que curiosamente era similar a la suya, por desgracias ella no tenía las agallas de la protagonista para declararse y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

—Marcy, ayúdame a salir de esto —dijo con un suspiro.

No sabía si realmente quería que la ayudara, pero sin duda sería más fácil tomar una decisión al ver las acciones de Marceline. Quizá, para empezar, debería encender su celular.

* * *

No había llamado hoy a Bonnibel en todo el día, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo, es que hoy era el día en que iría con Finn y Fionna a ver a esas personas que decían estarla esperando siempre en el mismo lugar, se moría de nervios pensando que tal vez fuera su única oportunidad de conseguir pistas sobre su pasado. Eso de estar recordando por fragmentos ya la tenía bastante cansada.

Estaba sentada en la sala con el menor de los hermanos Campbell esperando a que su amiga terminara de alistarse, la hora a la que decían estar ahí era a las siete y apenas eran las cinco, de modo que tenían tiempo de sobra, aunque cada vez que el reloj daba un tic más ella no podía evitar sobresaltarse. Creo que cualquiera en su situación se sentiría de la misma forma, pero era consciente de la expresión de Finn cada que la miraba.

—Vamos, sé que estás emocionada, pero deja de hacer eso, es sólo la manecilla del reloj —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué pasa si ya no están? ¿Y si perdí mi oportunidad?

—Ellos dijeron que esperarían, no te preocupes. Hoy conoceremos tu pasado.

Se mordió el labio, esa era su segunda preocupación, ¿y si no le gustaba lo que tenían que decirle? Le daba miedo llegar y saber que hizo muchas cosas malas o crueles. Le asustaba la perspectiva de saber qué clase de persona fue en el pasado y no estaba segura de si sería mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia o conocer la verdad. Buscaba la alternativa más amable con sus sentimientos, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa y eso tenía que entenderlo ahora.

—Tengo miedo —admitió.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Fionna, iba llegando a la sala y se quedó parada frente a ellos—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Eso no lo sabes, no se si mi pasado va a gustarme.

Finn pensaba decir algo, sin embargo, su hermana se le adelantó.

—Marceline, todos tenemos memorias que no nos hacen sentir orgullosos precisamente, pero lo importante no es lo que hiciste antes, es lo que haces ahora con la experiencia que eso te dejó. —Suspiró—. Tal vez tú no conozcas aún tus experiencias, pero ya decidierás quién decides ser en base a lo que logremos averiguar hoy.

Marcy asintió agradeciendo tener unos amigos tan buenos como ellos. Se levantó seguida por Finn y les sonrió dándoles a entender que podían irse ya, estaba lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decirle, no importa si eran buenas o malas noticias, esto de vivir en sin saber su propia vida era frustrante. Tal vez esos chicos fueran su familia y ante esa posibilidad le ganaba la emoción, por fin iba a saber si tenía un padre o hermanos, tal vez una mascota, lo que sea.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Los hermanos asintieron.

El camino fue bastante corto, le temblaban las manos, pero trató de controlarlo mientras caminaban al parque donde había sido citada. Agradecía que sus amigos estuvieran con ella porque de lo contrario ya habría dado media vuelta marchándose por donde había llegado.

Recorrió los rostros de las personas con la mirada creyendo que podría reconocer a alguien, pero no fue así, no tenía más remedio que quedarse a esperar que la encontraran ellos. Se mordió una uña y recibió como castigo un manotazo de parte de Fionna quien negó con la cabeza. Obedeció volviendo a bajar la mano y usando los bolsillos de su chaqueta para cubrirlas.

A pesar de todo, hacía un buen día, el viento soplaba frío revolviéndole el cabello por toda la cara, eso no le importaba, aunque Fionna no parecía tener la misma opinión y se arreglaba cada dos segundos, asegurándose de no tragarse nada raro al abrir la boca. Finn tampoco le prestaba atención al clima, con el largo de su cabello no había posibilidad de sufrir lo mismo que ellas.

—No es para tanto, Fionna —le dijo riendo.

—A ti no te molesta porque eres hombre, pero no tienes idea de lo fastidioso que resulta esto.

—Entonces cortate el cabello.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se indignó.

Esos dos definitivamente hacían más ameno el tiempo que debía estar ahí y ya casi se había olvidado de de su alrededor cuando sintió un gran peso caer sobre su cuerpo hasta tumbarla, de pronto estaba en el suelo y los hermanos Campbell lucían tan sorprendidos como ella, al principio no supieron reaccionar al ver a dos chicos riendo como tontos, uno a cada lado de Marceline a la que al parecer habían logrado taclear con sus brazos.

— ¡Hey! Dejénla —gruñó Fionna saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Ellos seguían riendo y la ignoraron, parecían felices.

Marceline los contempló incorporándose a la mitad para tener una mejor vista de ambos. Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello color azul peinado hacía atrás, era de cara y cuerpo rechoncho y tenía una enorme sonrisa, los diente más blancos que hubiera visto en su vida. El otro tenía el cabello marrón y lo llevaba algo largo por lo que apenas veía sus ojos, era delgado de cara puntiaguda y reía abiertamente. Podía ver que en ambos asomaban las lágrimas. Quizá por eso Finn y su hermana se abstuvieron de seguir interviniendo.

Todo esto la hizo sonreír a ella también y le sacó una que otra lágrima que limpió con el dorso de su mano. No los recordaba, pero eso era lo de menos, ellos estaban ahí y podrían explicarle qué sucedió antes de terminar en aquel callejón, qué relación tenían con ella y por supuesto, quién era aquella chica que había visto un par de veces en sus recuerdos. Ahora que les prestaba más atención, los reconoció de uno de sus sueños, al parecer no fue sólo su imaginación, realmente existían y eran parte de su antigua vida.

— ¡Marcy! —gritó el de cabello azul.

—No puedo creer que estés bien —dijo el segundo chico y se echó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo.

Fionna quiso intervenir, pero Finn tomó su brazo y negó con la cabeza, esto tenía que hacerlo ella sola, era su vida y ellos estaban ahí sólo para asegurarse de que no le hicieran daño, pero por lo demás, todo el trabajo le correspondía a Marceline.

Por su parte, ella no supo qué hacer ante ese gesto tan repentino, pero cuando el otro chico también la abrazó no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para rodearlos con los brazos. Todavía no sabía quiénes eran, sin embargo, había cierta familiaridad en esto que lo hizo todo más sencillo, después de todo, sabía que eran una parte importante de su vida, quizás olvidada por ahora, pero eso podía tener solución ya que estaban ahí.

Se separaron y entre los dos la ayudaron a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

—Oye, lamento lo que pasó, pensamos lo peor, sabes que no fue…

Marcy levantó la mano para callarlo y él obedeció. No es que no quisiera saber de qué hablaba, es sólo que de ese modo no entendería nada, tenían que ir por partes.

—Primero tengo que preguntar: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro visiblemente confusos y luego una tímida sonrisa apreció en el rostro del que parecía ser el más hablador. El gordito del cabello azul.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Mira, yo sé que debiste pensar mierda de nosotros, pero te juro que…

—No, no. No estoy jugando con ustedes, no sé de qué se están disculpando porque… Perdí la memoria, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas y recuerdo quién soy yo misma —dijo esto último en apenas un hilo de voz.

Fionna le dio un apretón en el brazo a modo de consuelo y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando ella la miró, lo mismo hizo Finn asintiéndo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continuara con su explicación.

—Necesito saberlo todo de ustedes, y de mí.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó el de cabello marrón.

—Sí, y podrían empezar con sus nombres, por ejemplo.

—… Soy Bongo —dijo el más bajito.

—Y yo Guy. Marcy, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia.

Bueno, la primera pregunta estaba respondida, no eran su familia.

—Esto es demasiado raro —comentó Bongo.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad necesito su ayuda. Ni siquiera sé cómo me pasó esto, ¿por qué desperté en ese lugar? —exigió saber.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse, al final Guy fue el que contestó.

—Lo lamento. Si esto que nos cuentas es cierto, entonces seguramente es culpa nuestra. Marcy, chocamos en la moto y te caíste, había mucha sangre, pensamos que… Keila lloró por ti por semanas y cuando nos enteramos que estabas viva, casi damos saltos de alegría.

—Déjame entender —intervino Fionna sin prestarle atención al gesto de enfado de su hermano—. ¿Chocaron, la vieron sangrar, y simplemente la dejaron ahí?

Ambos parecían avergonzados, pero Marceline los miraba y supieron que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—No es que quisieramos —comenzó Guy.

—No tuvimos opción.

—Estabamos huyendo y las cosas debían hacerse rápido.

— ¿Huyendo? —preguntaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

Marceline ya sabía esa parte, o al menos la intuía en base a su pequeño recuerdo, pero no estaba segura porque huía o de qué y ese era su momento para averiguarlo. Le dolía la cabeza con tanta información, ni siquiera tenía idea quién era esa chica que habían mencionado antes.

—Tal vez debamos hablar en otro lugar con más calma. La historia es algo larga para contarla ahora.

— ¿Qué? No pueden decir eso, Marceline ha estado esperando saber todo esto desde que despertó sola en aquella calle, no me vengan con…

—De acuerdo —la interrumpió Marcy—. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?

—Mañana es perfecto. ¿En dónde?

—Les daré mi dirección.

— ¡Marcy! —la riñó Fionna.

—Basta —reprochó Finn a su hermana—. Esto no es asunto tuyo, tienes que dejarla tranquila.

Marceline anotó su dirección en el celular de Guy bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Fionna era la menos feliz con todo esto pues no terminaba de fiarse de la veracidad de las palabras de esos chicos, en especial después de haber admitido que la abandonaron a su suerte cuando salió lastimada en una persecución que ni siquiera fueron capaces de explicar.

—Estaremos ahí.

—Y convenceremos a Keila para que vaya también —recordó Bongo.

—Una pregunta, ¿quién es Keila?

Hicieron eso de nuevo, mirándose al uno al otro como si no pudieran creer que la persona que habían conocido durante tantos años ahora no tuviera ni idea de quiénes eran ellos. Seguramente resultaba algo difícil de asimilar.

—La llevaremos mañana —aseguró Bongo—. Entonces la concoerás. Es mejor que ella misma te lo diga.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, supongo que los veo mañana.

—Sí, creo que todos aquí tenemos cosas que digerir antes de charlar.

En eso Marcy le dio la razón a Guy. Tenía tanto que pensar, por eso es que decidió dejar la conversación para el día siguiente, por ahora sólo quería acostumbrarse al hecho de que de verdad había personas cerca de ella que conocían su vida antes del dichoso accidente.

Una vez que se despidieron un tanto incómodos por no saber cómo hacerlo, Marceline se marchó junto a sus rubios amigos y no dijo nada por un buen rato mientras caminaban al paradero de camiones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Finn.

—Muy confundida, pero sobre todo, un tanto entusiasmada —respondió con una breve sonrisa pintada en le rostro.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **alecita122:** Owww, tan dulce. Gracias por el amor (inserte my heart). Y tendrás ese flashback, don't worry.

jaja ow, pues yo estaré feliz de que tengas ese capítulo y espero que tengas más tiempo libre, pareces un poco atareada a veces uwu

 **Deilys leon:** jajaja lamento no darte todo el pasado, pero ya se empiezan a saber algunas cosas y seguiremos con ello, así que tranquila, sólo un poquito más y estaremos enterados.

 **LucyLoquilla:** Bueno, qué te digo, Marcy lo intenta y Bonnie quisiera poder intentar.

¡Cierto! Finn es muy terco, pero falta que se los cuente, como anda tan distraída con lo de su pasado, es probable que olvide decírselo.

El amor fallido de Bonnie lo veremos, pero dudo que conozcamos la versión del padre Simón, aunque quién sabe, igual y sí.

Laura sabe que fue duro para Bonnie.

¡Gracias a ti por leer! Saludos.


	17. Keila

**Holaaaaaaa, lean y dejen muchos comentarios porque son vida (?)**

 **Nah, espero les guste y no me odien.**

 **Porque los verdaderos problemas apenas comienzan hehe.**

 **Como dice el equipo Rocket: Prepárense para los problemas, y más vale que teman...**

 **P. D. Conoceremos la antigua relación de Bonnie que tanto daño le hizo.**

* * *

Todavía se sentía abrumada por todo lo que había averiguado, no era mucho, pero había sido suficiente para poner a trabajar a su mente. Guy y Bongo dijeron que la habían abandonado a su suerte, y así decían llamarse sus amigos de la infancia; estaba molesta, pero quería averiguar primero cómo estuvieron las cosas antes de juzgarlos, sin contar que los necesitaba para saber sobre su pasado, de modo que por el momento decidió enfocarse en un tema un tanto más importante para ella: Bonnibel.

La chica llevaba días ignorando sus llamadas así que decidió ir a buscarla personalmente, si sus horarios seguían siendo los mismos la alcanzaría antes de que entrara a trabajar y tendría al menos media hora para hablar con ella.

La vio cuando todavía se encontraba lejos y decidió recargarse tras un poste para no delatarse antes de tiempo, llevaba varios días evitándola y no dudaba que quisiera seguirlo haciendo. Esperó hasta distinguir su cabello rosa pasar junto a ella y entonces decidió salirle al paso, al parecer no se dio cuenta de su presencia porque ahora lucía sorprendida y un tanto nerviosa.

—M-Marcy… No esperaba verte aquí.

— ¿Creíste que no iba a buscarte después de evitarme todo este tiempo?

—Yo…

Se acercó a ella acariciando su brazo provocándole escalofríos sin notarlo. Ni siquiera Bonnie sabía porque sucedía esto, pero sentía una deliciosa incomodidad cada vez que la sensación la embargaba.

De todos modos, no quiso arriesgarse a ceder ante el deseo de repetir aquel beso y se alejó del contacto, trató de no pensar en la expresión que adoptó Marcy. Parecía herida por su rechazo.

—Bonnie, me gustas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe especialmente doloroso, en gran parte así era. Estaba optando por alejarse y no volver a arriesgarse, no quería confiar en ella y luego salir lastimada. No merecía a alguien como Marcy, era demasiado cobarde como para aceptar sus sentimientos y entregarse sin reparos.

—No lo vuelvas a decir —dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, Bonnie. Joder, me gustas tanto que ya no sé qué hacer para que me des una oportunidad.

Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza sintiéndola estremecer bajo su tacto. Sabía que Bonnibel también sentía lo mismo, cada vez le quedaba más claro, lo que no entendía es por qué se negaba tanto a aceptarlo.

—Marcy, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Estaban tan cerca que bien podría besarla de nuevo, pero necesitaba entender, quería una explicación y eso era más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa.

—Porque… Eres una chica —dijo al fin alejándose—. No quiero tener nada con una mujer.

Pasó de ella entrando con rapidez a la veterinaria antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de sus palabras y contarle la verdad, aunque sí tenía algo que ver que fuera una chica, no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

Marcy se quedó fuera, creyendo que por fin había entendido todo y que las cosas nunca iban a salirle bien en la vida. Por ahora, la única buena noticia que tenía era que Guy y Bongo irían esa tarde a contarle sobre su vida pasada, sobre su forma de ser y todo lo que ella desconocía.

Sonrió con amargura. Debió haber sabido que una persona como Bonnie querría llevar una vida lo más normal posible, y definitivamente, estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, no entraba dentro de su vida perfecta.

Suspiró. No tenía caso seguir pensando en ella, había dejado todo muy claro. Caminó cabizbaja con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, había quedado de verse con Fionna y Finn un poco más tarde para discutir sobre cómo iban a proceder en caso de algún imprevisto porque al parecer su amiga seguía sin fiarse de los chicos al cien por ciento.

Cambió de rumbo de pronto, sabía que no era una buena idea y la pelirrosa acababa de decirle que no quería nada con ella por ser una chica, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, si Laura le decía lo mismo entonces se daría por vencida y no volvería a buscar a Bonnibel en todo lo que le restaba de vida, pero sino…

Comenzó a correr como cada vez que se ponía ansiosa y llegó resoplando a su antiguo trabajo, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y respiró hondo varias veces antes de entrar finalmente. El guardia la dejó pasar porque ya la conocía y buscó primero a Cassie porque era la única que podría decirle si Laura se encontraba o no ahí en esos momentos.

La encontró anotando algo en unos papeles mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de aperitivos. No había levantado la vista por lo que acercarse con cautela fue muy sencillo.

—Hola, Cassie.

La chica dio un respingo levantándose enseguida y su cara de confusión pasó a ser de felicidad.

— ¡Marceline! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Decidiste volver?

—No es eso, necesitaba hablar con Laura, ¿sabes dónde está?

— ¿Justo ahora? En el baño. —rio—. Será mejor que esperes un poco, ¿es muy urgente?

—No tanto, creo que esperaré.

Se quedó callada un segundo, las palabras de Bonnie seguían rebotando dentro de su cabeza, lastimándola, la hacían perder la poca esperanza que todavía le quedaba.

— ¿Pasó algo? Te ves decaída.

—Nada. —resopló—. Sólo que me acaban de mandar por un tubo.

— ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para hacer algo así?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien que no quiso quererme.

—Que miserable —dijo—. Yo creo que eres un gran partido, eres inteligente, guapa y amable a más no poder.

—Gracias, Cassie. Me gustaría que la persona que me interesa también pensara lo mismo.

En ese momento vieron aparecer a Laura por la puerta del personal y Marcy se despidió de su amiga para darle alcance. Caminó a su lado sin saber muy bien qué decir, Laura tampoco hizo ningún comentario por su presencia en el lugar.

—Hola, Laura.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Marceline? Pensé que había quedado bastante claro que ya no tienes nada qué hacer aquí —respondió sin detenerse.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de mí… Es Bonnie.

Se detuvo de golpe provocando que Marcy chocara con ella. No pareció darle importancia, la miró de arriba abajo como juzgando si debería hablar de la pelirrosa con ella y después de un rato, retomó la marcha.

—Hablemos en mi oficina.

Entraron y sin molestarse en tomar asiento, Laura la encaró, esperando que dijera algo.

—Es que… Verás, yo y ella…

—Sí, esa parte ya la conozco, ¿qué con eso?

—Bueno… Bonnie no para de alejarme, pensé que tú podrías decirme si ella me quiere o no, y así saber si sólo debería rendirme… O no.

—Marceline. —Había cruzado los brazos—. Ella no te aceptará, pero no tiene nada que ver con su cariño hacía ti, estoy bastante segura de que le gustas mucho más de lo que piensas.

—Pero no quiere complicarse la vida con una chica, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eso te dijo? —Sonrió—. No seas tonta, es sólo la excusa.

—Te escucho —dijo adoptando la misma posición que ella.

Laura suspiró y dejó vagar la mirada al techo por un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en la situación.

—Se supone que no debería hablarte de esto, pero esa Bonnie es tan cabeza dura que si yo no hago algo al respecto, dejará pasar la oportunidad de su vida porque lo creas o no, Marceline, me gusta la pareja que hacen juntas y me gusta el brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de ti.

Marcy asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante las palabras de su ex jefa.

—Bien, escucha con atención —dijo recargándose en el escritorio—. Todo empieza con Ricardo. El primer amor de Bonnie. Ella lo amaba tanto que le pasó por alto muchas cosas, hizo oídos sordos a todos los que le decíamos que lo dejara de una vez.

Marceline escuchaba con atención aquella parte de la vida de Bonnibel que desconocía por completo. Quién diría que la mayor razón por la que las personas temen a las relaciones es justamente por haber experimentado el amor antes.

—Ese chico siempre supo cómo engatusar a Bonnie para hacerle creer que era bueno, y admito que al principio, incluso a mí llegó a engañarme su fachada.

 **FlashBack.**

—Es que es tan lindo, Laura. Me mandó un ramo de flores a mi casa y me trajo hoy a la escuela.

—Sí, Bonnie, ya me lo dijiste. Últimamente no haces más que hablar de él —respondió rodando los ojos.

—No lo puedo evitar.

Bonnibel dio un respingo cuando un chico bajito de cabello rojo la abrazó por la espalda besando su cuello.

— ¡Ricardo! Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, quería saber si quieres que te acompañe a tu casa. Me gustaría poder pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

—Yo los dejo, tortolos —se despidió Laura.

Bonnie se dio vuelta y lo rodeó con los brazos para darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Todavía no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacía, en especial teniendo tanto público de por medio en pleno pasillo de la escuela.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

—Pero claro, todo cuento de hadas tiene su final turbio, ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Él cada vez comenzó a portarse peor. ¿Sabes que ellos estuvieron viviendo juntos? Ricardo tiene un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

—No tenía idea.

—No, por supuesto. Una vez me tocó presenciar una de sus tantas peleas —dijo de repente—. No fue nada agradable, Marceline, tuve ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

 **FlashBack.**

Bonnie se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto a Laura, estaban riendo por alguna tontería cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Era el novio de la pelirrosa y no parecía muy feliz de verla en su casa, aunque no dijo nada al respecto y Bonnie, ignorando la tensión entre ellos, corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también, Bonnie —dijo él escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

La chica soltó una risilla y Laura fue consciente de que le estaba haciendo una marca y rodó los ojos, era tan típico de él hacerle saber a todo mundo que Bonnie no tenía ojos para nadie más. Normalmente eso sería un gesto lindo, pero Ricardo tenía una posesividad casi aterradora.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bonnie de pronto tomando algo del hombro de su novio.

— ¿Qué?

Un mechón negro y largo colgaba ahora entre sus dedos y todos lo observaban como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Ricky?

— ¿Un cabello? No significa nada, Bonnibel.

Bonnie apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que Laura temió que se hiciera daño. Decidió levantarse y acercarse a ellos, sólo por si acaso, no quería dejar a su amiga desprotegida.

— ¿Estuviste con otra?

—Claro que no, Bonnie, y deja de ser tan paranoica. Si sigues así me voy a cansar y ahora sí me buscaré a alguien más.

Laura apretó los puños, estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar cuando Bonnie habló.

—Pero, ¿entonces qué es esto?

Volvió a mostrarle el cabello.

—Bonnie, saludo a mucha gente al día, no tiene porqué ser precisamente una infidelidad, ¿no te parece? —respondió con hastío—. ¿De verdad piensas seguir con esto?

Bonnibel se mordió el labio otra vez y, ante la sorpresa de su amiga, negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Ricardo.

—No, tienes razón. Lo lamento.

—Me alegra que entres en razón, te he dicho que no me gustan los dramas. Yo te los soporto porque te amo, Bonnie, pero espero que entiendas que cualquier otro te hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿¡Qué rayos crees que dices, idiota!? —protestó Laura, ya incapaz de guardar la calma.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó él molesto—. Date cuenta que tenemos una reconciliación en proceso, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ricky… —murmuró Bonnie con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Bonnie, por favor! ¿Acaso no ves lo que hace contigo?

—Laura, sé que no te agrada, pero no lo insultes, por favor. ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana?

Ella gruñó de enojo y alejó a Bonnie de Ricardo para hablarle en voz baja, pero amenazante.

—Este imbécil te romperá el corazón, y oh, Dios quiera que no te rompas tu también cuando eso pase.

Salió de ahí hecha una furia y no llamó a Bonnibel en semanas, probablemente hubiera seguido sin hacerlo si su advertencia no se hubiera cumplido justo un mes después de aquello.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

—Sabes, Marceline, ese tipo sabía qué y cómo decir las cosas para ir destruyendo poco a poco la autoestima de Bonnie. Llegó a un punto donde hacía todo lo que él le dijera, él nunca la golpeó, pero le robó su autonomía y, honestamente, no sé cuál opción es peor.

Marceline se sintió de pronto muy enojada con ese idiota que se atrevió a lastimar tanto a Bonnie, pero sobretodo se moría de ganas por ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella no sería igual, que no tenía pensado romper su corazón sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo fue qué terminaron?

—No lo sé. Bonnie nunca quiso contármelo y yo no iba a obligarla, bastante había tenido ya con todo ese maltrato emocional.

—Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo, Laura.

—Te lo dije porque si se te ocurre hacerle daño me encargaré de hundirte tres metros bajo tierra, pero confío en que no lo harás.

—No, y ahora menos que nunca pienso renunciar a ella.

* * *

Bonnibel había llegado a su casa y quería descansar, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras que le había dicho a Marceline esa tarde, en su expresión y en lo injusta que fue.

Quizá no debió mentirle de ese modo, ahora no podía con la culpa y por más que trataba de enfocar su mente en la pantalla del televisor, Marcy se colaba cada tres segundos.

—Maldición —gruñó frustrada.

¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? Ni siquiera con Ricardo sentía tal desesperación. Pensar en él le provocó escalofríos, pero más de terror que de otra cosa. Lo cierto es que, después de lo sucedido, no había vuelto a ser la misma, podía parecer que hace tiempo tenía bien superado todo el tema, pero en el fondo, las palabras tan crueles que alguna vez llegó a dedicarle seguían haciendo eco, la convencían de que ninguna relación funcionaría porque nadie querría estar con alguien como ella, tan incompetente, inútil y paranoica.

Suspiró, tenía que ir a ver a Marcy, quería disculparse con ella por mentirle, aunque tal veznmo fuera capaz de responder a su confesión, sí quería que supiera que la razón por la que no podía aceptarla no tenía nada que ver con su género.

Bien, lo mejor era ir ahora mismo si no quería que la noche llegara antes que ella.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura que no estás nerviosa, Marceline?

—Que no, Fionna, ¿podrías dejar de preguntármelo cada cinco segundos?

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo estoy nerviosa. Y enojada, todavía no los perdono por abandonarte.

—Vamos, Fionna, Marceline es quién tiene que juzgarlos. Déjala a ella —opinó Finn.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias mientras esperaban a los chicos quiénes ya llevaban media hora de retraso y Marceline comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, ¿qué pasa si no iban? Si la dejaban a su suerte otra vez… Por otro lado, ellos cumplieron su palabra al prometer que esperarían todos los días en aquel parque, y según la fecha que tenía la carta, había sido escrita hace un mes. En lo que a Marceline respecta, los juzgaba de perseverantes.

Los hermanos Campbell seguían discutiendo por alguna tontería y de alguna manera eso lograba relajarla tanto que comenzó a dormitar, no fue hasta que tocaron la puerta que los tres se quedaron en silencio, atentos y mirándose los unos a los otros como decidiendo quién iría a abrir. Fionna estaba por levantarse, pero Marcy negó con la cabeza y fue ella.

Hubo golpes de nuevo y se detuvo con la mano en la perilla, respiró hondo volteando a ver una vez más a sus dos amigos quiénes la esperaban sólo unos pasos atrás y los vio sonreír y hacerle señas para que se diera prisa. Les devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, dispuesta a encarar de frente lo que sea que le tuviera deparado la vida.

Cuando abrió alzó las cejas visiblemente sorprendida.

— ¿Bonnie?

—Hola, Marcy. —Sonrió un poco cohibida.

— ¿Qué haces a… ?

Se quedó a media pregunta cuando vio dos figuras conocidas a los lejos y venían con una tercera persona. Salió acercándose unos pasos a ellos no sin antes dedicarle a Bonnie una sonrisa de disculpa.

Fionna y Finn se habían asomado a la puerta también y ahora, junto a la pelirrosa, se quedaron ahí a observar. La más curiosa de todos era Bonnibel pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quiénes eran ellos o qué estaba ocurriendo ahí.

— ¡Marce! —gritó la tercera figura.

Una chica desconocido que recordaba haber visto en sus sueños venía corriendo hacia ella, llevaba el cabello chino en una coleta y unos pants con una camisa de manga larga. No parecía haberse esmerado mucho en su vestimenta y, sin embargo, se veía hermosa.

Guy y Bongo la seguían unos pasos por detrás, pero nadie pudo prever que la muchacha saltaría al cuello de Marcy aferrando las piernas en su cintura y le plantaría tremendo beso ahí mismo, frente a todos los presentes. Incluída Bonnibel.

Marceline estaba tan desorientada que no supo reaccionar durante el momento en el que la chica continuó besándola, sólo atinó a abrir mucho los ojos y cuando por fin notó la situación y recordó a la pelirrosa, Keila ya se había bajado de su cuerpo, pero ahora la abrazaba y estaba llorando aferrada a su chaqueta.

—Te extrañé tanto —gimoteó.

Marcy no sabía que estaba pasando, pero verla así la conmovió y lentamente palmeó cariñosamente su espalda en un gesto de consuelo. Quiso decirle a Bonnie que ni ella sabía lo que ocurrió, pero al girar la cabeza para ver la entrada a su casa, el único que permanecía ahí era Finn y se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Le dijimos que no recordabas nada —se disculpó Guy.

—Pero te ha extrañado un montón —se compadeció Bongo.

Marcy decidió hacer por ahora lo único que estaba dentro de su alcance y le devolvió el abrazo a Keila tratando de reconfortarla, de que supiera que estaba ahí, viva. Aunque ni así pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que acababa de arruinar las cosas con Bonnibel. Quería seguirla, pero, no podía dejar a la chica llorando sola y desconsolada, de modo que se quedó.

* * *

 **FlashBack.**

— ¿Nos vamos de viaje a algún lado? —preguntó al entrar y ver maletas en la sala.

—No, Bonnie, quiero que te vayas de mi apartamento. Ya no quiero una relación contigo, eres una persona muy tóxica, no paras de celarme y reclamarme cosas que crees que hago mal, a pesar de que soy el único que está aquí para ti, que nunca te abandona. Te convertiste en un monstruo y no me interesa tener nada más que ver contigo.

Dijo todo de corrido sin detenerse ni para tomar aire una sola vez. Bonnie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y pronto su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

—D-Dime… P-Por favor, ¿esto es una broma? —trató de reír, pero sólo consiguió llorar más.

—No, Bonnibel. Estoy harto de esta relación, tú ya no te cuidas, has dejado de lado tu belleza, engordaste y, honestamente, me matas la pasión —dijo con una mueca de desagrado—. Y deberías dejar de llorar porque te ves peor, cariño.

Como ella no salía del apartamento él se encargó de dejar las tres maletas fuera y la arrastró hasta el portón de la casa halando de su brazo. Dolía, pero en esos momentos algo dentro suyo se estaba muriendo por lo que no le dio importancia a su brazo lastimado.

—No me busques, Bonnibel, encontré a alguien que me quiere y se cuida para mí. Ella es realmente hermosa y no quiero que alguien como tú me arruine las cosas.

No pudo pronunciar palabra, todo lo que hizo fue escuchar y seguir llorando, se quedó frente a la puerta cerrada un buen rato incapaz de moverse del lugar, no supo cuánto fue, pero cuando por fin logró moverse ya había oscurecido. La semana siguiente la pasó en un hotel sin salir a hacer nada, apenas comía, apenas veía la luz del sol y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de morir, llamó a Laura.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Nunca le contó a su amiga cómo la pasó esa semana, ni qué fue lo que Ricardo le dijo el día que la botó sin piedad de su departamento porque no quería preocuparla y que sintiera que debía cuidarla más de lo necesario, pero ahora recordar esas palabras dolía más porque las consideraba una verdad, después de todo, Marceline acababa de demostrarle que sus palabras no eran más que eso. No tenían fundamento alguno. Por segunda vez en su vida, la habían cambiado por alguien más atractiva.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **alecita122:** Gracias por todo tu amorsh :3 Yo te doy lo que tú quieres, y recibo amor, todos felices xD

 **Deylis leon:** Demonios, mujer xD No te diré cuál es tu respuesta correcta, con eso me conformo.

 **LucyLoquilla:** Creo que después de este capítulo todo deberíamos odiar a Ricardo y tal vez un poco a Marcy, por idiota. Con referencia a tu presentimiento, imagino que se cumplió (?) Ya en el siguiente capítulo van a contarle todo a Marcy, lo prometo y trataré de seguir con este ritmo de actualización ;3 Gracias por comentar uwu

 **Copernicus:** Eh... ¿Sorpresa?

 **Nea:** Y espero que en el capítulo 20 sea todavía mucho mejor.


	18. De cabeza

Holi, ya vine con más dosis de desesperación porque con tantos problemas, es lo único que hay por ahora xD

Pero bueno, gracias por todos sus comentarios y todo lo demás.

Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo donde por fin sabrán sobre el pasado de Marcy, de su padre y su madre.

Ah, sí, una cosa más, en este capítulo quiero que vean las cosas como son: **Ficción.**

 **Las advertencias o avisos nunca están de más.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **P. D.** ¿Recuerdan que les dije que cuando se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos todo comenzaría a caerse en pedazos?

* * *

Todo estaba de cabeza, no sabía qué hacer primero. Bonnibel se había ido y después de lo que Laura le contó, sólo quería correr detrás de ella, pero se obligó a seguir ahí para escuchar la historia que los chicos querían contarle, sin mencionar que Keila no se le despegaba del brazo en ningún momento. Bastaba sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de la relación que las unía o que lo había hecho cuando todavía no perdía la memoria e intuía que tendría que hablar con ella, explicarle la situación y dejarle claro que ya no era la misma, que ahora su vida era Bonnibel.

Entraron a la casa y Marceline se acercó despistadamente a Finn.

— ¿Dónde está Fionna? —le preguntó.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió de largo. Ahora que ya todos se habían instalado en su sala el ambiente parecía un tanto incómodo. No planeaba quedarse toda la noche ahí esperando a que ellos dijeran algo, tenía que ir tras Bonnie y confesarle la verdad sobre todo, incluyendo su amnesia. Se maldecía por no haberle dicho desde el principio, pero nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran terminar así de mal.

— ¿Y bien?

—Marcy, nosotros… —comenzó Guy, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Empiecen desde el principio… Yo ahora mismo no sé mucho de mi propia vida, necesito escucharlo todo. Quiénes son mis padres, hermanos, infancia, amigos y todo lo demás.

Keila estaba sentada a su lado y entrelazó sus manos. Marcy no quiso apartarla por ahora, ya había lastimado a Bonnie y sabía que en algún momento tendría que terminar con esto que tenía con Keila, es decir, formalmente, pero no le apetecía causar más daño en ese instante. Tenía cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse.

—Marcy, naciste en un pequeño pueblo al norte de esta ciudad y, desgraciadamente, tu mamá… —Bongo no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Lo sé, eso lo recordé hace poco, sólo continúa con lo demás.

El chico le dio un codazo a su amigo y éste siguió contando la historia.

—Bueno, tu padre… Hudson Abadeer. Él… Nunca ha sido muy buena persona. Tampoco nuestros padres lo son, en realidad. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Quizá por eso nos volvimos tan amigos.

—Estuvimos juntos desde niños —volvió a tomar Bongo la palabra, parecía un poco nostálgico—. Keila se unió a nuestro grupo a los diez años, pero todos teníamos algo en común.

—Padres demasiado cegados con el buen comportamiento —dijo la chica.

— ¿Eso no es bueno? —preguntó Finn.

Ellos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho dicho la peor de las groserías. Bongo fue quién le contestó, indignado de tal forma que las palabras salieron un tanto duras.

—No, no es bueno, niño. Todos nuestros padres eran unos lunáticos, nos castigaban con cosas que no debería sufrir un niño y lo peor es que se daban ideas entre ellos.

—Tú también pasaste por eso, Marcy —dijo Guy en voz baja—. Y al menos me alegra que tu amnesia te haya servido para olvidarlo.

Keila se mordía el labio, parecía estar tratando de suprimir las ganas de decir algo al respecto, y le apretaba la mano de tal forma que daba la impresión de estar recordando aquellas cosas tan malas que decían haber pasado.

— ¿Qué nos hacían? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Vio como Keila bajaba la mirada, Guy miró a la pared y Bongo al techo, ninguno parecía querer rememorar eso y lo entendía. Ahora tenía el presentimiento de que todos sus miedos seguramente se debían a esa dichosa forma de educar.

Hudson Abadeer eh. El nombre no le decía nada, y si lo que decían era verdad, estaba claro porque sólo fue capaz de recordar a su madre.

—Yo… Habíamos prometido nunca hablar de eso, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias podemos hacer una excepción —comentó Keila—. No sé cómo sería tu padre contigo, pero mis padres… Solían decir que lo hacían por mí bien, que si no me castigaban crecería y haría cosas malas que me terminarían llevando al infierno y que lo que ellos me hacían no sería nada comparado a lo que sufriría ahí.

Se detuvo un momento y Marcy le dio un leve apretón a la mano para infundirle apoyo. La vio sonreír débilmente y suspirar profundo antes de continuar. Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

—A veces me encerraban en el ático, el lugar estaba lleno de arañas y cada vez que veo una me paralizo. Y eso era sólo lo más sencillo… Perdona si no te cuento lo demás, pero no puedo.

—Está bien, lamento haber preguntado.

—Por eso estaban huyendo, ¿verdad? —captó de pronto Finn.

—Sí — respondió Bongo—. Nuestros padres eran unos locos religiosos y no quisimos seguir con esa vida, en especial después de que los padres de las chicas supieran sobre su relación.

Keila asintió apretando los dientes.

—Creo que es un buen momento para contarme porque me abandonaron a mi suerte —dijo Marcy soltando por fin a la chica y mirándolos con enojo.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, daba la impresión de que la culpa no los había dejado estar a gusto en mucho tiempo, pero eso no disminuyó su enfado.

 **FlashBack.**

—Vamos, chicos, hay que darse prisa —susurró Keila.

Ellos asintieron y sacaron sus maletas, para ahorrar espacio cada quién llevaba dos cambios de ropa, Guy y Bongo habían usado la misma mochila y Keila y Marcy la segunda. Fue todo muy rápido, debían irse hoy mismo o de lo contrario… No quería pensar en eso. Sus padres habían enloquecido cuando se enteraron de su relación y sabía que eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de llevar una vida en regla como mandaban las escrituras, o al menos eso es lo que ellos solían decir siempre.

Los chicos estaban seguros de una sola cosa: no querían volver a tener nada que ver con la religión.

Montaron sus motocicletas, Bongo iba conduciendo una de ellas y Marceline la otra, estaba tratando de tener cuidado para no resbalar puesto que había comenzado a llover, pero no fue suficiente, en un momento Bongo derrapó y se llevó de encuentro a las chicas. Había sido un accidente fuerte, más de lo que uno creería. Bongo gritaba como loco y Guy, el que salió menos lastimado de todos, corrió hasta donde se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tocándose el brazo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Se habían alejado bastante antes del choque, pero seguían nerviosos porque no estaban seguros de que fuera suficiente distancia. Tenían que seguir.

— ¡Cállate, Bongo! Vamos levántate, te llevaremos al hospital.

Lo ayudó y comenzó a buscar a las chicas con la vista, Keila se estaba poniendo en pie también, llevaba un corte en la mejilla y le dolía mucho el hombro, pero dentro de lo malo, estaba bien.

— ¡Marcy! —la llamó en cuanto notó que estaba tirada en la orilla de la banqueta.

Guy se acercó hasta ellas y entraron en pánico al ver tanta sangre en el suelo, Marcy no parecía estar viva, a decir verdad, ni siquiera notaba que estuviera respirando. Guy también tenía sus temores infundados por sus padres y ver tanta sangre le cortó la respiración. Se dio la vuelta para no mirarla y comenzó a hiperventilar tratando de calmarse sin conseguirlo del todo. Sabía que Keila había comenzado a llorar y gritar por Marcy, pero él sólo escuchaba ruido sumado con los gritos de dolor de Bongo.

—Hay que llevar a Bongo al hospital.

— ¡Hay que llevarla a ella!

— ¡Maldición, Keila! ¡Vámonos! —dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran pensando que la habían perdido para siempre—. Bongo está vivo y necesita atención, por favor, volveremos para preguntar a la policía por ella.

— ¡No!

Hartó de los gritos de sus dos amigos y herido por la pérdida de Marceline, tomó su decisión. Arrastró a Keila hasta la moto tratando de evitar los golpes que ella lanzaba contra su rostro. De alguna manera consiguió que se tranquilizara un poco y sacó su teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Llamo a una ambulancia. No nos quedaremos, pero vendremos a buscarla después,hay que continuar y llevar a Bongo a urgencias.

Keila observó a su amigo quién casi se retorcía de dolor y lloraba desconsoladamente. Ahora todos tenían las mejillas empapadas, pero a causa de la lluvia, eso pasaba desapercibido.

Esperaron hasta que Guy cortara la llamada y se fueron de ahí, estaba por anochecer y sus padres seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que no estaban. Esa ciudad, la más cercana a su pueblo, sería seguramente el primer lugar donde querrían buscarlos.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

—Juro que volvimos a buscarte al hospital y dijeron que no tenían ingresada a nadie con tu nombre, luego pensamos que quizá diste uno falso y le dijimos la dirección dónde habías estado y tu descripción física, pero tampoco recordaba a nadie así —explicó Guy—. Lo lamento, fue todo culpa mía.

—Fue como si hubieras desaparecido y sólo nos enteramos que seguías viva gracias a tu trabajo.

—Nunca respondiste nuestras cartas —se quejó Keila.

—Las vi hace relativamente poco —se disculpó.

Ya no se sentía tan enojada. Se quedó callada un rato procesando todo lo que había ocurrido el día del accidente. Tal vez de haberse quedado en el mismo lugar donde despertó, la ambulancia habría llegado y sus amigos hubieran estado con ella todo este tiempo ayudándola a saber quién era desde el principio, pero por otro lado, no se arrepentía de todo lo vivido, conocer al padre Simón, a Fionna y a Finn… A Bonnibel.

—Nos alegra haberte encontrado, Marcy.

—Yo tengo una duda —dijo Finn rompiendo el momento mientras levantaba la mano como niño de primaria—. ¿Por qué no estabas con ellos ayer?

La pregunta había sido dirigida a Keila y Marceline la miró, la verdad no se lo había cuestionado antes así que le alegraba que Finn lo preguntara, ella también quería saber la respuesta.

—Estaba celosa —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Salió esa noticia de tú y esa chica viviendo juntas así que me enojé mucho contigo. Estaba aquí cuando llegamos, ¿verdad?

Finn miró a Marcy esperando que ella respondiera, pero su amiga parecía no saber qué decir.

—Sí, estaba aquí —respondió el rubio.

—No tienes nada con ella, ¿verdad, Marce? —le preguntó acercándose un poco más.

Quisiera decir que sí lo tenían, pero después de todo este embrollo lo más probable es que hubiera echado por la borda cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de convencer a Bonnie de que la quería. Seguramente en estos momentos estaría odiándola y contando lo ocurrido a Laura. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo y tragó, aterrada. Ya casi podía sentir las manos de Laura estrangulándola por haber roto su palabra.

 _"Te lo dije porque si se te ocurre hacerle daño me encargaré de hundirte tres metros bajo tierra, pero confío en que no lo harás"_. Había dicho ella. Lamentaba no haber sido capaz de ahorrarle a Bonnie el mal rato y sobre todo, le dolía saber que probablemente ahora estaba en su casa pensando en cosas que no tenían una pizca de ciertas.

—No, no tengo nada con ella —respondió.

Finn se le quedó mirando un rato, pero no dijo nada, ahora sabía que Marcy ya tenía novia y seguramente eso complicaba por mil las cosas con Bonnibel, en especial después de que la chica las viera besándose.

Keila parecía feliz con su respuesta y la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola sentir mal, no era justo para ninguna. Ni Bonnibel merecía que le hubiera ocultado la verdad ni Keila debía aferrarse a la idea de que ellas dos todavía tenían algo, pero para la chica, acababa de recuperarla y no quería que pensara que la estaba perdiendo de nuevo, aunque fuera justamente eso.

No, no la estaba perdiendo. Marcy no era suya desde el momento del accidente, desde que despertó en ese callejón sin saber ni quién era, y no porque la hubieran dejado ahí, sino porque hasta ahí había llegado su vida anterior.

—Te lo dijimos, Keila —se burló Bongo—. No tenías nada de que preocuparte.

* * *

Bonnie estaba en su casa sin nada que hacer, además de tratar de contener las lágrimas inútilmente. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez la escena del beso entre Marceline y esa chica como si quisiera decirle "aquí tienes lo que realmente significas para ella", tampoco las palabras de Ricardo se iban y dolían tanto como si fuera la primera vez que las decía.

Quería llamar a Laura, pero sabía que estaba trabajando o en casa, dormida, después de todo ya era bastante tarde. El sol se había ocultado dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche mientras ella seguía lamentándose.

De verdad le gustaba Marcy, ahora lo entendía mejor que antes, y odiaba que fuera así porque a fin de cuentas ella también jugó con sus sentimientos y ahora estaba disfrutando en brazos de esa linda chica y, probablemente, no se acordaba ni de su nombre.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama mirando fijamente la pared y tratando de no olvidar los días en los que estuvieron viviendo juntas. De Marceline nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así, ella era diametralmente distinta a Ricardo, en todo, tanto en la forma en que la trataba como en el cariño que solía demostrarle. Falso, seguramente.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse así que permaneció en la cama hasta que dejó de escucharlos. Sólo quería dormir, mañana tendría que levantarse de nuevo y tratar de recomponer los pedazos de su vida, tenía que seguir adelante porque el tiempo no iba a parar por ella, ni por su tristeza, ni por nada. Su universidad seguiría ahí esperando que asistiera a clases y los animales en su trabajo no dejarían de estar enfermos. En estos casos, hay un sólo camino a seguir y es hacia adelante.

Volvieron los golpes en la puerta impidiendo que se quedara dormida y esta vez se talló los ojos y camino arrastrando los pies para abrir a la molesta persona que al parecer no entendía que la gente suele dormir a esa hora. Se secó el rostro con su camisa antes de animarse a abrir; no le sorprendió ver a Marcy ahí.

—Bonnie, necesito que me dejes expli…

—No quiero —la cortó—. Yo… No quería volver a sufrir esto.

Marceline pudo sentir cómo se le estrujaba el corazón al verla así, tan desanimada. Estaba claro que había llorado, tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos, además, se le notaba en la voz.

—Pero no es lo que piensas, por favor, deja que te explique.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso, Marcy?

— ¡Pero yo no soy él! —gritó sin darse cuenta.

Bonnie abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

Marcy se dio cuenta de que había cometido una indiscreción y trató de desviar el tema.

—Déjame contarte porque me besó esa chica.

Bonnibel no quería escucharla hablar de eso, dolía mucho recordar esa feliz escena desarrollada frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Dime porque hablaste de un él! —exigió.

—Laura me lo dijo —admitió—. Me contó lo que sucedió con Ricardo.

Bonnibel se veía todavía más enojada ahora, por un momento creyó que la golpearía, pero no lo hizo, tampoco gritó al hablar, ni se molestó en levantar la voz. Aunque hubiera querido, no sentía las energías para hacerlo.

—Y aún así hiciste lo mismo que él.

Cerró la puerta, Marceline ni siquiera quiso evitarlo, la pelirrosa estaba muy dolida en esos momentos y no iba a escucharla. Tendría que volver al día siguiente y cada día después de ese hasta que pudiera aclarar el malentendido.

Se limpió las lágrimas, todavía había una última cosa que hacer antes de dar por terminado su día y era averiguar porque su mejor amiga se marchó en cuanto llegaron los chicos. Finn prometió ayudarla con eso mientras iba a casa de Bonnibel, pero por ahora no podría hacer avances así que caminó a casa de Fionna.

Fue el hermano menor quién abrió la puerta, llevaba la mitad de la cara y el cuello, incluyendo la camisa, sucias con lo que parecía mermelada de fresa, aunque estaba tratando de quitársela con un paño mojado.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Fionna me arrojó la comida —Pareciía nervioso—. ¿Cómo te fue con Bonnie?

La mención de la chica la entristeció y bajó la cabeza manteniendo la vista en sus pies antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Me odia.

—Dale tiempo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Fionna? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—Nada importante en realidad, creo que no está de humor para pláticas en estos momentos.

Todavía se tallaba tratando de quitarse la mermelada del rostro y evitaba mirarla a la cara. Era tan notorio que Marceline no lo pasó por alto, Finn le estaba escondiendo algo y planeaba averiguar qué y por qué.

— ¿Te dijo porque se fue?

— ¿Eh? Pues… No. No me dijo nada, ya te dije, me lanzó un pay.

Cuando recién conoció a Finn supo que era muy bueno para mentir, pero desde que pasó el incidente en el puente, eran tan amigos que el chico se había vuelto incapaz de ocultarle cosas, por lo menos con ella.

— ¿Por qué te lo arrojó?

—Bueno… No lo sé, tal vez está en sus días.

—Finn —le advirtió.

Él soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza dejando su tarea de limpieza por el momento y se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca.

—Es mejor que no te lo diga ahora. Se ve que no te fue bien con Bonnie, ya tienes suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza.

— ¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, ella está bien.

—Pero…

—Marcy, ve a casa. Iré a verte mañana y te explicaré todo, de paso me contarás qué ocurrió con Bonnie, ¿está bien?

Marceline todavía dudó por un rato más, pero al final asintió y se fue. Había muchas cosas en su plato ahora como para preocuparse por cada una de ellas. Algo pasó con Fionna y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, a Bonnibel no podía ni acercarse y Laura seguramente iba a matarla en cuanto se enterara; por otro lado tenía a sus amigos, eran buenas personas, confiaba en su versión de lo acontecido ese día y le alegraba saber que la buscaron, pero con respecto a Keila, en algún momento tendría que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad. No podía seguir siendo su novia porque aquella persona que fue, desapareció.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Copernicus:** Exacto, todo es culpa de Marceline, ahora hay que ver si logra arreglar las cosas.

 **Deilys leon:** jajaja tres hijos. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí que se ha complicado las cosas por no sincerarse desde el principio. ¡Oye! xD Bonnie no se va a suicidar... Creo.

 **LucyLoquilla:** Pues eres adivina o era muy obvio jaja no sé.

Sí, Ricardo fue un asco de persona, por eso Laura también lo odia. Una cosa es tener una mala relación y otra cosa es que sea tan cruel como él lo fue. Creo que hasta Laura sabe que eso fue un tema demasiado duro.

Sabía que alguien entendería que sólo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien, pero bueno, que ahora la ha re-complicado y hay que ver si Bonnie logra perdonarla.

Gracias por leer :3

 **alecita 122:** ¿Entonces cómo las dejo? xD jaja están enojaditas y heridas, pero ya se les pasará en algún momento, tal vez jaja.


	19. Una visita inesperada

**Holaaa, personas, ya les traje otra actualización. Voy rápido y supongo que es porque ya todo se puso intenso y hasta yo quiero saber cómo resolverán todo esto.**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto. Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o simplemente por darse la oportunidad de leerla.**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

* * *

—Eh... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —preguntó.

Finn acababa de llegar a casa de Marcy y al ver la puerta entreabierta decidió pasar, pero apenas había atravesado el marco cuando notó a dos figuras una sobre otra en el piso de la habitación. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que una chica que él no conocía estaba subida en el torso de Marceline y, aunque a primera vista esto parecía algo sexual, observándolo con mayor atención… Pues la verdad es que lo seguía pareciendo.

—Finn, ayúdame —pidió Marceline.

La chica sobre ella todavía mantenía las manos aferradas a la camisa de su amiga quien se las sostenía por las muñecas. Tal vez las cosas no eran cómo él las estaba pensando y después de las palabras de Marceline no dudó en correr a donde estaban y alejar a esa chica. Fue difícil, trató de golpearlo varias veces e incluso lo amenazó de muerte. ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?

Marcy se había puesto ya en pie, pero parecía temerosa y agitada, viéndola bien, tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y un pómulo completamente rojo, su ropa estaba arrugada, como si acabara de atacarla un ciclón. Tal vez eso no estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

— ¡Suéltame, pequeño estúpido!

—Laura, cálmate, por favor. Déjame explicarte las cosas.

— ¿Pero quién rayos es ésta? —preguntó Finn—. ¿Y qué está pasando?

De tanto revolverse golpeó al rubio en la cara con el codo y terminó soltándola. Fue todo tan rápido que de pronto ya salía por la puerta después de haberle dado un último golpe a Marceline con tanta fuerza que le dejó roja la mejilla. Estaba segura de que dio vuelta a sus anillos a propósito porque también tenía ahora tres cortes sangrando. Suspiró. Ya se esperaba esto, pero de todos modos fue sorpresivo.

Finn se levantó del suelo después del golpe de Laura y se sobó la barbilla adolorido y con las cejas demasiado juntas.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó.

Marcy volteó a verlo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sillón.

 **Una hora antes.**

Estaba desanimada después de todo lo que escuchó por parte de sus viejos amigos y por las cosas que pasaban también en su presente; Fionna no estaba, Bonnibel no la quería ni ver, Keila la quería… Maldición, Keila todavía la quería, y ella no podía corresponder eso. Era triste tener que decírselo porque no era culpa suya lo del accidente y había terminado afectándola a ella sin querer. Sostuvo entre sus manos la bomba por mucho tiempo y le explotó en la cara, todo lo que le estaba pasando después no era más que un daño colateral por su ineptitud. De haber dicho la verdad desde un principio esto no estaría pasando, o por lo menos no sus problemas con Bonnie, pero estaba asustada, ella no sabía ni quién era, ¿cómo tratar de explicarle eso a la persona que le gustaba? Con sus amigos era más sencillo, pero la pelirrosa le gustaba mucho, no quería arruinarlo y por cuidarlo tanto terminó estropeándolo.

Su cama parecía el mejor lugar del mundo en esos momentos, aunque sabía que no ganaría nada ahí acostada, tenía que levantarse e ir a buscar a Bonnibel, dejarle en claro que no pensaba darse por vencida hasta que no la escuchara, que necesitaba explicarle muchas cosas, que la quería y no había mentido en eso, ni en nada. Simplemente le había ocultado algunos datos irrelevantes que resultaron no ser tan irrelevantes después de todo.

Se paró y caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, no podía seguir sintiendo lástima por ella misma, eso no ayudaría. Las acciones son las encargadas de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, si sólo te sientas a pensar no pasa nada.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente quiso cerrarla, pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Laura estaba ahí con expresión de querer asesinarla y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr por su vida en cuanto la vio moverse para atraparla. Sólo alcanzó a llegar a la habitación antes de que la chica la agarra de la camisa y tratara de darle la vuelta para encararla, trató de seguir huyendo, pero no lo consiguió y sólo le quedó defenderse. Cada golpe o manotazo que Laura le tiraba lograba rehuirlo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte en todas las ocasiones y logró rasguñarla algunas veces con sus largas uñas. Cuando creyó que ya se había detenido le saltó encima haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Comenzaron a forcejear, pero ni todo su tiempo en el gimnasio fue suficiente para detenerla, logró sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa azotándola contra el piso.

— ¡Laura, basta! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

No hizo caso, siguió machacándola.

— ¡Te advertí que no le hicieras daño y fue justo lo que hiciste! —gritó—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

— ¡Debes dejar que te explique! —replicó a su vez Marcy.

— ¡Cállate!

Volvió a azotarla contra el suelo, esta vez usó toda su fuerza por poco dejándola sin aire. Aferró sus muñecas en un vano intento de hacer que se detuviera, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a ello.

 **El presente.**

—Y fue entonces cuando apareciste tú —concluyó.

El chico asintió y se rascó la nuca.

—Todavía tengo una duda, ¿quién es ella?

—Mi ex-jefa, mejor amiga de Bonnie.

—Mierda, ahora tiene más sentido. Realmente lo arruinaste todo con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué está tan enojada su amiga? A pesar de que Bonnibel te viera con otra, ¿es suficiente razón para venir a matarte?

Marceline suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Consideraba que Laura estaba en todo su derecho, además, le había hecho una advertencia desde el principio y no supo cumplir con su palabra. Le hizo daño a Bonnie y eso ni siquiera ella misma podría perdonárselo.

—Sí, tiene motivos para querer matarme porque lo arruiné todo. Le hice daño, Finn, mucho daño… Tal vez nunca me perdone.

— ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí en lugar de ir a verla? —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a halar de ella hasta la puerta—. Vamos, ve y búscala ahora mismo.

Marcy se quedó un poco descolocada por la actitud hasta que recordó algo importante y se frenó zafándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

— ¡Espera! Tú tenías que decirme lo que sucedió con Fionna, no trates de distraerme.

El chico frunció el labio haciendo una cara rara y respiró hondo alejándose de nuevo de la puerta, y volviendo al sillón se dejó caer sin muchas ganas.

—Yo preferiría que buscaras a Bonnie antes de tener que decirte lo de mi hermana.

—Me estás preocupando —dijo parándose frente a él—. Será mejor que hables de una vez.

—De acuerdo. —La miró—. Pero será mejor que te sientes.

Marceline obedeció y se acomodó a su lado esperando inquieta lo que sea que el chico fuera a decirle. Después de lo que había pasado, ya no quería más secretos en su vida, sin importar que fueran buenas o malas noticias, no estaba dispuesta a ignorar una sola cosa más.

—Le gustas.

Se hubiera esperado todo menos eso, ¿qué rayos acababa de decir Finn?

— ¿Qué?

Finn la miró y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, no parecía feliz de tener que hablar.

—Es broma, quisiera yo que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como eso.

Marcy le dio un sape y no dejó de mirarlo enfadada, ¿qué pensaba? Este no era un buen momento para bromas estúpidas, tenía otras cosas igual de importantes qué hacer y entre más tiempo pudiera ahorrarse, mejor.

—Déjate de cosas y dime la verdad.

—Lo siento, era una mejor alternativa. —Suspiró—. Antes que nada, quiero que entiendas que siempre estuvo bastante involucrada en la religión, y quizá interpretó las cosas a su modo, no lo sé...

—Ve al grano, Finn, me mareas —respondió.

—Ella no está de acuerdo con tu orientación y… No quiere ni oír hablar de ti. Lo siento.

—Oh. Era eso.

El padre Simón lo había aceptado bien, ¿por qué con Fionna tenía que ser diferente? Ya que era su mejor amiga, llegó a pensar que es a quién mayor confianza le podía tener. Ahora venía a notar que estaba equivocada, desde el preciso momento en que se enteró la había abandonado.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando, había tantos problemas qué resolver, parecía que sería incapaz de terminar, pero no podía rendirse todavía. Si Fionna no quería aceptarla, pues bien, trataría de hablar con ella en otro momento, por ahora lo mejor era tratar de explicar las cosas a Bonnie. No podía dejarla sola, ni siquiera después de lo que Laura le había hecho porque eso sólo le indicaba que había lastimado más a la pelirrosa de lo que pensaba.

—Marcy, yo…

—Debo ir a ver a Bonnie —lo interrumpió—. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar, no quiero que siga teniendo ideas equivocadas.

Se levantó dispuesta a salir de ese lugar donde sentía que se asfixiaba con tantas preocupaciones. Si al menos fuera capaz de dejar de pensar; tenía tantas ganas de huir de todo de nuevo, aunque esta vez con conocimiento de causa.

Finn la frenó tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando. Volteó a verlo, confundida.

—Deberías solucionar las cosas con keila primero. Piensas ir y decirle a Bonnibel… ¿qué cosa? ¿"Tengo novia, pero en realidad no importa porque no la recuerdo y ya no la quiero"?

No necesitaba que él le recordara esas cosas. Sabía que estaba Keila de por medio, pero tampoco quería dejarla ahora, terminaría lastimándola y ya no podía seguir haciendo eso con las personas. Se ponía en su lugar y entendía que no sería agradable, sin embargo, Finn tenía razón, no podía mantenerlo así.

—Ya lo sé, y voy a hablar con ella, pero… No ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Me interesa decirle a Bonnie lo que está pasando antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, Marceline.

—No lo haré.

Se marchó dejando al chico ahí solo, la verdad es que ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, si él decidía irse o quedarse, no importaba, confiaba lo suficiente como para darle libertad en su casa. Caminó despacio, no se había molestado en limpiar las heridas que Laura le causó, pero se quitó la sangre del rostro con la mano. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, seguramente se veía fatal, con la blusa desarreglada, su cabello alborotado y todos los rasguños en el cuerpo puesto que su cara no es la única que había sufrido. ¿Se preocuparía por ella? ¿Estaría Laura ahí? De ser así probablemente no podría ni verla, no iba a dejarla, pero tenía que tratar. Se sentía bastante inútil quedándose en casa sin hacer nada.

Cuando llegó levantó la mano y la dejó un rato suspendida en el aire sin atreverse a tocar. No tenía ni idea de lo que diría o cómo explicar todo lo ocurrido, ¿valía la pena ir a verla incluso antes de resolver todos los problemas en su vida? Tenía tantas cosas pendientes, tanto qué pensar y, sin embargo, Bonnibel seguía estando como prioridad.

Suspiró y reunió su valor antes de golpear la puerta. Lo hizo una vez, dos y luego otras tantas veces de forma un poco más desesperada, pero no parecía haber nadie en casa, al menos eso pensó hasta que escuchó ruido al otro lado y supo que sólo la estaban evitando.

— ¡Bonnie! Ábreme, por favor —rogó—. Tienes que escucharme.

Esperó sin que sucediera nada y recargó la frente en la puerta. Todo estaba tan mal ahora…

—Si no abres, sólo comenzaré a hablar y…

La puerta se abrió, pero no era Bonnie quién estaba ahí, se trataba de Laura y se veía igual de enojada que hace un rato, pero no tuvo miedo esta vez, había cosas más angustiantes para su corazón y su consciencia.

—Lárgate, Marceline.

—Laura, escúchame, las cosas no…

— ¡Vete! No te quiero ver cerca de ella de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Ella no podrá soportarlo. Entiende que lo arruinaste, confió en ti y terminaste haciendo lo mismo que Ricardo… Si la quieres, tienes que dejarla continuar.

Apretó las manos. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, no supo tomar las decisiones correctas y ahora sus errores los estaba pagando caro. Asintió y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza gacha, no quería mirar al frente, pero principalmente, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que terminaría llorando en el camino y se negaba a que las personas alrededor la vieran así.

* * *

— ¿Era Marcy? —preguntó Bonnibel saliendo del baño.

Llevaba el cabello húmedo y trataba de secarlo con una toalla, su mirada todavía parecía triste, su voz sonaba apagada y, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando ser fuerte, no era más que una fachada para evitar temas incómodos.

—No, se equivocaron de casa.

—Ya veo.

Lo más seguro es que supiera que era una mentira, pero aceptaría cualquier excusa con tal de no saber nada de Marceline. Cosas como mencionar su nombre, recordar sus momentos juntas y luego aquel beso, terminaban tirando por tierra todo su esfuerzo de pasar página.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué la quería tanto? ¿Qué había hecho Marcy para ganarse tal vulnerabilidad de su parte? Tal vez la respuesta era simple: era demasiado débil. No pudo evitar sentir cosas por Marceline y no podía evitar ahora el querer correr detrás de ella y dejarla hablar, pero le daba miedo de que todo resultara del mismo modo que antes. Si dejaba que tomara su corazón de nuevo, ¿cómo estar segura de que no la lastimaría por segunda vez? Había tenido suficiente con Ricardo, le dio mil oportunidades y al final de todo igual la dejó.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Laura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—En realidad no, no tengo hambre.

Dejó la toalla de lado y bostezó. En realidad no tenía sueño, pero le gustaría que su amiga pensara que sí y le diera algo de tiempo a solas. Desde que le contó lo sucedido no se separaba de ella, estaba convencida de que estuvo evadiendo el trabajo para poder estar ahí. No necesitaba una niñera, si esto no la mató en el pasado, no pasaría tampoco esta vez.

—No puedes dejar de comer, Bonnie.

—Que no me hayas visto comer no significa que no lo haya hecho.

—No te creo nada, sabes.

—Pero es verdad —replicó.

Laura sacó una gelatina del refrigerador y se la acercó a la pelirrosa ignorando sus palabras.

—No dejaré que andes sin comer.

— ¡No quiero! —se exasperó y dio un manotazo tirando todo al suelo.

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que había arrojado algo directamente de las manos de su amiga cuando era evidente que sólo la estaba cuidando. Comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, aunque trató de limpiarlas con las mangas de su camisa.

—Lo siento —dijo entre el llanto—. No sé qué me pasó.

—No pasa nada, Bonnie.

La abrazó para consolarla. Usualmente hubiera hecho algún comentario despectivo, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba, era preferible ser considerada y apoyarla en esta situación. Sintió como llenaba de lágrimas su ropa, estaba aferrándose fuerte a sus hombros y la veía tan abatida que se molestó, pero no con Bonnibel sino con Marceline. No pensaba perdonarla nunca. No lo merecía.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa Finn ya no estaba, pero otra persona había en su lugar, alguien que le hubiera gustado no ver justo ahora y como se veía tan feliz sólo por tenerla ahí, no pudo hacer menos que regalarle una sonrisa. Aunque Keila la saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios, pero fue tan corto que no le dio mucha importancia.

Decidió decírselo, debía hacerlo cuanto antes o de lo contrario todo se volvería más complicado. Suspiró. Vaya día había tenido, primero Laura intentaba matarla, luego se enteraba que a Fionna le repugnaba o algo parecido, Bonnie estaría mejor sin ella y para rematar tendría que darle noticias tristes a alguien que no tenía culpa en el embrollo en el que se había convertido su vida.

—Te ves desanimada.

—Estoy desanimada —corroboró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste un día difícil?

Marceline asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón. No podía con tanto al mismo tiempo, si esto continuaba así seguramente explotaría.

—Sé de algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor —dijo.

La vio ir a la cocina y volver poco después con un vaso humeante entre las manos. Lo tomó cuando ella se lo ofreció y dio un vistazo al contenido, aunque no era necesario, sabía por el olor de qué se trataba exactamente.

— ¿Chocolate?

Keila se sentó a su lado sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro y confirmó su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Cuando estabas triste el chocolate caliente siempre te hacía sentir mejor —explicó—. Sé que probablemente hayas cambiado, pero no pasa nada con tratar.

En realidad el chocolate sí seguía consiguiendo darle cierta paz, lo descubrió hace no mucho casi por casualidad. Bebió un trago sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera el líquido bajando por su garganta, poco a poco, a pesar de que no había cambiado nada, se sentía más tranquila.

—Gracias, Keila.

—No es nada. Ahora que por fin pude recuperarte, quiero seguir a tu lado, siendo un apoyo para ti tal como hice siempre.

Marcy sonrió con tristeza. Esas palabras sólo lo harían más difícil; toda su amabilidad, no la merecía, sus decisiones la estaban llevando al desastre.

 _"No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, Marceline"._ Lo que Finn le advirtió esa misma tarde llegó con fuerza a su mente.

—Keila… Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Dejó la taza a un lado y la miró a los ojos. Tenía que hablarle de frente y ser lo más amable que le fuera posible.

—Verás, yo…

Sonó el timbre haciéndola dar un respingo, ¿quién rayos podía ser a esa hora? Estuvo tan cerca de decirle. Se sintió tentada a ignorarlo, pero siguió sonando e intuía que no iban a parar hasta que abriera. Se levantó malhumorada y abrió por completo la puerta. Se trataba de alguien a quién jamás había visto en su vida, sin embargo, su mirada la hizo retroceder unos pasos, como si fuera una persona peligrosa.

Era un hombre alto de brazos fuertes, cabello negro bien peinado y un traje azul marino. Se veía elegante, pero seguía sin entender qué hacía él tocando a esa hora en su casa. No es que fuera especialmente tarde, pero…

—H-Hudson Abadeer —oyó murmurar a Keila tras ella.

—Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, hija.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Espero que hayas puesto otra vez esa canción triste porque seguirá así por varios capítulos más.

Sí, lo sé, creo que el extremismo es malo en cualquier aspecto.

Otros amigos y otro interés amoroso que quién sabe si vuelva a hacerle caso en lo que le resta de vida (?)

Sí, ella también sabe que es su culpa, pero bueno, las personas no siempre toman buenas decisiones y después deben lidiar con sus errores. Incluyendo su "casi muerte" por culpa de Laura. La verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo esa pelea.

Ay, pobre Marcy, se quedó sin su amiga.

Gracias por comentar :3

 **alecita122:** jajaja no era exactamente eso la razón por la que se fue, era peor (?)

 **Copernicus:** Eres bueno en esto de las teorías, o yo soy muy mala ocultando cosas dentro de la historia, pero bueno, lo que tenía que pasar pasó.

Lo sé, Bonnie está asustada, no caerá tan fácilmente ante las explicaciones de Marcy, pero espero que no se rinda.

 **Deylis leon:** jaja no, no está enamorada y Marcy tampoco tiene hijos, tranquila, pero sí se le está juntando todo. Ahora también tendrá que lidiar con su padre y eso no es agradable.

¡Me encanta que te encante! :3


	20. Recuerdos

**Nota corta de autor:** Tal vez me tarde un poquito en volver a actualizar, pero espero que no sea mucho. (Igual aviso, por si las dudas).

 **Cuídense mucho.**

* * *

Marceline tembló. No sabía porque, pero fue una reacción involuntaria ante el escrutinio con el que ese hombre que decía ser su padre la observaba. Pronto lo descubrió, le daba miedo, entre más pasos daba él acercándose más retrocedía ella y Keila estaba tan aterrada que no atinaba a moverse del lugar donde estaba parada.

Hudson parecía divertirse con la reacción de ambas y cuando se vino a dar cuenta era muy tarde para cerrarle la puerta en la cara porque ya había entrado. Se preguntaba cómo habría dado con ella, eran muy pocas las personas que conocían su dirección; por un momento imaginó que los chicos desvelaron su ubicación, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Keila, le pareció poco probable.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, ¿lo saludaba de forma normal? No podía hacerlo de otro modo, tenía entendido que nunca fue un gran padre y ahora que no tenía memoria, no se sentía con la confianza de correr a sus brazos para darle un abrazo. A decir verdad, intuía que su relación nunca fue especialmente afectiva.

Marcy decidió pararse frente a Keila para cubrirla, después de todo, parecía estar asustada. No es que ella no lo estuviera, pero no podía temerle tanto a una persona que era incapaz de recordar, así que lo único que podía hacer era actuar lo más valiente que le fuera posible. Por el momento iba bastante bien.

—Keila, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa —dijo volteando a verla.

La susodicha alternaba la visión entre uno y otro, dudosa, pero al fin asintió y salió de ahí no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Marceline.

Hudson no sabía nada de su amnesia y debía aparentar para que no la descubriera ya que no era algo que quisiera contarle precisamente a él. Sentía que podía aprovecharse de cualquier oportunidad, aunque no tenía idea cómo podría hacer uso de esa información. De cualquier modo, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué tanta agresión? ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar asiento?

Hizo un gesto de la mano dándole a entender que podía hacerlo si quería y él no dudó en tomar el ofrecimiento. Dio unas cuantas palmadas al lugar junto a él, pero Marcy negó.

—Estoy bien así.

—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

—Nada.

Su padre hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero dio por zanjado el tema.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Tenía los brazos cruzados en un intento de parecer más segura de lo que lo estaba realmente.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creo que pasearte en calzones frente a todo el mundo es razón suficiente para venir a orientarte. Parece que sigues siendo una niña tonta a pesar de tener 26 años ya.

— ¿Quién te crees para… ?

—Soy tu padre —la interrumpió con voz fuerte y autoritaria—. ¿Por qué de repente estás tan altanera? Pensé que te había educado mejor, Marceline.

Una simple frase lo desencadenó todo. Fue como si su memoria hubiese estado dormida hasta ahora y necesitara de ciertas palabras para despertar. De pronto todos esos días sufriendo interminables castigos para "educarse" volvieron como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado ahí.

Se movió tan rápido como un resorte y abrió la puerta, necesitaba echarlo ahora que todavía tenía fuerzas para ello o de lo contrario el miedo le ganaría. Volvería a ser la chica obediente que su padre quería que fuera, tratando de complacerlo porque el miedo a la oscuridad y a los lugares cerrados había crecido tanto que no soportaba la idea de volver a vivir algo así.

—Vete.

—Estás siendo irracional.

—Si no te vas llamaré a la policía, te lo advierto —lo amenazó.

Hudson parecía enojado, pero al final se levantó y antes de irse le dio un apretón en el hombro que se le antojó más como un gesto de intimidación que de cariño. En cuanto salió cerró con llave y apoyó la espalda en la puerta resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Estaba temblando y lloró, lloró bastante sin poder detenerse porque recordó que su padre jamás fue un padre en el propio sentido de la palabra.

La había castigado de forma muy severa e injustificada en la mayoría de los casos. Como cuando era niña y tomó una uva que un señor le regaló en el supermercado, ese día consiguió varios azotes en sus manos para que entendiera que robar era malo y que hablar con desconocidos era todavía peor. La encerró tantas veces en la lavandería que había perdido la cuenta, siempre la dejaba ahí por horas en completa oscuridad.

Por unas cuantas horas, mientras lloraba abrazada a sus rodillas, se sintió como una niña pequeña asustada de su entorno. No importa que ya tuviera edad suficiente para ser fuerte en un mundo de adultos, era difícil reprimir la tristeza y tampoco le apetecía hacerlo.

Pensó en Keila, su novia, a la que por fin lograba recordar. Fue tan linda con ella, le dio su ayuda y comprensión en todas las malas situaciones y fue la primera en celebrarle las cosas buenas. El día en que terminó la carrera que su padre quería que estudiara, la impulsó a pagar por su cuenta lo que realmente amaba e incluso le dio parte de sus sueldo para que consiguiera su propósito. Maldición, lo hizo todo, Keila la cuidó en las noches más oscuras y logró tranquilizarla cuando sufrió algún ataque de ansiedad por culpa de los traumas que su padre le causó.

Guy, Bongo. Sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, o al menos antes del accidente. Ellos lograron que olvidara al menos por unos minutos al día lo horrible que era estar en sus zapatos, lograron encontrar diversión en ese pueblo, a pesar de la clase de padres que tenían y no dudaron ni un segundo en irse junto con ellas cuando Keila lo sugirió.

Ellos fueron su pasado, pero ahora dentro de su presente estaba Bonnibel, Simón, Finn, y probablemente Fionna, a estas alturas ya no estaba segura, pero fue su amiga durante un buen tiempo y, aunque ya no quisiera verla, fue la primera en darle apoyo con su situación, en ser su amiga. Al cura Simón lo veía más bien como un padre por lo cariñoso que era y la forma que tenía de tratarla, más como una hija que como lo que de verdad, una recogida de la calle.

Su mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto porque le daba la impresión de que sus dos vidas diferentes no podían ir juntas y eso comenzaba a causarle estrés. Ya que podía recordar, dejar a sus viejos amigos de lado, esos que la vieron crecer, estaba fuera de cuestión, pero tampoco planeaba abandonar lo que había conocido. No pensaba dejar a Bonnie.

Sacó su celular sorbiendo por la nariz para destaparla ya que con tanto llanto no podía respirar bien. Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y se quedó viendo en la pantalla el número de la pelirrosa preguntándose si esta vez le respondería. Realmente estaba necesitándola en esos momentos, quería compartir su desdicha y así hacerla más llevadera.

Tocó su nombre en la pantalla y lo escuchó sonar variad veces antes de mandarla a buzón. Sopesó la idea de dejarle un mensaje de voz, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba terminaría causándole lástima y no quería eso. Se levantó del suelo y fue a su habitación quitándose la ropa por el camino, lo mejor era darse un baño y tal vez después lograría pensar con mayor claridad. Lo peor de todo ya había pasado, ¿no? Cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante ya no podría hacerla caer más bajo.

Sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina. Su vida era un desastre ahora mismo, uno de esos que no puedes ordenar ni teniendo toda la ayuda del mundo. No estaba segura de qué hacer o cómo empezar a ordenar su vida, si retrasaba más su conversación con Bonnibel, jamás la iba a perdonar, pero ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono, ¿cómo hacer para que al menos le diera la oportunidad de hablar?

Cuando se cansó de estar ahí quedando tan arrugada como una pasa, salió y se frotó con la toalla distraídamente. Su cabello todavía estaba escurriendo cuando se puso ropa limpia y se echó en la cama, pero no tenía ganas de secarlo correctamente así que lo dejó pasar. Tal vez dormir ayudaría, quizá si lograba olvidarse de todo por un rato, las cosas tendrían una nueva perspectiva por la mañana.

* * *

—No estás escuchando una sola palabra de lo que he dicho.

—Claro que estoy escuchando.

— ¿Qué dije?

—Dijiste que no te estoy escuchando.

Laura parecía molesta y con justa razón. Había llevado a un restaurante a Bonnie para que comieran juntas y lo único que había ordenado hasta ahora era una taza de café que seguramente ya estaba frío de tantas vueltas con la cuchara.

No podía soportar que a pesar del daño que Marceline le causó, siguiera pensando en ella y preguntándose si estará bien, es decir, no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que su amiga pensaba, pero se podría apostar un brazo a que era algo como eso.

— ¿Qué dije antes de eso? —enfatizó lo último.

—Ah. No lo sé.

—No puedes seguir así, Bonnie.

Hasta entonces se mantenía con la vista fija en su café, pero ahora había levantado el rostro y la observaba un tanto confundida, aunque enseguida resopló y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—La última vez que llamó fue hace una semana. Me gustaría saber que se encuentra bien, es todo.

—Tal vez ya entendió que no la vas a perdonar y se dio por vencida, no tiene porqué estar mal —comentó.

Se supone que eso debería alegrarla, y en lugar de eso empeoró su humor. En realidad no quería deshacerse de Marcy, no quería que se diera por vencida y siempre que llamaba se sentía feliz, aunque al final no fuera tan valiente como para contestar. Si lo que decía Laura era verdad, le dolería, por más que eso sonara bastante hipócrita viniendo de alguien que se la pasaba ignorándola.

—Eso era lo que buscabas, ¿no? Después de todo, ella te mintió.

—Tal vez… Tenga una explicación, Laura.

—Sí Bonnie, quizá tenga una justificación tan buena como las que tenía Ricardo. Podrían irse los tres a hacerse mani-pedi los fines de semana, quizás hasta se den tips de cómo engañar y cómo ser engañado —dijo con sarcasmo.

Sabía que la intención de su amiga era buena, pero esa burla la lastimó, en especial porque tenía razón. Había actuado del mismo modo con Ricardo y hay que ver hasta dónde la llevó eso.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Bonnie —dijo con un tono de voz más suave apretando sus manos que seguían sosteniendo la taza—. Te quiero, me preocupa que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

—Lo sé.

—Lamento que Marcy te haya decepcionado.

Bonnibel suspiró.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no lo ha hecho. Mi corazón no quiere dejar de confiar en ella.

—Eres demasiado buena, Bonnie —dijo soltando sus manos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio sin ser conscientes del mundo a su alrededor. Estaba claro que Laura no quería ver más a Marcy y le gustaría que su cabeza también entendiera el error que estaba cometiendo al no querer que se fuera, después de todo, la traicionó, jugó con sus sentimientos justo cuando había creído que tenían algo especial, pero, ¿por qué la buscaba tanto? Si era culpable, ¿por qué no paraba en sus llamadas? Hasta ahora, claro. Quizá Laura tuviera razón, Marceline la estaba olvidando, se cansó de tratar de encontrarla y decidió quedarse con aquella chica que era indudablemente más guapa que ella. Sería absurdo compararse, nunca le llegaría ni a los talones.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir triste y enojada, tenía tiempo sin hacerse menos a tal grado, desde que sucedió lo de Ricardo estuvo luchando una batalla interminable por amarse de nuevo y por culpa de todo este asunto, había recaído en la estúpida costumbre de señalarse los defectos sin llegar a ver ni una sola virtud.

—Me voy, Laura.

— ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que trabajar.

—En ese caso espera un segundo, puedo llevarte —ofreció.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

* * *

Llevaba varios días sin querer hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse acostada en su cama, rasgar de vez en cuando las cuerdas de la guitarra que Simón le regaló y frustarse por no ser capaz de dar una sola nota decente. El sueño no llegaba por mucho tiempo, comenzaba a notar sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos y no abría nunca la puerta, no importa que fuera Finn, Keila o cualquier otro.

Había dejado de llamar a Bonnie, pero principalmente porque su teléfono se le cayó en el baño y quedó inutilizable, así que estaba incomunicada.

No tardó más de una semana en darse cuenta que no podía seguir así porque huir del mundo no solucionaría todos sus problemas, optó por ir en busca de un consejo. Rodó a la orilla de la cama dándose un golpe por accidente con la mesa de noche y no pudo evitar quejarse un segundo, pero no le dio más importancia que eso.

No se molestó en arreglarse, Simón la había visto en peores condiciones y en esos momentos le tenía sin cuidado lo que el resto pensara de ella. Iba a paso lento, entrecerrando los ojos porque no toleraba el sol después de todos esos días de enclaustramiento.

Llegó pasada la hora de la comida y entró un poco dudosa, ahora entendía que aquella sensación extraña siempre que estaba en una iglesia era culpa de su padre. Le había enseñado tan cruelmente lo que él pensaba que era el bien, que ya no podía dejar de pensar en ese lugar como un sitio malvado, aunque el padre Simón había logrado cambiar un poco todo eso.

Esta vez fue el anciano quién la encontró a ella y parecía muy alegre de verla. Le dio un gran abrazo que Marcy correspondió y sonrieron. Esta era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, podría jurarlo; tal vez a su madre le hubiera agradado el cura, aunque no la conoció mucho, le gustaba pensar que no era el mismo tipo de persona que Hudson.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Marceline?

—Un consejo, creo.

El padre la observó un tanto preocupado.

— ¿Necesitas hablar?

—Sí, lo necesito bastante.

—Vamos.

Se acomodaron bajo el mismo árbol de siempre y Marceline comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio; lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días con sus amigos, lo de Fionna, lo de su trabajo y cómo había estado tratando de contactar a Bonnibel, la aparición de su padre y al último la forma tan repentina en que recordó todo su pasado del cual también quiso contarle aquello que la estaba atormentando.

Simón era un oyente excelente, te dejaba hablar tanto como quisieras y conocía el momento justo para agregar comentarios que terminaban llevándote por una ruta que tú no te habías planteado desde un principio. Por eso le gustaban tanto sus conversaciones.

Terminó tocando temas que ni siquiera sabía que quería tocar y al final tuvo que detenerse de súbito porque sabía que de lo contrario comenzaría a llorar otra vez.

—No sé… qué hacer —admitió—. ¿Cómo soluciono todo lo que arruiné?

—Marceline, la respuesta no es tan difícil si eliges seguir aquello que amas.

—Ni siquiera sé qué haré con la presencia de Hudson, mucho menos entiendo la solución a todo lo demás.

—Mi niña… —dijo sin llegar a terminar la frase.

Creería que ya estaba comenzando a alucinar, pero el padre Simón parecía verlo también así que no había duda de que realmente estaba ahí, la pregunta es, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo rayos la había encontrado esta vez?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hudson?

Ambos se habían puesto en pie y observaban con recelo al recién llegado que parecía tener pintada una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Vi que venías a este lugar y eso llamó mi atención.

— ¿¡Has estado espiándome!? —casi gritó.

—Estuve cuidándote, es diferente —dijo—. Y me alegra que hayas decidido acudir a alguien que sabe de esto, podrá hacerte entrar en razón con respecto a toda esta locura de huir con esa niña y no valorar lo que he hecho por ti. Sabes bien que es una tontería.

Marcy iba a responder, pero el padre lo hizo primero.

—Yo no diría eso, señor. Me agrada que Marceline decida buscar su felicidad sola o con quien ella decida.

Hudson puso cara de asco.

—Ya veo que me equivoqué. —Lo miró de arriba abajo antes de fijar la vista en su hija—. Vuelve, Marceline, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Déjame en paz. No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

— ¡Rayos, Marceline! ¡Lo haces todo muy difícil! Estoy tratando de ser amable y tú no lo valoras, es por esa insolencia que te daba disciplina.

—Vete a la mierda.

No le hubiera gustado ser tan grosera en compañía del padre Simón, pero debía entender que esa era una situación que lo ameritaba. Al parecer su padre no estuvo de acuerdo porque levantó la mano, dispuesto a pegarle, si no fuera porque el cura se atravesó, quién sabe qué podría haberle hecho.

— ¡No se atreva a tocarla!

— ¡Usted no se meta anciano de pacotilla!

Simón respiró profundo y evitó que Marceline avanzara dispuesta a golpear a su propio padre. Esta situación no traería nada bueno si seguían por ese camino.

— _"El amor no hace mal al prójimo; así que el cumplimiento de la ley es el amor"_ —dijo.

Hudson soltó una risa antes de negar con la cabeza y marcharse del lugar.

Marceline lo miró por primera vez desde que ñlegara su padre, estaba confundida por lo repentino de esa frase y se preguntaba de dónde venía, aunque no era un gran misterio si lo pensabas bien.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es mi versículo favorito —comentó con simpleza—. Y es así como me gusta vivir, Marceline. Me gustaría que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor 2: No hace falta decir que esa frase del padre tiene todo que ver con el título, ¿verdad?**

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Esa música triste te servirá mucho.

jaja con Laura nunca se sabe.

El plan era hacerles creer algo que no era para darle misterio xD

Bueno, tranqui, ya pronto tendrán que hablar esas dos. Saluditos.

 **Deilys leon:** Y se pondrá peor... Ejem, digo, que tendrán que ser fuertes jaja

 **Copernicus:** jaja bueno, pues las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

Laura no se anda con rodeos, ni siquiera con su amiga. Pero bueno, tienes razón, librarte de alguien que es amable, debe ser súper difícil, pero se tiene que hacer.

Ya sé, Finn es un buen niño, sólo un poco payaso.

 **alecita122:** jaja no dudes que todavía faltan cosas por venir y bueno, aquí le sigo uwu


	21. Lo que tú prefieres

**Holi.**

Volví, no tan tarde, espero jaja

Disfruten mucho esto que ya le queda poco a la historia.

Nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **Pov Marceline.**

Yo soy Marceline Abadeer. Mi madre, Raquel, era una santa que desgraciadamente decidió casarse con el peor hombre del mundo, Hudson Abadeer, mi padre. Quedé huérfana de madre antes de cumplir los dos años y mi papá se encargó de "cuidarme" desde que eso pasó. Insistió en hacerme llevar una vida que se ajustara a lo que él consideraba correcto, y gracias a eso ahora, a mis 26 años, sufro de algunos traumas que no sé si podré remediar algún día.

Con mis mejores amigos, Guy y Bongo, junto a mi novia Keila, decidimos escapar, pero un accidente lo arruinó todo. Quedé abandonada en el pavimento y al despertar no tenía recuerdos de nada. En este lapso conocí buenas personas que me apoyaron en todo, el padre Simón, Fionna, Finn, Bonnibel, incluso Laura. Pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza, mi padre me encontró, mi novia no me deja un segundo sola, Finn no deja de decirme que debo hablar con Bonnibel, pero no puedo ir a verla si Keila no me da espacio. Es como si sospechara que nuestra relación ya no va a ninguna parte, es imposible que no se dé cuenta.

Para colmo, las pocas veces que he podido ir a casa de Bonnie es Laura quien abre la puerta y no me deja pasar, ni siquiera quiere que la vea. Ya una vez trató de matarme, pero ahora me recibe con más calma, a pesar de que sus ojos claramente me indican su irremediable odio hacia mí.

Otra cosa, Fionna ya no me habla, también he tratado de contactarla, pero nada, es como si no existiera ya en este mundo, pero sé gracias a Finn que sólo está ignorando mis llamadas.

Hoy decidí quedarme en casa del cura y Keila está conmigo porque no quería dejarme sola lidiando con la situación, después de todo, según sus propias palabras, "era como una segunda oportunidad de tenerme a su lado". La entiendo, no quiero decirle que se vaya porque debió ser duro vivir todos estos meses pensando que había muerto y me siento culpable al saber que mientras ella sufría por mi supuesta muerte, yo me enamoraba cada vez más de Bonnie. Ella siempre tan cariñosa, tan dulce, tan buena y amable, con su cabello rosa en un moño y su bata blanca cuando está en el trabajo. Amo ver cómo se sonroja, como sonríe tapándose la boca como si fuese algo malo, pero estando a solas no lo hace, quizá se siente más libre en mi presencia, o sólo…

— ¿Marce?

Claro, Keila seguía aquí. Estaba recostada en mi pecho mientras yo mantenía los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. No es que quisiera darle falsas esperanzas, pero si iba a dejarla, lo menos que podía hacer era mantenerla feliz por ahora.

— ¿Sí?

—Otra vez pareces perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, creo que tengo mucho en qué pensar.

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que… Me gustaría verte enfocada en mí por un momento —me pidió.

Tenía razón, era una maldita insensible. Keila estaba ahí y yo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Bonnibel, y eso no era justo.

—Está bien, disculpa. Cuéntame qué has estado haciendo desde que nos separamos luego del accidente. Creo que desde que los reencontré no he parado de aquejarlos con mis problemas y no me he tomado el tiempo de indagar sobre ti.

Ella me observó y sonrió antes de relajarse sobre mi pecho de nuevo y abrazarme por la cintura. Recuerdo que esto solía ser la mejor sensación del mundo hace apenas unos meses, pero ahora… Resultaba incómodo y no tenía el valor de decirle que parara.

—No hay mucho que contar. Después de ese día llegamos a un hotel donde nos quedamos un par de noches. Guy y Bongo fueron más fuertes, sabían que debíamos buscar trabajo para mantenernos y dos días después ya se habían puesto a ello. —Suspiró—. Pero a mí me dolía mucho sentir que te había perdido y me quedé en cama una semana, hasta que supe que tenía que levantarme y hacer algo o nada volvería a tener sentido.

Realmente me sabía mal escuchar eso, yo no quería que sufriera, independientemente de que ya no la amo como antes, no significa que no le tenga cariño. Lo que pasamos juntas todos estos años, no es fácil de borrar.

—No me gusta que hayas sufrido —dije con verdadera tristeza.

Ella sonrió y me tomó la mejilla, iba a besarme, pero no pude evitar moverme unos milímetros y el beso quedó muerto muy cerca de su destino. Le sonreí con nerviosismo esperando que no me cuestionara; me dio la impresión de que quería hacerlo, pero al final no dijo nada y volvió a recostarse cerca de mi corazón.

—Te amo, Marce. Siempre lo he hecho y… Quiero que seas feliz, ¿me prometes que harás todo lo necesario para serlo? —preguntó sin mirarme.

Esperaba que no notara lo acelerado que se había vuelto mi pulso al escuchar eso y no poder responderle que yo también la amaba. No podía mentirle.

—Te lo prometo.

—Me alegra.

 **Fin del Pov Marceline.**

El padre Simón paseaba por los jardines cuando Finn llegó y lo saludó, había comenzado a tener muy buena relación con el anciano, y sobre todo, le gustaba que siguiera tratando tan bien a Marceline después de enterarse de sus gustos, no como su hermana. Habían peleado ya muchas veces por el mismo tema, y su madre parecía no querer intervenir, seguía diciendo que no planeaba dar su opinión del asunto.

El recuerdo de todo eso lo hizo enojar, era mejor que comenzara a enfocarse en la realidad en lugar de perderse dentro de sí mismo.

— ¿Está Marceline aquí? No la encontré en su casa.

—Sí, vino hace rato con una chica y han estado todo el tiempo en la habitación —respondió éste.

El rubio enseguida imaginó a su amiga haciendo por fin las paces con Bonnibel.

— ¿Una pelirrosa?

—No, no. Me refiero a Keila.

—Oh.

Siguieron caminando alrededor sin que ninguno dijera nada por un rato hasta que el padre decidió romper el silencio.

—Parece que no te agrada, Finn.

Él suspiró.

—No es eso.

El cura calló instándolo a seguir hablando.

—Sé que Marceline no quiere lastimarla, en especial ahora que ya la recuerda, pero con eso sigue alejando a Bonnibel y ellas dos se aman, ¡es tan obvio! Sólo quiero que sean valientes y se atrevan a buscarse.

—Es verdad, pero no es algo en lo que tú puedas hacer mucho.

—Lo sé y es frustrante porque veo como mi amiga se arruina sola la vida. Sin contar a su estúpido padre que quiere llevársela de nuevo a esa vida tan miserable.

—Ese lenguaje, niño.

Finn lo miró avergonzado.

—Lo lamento.

—Deja que Marceline tome sus propias decisiones.

En ese momento iba saliendo de la habitación la susodicha con Keila colgada de su brazo. Parecía incómoda, pero no se quejaba y eso hizo enfadar a Finn.

—Hey Finn, ¿qué pasa?

—Hola, Marceline. Keila. Andaba buscándote —dijo mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo en privado? Es importante.

El cura asintió y Keila igual de modo que los dejó un segundo para seguir a Finn a un rincón alejado, se detuvieron hasta que el chico se aseguró de que no los fueran a escuchar. El padre había dicho que no se metiera y dejara a Marceline arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, pero estaba harto de hacerlo y verla tomar una mala decisión tras otra.

— ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Qué era tan importante?

—Oh, nada, nada, sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que hablé con Bonnibel y la convencí de verte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —cuestionó sorprendida—. ¿Realmente aceptó? Lleva evitándome mucho tiempo.

—Soy bueno dando argumentos —dijo y bajó un poco la vista—. Tú me ayudaste cuando peor estuve, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a que ella te hable, lo que hagas después con esa novia tuya que tienes o con la persona que de verdad te gusta, ya es asunto tuyo.

Marceline estaba muy feliz y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin podría hablar con Bonnie y no pensaba seguir guardando ningún secreto, le diría toda la verdad como debió haber hecho desde un principio.

—Maldición, Finn, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

—Vamos, deja el sentimentalismo conmigo, eso ya lo harás con la doctora.

Marcy se alejó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Ahora sólo tenía que decirle a Keila sobre sus sentimientos porque mientras no terminara con ella, Bonnie no le haría caso, probablemente sólo la haría enojar más.

—Iré a verla mañana mismo. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada, Marceline, quiero verte feliz y no rígida como un robot cada vez que estás cerca de Keila.

Suspiró.

—Keila… Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo.

— ¿Y Bonnibel no? —preguntó divertido.

Sonrió.

—Claro que sí, por eso planeó esforzarme y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas.

—Eso quería escuchar.

Cuando volvieron el padre Simón estaba solo regando unas plantas. Les dedicó una sonrisa al verlos acercarse.

— ¿Dónde está Keila? —preguntó Marcy.

—Dijo que ya se iba, que mañana pasaría a verte.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Pov Bonnibel.**

¿Por qué acepté ver a Marcy? Ahora no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa porque cada persona que veo o cualquier ruido que escucho termino pensando que es ella, que por fin voy a escucharla, incluso ante las claras indicaciones de Laura de que no lo hiciera. Me contó lo que le hizo hace unos días y no pude evitar preocuparme, sé de sobra que mi amiga llega a ser muy agresiva cuando está enojada, le hizo lo mismo a Ricardo, aquella vez él terminó con un ojo morado y el labio roto. Quise llamarla, pero me arrepentí, sé que ha estado buscándome otra vez y que Laura siempre la echa, yo ni siquiera soy capaz de verle la cara porque sé que la voy a perdonar en seguida, si no es que lo he hecho ya.

Sólo espero que si Marcy decide venir a verme sea cuando no esté Laura presente o terminará matándonos a ambas y no quiero morir sin saber qué explicación planea darme.

Por más que no quiera aceptarlo, Marcy logró entrar muy dentro de mi corazón, no puedo dejar de pensarla, de necesitarla, de ansiar otro beso suyo y me mata saber que seguramente se los está regalando a esa chica. Quiero pensar que no es así, que si tanto me sigue buscando es por algo, que quizá también me quiere o de lo contrario se habría aburrido hace días y simplemente me abandonaría por ser tan terca. Pero sigue aquí.

—Deja de distraerte en el trabajo —dijo Marshall dándome un sobresalto.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me asustes, idiota?

— ¿Es mi culpa que estés en las nubes?

Gruñí. Sabía que tenía razón, era mi culpa por estar tan distraída, pero me es imposible dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Peleaste con tu novia o algo así?

Las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo y sentí una onda tristeza al pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de entrar en esa realidad y ahora no era más que una mera ilusión, un deseo mío que probablemente jamás llegaría a cumplir. No sé si pueda confiar en ella cuando la vea, después de haberla visto en brazos de otra.

—Marcy no es mi novia.

Marshall me observó durante largos segundos y cuando habló ya no parecía estarlo haciendo en broma.

—Ella te gusta.

Eso ni siquiera fue una pregunta y yo no tenía las energías para seguir negando mis sentimientos. Si acepté asumirlos conmigo misma, bien podía admitirlo ante cualquiera.

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué la tristeza si a ella le gustas también?

Lo miré confundida, es decir, entiendo que asuma cosas sobre mí, pero no debería caer en lo mismo con ella.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

Él se rio como si le hubiera contado la cosa más divertida del mundo y levanté la ceja esperando a que terminara con su exageración.

—Es tan fácil darse cuenta. Siempre que te ve pone expresión de cachorro frente a su dueño.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía confiarle algo así a Marshall. Estuve a punto de reclamar que si tanto me quería no se andaría besando con otras, así que lo más probable es que sólo hubiera jugado conmigo, eso me grita la razón, pero el corazón es otra historia.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó dando vuelta a la silla para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Vamos, cuéntale al tío Marshall.

—No voy a contarte nada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no somos amigos, tú eres una persona molesta que adora hacerme infeliz en el trabajo, no pienso darte más herramientas. Esto es algo personal, y no quiero que me fastidies con ello.

—Que tonta —dijo levantándose, parecía molesto. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio—. Yo sí te consideraba mi amiga. Si te molesto es porque es divertido, pero nunca he hecho nada para lastimarte.

Auch. Marshall fue tan directo y parecía herido de verdad por mis palabras, entró a donde estaban los perros y supuse que no me volvería a hablar por el resto del día, cuando menos.

Lo arruiné fatal con él también. Suspiré y agaché la cabeza apoyándola sobre el escritorio, ¿qué me pasa? Marshall siempre ha sido juguetón, incluso algo irresponsable, pero nunca me ha hecho nada malo y voy yo y le digo eso. Aunque sinceramente, me sorprende ver un lado tan… Sensible de Marshall.

Fui a buscarlo y lo encontré dándole un baño a un cachorro. Es imposible que no escuchara la puerta, pero ni así dejó su tarea, ni se giró. Claramente me estaba ignorando a posta.

—Marshall… —Ni se inmutó—. Vi a Marceline besando a otra.

Por fin logré una reacción de su parte y dejó al animal para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

—Es por eso que dudo de que me ame.

Bajé la vista, y sentí como él me tomaba el hombro acercándome para consolarme, apenas y me estaba tocando, y se sentía extraño porque yo no conocía esta versión, era como si apenas estuviera conociendo al Marshall amable y bueno.

—Ella te ama. Se le nota, esa mirada no miente, pero si realmente hizo eso, tal vez fue una confusión o algo. ¿Has hablado con ella?

Negué con la cabeza todavía sin separarme de él, ni siquiera me importaba que estuviera mojado por el baño que le daba al perrito.

—Entonces vas a tener que hacerlo.

Maldición. Primero Finn y ahora también Marshall, aunque gracias a eso me sentía más tranquila y ansiosa porque llegara el momento de hablar con Marcy de una vez. No quería seguir prolongando este sentimiento innecesario que lo único que estaba haciendo es dejarme huir de mi necesidad de ella. Sea como sea, pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar.

 **Fin del Pov Bonnibel.**

 **Flashback.**

Ese día era feriado por lo que no tuvo que ir a clase y sentía feliz de haber podido dormir mejor. Salió de casa recién duchada, el aire fresco tirando de su abrigo a ambos lados mientras ella lo sujetaba contra su pecho en un intento de sentirse más abrigada.

Apenas iba dando vuelta cuando lo notó, un chico se acercaba y sabía que lo conocía, lo distinguió incluso a la distancia. De repente se sintió nerviosa y trató de dar media vuelta, de cambiar de acera, lo que sea con tal de evitarlo, sin embargo, Finn parecía ir directo a ella y sabía que, aunque lo intentara, terminaría hablando con él sí o sí.

Se detuvieron a pocos pasos de distancia y esperó. Tenía ya una idea de lo que querría hablar y no le se le antojaba tocar el tema, por más que supiera que estaba siendo injusta con Marceline, además, Laura tampoco quería que volviera a acercarse, siempre tuvo razón con Ricardo y quizá con ella la tuviera también.

—Bonnibel, tengo que hablar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo, Finn, debo ir a trabajar —dijo tratando de pasar por su lado.

Él se movió bloqueando su paso de nuevo. Definitivamente no la dejaría huir.

— ¿Puedes moverte?

—Entre más rápido me escuches, más rápido te irás.

Bonnibel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Se hacía tarde para su empleo, cada minuto era tiempo perdido, de modo que no le quedó más remedio que sucumbir a las exigencias del chico.

Marceline debería haber hecho esto por sí misma, ¿acaso no podía conocía sus horarios? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de ellos? Quizá había mandado a Finn para justificarse.

—Entonces habla, tienes cinco minutos.

—Sé que Marceline ha estado yendo a buscarte. No quiere hacerte lío en el trabajo, por eso siempre va a tu casa, pero Laura ni siquiera la deja verte.

—Y tiene grandes razones para comportarse así.

—No, no las tiene y tú no sabes nada porque no has querido escucharla.

Ahora él también estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía molesto y Bonnibel no pudo evitar pensar que ambas tenían el mismo tipo de amigos sobreprotectores, tratando de resolver los problemas por ellas.

—No tengo nada que escuchar. Tú no entiendes, Finn.

— ¡Claro que lo hago! Marceline y tú se besaron y huiste, resulta que cuando decides ir a verla una chica la besa. Y aclaro este punto, porque sabes tan bien como yo que ella no correspondió ese beso, Bonnibel.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de…? —Parecía sorprendida, pero se recuperó rápido—. Da igual. ¿Podrías decirle que me deje olvidarme de ella tranquilamente?

— ¿Y piensas quedarte con la duda? ¿De verdad vas a poder con eso? Recostada en tu cama todas las noches, torturándote, preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si, pero será demasiado tarde, tal vez para cuando decidas escuchar, Marceline de verdad esté con alguien más, pero por ahora tienes tiempo, yo sé que ella está loquita por ti y podría apostarte mi vida a…

—Ya basta —pidió.

Todas esas palabras estaban dando en su punto débil, especialmente porque ni ella misma estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto y esto no hacía más que poner en duda una decisión que supuestamente ya estaba tomada. Recordó lo que sintió cuando Marcy dejó de llamar, cómo creyó que la olvidaba, que la había terminado cansando, fue un momento muy desagradable y cuando supo que volvió a buscarla, se alegró de que siguiera queriendo entrar de nuevo en su vida. ¿Entonces por qué no se lo estaba permitiendo? Si continuaba de ese modo, las palabras de Finn serían su realidad.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad —aclaró él. Lo vio suspirar y observar el cielo un segundo antes de volver a hablar—. Tú no la dejes sola.

Eso captó su atención. No sonaba a una petición normal, daba la impresión de que en estos momentos había más trasfondo del que ella lograba ver.

—De acuerdo —dijo, pensando que tal vez terminaría arrepentida de su decisión—. La próxima vez que me busque, voy a escucharla. Aclaro: no prometo cambiar de opinión, pero al menos dejaré que se explique.

Finn le regaló una sonrisa radiante, parecía niño pequeño en navidad. ¿Por qué lucía tan radiante? ¿Tanto le importaba que estuvieran juntas?

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Y esto la hará muy feliz.

Asintió. Tenía las mejillas rojas y poco tenía que ver con el frío de esos momentos, era más bien el hecho de que el rubio asumiera que Marcy era feliz con ella.

No se arrepentiría de esto al final, ¿verdad?

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Nea:** No puede ir peor, ya viene el final jaja

 **alecita122:** No me voy, sólo me retraso xD Usted me debe también, no te hagas xc jaja Ya dejaré de hacerlas sufrir, tranquila. Keila no tiene culpas, pero pagará la penitencia, mal plan para ella uvu

 **LucyLoquilla:** Lo sé, en la serie se volvió un tipo genial, pero vamos, tal vez recapacite, todo puede pasar.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado incluso más, quise dar una visión un poco más personal de cómo la están pasando ambas con toda la situación.

En fin, los amigos guardan más rencor que uno mismo (me consta), y sí, incluso a mí me gusta la frase.

La uni todavía no puede conmigo, aquí ando, gracias por tus buenos deseos :'3 ¡Saludos!

 **Copernicus:** Bueno, quizá se mete de más Laura, pero bueno, conozco amigos así. Creo que sólo quiere que no pase por lo mismo, y a veces la mejor forma es mostrarles la realidad de la manera más cruel posible.

jaja pues sí está bien zafado Hudson. Y yo también espero termine su relación pronto, cosa que probablemente sí pase, no le queda mucho tiempo.


	22. La charla

**¡Holi!**

Terminé gente, al fin pude actualizar, lamento mi demora uwu

Espero disfruten este capítulo, porque a mi me gustó, ya todo está por resolverse, unos cuatro capítulos más y adiós :c

* * *

Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de sus nervios. No dejaba de pensar cómo le explicaría todo a Bonnibel ni qué reacción tendría ella, ¿le creería? ¿Realmente iba a escucharla hasta el final? Eso había dicho Finn, pero…

Se levantó de la cama, definitivamente no iba a poder pegar ojo, ya el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y supuestamente se había ido a dormir a las diez, pero en todo ese tiempo no hizo más que mirar el techo. Su mundo estaba tan raro en esos momentos, lo peor es que le estaba costando devolverlo a la normalidad porque ahora eran muchos los cambios como para digerirlos tan rápido.

Se quedó sentada al borde de la cama con las manos tapándose el rostro, sólo podía pensar en Bonnibel, y no todo era miedo, cada vez que su rostro aparecía en su mente se le pintaba una sonrisa en los labios y apenas contenía la emoción de volver a hablar con ella, echaba de menos lo que pasaron juntas, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta aquel beso robado.

Lo suyo con Keila fue bueno, no podía negarlo, pero eran cosas distintas. Su amor era diferente, incluso la hacía sentir distinto, no es que fuera menor o mayor, simplemente distinto. Era difícil explicarse.

Se levantó dispuesta a arreglarse para no lucir tan cansada, aunque vaya que lo estaba, y aun así, su cuerpo se reusaba a dormir. Que molestia. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su estupor y arrastró los pies por todo el pasillo hasta abrirle a la persona que insistía fuera.

Terminó de despertarse cuando vio que se trataba de Hudson, ¿acaso no le quedaba claro que no quería verlo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la dejara tranquila? Toda su vida se la había pasado temiendo a su presencia, sin embargo, ahora era capaz de encararlo y hacer lo posible para que se marchara y la dejara vivir con la libertad que se merecía. Quién sabe, igual y era influencia de Bonnibel, quizá no quería distraerse con otras cosas y por eso podía mirarlo a los ojos sin temblar como antes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hija? —preguntó entrando como si nada.

Marceline lo observó molesta por la intromisión.

—Sabes que no te quiero aquí.

—Marceline, ya basta, he sido muy paciente contigo, pero estás comenzando a estresarme.

Ella dio un paso al frente quedando a milímetros de él. Nunca antes se había sentido tan valiente, y cuando habló lo hizo con la voz suficientemente clara, sin temor alguno.

—Ya tengo 26 años, papá, no puedes venir a querer mandar en mi vida. —Señaló la puerta—. Ahora pido que te retires o de lo contrario…

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

Alzó una ceja. Levantó la mano de nuevo, pero Marceline no estaba dispuesta a amedrentarse tan fácilmente y se la sostuvo en el aire, como si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para pararlo en caso de que perdiera el control. Sabía que no podría, pero sí funcionó para que se detuviera. Se notaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento.

— ¿Cómo te atreves pequeña…?

—No vas a volver a ponerme una mano encima, ni siquiera deberías seguir aquí. ¡Maldición, sólo lárgate! ¡Déjame tranquila! ¿Realmente es tan difícil para ti?

Hudson bajó la mano y por un momento se quedó callado. Marceline estaba llorando, unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas muy sutilmente sin poder evitarlo. No es que quisiera llorar frente a él, en realidad le molestaba ese leve gesto de debilidad, él podía tomarlo como una muestra de derrota y todo su esfuerzo se iría al caño.

El hombre seguía en silencio y parpadeó repetidas veces. Le dio la impresión de que estaba por limpiar su llanto, aunque cambió de idea al último minuto.

—Yo… Te dejaré tranquila.

En una sola frase tuvo dos sorpresas. Su padre JAMÁS titubea al hablar, y no creyó que sus palabras fueran a tener realmente un efecto en él. ¿O serían sus lágrimas? Eso era absurdo, ya la había visto llorar muchas veces antes, todas esas ocasiones por su culpa y entonces… ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Hudson le regaló una media sonrisa.

—No soy tan malo como crees.

—Lo has sido siempre —respondió—. No sólo una opinión, tengo de respaldo todo el daño que me hiciste.

Él apretó los labios y asintió.

—Lo sé, pero creí que era lo mejor para ti, que cuando fueras grande y te convirtieras en una persona de bien me lo agradecerías, pero ahora ya tienes 26 años y me sigues considerando el peor monstruo de la historia. Seguramente hice todo muy mal.

Se sentó en el sofá y agachó el rostro. Casi no podía confiar en que ese hombre ahí sentado que parecía estar abatido fuera su padre. Tanto tiempo con el abuso psicológico y físico, debió darse cuenta antes de que evidentemente su trato no estaba siendo el más adecuado. ¿Acaso era esto una trampa?

—Si es una especie de broma…

—Cálmate. No es así, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró—. No hay un manual para esto, nadie te enseña cómo ser un buen padre, cada quién tiene que hacer lo que puede con lo que tiene. Yo quería que fueras una mujer a la orden de la iglesia y que fueras una buena esposa cuando decidieras casarte con un buen hombre.

—Pero te decepcioné en todo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, no eres ni la mitad de lo que yo quería para ti —dijo. Marceline había apretado los puños y bajó la vista hasta que sintió la mano de su padre apoyarse en su hombro. Volvió a fijarse en sus ojos y la sonrisa conciliadora que le dedicaba—. Pero tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

Se supone que sus lágrimas ya se habían detenido, pero con esa última frase volvieron a desencadenarse. Lo poco que recordaba de cuando su madre vivía, eran los años más felices de su vida, ni siquiera podía recordar a Hudson como el villano por aquel entonces.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que has decidido hacer de tu vida, sin embargo, creo que ya fue suficiente de intentar hacerte cambiar. Al final siempre te sales con la tuya.

Le acarició la cabeza y salió de ahí dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma, ¿por qué había decidido cambiar de opinión ahora? ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas? ¿Por fin la dejaría tranquila? Trató de secarse el rostro con el dorso de su manga, pero seguía teniendo los ojos y la nariz rojos.

Se levantó y fue al lavabo para enjugarse la cara, se quedó un minuto viendo su reflejo en el espejo. A veces hacía eso desde que recuperó sus recuerdos porque le gustaba saber que recordaba su rostro y que ya todo estaba bien dentro de su memoria. Esta vez lo estaba haciendo porque notó que era un desastre, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tapar las ojeras, pero el color de sus ojos no era tan fácilmente disimulable así que se dio por vencida.

Las palabras de su padre seguían resonando en su mente, pero ahora con mayor razón quería ir a ver a Bonnie, tenía que estar con ella, contarle todo lo de recién y recibir su consuelo, era la única persona capaz de darle un poco de paz, de hacerla olvidar todos los malos ratos.

Salió de casa sin abrigo, simplemente con su playera de manga larga, no quiso devolverse por él así que trató de no pensar en el viento helado que se colaba poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Llegó a casa de Bonnibel bastante rápido y tocó esperando que no fuera Laura quien le abriera la puerta en esta ocasión. Por suerte, sus deseos fueron escuchados y de la casa asomó una cabellera rosada. Se quedaron calladas mirándose por un rato hasta que Marceline sonrió provocando que Bonnie apartara la vista.

—Al fin te encuentro.

Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado.

— ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que te estás congelando ahí afuera.

Marceline lo hizo y se quedó unos pasos detrás esperando que girara después de haber cerrado la puerta. Quería contarle todo cuanto antes, ya notaba la impaciencia en su interior.

—Bonnie, yo…

La pelirrosa levantó la mano haciéndola callar. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente primero para lo que sea que fuera a escuchar, todavía se sentía muy nerviosa, lo que había visto no era fácil de olvidar, pero las voces de Finn y de Marshall tampoco.

— ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

—Eh… Sí, por supuesto, pero quiero decirte…

—Marcy, por favor, dame un minuto. Sólo siéntate —pidió.

No quiso empeorar más las cosas así que obedeció. La vio entrar a la cocina y rato después salió con dos tazas humeantes, pudo notar cómo temblaban sus manos e intuyó que no sería por el frío, pero permaneció callada, esperando a que estuviera lista para escucharla. Mientras tanto, dio un sorbo a su bebida sintiendo como el calor se expandía por su cuerpo.

— ¡Es delicioso, Bonnie! —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

A cambio se ganó una mirada y una sonrisa de Bonnibel.

—Gracias, es la receta especial de mi mamá.

La sonrisa de Marcy decayó un poco con ese comentario, algo que la pelirrosa notó enseguida y pensó que era el momento de escucharla.

— ¿Qué querías decirme, Marcy?

Marceline la miró y dudó en segundo. No sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¿Y bien? —la presionó.

Dio un suspiro y encontró la determinación que necesitaba para ser clara con ella.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Bonnie.

La chica se sonrojó. No esperaba que fueran esas sus primeras palabras, después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes con las que comenzar.

— ¿Tú sueles besarte con otros cuando amas a alguien? Que extraño amor el tuyo.

—No es así. Te lo contaré todo, esta vez no dejaré ni un solo secreto para mí, pero tienes que prometer que al menos me vas a escuchar hasta el final.

Bonnie asintió y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate mientras la observaba. Parecía un poco nerviosa, tal vez un poco perdida también.

—Yo… Tuve un accidente y… —Al ver la expresión de preocupación de Bonnie pensó que quizá sería mejor empezar desde otro punto—. No, comenzaré por el principio. Yo vivía en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, tenía una madre que murió cuando yo era muy niña.

—Lo siento.

Bonnie cambió de asiento y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Dudó, pero al final tomó su mano para darle ánimos.

—Gracias —dijo y continuó—. El caso es, mi padre nunca fue el mejor, la mayor parte de mis traumas son su culpa con esa forma de educar tan particular que él tenía. Estando ahí conocí a Guy, Bongo… Y Keila. Ellos fueron mis mejores amigos y… Keila llegó a ser mi novia.

Esperó para ver la respuesta de Bonnibel, parecía molesta, y soltó su mano. No la sorprendió, ya se esperaba esa reacción. Suspiró.

—Así fue mi vida hasta que decidimos huir de casa. Los cuatro juntos nos montamos en unas motocicletas y condujimos hasta que… Una de las motos derrapó y chocó con la otra. Pasaron cosas y al final, yo fui la única que no pudo continuar el viaje con ellos. —Para ese momento Bonnibel ya le prestaba toda su atención—. Cuando desperté… No tenía un solo recuerdo, Bonnie.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tienes amnesia? —preguntó algo dubitativa.

—Ya no, pero en ese momento la tuve y me sentí tan perdida, si no fuera por el cura… No sé qué habría sido de mí, luego de eso conocí a Fionna, a Finn y a ti. Bonnie de ustedes la única que lo supo enseguida fue Fionna, hace poco se lo dije a Finn y si nunca quise decírtelo fue porque estaba asustada, no quería que me vieras como una persona patética. No contaba con que mis amigos y Keila volverían, pensé que estaba sola en el mundo…

—Espera —la detuvo—. ¿Tú no los recordabas a ellos?

Marceline negó.

—No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, por eso me quedé tan sorprendida cuando Keila me besó. Yo no sabía que tenía una relación, lo único que sabía es que tú eres la persona que me gusta.

—Por supuesto, y ahora lo recuerdas todo, que conveniente, ¿no?

Marcy agachó la cabeza y habló sin mirarla.

—Lo recuerdo porque hace poco mi padre me encontró. Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe por el miedo que le tengo… Que le tenía —corrigió.

Bonnie la observaba, no parecía estar mintiendo y en realidad le creía cada palabra, pero su experiencia la había enseñado a dejar la ingenuidad de lado y no dijo nada pensando en toda la historia que estaba escuchando.

—Bonnie, no te miento, iba recordando algunas cosas, pero eran mínimas. Fue gracias a ti que tuve mi primer recuerdo, cuando te conocí recordé mi nombre. —Como vio que no respondía, agregó—: Si no me crees puedes preguntar al padre Simón.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Marceline la miró, confundida.

—Tenía que explicarte. Quería que supieras la verdad porque tú me gustas mucho. Bonnie, eres parte de mi presente y no quiero perderte —dijo tomando sus manos.

Ella se puso nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca. Creer era tan sencillo, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Hoy vi a mi padre de nuevo —comentó.

— ¿Y estás bien?

—Él… Se comportó como un padre de verdad. Fue tan extraño escucharlo disculparse, yo tampoco confiaba en él, me hizo tanto daño que es difícil, pero algo en mi me dice que no mentía… ¿Qué te dice tu corazón a ti?

—Te creo, Marcy, pero si todo esto es verdad… No has mencionado en ningún momento que ya no tengas nada con esa chica.

Cuando no respondió prefirió soltar sus manos.

—Eso pensé.

—Es complicado —dijo al fin—. Yo ya no la amo, pero le tengo cariño después de todo lo que pasamos juntas y me duele saber que ella ni siquiera tiene la culpa de que yo perdiera el interés.

—Si realmente planeas dejarla, no deberías detenerte tanto. Es injusto que juegues con sus sentimientos… Y de paso con los míos también.

—Yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, Bonnie —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

La pelirrosa sostuvo su mano con la propia, apoyándose en ella con cariño.

—Pero lo haces. Porque no puedes darme lo que yo quiero.

—Bonnie… —murmuró sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—Además, me mentiste todo este tiempo y ya no estoy segura de poder confiar en ti, Marcy.

Abrió los ojos y notó lo cerca que estaban de modo que decidió ponerse en pie para alejarse antes de hacer caso a sus impulsos y lanzarse a sus brazos. Después de todo, la quisiera o no, Marceline todavía tenía novia y no pensaba ser ella la tercera en discordia, no quería hacerle a alguien lo mismo que le hicieron a ella.

—Lo lamento, ¿algún día podrás perdonármelo? —preguntó poniéndose en pie también.

—No lo sé —dijo desviando la vista.

Intentó acercarse, pero la chica se alejó.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora, Marceline.

—Yo… Lo siento, Bonnie, por favor, dame otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

Bonnibel la observó, parecía dudosa, tal vez tenía ganas de aceptar, aunque al final terminó negando y no tuvo más remedio que salir de su casa. El aire seguía igual de helado y enseguida comenzó a tiritar hasta que sintió algo calientito rodeando sus hombros y volteó. La pelirrosa estaba de pie y le había dejado su suéter, no esperó a que dijera algo y entró de nuevo a su casa, pero ese sencillo gesto la hizo sonreír, quizá las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella pensaba.

Sacó su teléfono después de haberse puesto bien el suéter y llamó a su amigo quien le respondió casi enseguida.

— ¿Marcy?

—Finn, sé que todavía eres un niño, pero, necesito tomar algo.

Escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde te veo?

* * *

Keila había ido a casa de Marceline tal como prometió que haría, pero al no encontrarla se quedó sentada en los escalones esperando. Hacía frío, pero con su abrigo casi no se sentía. Escuchaba una canción en su celular con los audífonos puestos mientras tarareaba la letra.

Al pasar un rato ahí y ver que no llegaba decidió ir a la iglesia para ver si el padre sabía dónde estaba. Lo encontró de pie frente a la puerta, parecía estar viendo a la nada, pero se recompuso en cuanto la notó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Ella, al igual que Marcy, había pasado toda su vida odiando la religión por culpa de sus padres, pero podía entender porque se sentía tan cómoda en presencia del sacerdote.

—Hola, Keila.

—Buenas tardes, padre. ¿Está Marceline por aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No la he visto en todo el día. ¿No está en su casa?

—No.

Se quedó callada. En otro tiempo sería casi imposible que Marcy fuera a cualquier lugar sin mandarle un solo mensaje para avisarle. Así había sido siempre, le gustaba comunicarle todo y, sin embargo, ahora apenas la conocía. Probablemente ya ni siquiera fuera su novia…

Suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el cura al ver su expresión.

—Sí, descuide. —Hizo una pausa—. Ha cambiado mucho, ¿no es cierto?

—No lo sé. No la conocía antes, pero sin duda las personas cambian con el tiempo.

Keila asintió. Ella había estado con Marcy en el pasado y ahora que había vuelto a su vida sentía como si no la conociera del todo, a veces le daba la impresión de que seguía siendo la misma, y cuando menos lo esperaba, actuaba como una completa desconocida, alguien a quién tenía que volver a conocer y realmente quería poder hacerlo, aunque tuvieran que empezar todo desde el principio.

—No sé si me gusta este cambio —admitió.

—Puedes rechazar el cambio, pero yo te aconsejo que lo aceptes, ya sea que decidas cambiar también o… Dejarlo ser.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Gracias, padre. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Ve con cuidado, hija.

Keila asintió y salió del lugar, apenas había cruzado la calle cuando se mordió el labio y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Sabía que todo estaba al borde del precipicio y eso dolía tanto.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Sí, quería que supieran los problemas mentales que andan teniendo ambas.

Lo sé, pobre Keila, incluso ella lo sabe, me pregunto si estará dispuesta a ceder a Marcy tan rápido.

Finn es una cosita bonita. Marshall también es una buena persona.

¡Por fin hablaron! Pero hay que ver si sirve de algo.

 **alecita122:** *Saca la chancla* ¿A qué hora va a actualizar eh?

jajaj Ya hablaron, ahora falta ver si se arreglan xD

 **Copernicus:** Sí, ya anda llegando al final la historia. Aw, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto uwu

Guy y Bongo, bueno, son personas, con errores. Pf, Fionna, a ver si entra en razón, pero lo dudo.

Keila ya lo ve venir. Al menos Marcy ya habló con Bonnibel. uwu


	23. Hablar de frente

**Holaaa, lamento mucho la demora.**

Espero ya no tener que hacerlos esperar tanto ahora que ésta historia está tan cerca del final.

Después de hoy, sólo nos quedan dos capítulos más :c

Disfrútenlo mucho, un enorme abrazo por todo su apoyo y siempre estar aquí.

* * *

Apenas podía con ella, estaba apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en su hombro. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que, tendría que quedarse a dormir en su casa, no planeaba volver a altas horas de la madrugada a con su madre donde seguramente lo terminarían riñendo.

Por ahora lo importante era lograr llevar a Marceline hasta su habitación y vaya que era un arduo trabajo, él tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que controlar sus pasos era complicado. Chocó con la pared sacando un quejido a su amiga. La observó y notó que tenía los ojos cerrados, con razón casi se caen al subir el escalón en la entrada principal. No se molestó en encender las luces, en su estado de embriaguez pensaba con poca claridad, así que probablemente haría todo el recorrido a ciegas.

Tomó con más fuerza su cintura y llegaron a duras penas a la habitación, no sin tropezar varias veces por el camino, por suerte logró que se mantuvieran en pie porque de haber caído, seguro que se quedaban en el suelo toda la noche. Se dejaron caer en la cama, en esos momentos ya no importaba si estaban por dormir juntos o no, Finn había dejado la pierna sobre el estómago de ella y Marcy, por su lado, colgaba de la mitad de la cama. Sin embargo, en sus condiciones, apenas tocaron el colchón se quedaron profundamente dormidos y no supieron más del mundo hasta el día siguiente por la mañana; cuando se levantó gracias a un dolor en el costado, al abrir los ojos notó que se trataba del codo de su rubio amigo encajado en sus costillas. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dolía horrible.

Movió el cuerpo de su compañero para quitárselo de encima y se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de controlar el mareo y las náuseas que la inundaron. ¿Por qué creyó que beber sería una buena idea? Bueno, al menos los malestares la distraían de cosas más tristes, como el hecho de que Bonnibel no la había perdonado, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa física.

Suspiró, no tenía caso pensar en eso por ahora, ella no iba a cambiar de opinión, al menos de momento, pero después de tanto, no sabía qué era lo correcto, ¿debía darle tiempo? ¿Bonnibel terminaría acercándose cuando estuviera preparada? ¿Debía buscarla en cuanto terminara su relación con Keila? Esto era muy confuso, no sabía cómo esperaba Bonnie que actuara, no entendía cómo hacer las cosas bien y eso la comenzaba a frustrar.

Una vez que sus náuseas se controlaron decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a la ducha donde se desvistió y entró al agua fría sintiéndola correr por todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel dado que el clima no era el mejor para usar agua helada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de usar la calefacción, principalmente porque necesitaba despertar, o tal vez concentrarse en algo diferente, algo que no fuera el rostro enojado de cierta chica de cabello rosado.

Apoyó los brazos en la pared sintiéndose patética por conservar esperanzas de que Bonnibel volviera a estar entre sus brazos, de volver a besarla e incluso quería creer en la posibilidad de llegar a tener una relación. Al menos pudo sentir el tacto de su rostro una vez más, eso ya era por sí mismo un logro enorme.

Salió enrollada en una toalla y abrió el clóset para sacar algo de ropa limpia y volver al baño donde podría cambiarse con tranquilidad, después de todo, Finn seguía acostado en su habitación y no planeaba arriesgarse a que se despertara de repente y la viera desnuda.

Una vez estuvo lista fue a la cocina a desayunar algo, el dolor de cabeza no disminuía, así que tomó una pastilla y comió lo que fuese, poco en realidad porque apenas probaba bocado le volvía a dar asco. ¿Y ahora qué? Ni siquiera sabía en qué gastarse el tiempo, tal vez podría ir a pedir trabajo… Iría a casa de su padre.

Lo decidió de pronto al recordar que no tenía ahí ninguno de sus papeles y la única manera de recuperarlos era ir por ellos, ahora que su padre juraba haberse resignado a su estilo de vida, tal vez no se negara a dárselos, o eso esperaba.

—Hey —saludó Finn entrando a la cocina.

Traía el cabello revuelto y marcas del colchón en el brazo con el que se rascaba el cuello. Signos básicos de alguien que acaba de despertarse.

Se sentó en una silla frente a ella y se quedó ahí tomándose la cabeza. Eso la hizo sonreír, al parecer ambos estaban sufriendo los estragos del alcohol, aunque gracias a la comida y el baño, Marceline ya se sentía mucho mejor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él soltó un quejido.

—Nada bien.

— ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? —preguntó.

—Tengo hambre.

—Te prepararé algo.

Finn asintió y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Marcy intentó hacer el menor ruido al preparar waffles, pero la wafflera no cooperaba, de todos modos, fue rápido, en unos minutos le había servido al muchacho dejándole miel y jalea de fresa a una lado por si quería acompañarlos con algo.

Al menos él no tenía náuseas, y lo sabía porque estaba arrasando sin parar con la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Calma, o vas a ahogarte.

Le dejó un vaso de jugo que se terminó enseguida, de modo que volvió a llenarlo.

—Gracias por todo esto, Marcy —dijo con la boca llena.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras lo veía continuar con su comida hasta terminarla. Parecía satisfecho e incluso se veía más feliz que cuando entró.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, ahora puedo volver a la vida.

—Supongo que ayer nos pasamos un poco con la bebida.

— ¿Un poco? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo llegamos a tu casa.

—Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco.

—Oye, ¿qué hora es?

Marcy encendió la pantalla de su celular para revisar.

—Casi las dos.

—Mierda, mi madre me va a matar. Tengo que irme —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Marceline lo siguió hasta la puerta donde él buscó su chaqueta, aunque no estaba seguro si había vuelto del bar con ella, o por el contrario, la había terminado olvidando allá. Como no la vio por ningún lado, se dio por vencido.

—Si ves mi chaqueta me dices.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí? Puedo venir más tarde, si mi madre me lo permite.

—No lo sé, iré a casa de Hudson.

Finn alzó una ceja.

— ¿De tu papá? ¿Para qué? Ese hombre fue muy cruel contigo.

—Lo sé, pero necesito todos mis documentos.

—Tal vez debería acompañarte —sugirió.

Marcy sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apreciaba su intención, pero sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—Bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas.

—Tranquilo, ¿qué podría pasar?

—Esa pregunta siempre trae malas consecuencias.

—No seas supersticioso, mejor vete, recuerda que tu mamá seguro está esperándote.

—Oh rayos, casi lo olvido —dijo volviendo a su expresión de miedo—. Nos vemos luego, cuídate.

—Tú también, Finn.

Cuando finalmente se fue el chico fue por su abrigo, o más bien el de Bonnie, y salió también dejando cerrado con llave. ¿Debería tomar un taxi? Decidió que sí, después de todo, el tramo era bastante largo como para caminar.

El camino fue silencioso y aburrido, usó todo el trayecto para pensar en Keila y la manera más fácil de decirle que debían terminar. Se preguntó dónde estaría; hace unos días no la dejaba sola ni para ir al baño y ahora que quería hablar con ella no la había visto. Por suerte, suponía que debía estar en casa, a pesar de no haber ido nunca, podría pedirles la dirección a Guy y Bongo, ya que los chicos le habían dejado sus teléfonos. La verdad es que no los veía muy seguido; a causa de sus trabajos, el tiempo libre no era algo que les sobrara.

Cuando el taxi estacionó y quedó frente a la casa donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida hasta ahora, no pudo avanzar. Hizo un puño con la mano al notar que estaba temblando y trató de controlar su miedo mientras observaba el lugar que alguna vez fue su más grande martirio. Los traumas vividos eran difíciles de olvidar, de superar, pero se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta dando unos suaves toques. Ya no había nada que temer, ¿no es así? El peligro pasó y ahora ella era mayor, su padre planeaba dejarla tranquila y eso también quería decir que los injustos castigos habían terminado, ¿verdad?

Hudson asomó por fin el rostro y se sorprendió de verla ahí, sin duda, su expresión lo decía todo: ni la esperaba, ni la quería en su casa. Por más cruel que hubiera sido con ella, era su padre, y su rechazo le dolió.

—Marceline… —Miró a ambos lados y la haló dentro—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Marcy alzó la ceja, pero Hudson no respondió a la muda pregunta, así que no quiso insistir. En realidad ya conocía la respuesta, era un pueblo pequeño con costumbres bastante arraigadas y ella fue la oveja negra, claro que no sería bien vista en ese lugar y Hudson lo sabía.

—Quiero mis documentos. Ya sabes, acta de nacimiento, certificados… En fin, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo, lo quiero.

—De acuerdo. Espera aquí.

Lo vio entrar a su despacho y deseó que se diera prisa para poder irse cuanto antes. Comenzó a mover el pie en actitud nerviosa sin darse cuenta, la casa no había cambiado nada, hasta el último cuadro estaba tal y como lo recordaba, quizá era justamente por eso que quería salir de ahí.

En algún momento tendría que superar su pasado, pero sin duda no sería hoy, todavía había tanto que sanar.

—Aquí tienes, todo lo tuyo —dijo Hudson entregándole un folder.

Marceline le dio un vistazo bastante superficial, lo revisaría en casa con más calma.

—Gracias.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras llevarte de tu habitación?

Se lo pensó, pero no recordaba tener nada de valor para ella, así que negó.

—No, ya me voy.

Su despedida fue incómoda en todos los sentidos. Un simple apretón de manos y un adiós antes de que Marceline saliera y emprendiera el camino de vuelta. Entre más se alejaba, más paz y libertad sentía, sólo estuvo verdaderamente tranquila una vez que había llegado a su casa.

Suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón, ¿será que en algún momento ver a su padre se volvería algo sencillo? Tomó la carpeta y revisó cada papel. Estaba su acta de nacimiento, sus certificados de estudio, y entre estos, una fotografía. Frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta.

Vio a su mamá y ella jugando juntas en la playa con la luz de la luna de fondo. No sabía en qué momento fue tomada porque no lograba recordarlo, pero algo en su interior se removía al verlas a ambas tan felices, como si ese mundo fuera ajeno a todo su pasado cruel. Parecía otra vida, una más agradable y llena de todo el cariño que debería haber tenido.

¿Su papá le habría dado eso a propósito? ¿Tendría algún motivo en especial para compartirle ese recuerdo? Sin duda era un comportamiento extraño, pero conservaría la foto, era lo único que tenía de su madre y sin ella, le daba miedo olvidar su rostro, del mismo modo que había olvidado su voz.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y guardó todo en el folder dejándolo sobre la mesa antes de ir a abrir. Se trataba de Keila. Estaba de pie con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y le saludó con una sonrisa al entrar.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—He venido a buscarte estos días, pero no estabas.

—Oh, sí, sobre eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte —comentó rascándose el cuello.

Un gesto que probablemente había adoptado de Bonnibel puesto que no recordaba tenerlo en un tiempo posterior al accidente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ahora se miraban a los ojos y Marceline no supo qué decir. Era más complicado decírselo a la cara que repasar las palabras frente al espejo.

—No puedo seguir mintiendo conforme a mis sentimientos.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres…

Sus palabras sonaron como susurros y ahí se dio cuenta que ella lo sabía. Por supuesto, era imposible que después de toda su reciente actitud no lo hubiera notado. Desde el día del accidente, su relación estaba más que muerta.

—Lo sabes bien —dijo bajando la mirada—. No me lo hagas más complicado.

Keila no respondió. Se creó un silencio mortal entre ellas, tenía miedo de levantar la mirada y ver su expresión herida, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo cuando escuchó sollozos.

—Keila…

No le gustó verla llorar y trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó y le dedicó una breve sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Tienes toda la razón, ya lo sabía, solamente que no esperaba que fuera hoy. Y por lo que veo, ni siquiera sabes qué día es.

Marceline estaba confundida, ¿qué tenía de especial hoy?

—Es nuestro quinto aniversario.

Se sintió como la peor mierda del mundo. No lo había recordado, e incluso después de que se lo dijera, seguía sin parecerle gran cosa.

—Lo siento, no me acordaba.

—Eso no es una mejor respuesta —respondió con una risa que más bien sonó a sollozo.

—Lo lamento, Keila, yo te sigo teniendo mucho cariño, pero ya no llega al amor de antes. Ya no soy yo quien podrá hacerte feliz.

Le dio un abrazo que su ahora ex novia no rechazó. A pesar de que era su culpa verla así, o quizá justamente por eso, sentía que debía confortarla, abrazarse a ella y no soltarla hasta que pudiera dejar de llorar.

—Te quiero, Marcy, y quiero que estés donde quieres estar —dijo separándose de ella—. Es por esa chica, ¿cierto?

De nuevo secaba sus mejillas con la manga del suéter, y la observaba, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Cuál chica?

—No sé quién sea —admitió—, pero me consta que estás enamorada de otra persona.

—Yo…

¿Cómo responder a eso? En primer lugar, no hacía falta decirlo puesto que era algo que Keila ya sabía de antemano. No podía seguir evitando hablar de frente, después de todos los problemas que tuvo por ocultar información, solamente quería sincerarse, por más dolorosa que pudiera resultar la verdad.

—Es… Verdad. Hay alguien que me gusta.

Por un segundo, casi imperceptible, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Keila dejó de llorar, más por la sorpresa ante su sinceridad que porque no le doliera, porque dolió, y bastante. Marcy en cambio, esperaba su reacción, algo que le diera a entender que hablar con la verdad estaba bien, que valía la pena causarle tanto daño con tal de no darle un amor mediocre y forzado.

— ¿Ella te hace feliz?

Su garganta estaba tan seca que ni siquiera supo cómo logró pronunciar esa frase.

Marceline se lo pensó, principalmente porque en estos momentos estaba sufriendo por el rechazo de Bonnibel, pero estaba consciente de que la chica no tenía culpa alguna, si ella no le hubiera ocultado cosas probablemente todo sería diferente ahora. O al menos no la estaría ignorando de esta manera. Por ello le costó responder a Keila. Bonnie la hacía feliz cuando estaba, sin embargo, en estos días no se había sentido especialmente alegre.

—Ella me hace feliz, aunque ahora no podamos tener nada.

— ¿Es por mí?

No quiso verla a la cara, pero asintió.

—A partir de hoy dejaré de ser tu obstáculo. —Se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de despedida—. Me voy.

Notó el último quiebre en su voz y no quiso detenerla, conociéndola como lo hacía, Keila seguramente querría estar sola y ya no era nadie para enturbiar su decisión.

La escuchó salir y se sentó de golpe en el sofá, esto requirió más energía de la que tenía, ahora solamente podía hacer una cosa, esperar. Aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba esperando, ¿esperaba que Bonnie volviera a hablarle? ¿Esperaba el pasar de los días para poder buscar a la pelirrosa? O tal vez que el tiempo curara las heridas de quien hasta hace unos minutos fue su novia.

El caso es que, por hoy, no quería hacer nada. Echó atrás la cabeza y miró el techo pensando en lo que sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Ya no tenía nada por hacer: había hablado con Keila, con Bonnibel, renunció a su trabajo y se impuso a la opinión de su padre sobre su vida. ¿Ahora qué? Debía empezar de nuevo. Buscar un nuevo trabajo, intentar hacer las paces con Bonnie y con Fionna, a quien no había visto desde hace tiempo.

En éstos instantes, se sentía bastante pérdida, como si nada tuviera mucho sentido, a pesar de que todo seguía su curso de forma normal, ella solamente veía un estancamiento. Un principio del fin, y al mismo tiempo, el inicio de un nuevo principio.

* * *

—Salud —dijo Laura—. Con esta es la tercera vez que estornudas, Bonnie. ¿No estarás enfermándote?

—No lo sé.

Se limpió la nariz con una servilleta y la echó al bote de basura. Estaban organizando su alacena después de haber ido de compras. O más bien, ella organizaba mientras su amiga se terminaba la bolsa de cacahuetes que hasta hace unos minutos formaba parte de su despensa.

—Deberías cuidarte más, seguramente es por salir sin suéter ayer, no sé cómo pierdes tu abrigo en tu propia casa.

Bonnibel no respondió. Si Laura supiera que no lo perdió sino que se lo prestó a Marcy seguramente se enfadaría. Ya no le tenía ni una pizca de aprecio, aunque a veces, cuando sin querer la mencionaba, lo toleraba. Y le agradecía eso.

Se preguntó de pronto qué estaría haciendo. El día anterior había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y, aunque le dijo que no la perdonaba, lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por verla de nuevo, por escuchar su voz y ver esa linda sonrisa que ponía cada vez que estaban juntas, como si ese momento fuera el más especial de su vida. Esa aura soñadora que irradiaban sus ojos…

—Te pierdes, querida —reclamó Laura tronando los dedos.

Había quedado con el brazo extendido a mitad de camino, seguía sosteniendo el arroz, pero no llegó a colocarlo en su lugar hasta que el ruido de su amiga la hizo reaccionar.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Estabas pensando en Marceline?

Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo apenas escuchar su nombre.

—No.

—Tu cuerpo te delata.

—Olvídalo. De todos modos, no hay nada qué hacer.

—Al fin dices algo sensato.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta dejando su tarea de lado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar con Marcy? Le daba miedo repetir la historia, después de que le ocultó toda esa información, no se veía capaz de volver a confiar en ella y, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella quería correr a sus brazos porque aseguraba que no había nadie mejor que Marceline. Pero con Ricardo tuvo la misma sensación, así que ya no confiaba ni en su propio instinto, era preferible hacer caso a lo que dijera Laura, quizá ella tenía una visión más objetiva del panorama, ya que no formaba parte de él.

—Debo irme, Bonnie. Dame tu teléfono.

Salió de su pequeño trance.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres mi teléfono?

—Veo en tu expresión la intención de hacer algo estúpido, como llamarla, así que prefiero evitarlo desde ahora.

Bonnibel miró su celular. Tenía razón, había pensado en llamarla, aunque fuera solamente para escuchar su voz otra vez, pero era mala idea, no podía seguir siendo tan débil ante ella. Le entregó el aparato a Laura quien lo guardó en su bolsa y se despidió de beso antes de marcharse.

La pelirrosa se quedó sola sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a Marcy. Era como un boomerang, y en el fondo, la hacía tan feliz ver su rostro, sin importar que fuera únicamente en su pensamiento.

Tal vez si se ocupaba lo suficiente se olvidaría de todo. Así que lo intentó, el resto del día se lo pasó limpiando toda la casa, y funcionó, si enfocaba su mente en otra cosa, no le ganaban las ganas de buscarla. Ahora debía mantenerse de ese modo hasta que sus sentimientos por ella desaparecieran.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** De hecho sí, creo que nadie le creería a Hudson que ahora quiere dejarla tranquila.

En algún momento tiene que perdonarla, supongo yo uwu

Y bueno, Keila, qué te puedo decir, ya lo has leído tú, fue bastante madura al respecto. Lamento retrasarme tanto en esto. Saludos :3

 **alecita122:** jajaj si no vas a continuar al menos mándame un MP con lo que tenías planeado y así no me quedo con la duda del qué iba a pasar xD digo, ya como mínimo.

jaja Marcy te hizo caso, pero Bonnie no.

 **invitado:** Tranquilo, que yo tampoco soy creyente xD Solamente me gustaba la trama, míralo como lo que es: un fic con todo inventado.

 **Copernicus:** Ya todo se está poniendo en su lugar, tanto Hudson como Keila, ahora únicamente falta ver qué hará Bonnie con sus antiguas y desagradables experiencias en las relaciones.

 **Deilys leon:** Efectivamente, todo está entrando en su punto final también uwu


	24. Enamoradas

**Holiii.**

 **Uf, lamento la demora, pero he vuelto por hoy xD**

 **Disfruten mucho el capítulo, no les adelanto nada, los dejo leer.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí. Besitos.**

* * *

 **Pov Bonnibel.**

—Quiero verla —le dije de pronto a Laura.

Estaba tomando un frappé hasta que hablé. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y me miró con una ceja alzada. Sé que me entendió perfectamente, pero lo más seguro es que quisiera verificar que estaba en lo correcto y luego regañarme por eso.

Estábamos en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, uno de mi gusto, para variar. Había mesas al aire libre bajo un techo y los meseros pasaban entre nosotras atendiendo a las personas que recién iban llegando, aunque no estaba tan lleno el local. Yo lo escogí porque me encanta su chocolate, y por la hora que era, decidimos pedir algo ligero para desayunar.

— ¿A quién exactamente, Bonnie?

—Quiero ver a Marcy —admití—. La extraño.

— ¿Después de las mentiras que te dijo todavía la quieres? Vaya niña.

Hice una mueca. Conocía la historia, era mía después de todo, pero Marceline tenía ese magnetismo que no te dejaba huir de ella por más que quisieras. Ella no era Ricardo, jamás me trató mal ni me hizo sentir menos, sino todo lo contrario, se ocupó de cuidarme cuando más lo necesitaba y me llevaba almuerzo al trabajo todos los días, aparte de ir a recogerme. Después de haber tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su versión, cada día estaba más ansiosa por buscarla, y sé que Laura me dice las cosas de esa forma porque no quiere que salga lastimada de nuevo por culpa de un patán, pero tratándose de Marcy, me gustaría apostar por ella y confiar en que no me hará ningún daño.

Quiero buscarla, ir a su casa y besarla otra vez, realmente quisiera que fuera tan sencillo como eso, que no estuviera su relación de por medio para no sentir esa culpa de ser la razón de su rompimiento, por más que en el fondo, la versión de Marceline sobre los hechos, me haya tratado de dejar claro que no puede seguir con alguien a quien olvidó por tanto tiempo, me aseguró que ya no la ama y que lo único que la retiene es el cariño que le tuvo en aquel entonces, sin embargo, mientras eso no esté resuelto no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ni siquiera ir a verla porque seguramente perdería mi poco control, después de todo, sus labios son muy adictivos, tanto que no he parado de desear repetir la sensación desde el día en que ocurrió.

—Bonnie.

Laura chasqueo los dedos sacándome de mis pensamientos y solté un resoplido. Estaba cansada de esperar a que todo se solucionara, que las decisiones tuvieran que ser tomadas por otros en lugar de decidir yo misma sobre mis acciones y los riesgos que estaba, o no, dispuesta a correr con tal de volver a confiar. La pregunta es: ¿valía la pena?

Si elegía buscarla los problemas que surgieran en caso de estar equivocada, serían solamente culpa mía y tendría que admitir que de nuevo me habían hecho lo mismo, que otra vez caí en la trampa, sin embargo, no podía vivir como cobarde toda mi vida creyendo que lo que sucedió una vez se repetirá en cada ocasión. Sería absurdo de mi parte pensar así.

Comencé a sacar billetes de mi bolsa ante la atenta mirada de Laura, no me importó realmente si al final faltaba porque era consciente de que la mitad de la cuenta le pertenecía a ella.

—Iré a su casa antes de arrepentirme.

—Está bien —dijo dando un sorbo a su frappé—. Yo te estuve cuidando porque me pediste que lo hiciera, pero si ahora cambiaste de opinión, entonces ve y búscala.

—Sé que piensas que esto es una mala idea.

—Oh no, cariño, sé que es una pésima idea.

Hice una mueca, planeaba objetar, pero al final decidí no decir nada más. No serviría, estoy segura de que los amigos siempre guardan más rencor que uno mismo. Me consta.

—Te veo luego.

—Si te hace algo que no te guste no dudes en llamarme.

Enrojecí por su comentario, sabía bien lo que quiso decir y su sonrisa burlona lo confirmaba.

Tomé un taxi hasta su casa y cuando bajé me temblaba todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder llegar entera hasta la puerta. Estuve de pie en la acera de enfrente viendo fijamente su casa por un buen rato, no estoy segura cuánto pasó, pero si no me muevo pronto van a creer que soy alguna clase de acosadora, es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa. Tenía aproximadamente tres semanas que yo no la buscaba, sino es que más; quizá a éstas alturas podría no recibirme en su casa.

En serio, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? Marcy todavía no ha dicho que resolvió su situación, tal vez ya no quiera cambiar nada y se haya cansado de tantos desplantes por mi parte. No puedo esperar más de ella, ya dio suficiente, tengo que hablar yo esta vez.

Apenas di un paso cuando la puerta se abrió y, por alguna razón, corrí a esconderme detrás de un coche. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? No tengo motivos para ocultarme, pero ya que lo he hecho siento que si salgo ahora me vería muy tonta, así que me quedé ahí observando tras el cristal como volteaba a su alrededor y luego seguía caminando. Suspiré y me senté en el suelo sin importar lo frío o sucio que estuviera, acabo de perder mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, creo que tendré que esperar un poco más.

 **Fin del Pov Bonnibel.**

La chica había sentido una mirada sobre ella y dio vuelta tratando de buscar al culpable, pero no encontró a nadie, de modo que, continuó con su camino. Quería ir a ver al padre Petrikov porque tenía la idea de salir del país, era algo que de pronto se le ocurrió puesto que en ese sitio tenía demasiados recuerdos fragmentados, por un lado su padre y su pueblo, por el otro su nueva vida de cuando no tenía recuerdos, pero ninguna la sentía como la verdadera porque a ambas les faltaba algo y quizá, empezar de nuevo fuera la solución. Pero en primer lugar, necesitaba un consejo del cura, en todo ese tiempo él fue su único apoyo y no podía hacer nada sin consultárselo antes.

Por supuesto, tampoco planeaba irse sin volver a hablar con Bonnibel, ahora que era libre, si ella la aceptaba sería su único motivo para quedarse, y de lo contrario, ya nada iba a retenerla.

Se frotó las manos metiéndolas a la chaqueta, seguía usando aquella que pertenecía a la pelirrosa porque la hacía sentir más segura y le daba cierta paz que no lograba conseguir con ninguna otra cosa. Sonrió pensando que al menos tenía eso de excusa para volver a verla: regresarle su chaqueta.

Al llegar notó que se había cansado, al parecer la falta de ejercicio sí le afectaba, a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo aún. El cura, como de costumbre, se encontraba leyendo la Biblia dentro de uno de los bancos de la iglesia. Comenzó a acercarse, pero se detuvo, una cabellera rubia se atravesó en su camino y ambas parecían sorprendidas de encontrarse, aunque la expresión de Fionna cambió inmediatamente y salió huyendo, caminando lo más rápido que pudo al jardín. Marceline la siguió corriendo y tomó su brazo para evitar que continuara evitándola, quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarla marchar, sin embargo, eso era algo que ella no sabía todavía, quería pensar que todo era una confusión y que la persona que tanto la apoyó tenía sus motivos para dejarla sola ahora.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo.

La chica suspiró y por fin se giró zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra. Parecía dispuesta a escuchar, aunque fruncía el ceño y mantenía su expresión de disgusto. Como si no esperara, ni quisiera, toparse con ella.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, Marceline.

—Claro que sí —dijo un tanto enojada, quizá fuera desesperación—. Dejaste de salir conmigo, Fionna y no entiendo cuál fue el motivo. No sé si hice algo mal o simplemente nunca te agradé, no lo sé, pero me gustaría saber.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿De verdad? —preguntó con tono irónico—. ¡Besaste a una chica! Una chica… Fue asqueroso. Si eso es lo que te gusta, entonces no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus gustos raros.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar palabras tan crueles de una persona que había demostrado ser tan buena con ella, y de pronto la inundaron las ganas de llorar al recordar que cuando vivía con su padre había escuchado exactamente las mismas palabras, incluso con ese el mismo tono de voz, seguido de eso un golpe que la dejó en el suelo con el labio roto y, aunque estaba segura que Fionna no iba a golpearla, el dolor era el mismo.

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y entonces una mirada un poco más cálida apareció en el rostro de la rubia. Notó que planeaba tocar su hombro, pero al final se arrepintió y retiró la mano.

—Marceline, podemos hacer algo al respecto. No tienes porqué ser así —comentó tratando de consolarla—. Te ayudaré a volver al buen camino.

Marcy no pudo evitar soltar una risa limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que escurrían por su mejilla.

—No hay nada qué hacer, Fionna. Esto no es una maldita decisión o una enfermedad que puedas curar. Yo soy gay y tendrás que aceptarme así o…

—No quiero.

Ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Sonrió de manera triste al percatarse de que ni siquiera la dejó terminar, estaba claro que había tomado una decisión y no iba volver atrás. Marceline tampoco planeaba hacerlo, no pediría perdón por algo que no era su culpa, por algo que no eligió y mucho menos si esto no tenía nada de malo. No había razón alguna para avergonzarse, el padre Petrikov se lo había dicho, y si él la aceptaba, él que era un cura, entonces evidentemente la que estaba mal no era ella sino Fionna.

—Entonces lo siento por ti. Y por mí también porque creí que eras mi amiga.

Recordó algo y se llevó la mano al cuello quitándose de un tirón la cadena que todavía llevaba a todos lados. Quedó una marca roja en su nuca, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que deshacerse de aquel dije.

—Ten, es tuyo.

Se lo entregó viendo ya como negaba con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Quédatelo, espero que te ayude con tu desdicha.

Quiso lanzárselo al ver cómo se alejaba, gritarle un sin fin de cosas, pero no pudo, principalmente porque no era el lugar ni el momento y porque, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndola.

Bajó la mano lentamente topando con su pierna, sintió la cadena golpear su pantalón al estarse meciendo mientras la aferraba tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Debió haber escuchado a Finn. Él se lo advirtió, pero al tener la oportunidad tan cerca no pudo evitarlo, quería cerciorarse por sí misma, y vaya que lo hizo. Fionna fue bastante clara respecto a su opinión sobre su orientación.

Se dio vuelta topándose con el padre que al parecer apenas regresaba de la capilla. Una sonrisa se mantuvo adornando su rostro hasta que vio la expresión de tristeza que portaba y se sintió culpable de quitarle su alegría por tonterías.

— ¿Pasó algo, pequeña?

—No es nada.

Simón ladeó la cabeza y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara ya que Marceline se había mantenido mirando el suelo.

—Tus ojitos no dicen lo mismo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, si necesitas algo, habla.

En lugar de decir cualquier cosa por más elaborada que fuera, no entendería su sufrimiento, así que lo abrazó, al menos ahora podría sentirse confortada y quizá terminara por olvidarlo el mal rato que acababa de pasar gracias a los golpecitos en la espalda que le daba el cura a modo de consuelo.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Fionna que había intentado aferrarse a ella hasta las últimas consecuencias, y ahí estaba el resultado. Evidentemente no era el que le hubiera gustado, pero al menos le dejaba ciertas cosas en claro, como el hecho de que no todo el mundo la apoyaría incondicionalmente tal como hacían el padre Simón y Finn. Sin embargo, una cosa buena era digna de rescatar, después de toda la situación descubrió con quiénes si podía contar sin importar las circunstancias.

La vida no podía complicarse tanto sólo por los gustos que una persona pudiera tener, no era lógico ser rechazado por algo tan banal y, sin embargo, era justo lo que había pasado. Al parecer el asunto sí le pareció de suma importancia a la rubia y no le fue difícil elegir dejarla abandonada con tal de no estar con alguien como ella. Qué problemático resultaba en ocasiones esto de las relaciones humanas, a pesar de que podrían simplificarse tanto.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Marceline negó con la cabeza todavía sin separarse de él. Su abrazo había logrado calmarla y no quería arruinarlo, así que estuvo un buen rato sostenida de su sotana, respirando profundo para evitar seguir llorando.

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y soltó al cura fijando la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera él. Tenía vergüenza de verse ridícula y todo por culpa de alguien en quien creyó que sería correcto confiar.

—Yo… pensé que ella entendería. ¿Por qué no puede ser como usted o como Finn?

Simón la observaba con la expresión que usaría cualquier padre preocupado por su hija. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo consolarla.

—No todas las personas son iguales, Marceline. Si ella no lo entiende o no quiere entenderlo, entonces es problema suyo. Tú eres una hermosa persona y Fionna eligió perderse eso por enfocarse en algo tan pequeño como el hecho de que te guste una mujer.

Marcy apretó con más fuerza el dije que seguía en su mano, probablemente llegara a hacerse daño si continuaba de esa forma, pero no le importó, estaba tan enfadada. Una vez que la tristeza pasó, su enojo tomó el lugar. No quería ser irracional, sin embargo, Fionna ya lo había sido con ella, juzgándola, a pesar de haber conocido como era realmente; seguía siendo la misma persona, su gusto por chicos o chicas no debería cambiar esa percepción de ella, pero eso lo echó a la basura por algo tan tonto.

De pronto quería ir de nuevo al gimnasio y golpear algo. Al menos hasta que el padre le tomó la mano para que no continuara con la tortura a ella misma. Era fácil percatarse de lo que pasaba por su mente si su expresión no escondía el enfado.

En estos momentos era un remolino de sentimientos, casi le hubiera gustado no toparse con ella en ese lugar, pero a fin de cuentas le sirvió para darse por vencida de una vez con el tema. Entendió que no todo sucede como a uno le gustaría y que, a veces, las personas que más quieres son las que más rápido te darán la espalda.

—Perdona y olvida…

—Lo voy a intentar —prometió—. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

—No, no ahora. Estás muy mal si piensas que te dejaré irte en ese estado.

El padre Petrikov no la dejó marcharse, en lugar de eso, la llevó hasta donde se encontraba su mini tiburón, sólo para que lo ayudara a darle de comer. Curiosamente, eso logró relajarla. Se quedó viendo como Bolívar seguía nadando como si nada pasara a su alrededor y abría su pequeña boca para comer. El cura la dejó sola, pero ya no importaba. Disfrutó cada momento y, aunque seguía triste, decidió pasar por alto el sentimiento porque se dio cuenta que no valía la pena. En estos momentos lo importante era Bonnibel, sólo quería que la escuchara una vez más y quizás en esta ocasión lograría convencerla.

Salió de la iglesia no sin antes dejarle una nota a Simón. Ahora que estaba más tranquila decidió hacer la única cosa que le faltaba en su lista: aclarar todo con la pelirrosa.

Estaba nerviosa, pero con todo y eso tocó la puerta, lo que no esperaba es que le abriera Laura y, por un segundo, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que se encontraron frente a frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero ver a Bonnie, Laura.

Ella alzó una ceja y se quedó pensando, cómo preguntándose algo en silencio. Al final se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no está ahora, dijo que iba a salir y todavía no vuelve.

— ¿Qué haces tú en su casa entonces?

—Vine a recoger unas cosas. Nada que te incumba.

Eso no hizo más que desanimarla. De verdad quería hablar con ella, era todo lo que le quedaba para mejorar su día que sólo había ido de mal en peor hasta ahora.

—Marcy.

Había mantenido la mirada en la pared, pero devolvió la vista a los ojos de Laura, los cuales por un momento, le transmitían empatía. Algo no muy propio de la gran diva del modelaje.

— ¿Qué?

—Bonnie de verdad te quiere y si consigues que te perdone… no te atrevas a hacerle daño de nuevo —dijo—. Si quieres jugar con ella, será mejor que te vayas de su vida de una vez antes de que te rompa las piernas.

—No quiero jugar con ella, Laura. Estoy enamorada… —admitió.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Tanto como para soportar que su amiga me parta la cara por creer que le mentía.

Su comentario hizo sonreír a Laura.

—Tienes agallas.

— ¿Puedes decirle que vine a verla?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo o lo estás diciendo para que me vaya?

—Quiero que te vayas, pero prometo pasar el mensaje. No puedo sobreprotegerla siempre, tiene que aprender por su cuenta también.

—Gracias.

Laura no lo entendió. Bonnibel había salido a buscar a Marcy esa tarde ¿acaso nunca llegó a verla? ¿Entonces por qué no había llegado a casa todavía? Entró y tomó su teléfono enseguida, esa niña le debía algunas explicaciones.

* * *

Dio un respingo en cuanto su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Quería distraerse un momento por su cuenta dando un paseo por el muelle donde esperaba poder olvidar su cobardía.

Revisó el nombre en la pantalla y decidió contestar, su mejor amiga podía ser muy insistente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

— ¿Ya sacaste tu ropa de mi casa?

La chica solía dejar algunas cosas ahí, especialmente sus diseños únicos porque no confiaba ni en su propia sombre y sabía que a nadie se le ocurrirá buscar en casa de la pelirrosa.

—Sí, gracias por cuidármela.

—No hay de qué.

Un barco que se acercaba a la orilla comenzó a hacer ruido impidiendo que escuchara y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse del lugar.

— ¿Dónde rayos estás? Hay mucho ruido —se quejó su amiga.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí? Pensé que irías a casa de Marceline.

Bonnie hizo una mueca al recordar la forma tan ridícula en la que había actuado. Era tonto que ni siquiera pudiera hacer eso bien, no era nada tan difícil, sólo tenía que llegar, tocar la puerta y, conociéndola, Marcy se encargaría del resto.

—Ese era el plan.

Ambas se quedaron calladas. El único ruido provenía de las olas al romper contra el muelle y el de los barcos al mecerse. Cada vez que podía maldecía a Ricardo, era su culpa que tuviera tan poca confianza en las relaciones, pero por otro lado, tenía muchas razones para creer que esta vez no sería igual y, de todos modos, las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado también eran culpa suya por dejarse usar de esa manera.

Ricardo llegó hasta donde ella se lo permitió y, aunque no tenía derecho a tratarla así, tampoco se esforzó en ponerle un alto. Ahora, en el presente, tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, principalmente porque después de ignorar por tanto a Marceline, estaba convencida de que la chica ya no querría nada con ella. Y era justo, no la merecía.

—Vino a buscarte —comentó.

Su corazón aceleró sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso siempre iba a sorprenderla? Un momento estaba ahí, triste, pensando que posiblemente no la quería y al siguiente se sentía feliz sabiendo que todavía tenía esperanzas de recuperarla. Supo entonces que no esperarían mucho tiempo para estar juntas de nuevo, por más cobarde que ella fuera, encontraría la manera.

— ¿De verdad?

Una sonrisa imborrable se formó en sus labios.

—Sí y me dijo algo muy interesante.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa.

Sin darse cuenta se había detenido por completo a mitad del camino y las personas la rodeaban por los costados para pasar.

—Para saberlo vas a tener que buscarla.

—Creí que tú no querías que lo hiciera.

—Lo que yo quiera no importa porque al final tú estás enamorada de ella y no puedes olvidarla. No voy a quitarte tu amor sólo porque la odie.

Bonnibel enrojeció.

— ¿Enamorada? Yo no…

— ¡Ay, por Dios! No se te ocurra negarlo porque tú lo sabes y yo también. Es tan obvio.

—Laura, yo no quiero pensar en amor. No ahora.

—Entonces más vale que se lo digas pronto y dejes de ilusionarla.

Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, lo peor es que, sentía amor, pero no estaba segura de querer admitirlo, en especial frente a la susodicha.

Qué complicado.

—Bonnie, ella también te ama.

Eso no ayudó. Debería poder lanzarse a sus brazos sabiendo que ambas sentían lo mismo, pero a veces es más fácil quedarse con lo que ya tienes que arriesgarte a algo desconocido. Permanecer en su zona de confort se llama. Iba a tener que poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte para poder salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Exacto, Marcy lo lleva por el mal camino ¿?

A estas alturas, dudo que haga algo más contra su hija, después de todo, al fanfic sólo le queda el próximo capítulo. No tendría tiempo.

Bueno, no se comportó agresiva ni nada, pero total, le dolió, lo cual es lógico porque Keila sí la quería bonito. No como Bonnie que anda toda miedosa haha Pero hay que darle mérito, al menos trató de hablar con ella.

Hay de amigas a amigas, al menos Laura la cuida. A su manera.

Lo sé, ya está por terminarse y pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo comencé. Gracias por dejar siempre comentarios, es muy agradable ver que les gusta :3

 **Sev.01:** Desde lo de Fern, me ha encantado la idea de meterlo en algún fic, pero bueno, ya no pudo ser en este. Gracias por comentar, saluditos.


	25. Un último intento

**La primer frase de este capítulo también me describe a mí xD**

 **No, es broma, en realidad había estado ocupada con tareas y esta semana es la última del semestre, así que ya se imaginarán, pero bueno, el caso es que este es el último capítulo y les agradezco por todo el apoyo, me divertí mucho con esta historia, y si logré entretenerlos entonces estoy satisfecha :3**

 **Nos queda ya nada más un breve epílogo que no sé cuando subiré, esta semana seguro que no haha pero pronto.**

 **Cuídense mucho, los leo pronto.**

* * *

Suficiente había sido ya el tiempo de estar holgazaneando, Bonnibel volvió al trabajo tratando de centrarse sólo en eso y lo conseguía la mayor parte del día mientras estuviera ocupada, sin embargo, en cuanto tenía un momento libre volvía a pensar en ella, quizá por eso a Marshall le daba la impresión de verla tan acelerada. No se quedaba quieta, si no era atendiendo a los animales buscaba algo más, como barrer y trapear el piso, tanto el del consultorio como el del patio donde se mantenían todos los perros. Reacomodo tantas veces los medicamentos que el chico se molestó al no poder encontrar un simple frasco de antirrábica.

— ¡Maldición, Bonnie! ¿Dónde rayos lo pusiste?

Ella entró y sacó un frasco de uno de los cajones del estante junto a la puerta.

—Aquí está.

Marshall lo tomó resoplando y una vez que pinchó al cachorro lo cargó para que dejara de llorar.

— ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

— ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

—No soy idiota, Bonnibel, estás haciendo un desastre de todo este lugar, ya ni siquiera puedo encontrar nada aquí.

—No es un desastre, estoy reacomodando.

— ¡Me importa un bledo sólo deja de hacerlo!

— ¡Quién te crees para…!

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los distrajo y la voz que dijo su nombre habría podido reconocerla en cualquier lugar del mundo. Por alguna razón, no le gustó saber que ella estaba ahí, aunque quizá fuera sólo un tonto presentimiento.

Bonnibel entró al recibidor seguida por Marshall que movido por la curiosidad había decidido acompañarla, aún con el cachorro en las manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es… Extraño verte a esta hora, usualmente estarías trabajando.

—Decidí tomar un descanso para traerte algo —dijo dejando su costosa bolsa de diseñador sobre el escritorio.

El chico se había sentado en la silla giratoria y observaba sin decir una palabra mientras su compañera trataba inútilmente de actuar relajada. Eso sólo le daba señales de que algo interesante sucedería y no planeaba perdérselo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Voy a hacer una gran fiesta informal en mi casa y quiero que vayas, decidí traer la invitación en persona ya que tenía tiempo.

—Oh gracias, pero sabes que a mí no me gusta…

Le tendió la carta sellada sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

—Eso es lo de menos, creo que deberías ir esta vez, como un favor para tu amiga.

—Yo… De acuerdo, iré.

— ¡Muy bien! Es hora de irme, tengo días muy ocupados.

Marshall hacía una mueca totalmente desilusionado por los acontecimientos. Esperaba que la situación tuviera algo entretenido que ofrecerle, pero al parecer no fue el caso.

—Por cierto, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Marceline?

Eso lo hizo enderezarse en su asiento.

— ¡Eh, Laura! Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para después ¿no crees? Este es un mal momento.

—No veo ningún cliente aquí como para pensar que estás ocupada —respondió echándole un vistazo al lugar.

—No, pero no se trata de eso.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es decir sí o no, Bonnie?

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, Laura podía llegar a ser tan terca en algunas ocasiones. Eso era una de sus mejores cualidades, sólo que en casos así resultaba desgastante para ella tratar de imponerse sabiendo ya de antemano que sería inútil.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Eso pensé. ¿Podrías decirme que estás esperando?

Bonnibel la tomó del brazo saliendo del lugar. No planeaba hablar de todo eso frente a Marshall sabiendo que sólo lo tomaría como un juego o una forma de pasar el rato. Aparte de usar esa información para molestarla todo el día.

Se detuvieron en la acera y quiso hablar, pero no supo cómo. ¿Cuántas veces era necesario hablar de esto? ¿Qué más necesitaba Laura escuchar de ella?

—No sé cuál es tu intención en todo esto, pero ni siquiera yo sé con exactitud porque soy tan incapaz de ir a buscarla. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. Quizá tengo miedo, me asusta quedarme sin ella, pero también ir a buscarla suena aterrador y la única vez que lo intenté fui muy ridícula.

—Oh cariño, no hay nada que temer —dijo tomando sus hombros—. Tú sólo necesitas distraerte un poco, así que ve a mi fiesta esta noche y tal vez encuentres todas las respuestas que necesitas.

—Muy bien, lo haré.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que su amiga devolvió. Pronto se había ido y ella estaba ahí, sola y sin ganas de volver al trabajo, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, sus situaciones personales no podían afectar su rendimiento. Dio un gran suspiró y entró de nuevo al consultorio.

* * *

Veía las manecillas del reloj moverse tan lentamente que estaba comenzando a sentir ansiedad. Igual y fue mala idea quedarse en casa, pero no había más opción, Finn ya iba en camino después de insistir bastante en que no la dejaría quedarse aislada de todos, especialmente hoy.

Tocaron la puerta y tuvo que levantarse del sofá para abrir, su amigo venía con una enorme pizza en las manos y eso la hizo sonreír. Nada mejor para pasar un mal rato que un poco de queso y salsa de tomate en un pan.

El chico dejó la caja sobre la mesa de centro y ambos se sentaron a seguir viendo el canal de caricaturas, sólo porque no había sentido la necesidad de cambiarle en todo ese tiempo, de todos modos, ni atención estaba prestando, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó tomando una rebanada de pizza.

Ambos ya se saboreaban por la forma en que el queso caía de la rebanada.

—Ahora que has traído esto me siento mucho mejor.

—Las pizzas de Johnny son especiales.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato simplemente comiendo hasta que Finn dejó de probar bocado un segundo para poder hablar.

—Lamento lo que pasó con mi hermana, ella no es muy liberal y nunca lo ha sido. Tiene ideas muy arraigadas que aprendió de… su padre. Supongo que la poca convivencia que yo tuve con él me salvó.

— ¿Tu mamá no me odia?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Ella nunca habla de las cosas con las que está de acuerdo o no.

—Sí bueno, entendería si así fuera.

—No tienes porqué disculpar esas actitudes, Marceline. Igual no la necesitas, no hace bien nadie así en tu vida.

—Lo sé, pero ya decidí dejar eso por la paz —dijo levantándose del sillón—. ¿Quieres agua?

—Por supuesto, gracias.

Marceline fue a la cocina y cuando volvió cargaba con dos vasos de agua, Finn tomó el suyo enseguida para ayudarle. Lo dejó en el suelo a un lado del sofá donde no pudiera tirarlo por accidente.

— ¿Y qué hay de Bonnibel? Supongo que ya arreglaste todo con ella, dijiste que eso harías.

La chica cambió de canal la televisión hasta dejarlo en una película que parecía buena.

—Y eso voy a hacer, pero me di cuenta que si ese era mi plan tendría que pedir ayuda.

— ¿Me vas a pedir ayuda? —preguntó con la rebanada a mitad del camino.

—No, Finn, necesitaba una persona experta en manipulación —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a manipular a Bonnibel?

Finn parecía confundido y alzó la ceja en evidente duda por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¡Claro que no! Escucha todo antes de reprenderme ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, te escucho.

 **Flashback.**

Seguía quejándose con la almohada apoyada en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que eso no sería de ayuda en lo absoluto, pero al no tener ninguna idea, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Sentía que ya lo había intentado todo y, aun así, Bonnibel seguía sin perdonarla, incluso había terminado con Keila, lo cual iba a hacer de todos modos, pero eso debía ser suficiente al menos para darle la oportunidad de hablar otra vez.

Tenía que admitir que todavía no la buscaba para decirle, pero estaba un poco desanimada, quería estar segura de que iba a escucharla. Dejó la almohada de lado y encendió la televisión donde en esos momentos había una entrevista y se quedó observando porque se trataba de alguien a quien conocía.

Sonrió, quizás ella pudiera ayudarla. Es decir, la odiaba, pero quería lo suficiente a su amiga como para olvidar eso ¿no? Sacó su celular de la chaqueta que descansaba sobre una silla y buscó entre sus contactos el número de su interés hasta encontrarlo.

—Hey Cassie, ¿está Laura por ahí?

Minutos después ya hablaba con la mujer que tanto la intimidaba. Y no parecía nada contenta de volver a escucharla, aunque le agradecía que tomara su llamada. Tuvo que rogar mucho para que se prestara a ayudarla.

— ¿Y por qué tendría yo que ayudarte?

—Porque quieres ver a tu amiga feliz ¿no es así?

Laura soltó una risa al otro lado y cuando habló lo hizo con un tono irónico, casi como una burla.

— ¿Y tú la harás feliz? Tendrás que darme una razón mejor para decidir apostar por ti, Marceline.

Suspiró, esto sería más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

—Porque quiero hacerla feliz, Laura, yo entiendo que no me creas y hemos tenido ya esta conversación antes, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos por Bonnie, yo la quiero y voy a acercarme con o sin tu ayuda.

Un silencio reinó de ambos lados por un rato.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Marceline sonrió aliviada.

—Gracias, Laura.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— ¿Esa mujer no es de la que tuve que salvarte una vez? ¿Por qué pedirle ayuda a alguien así?

—Porque sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Entonces qué van a hacer?

Marceline dio una mordida al último pedazo de pizza, se veía más animada ahora que cuando él llegó y no entendía porque estaba tan pendiente de la hora, viendo el reloj en la pared cada cinco minutos.

—Algo bueno, te lo aseguro.

—Eso no me dice nada —dijo entre dientes y volvió la vista al televisor.

* * *

Bonnie se masajeaba el cuello de camino a casa mientras pensaba por qué había aceptado la invitación de Laura. No es que hubieran tenido mucho trabajo, pero los baños a perros grandes son exhaustos y en especial el último. El animal decidió de pronto que saltar sobre ella y lamer su rostro era un plan perfecto después de bañarse. Así que ahora aparte de estar cansada, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, sin contar que Marshall no olvidaría el incidente al menos en dos vidas.

Ya era tarde y las farolas se habían encendido, pero aún tenía tiempo suficiente para ponerse decente antes de la fiesta, así que apuró el paso, al menos antes de ver una figura en su porche y detenerse de golpe. No tenía miedo, pero sin duda no se esperaba una visita de la novia de Marceline en su casa. Quiso dar media vuelta, sin embargo, ella la había visto y ya caminaba en su dirección.

—Tú debes ser Bonnibel.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

—Es probable que tengas muchas preguntas del porque me encuentro aquí, así que el "cómo" no es tan importante —dijo haciendo comillas con las manos.

—Yo diría que sí.

Bonnibel se abrazaba a sí misma en un acto de protección, a pesar de que realmente no parecía tener malas intenciones, el hecho de llegar hasta su casa y no querer darle la explicación no la ayudaba a relajarse.

—Te lo contaré, pero primero necesito saber algo.

—Oye si estás aquí para decirme que deje a Marcy o algo por el estilo debes saber que no me he acercado a ella en los últimos días, así que tu novia…

—Veo que no te lo ha dicho —la interrumpió y una breve sonrisa enmarcó su rostro—. Eso es una buena señal, creo.

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Que terminamos. Pensé que saldría a buscarte enseguida, pero veo que no fue así y sinceramente, si tú no quieres nada con ella…

—Yo no dije eso —comentó sin pensar.

Keila alzó una ceja y se acercó un poco más cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos, dando un aspecto autoritario y amenazador.

— ¿Entonces de verdad te interesa estar con ella?

—No… bueno sí, no lo sé. ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo a ti?

Bonnibel estaba llegando a su límite, como si no fuera suficiente recibir un sermón de su amiga ahora tenía que soportarla a ella. Se sentía triste de que Marceline no le hubiera dicho nada de su ruptura todavía, pero por otro lado, la última vez que fue a su casa ella no estaba y no había vuelto a saber de ella en estos dos días.

—Porque yo todavía la amo y si tú no vas a hacer nada yo sí. Ya nos enamoramos una vez, puede volver a pasar, en especial después de tanto rechazo por tu parte…

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—No quiero que ella sufra por alguien tan indecisa, mientras tú la botas una y otra vez yo iré a consolarla y le mostraré quién la ama de verdad. Al final se dará cuenta, lo sé, la conozco. Te olvidará.

Bonnibel se quedó callada sin poder defenderse porque Keila tenía razón, ¿qué le estaba ofreciendo? Si se ponía en una balanza junto a la chica que tenía frente a ella estaba claro quien ganaría. En especial si cumplía su palabra e iba a consolarla como había dicho que era su plan. Terminaría perdiendo a Marcy de nuevo.

—Te dejo, Bonnibel, no tengo nada más que decirte. Iré a casa por hoy. Y en serio, no temas darte por vencida, al contrario, hazlo por favor, te lo voy a agradecer mucho.

Keila se fue dejándola ahí sin poder reaccionar. Suspiró cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, decirle esas cosas no fue fácil y hablar de su rompimiento sin que se le quebrara la voz fue toda una hazaña, pero después de su conversación con aquella chica amiga de Bonnibel, le quedó muy claro que si no intervenía la única herida iba a ser Marceline. Y todo lo que quería es que fuera feliz.

—Espero haberte dado el empujón necesario, Bonnibel —dijo para sí misma.

Había optado por recurrir a los celos, ahora todo dependía de la chica y que tanto quisiera quedarse con su ex.

Por otro lado, Bonnie decidió ir a ver a Marceline porque no podía soportar que las palabras de Keila fueran ciertas, porque no quería sentirla tan lejos de nuevo, tan inalcanzable, sólo había una opción a seguir ahora y era ir a confrontarla, no estaba segura de los motivos, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo tampoco. No se molestó en quitarse la bata ni su ropa de trabajo que todavía continuaba húmeda, en realidad no notó estos pequeños detalles, quería poder llegar a casa de Marcy y hacer algo. Hablar con ella. Lo que fuera.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y al no poder esperar siguió tocando continuamente, pero nadie abrió. Se asomó un poco a la ventana y no vio nada ni nadie, incluso estaban todas las luces apagadas y se sintió tonta por ir hasta ahí sin previo aviso y sin un motivo real.

Se dio la vuelta sentándose en el escalón y descansó su frente sobre sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba. Era ridículo estar ahí a esa hora y suspiró pensando por fin en su arrebato.

— ¿Y qué planeabas decirle Bonnibel? Hey, soy yo, la chica que ha estado ignorándote todo este tiempo, tu ex dijo que quería buscarte, pero no quiero que la dejes entrar de nuevo a tu vida. Es una tontería.

Levantó el rostro y se quedó ahí viendo los autos pasar, pensando que en alguno de los taxis podría llegar Marceline, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie apareció. Al parecer su vuelta había sido por nada.

Comenzaba a hacer más frío y tembló sin poder evitarlo, no se supone que a esta hora estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo sino en casa con una frazada y un chocolate caliente. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla palideció. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Pensó en no responder, pero sería peor, no dejaría de llamarla en toda la noche.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Se puede saber dónde estás, Bonnibel!

Hizo una mueca y alejó el auricular de su oído lastimado por el grito de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Laura, lo olvidé, creo que debería simplemente quedarme en casa y…

—Nada de eso, te necesito aquí, Bonnie. Me lo prometiste.

—Pero no estoy presentable en estos momentos.

—No me importa, quiero verte aquí en quince minutos, esto es importante.

—Bien, Laura, voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró levantándose del suelo para poder sacudirse el pantalón. No llegaría a tiempo a menos de que tomara un taxi, aun así terminó llegando media hora después y, a pesar de no haber entrado todavía, ya se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con esa ropa. Debió haber pensado desde un principio en lo extraño que era no escuchar la música que se supone tendría una fiesta, pero con sus pocas ganas de ir, estaba en todo menos en lo evidente.

Fue Laura quien le abrió la puerta y al verla alzó la ceja.

—Cielos, Bonnibel, dije informal, pero de haber sabido que eso para ti es informal te habría mandado a alguien para ayudarte con tu atuendo.

Las mejillas de la chica se pudieron rojas.

—Por eso no quería venir, te dije que no estaba presentable.

—Da igual, sólo pasa.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, no había nadie en ese lugar, ni música, ni botanas, nada. Giró a verla, confundida y notó que Laura sonreía.

— ¿Dónde está la gente?

—Oh, sobre eso, fue una pequeña mentira.

—Pero incluso me diste una invitación…

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera la abriste porque era de una boda a la que me invitaron.

Al saberse descubierta prefirió no seguir por ese camino y decidió pasar a algo más importante.

— ¿Entonces para qué querías que viniera?

—Espera aquí.

La dejó sin permitirle decir nada y entró a la cocina. Bonnibel no entendía nada, ¿era por esto que cambió su cama y su chocolate? Podría haber vuelto a casa y ahora estar viendo alguna serie en TNT, pero no era así y conociendo a Laura, seguramente esto no era más que una tontería.

Quizás el pensar eso la hizo quedar en blanco cuando vio a Marceline con uno de esos bonitos vestidos que reconocía de la colección de su amiga, se veía nerviosa, pero ni siquiera eso le restaba belleza. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y tacones, aunque ya la había visto así antes en televisión, era la primera vez que la tenía de frente con esa ropa.

—Hola Bonnie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuándo notó que había pasado mirándola más tiempo del necesario.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Bonnibel parpadeó y comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, por eso Laura fue tan insistente y Marceline no estaba en casa porque se encontraba ahí.

—Esto fue idea de Laura ¿cierto?

—Lo del vestido sí, por lo demás, era idea mía traerte aquí. Digo, pude haber ido a tu casa o invitarte a la mía, pero ya había intentado eso antes.

Por alguna razón comenzó a enojarse y no entendía porque, pero no pudo evitar acercarse y comenzar a reclamarle todo lo que cruzara por su mente.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas.

— ¿Fuiste a mi casa?

Marceline parecía sorprendida, especialmente por la repentina actitud de la chica.

—Además, tu ex novia fue a verme, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habían terminado? ¿No se supone que querías estar conmigo? No me habías buscado y pensé que ya no importaba y cuando ella dijo que te quería de vuelta quise decirte que no la aceptaras de nuevo, pero tú no estabas en tu casa. —Sus reclamos ni siquiera tenían mucho sentido, pero no podía detenerse y al acercarse tanto a Marceline la obligaba a ella a retroceder.

—Bonnie, yo no sabía que...

— ¡No quiero escucharte! Ya no quiero escuchar nada de ti, Marcy. No merezco toda tu comprensión y la paciencia, pero me niego a que vuelvas con tu ex.

—Yo no voy a… —trató de decir topando con la pared.

Bonnibel apoyó las manos en su pecho, por encima de su escote.

—Te dije que no quería escucharte, esta vez tengo que hablar yo ¿entiendes?

Marceline asintió, pero Bonnie no dijo otra palabra. La tomó del cuello dándole un beso que no se esperaba, evitándole reaccionar de inmediato, aunque en cuanto pudo hacerlo la abrazó por la cintura profundizando el contacto. Había estado tanto tiempo deseando repetir esto que parecía casi un sueño, sin embargo, se sentía muy real. El calor del cuerpo de Bonnie, su nariz fría, la humedad en su ropa, el olor de su champú y la suavidad de sus labios. Era una sensación única que no podría ser igualada ni siquiera en un sueño.

Cuando se separaron Bonnibel, avergonzada de su repentina acción, quiso alejarse, pero Marcy no la dejó y la mantuvo aferrada a sus brazos hasta conseguir abrazarla.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Bonnie.

Su corazón se aceleró y tuvo miedo de que lo notara y quedar como una ridícula, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y devolver los brazos a su cuello.

—Yo también —admitió.

—Te dije que el vestido funcionaría —dijo Grumosa tras ellas.

El susto las hizo soltarse y reír por la situación, aunque Marceline no alejó su brazo de la cintura de Bonnibel.

—Oye, te dije que eso arruinaría las cosas —comentó Finn saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿Cuánto llevan ahí? —preguntó Bonnie con las mejillas rojas.

—Se supone que no debían arruinar el momento.

Marceline los miraba con un gesto reprobatoria, sin embargo, la sonrisa delataba su felicidad.

—No arruinamos nada, tendrán mucho tiempo para ser cursis.

Laura mostró la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano.

—Ve por unas copas, niño, esto hay que celebrarlo. En especial porque no me esperaba que fueras tú la que dijera todo, Bonnibel.

—No soy sirviente de nadie —se quejó Finn antes de ver la mirada de Laura y aceptar—. Iré enseguida.

—Basta de eso, es sólo un niño, Laura.

—No importa. Vamos, acompáñenme, la noche es muy larga —dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Marceline y Bonnie no dudaron en ir con ella y Finn llegó con las copas donde sirvieron vino una vez que Laura destapara la botella con el taco impresionando a los presentes.

—Tengo clase ahora, pero no olvido dónde nací —comentó con un guiñó.

—Brindo por ustedes, chicas y que ahora que lograron ponerse en el mismo canal, no dejen de estarlo.

Todos levantaron sus copas para chocarlas.

—Y por mi próxima pasarela.

Marcy disfrutó mucho ese día, en especial porque por primera vez desde su pérdida de memoria, se sentía completa y el único que faltaba era el cura para tenerlo todo, pero sin duda iría a darle las buenas noticias al día siguiente. Y no dejaría ir a Bonnie de nuevo, no con el trabajo que le costó que la aceptara. Ahora que la veía conversar con Laura y Finn soltando risas y tan ensimismada en ellos podía observar su perfil y lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque la mejor parte fue cuando se dio cuenta y la miró regalándole una sonrisa. Volvió a la conversación, pero tomó su mano y no la soltó.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Necesitó un pequeño empujón, pero a fin de cuentas lo consiguió.

Ah, lo sé, la situación con Fionna es algo real, no en mi vida, pero sí en la de muchos. Tristemente.

Laura ya hasta ayudó a Marcy :3 Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este también te guste, ya es el final después de todo, fue agradable leerte en cada capítulo, gracias uwu

 **alecita122:** jaja eso ya se llama esclavitud, sabes xD Descuida, Bonnie ya entró en razón gracias a Keila y ya todo terminó :'3

 **Deilys leon:** Mucho más bello ahora :3

 **Copernicus:** Ya le dijo, tranquilo, al final Marcy no va a ningún lado OwO

 **Querido invitado:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder, conmigo nunca hay que preocuparse en que deje las historias inconclusas, no lo hago, sólo una vez y ahora ya la tengo también a punto de terminar jaja Y este es el final de la historia, aparte del pequeño epílogo claro uwu

Espero que te haya gustado, saludos amable extraño.


	26. Epílogo

**Hola, tal como les prometí traje el epílogo de esta linda historia. Está lleno de dulzura con un toque de nostalgia.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho. Me divertí un montón con esta historia y espero volver pronto con la siguiente.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense mucho y feliz navidad atrasada.**

* * *

Bonnibel se quitó el saco y desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa dejándose caer en el sillón sólo para quitarse los tacones y las medias.

—No puedo creer que me vestí así sólo para ir a recoger un estúpido papel.

Marcy se quedó cerrando la puerta y la abrazó por los hombros besando su cabellera.

—Te recuerdo que ese estúpido papel es tu certificado —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió y tomó sus manos, abrazándola para sentirla más cerca. Tenía razón, el papel del que hablaba y que ahora descansaba frente a ella en la mesita, no era otra cosa que el certificado que la avalaba como veterinaria. Estaba feliz de tenerlo después de tanto tiempo, pero fue un trámite largo, pesado y aburrido, por eso se sentía un tanto fastidiada, aunque tener a Marceline cerca le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Notó cómo se movió para besar su mejilla y giró a tiempo para atrapar sus labios. Le acarició el rostro con una mano mientras seguía sosteniendo sus brazos con la otra, disfrutando de un gesto tan sencillo como ese y que se volvía especial sólo por ser con ella.

Cuando se separaron se sentó a su lado en el sillón, no podían seguirse relajando tanto, aunque quisieran, pero por lo menos un par de minutos sí los tenían.

—No olvides que debemos ir a la fiesta de Laura.

Bonnie chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación. No quería ir, sin embargo, su amiga era muy insistente y sabía que la fiesta la hizo por ella, por haberse titulado. Era un lindo gesto, de no ser porque odiaba esas cosas.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, sería mi festejo perfecto.

—Y el mío, pero se lo prometiste y es tu amiga, sólo quiere hacer algo lindo por ti.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

—Nunca digas esa frase, es de mala suerte. ¿Acaso no has visto las películas?

Sonrieron y no teniendo más remedio, comenzaron a arreglarse. No podían ser más felices, su relación iba viento en popa y aunque habían tenido algunos desacuerdos nunca era suficiente como para llegar a enojarse de verdad. Se la pasaban bien juntas, tanto que Bonnie prácticamente vivía en su casa, se quedaba casi todos los días y ya estaba pensando seriamente en decirle que se mudara de forma oficial, después de todo, así se ahorraría la renta de un departamento que ni siquiera utilizaba.

Bonnibel agradeció poder quitarse esa ropa tan incómoda, usar vestido tampoco era su idea de comodidad, pero era mejor que ese traje de oficinista que tuvo que llevar cuando hizo el papeleo. Ahora lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse eran los tacones, seguramente no los soportaría mucho rato, de modo que lo mejor sería no quedarse mucho, no importa que la fiesta fuera en su honor, sabía que al final del día la que tendría toda la atención sería Laura, y le agradecía eso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con las miradas de los demás fijas en su persona.

—Vaya —dijo Marceline al verla.

Seguramente quería decir algo más, pero no encontró las palabras. Quizá no era consciente de que ella se veía igual de guapa, después de todo, su tiempo en el modelaje le enseñó algunas cosas y ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla. Ambas se quedaron un rato comiéndose con la mirada hasta que recordaron la fiesta y emprendieron el camino.

En casa de Laura ya había gente y no pasaron por alto las miradas que no les dejaron dudas de que habían acertado con su vestimenta. Laura fue quien se acercó en cuanto las notó y Finn, quien también había sido invitado, también fue a verlas pues se cansó de convivir con desconocidos.

—Muchachas, esto sí es digno de mis fiestas, se ven increíbles.

Finn soltó un silbido por lo bajo y levantó las cejas mientras las observaba.

—No seas naco niño —le advirtió la dueña de la casa.

Las chicas sonrieron ante su regaño.

—Lo siento, se ven tan guapas que no lo pude evitar. Y sin duda hacen una pareja muy linda.

—Basta de cursilerías. Son perfectas, pero vamos, hay que disfrutar la fiesta que todo esto es por ti, cariño. Felicidades por recibirte.

Laura le dio un abrazo. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su mejor amiga, después de todo, conocía mejor que nadie el esfuerzo que había puesto para llegar hasta ahí, todas las noches en vela, las tazas de café consumidas, los colapsos de estrés, y todo eso junto con su fallida relación de antaño que lo único que le trajo fueron más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa.

Le dio un vistazo a Marceline que conversaba con Finn, al principio había desconfiado tanto de ella y con el tiempo le demostró que no podía existir mejor persona para ser pareja de Bonnibel, la hizo tan feliz en tan poco tiempo que sabía que tenía que retractarse de su comportamiento, pero no planeaba hacerlo, después de todo, su ayuda anterior contaba ya para eso ¿no?

La fiesta fue mejor de lo que hubieran pensado, pero sin duda, les gustó más cuando las personas comenzaron a irse y ya sólo quedaron ellos cuatro, al ser su círculo más cercano de amigos relajarse fue sencillo, tanto que Bonnibel decidió quitarse los tacones y andar descalza por el lugar, estaba cansada, frente a ellos no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

—Estuviste esperando eso toda la tarde, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Marceline.

—Como no tienes una idea —respondió riendo.

Tomaron más de lo que les gustaría admitir, a excepción de Finn y Bonnibel quienes apenas tocaron sus vasos, en cambio Marceline junto a Laura, ya iban por la mitad de la botella ellas solas, por lo que decidieron quitársela, de lo contrario tendrían que aguantar sus quejas al día siguiente, o por lo menos Bonnibel tendría que hacerlo.

—Hey, devuelve eso, Bonnibel, es de mi propiedad —se quejó su amiga.

—No me importa, ya ha sido demasiado, Laura.

Marceline la observó llevárselo, pero no protestó, seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos que de pronto habían vuelto a su mente, probablemente a causa del alcohol. Se levantó del sofá sin previo aviso atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—Tal vez es hora de irnos, ¿no crees, Bonnie?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Nos vemos luego, Laura y muchas gracias por la fiesta, de verdad.

Hicieron el camino en silencio y antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación Bonnibel la detuvo, no le parecía normal su comportamiento, tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido cómo para que apareciera esa actitud de la nada.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco pasada de copas. —Sonrió—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada.

La soltó. Esperaría a que quisiera confiar en ella para decírselo, al final siempre lo hacía, sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara.

—Vayamos a dormir, Bonnie.

—De acuerdo, ya te sigo.

Lo que más le gustaba de su nueva vida era dormir con Marcy, sin duda cualquier cosa pasaba a segundo plano con tal de compartir la cama, sentir sus brazos rodearla por la espalda y su aliento chocando con su nuca mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las propias. En esos momentos podían mantenerse en esa posición, en ropa interior como hacían ahora y sin la necesidad de que eso las llevara a algo sexual, que sí, sucedía en ocasiones, pero no siempre era necesario, el gesto valía tanto debido a su inocencia y eso le encantaba.

Se giró para quedar de cara a ella y verla dormir, era algo que amaba hacer, pero que no pensaba decirle a Marceline. Acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida casi al instante, esa noche no tuvo sueño alguno, sin embargo, tampoco le hacía falta, tenía la mejor realidad frente a ella y ahora que se había podido titular, sentía mayor libertad que nunca.

Al despertarse la chica ya no estaba en la cama y soltó un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Se talló los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces tramando de aclarar su mente al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no estaba ahí, de modo que se levantó todavía sin muchas ganas y caminó a la cocina. La encontró haciendo el desayuno, a pesar de que fue ella quien más se emborrachó de las dos, nunca fallaba en eso y Bonnibel no sabía si era porque le gustaba cocinar o porque le gustaba consentirla. De cualquier modo, la hacía feliz con su comida, de eso no había la menor duda.

—Buenos días —saludó dándole un beso en el hombro.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Marceline incluso estando de espaldas.

— ¿Dormiste bien, bonita?

Bonnibel se sonrojó, todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrada a esa clase de adjetivos que Marcy usaba para referirse a ella de vez en cuando.

—Perfectamente, gracias.

—Siéntate, el desayuno estará pronto.

Obedeció sin rechistar y la observó dar los últimos toques al platillo. La tristeza que parecía haber tenido el día anterior se había ido por completo devolviéndole a su novia cariñosa y entusiasta, la que ahora servía la comida sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

Le gustaba verla así. En ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente Marceline era tan feliz en la relación como ella, pero cuando veía sus gestos, sus sonrisas, esa forma de actuar al estar juntas, se daba cuenta que lo era. Se le notaba y se lo hacía saber con palabras cada vez que lo creía conveniente. Tampoco es que se pusiera de cursi cada dos segundos, no era su estilo.

— ¿Tienes el día libre? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Sí. ¿Haremos algo?

—No lo sé, ¿eso quieres?

—Me gustaría, sí.

— ¿Noche de películas en la cama?

Sabía que después de la fiesta de ayer no querría salir hoy de nuevo y pensándolo bien no era un mal plan. Podría tenerla entre sus brazos todo el día y no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera más feliz que eso, aunque no le gustaba mucho decirlo en voz alta, seguramente el brillo en sus ojos sería suficiente prueba de su amor.

Comieron hablando de cualquier cosa, las conversaciones con Bonnibel eran fáciles y quizás esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de estar con ella. Podía tratar el mismo tema una y otra vez y siempre encontraban algo nuevo que decir al respecto, incluso había llegado a contarle sobre su antigua relación, a pesar de que todavía era un tema sensible que no solía sacar a relucir muy a menudo porque lo consideraba innecesario, pero el daño nunca se va por completo por lo que no pensar en eso de vez en cuando le era prácticamente imposible. A ella no le molestaba, le gustaba escuchar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, especialmente si se trataba de cosas que marcaron su vida de esa manera.

Marceline se vio envuelta también en un par de conversaciones sobre su pasado con su padre, o sobre aquella época en la que su madre todavía vivía, y al igual que con Bonnibel, seguían siendo temas difíciles de decir en voz alta, sin embargo, ahora eran pareja y sabía que se apoyarían cuando fuera necesario. Estaba ahí para escucharla no para juzgar sus acciones, de modo que hablaba hasta de Keila. No la había vuelto a ver, pero Guy y Bongo la visitaban cada poco tiempo y según ellos, estaba llevando una vida bastante buena por su cuenta.

Dejaron los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos y volvieron a la cama todavía con los pijamas puestos. Bonnibel se acomodó entre sus piernas acurrucándose en su pecho y Marceline la rodeó con sus brazos encendiendo la televisión. Echaron una manta sobre sus hombros y permanecieron así largo rato entreteniéndose en las películas, soltando algunas risas por culpa del protagonista.

Estar juntas ahora resultaba todavía un tanto extraño porque era como si todo lo que hubiera pasado antes en sus vidas no importara desde que se conocieron y en esos momentos, pasando juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, viviendo como una pareja, era la misma sensación que ver el mar en calma. Una tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado antes.

La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y besó su cabello haciéndola sonreír.

Bonnibel se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera verla a la cara y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acercándose más a su rostro.

— ¿Sabías que me gustas mucho, Marcy?

—Tenía una vaga idea de eso —respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy graciosa.

En lugar de darle un golpe suave como supuso que haría, la besó. Siendo novias era algo usual, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que comenzaron a salir, todavía se sentía como si fuera la primera vez y esa era una sensación que sólo conseguía si se trataba de ella.

Cuando el beso terminó su nariz siguió tocando la suya mientras seguían con los ojos cerrados, simplemente sintiendo su cercanía, su respiración a un palmo de distancia.

— ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar? —preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Ahora?

Alzó una ceja algo confundida.

—Sí, porqué no.

—Has estado actuando extraño desde ayer, ¿pasa algo?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Te prometo que te lo diré, pero ve conmigo.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Bonnibel suspiró y le dio otro beso en los labios robándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí.

Salieron de casa un rato después tomadas de la mano. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero la siguió con calma sin preguntar nada. El camino fue más largo de lo que hubiera pensado, o al menos así se lo pareció. Llegaron a un puente y Marceline recargó los antebrazos la baranda de seguridad, tenía la vista fija en la corriente y no quiso interrumpirla, de modo que, se quedó a su lado en la misma posición que ella sin decir nada.

Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí sin más, pero estaba tratando de procesar todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, sólo había una cosa de todo lo que dejó atrás que seguía conservando y quizá ya había sido suficiente, después de todo, el fantasma de los recuerdos, ya fueron buenos o malos, también puede ser obligado a desaparecer ¿no?

Suspiró y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

— ¿Una cadena? —preguntó Bonnie.

Eso es lo que era, una cadena de con una cruz de plata y acabados de oro blanco. Quizá debería haberse deshecho de ella hace mucho, pero no había tenido el valor.

—Antes la usabas mucho —recordó su novia.

—Sí, pero ya no la necesito.

Bonnibel se quedó callada observando la vista fija de Marceline en esa cadena y luego miró el río bajo ellas y creyó leer sus intenciones.

— ¿La vas a arrojar?

—Ese es el plan.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmada.

Ese objeto parecía demasiado valioso como para hacer eso. Y no sólo eso, por lo que podía notar al ver su mirada, seguro que tenía un gran significado para ella.

—Esto fue un regalo —explicó—. Fionna me lo dio el mismo día que nos conocimos y bueno, como sabes, ahora ella ya no quiere ni verme. No me parece justo seguir guardando esto.

— ¿Por qué no se la devuelves?

—Lo intenté, pero no quiso tomarla. Cuando se la di me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, un ser desagradable, Bonnie… Era mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro.

Marceline se quedó quieta un rato más hasta que al fin decidió desprenderse de lo único que le quedaba de su amistad con Fionna. Si bien le gustaría guardarla con la esperanza de que fuera a volver, sabía que eso no sucedería.

Estiró el brazo y soltó la cadena. La vio caer al agua y perderse entre la corriente. Tal vez alguien llegara a encontrarla en algún momento y pudiera aprovechar el material o le ayudaría a tener esperanza, como fuera, ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Sintió como Bonnibel rodeaba sus hombros acercándola a su cuerpo. Quería consolarla y se lo agradeció internamente, después de todo, Fionna fue su amiga cuando ni siquiera sabía nada de su pasado y, aunque gran parte del dolor que le causó su partida estaba superado, ese collar era lo último que tenía y la nostalgia nunca es fácil de evadir.

—Era mejor así.

—Lo sé.

—Deberíamos ir a casa.

Asintió.

El regreso fue más rápido, cuando menos lo notó ya se encontraba en el sillón de su casa. Bonnie preparó chocolate caliente y le llevó una taza. Las dejaron sobre la mesa de centro mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado, recargándose en su hombro.

En realidad no tenía motivos para estar triste ahora. Tenía amigos que la querían y una novia fantástica que la apoyaba en cualquier cosa, también tenía al padre Simón al que le debía la vida prácticamente, de no haber sido por él podría haber muerto de fiebre en la calle la noche que despertó en el pavimento sin recuerdos.

— ¿Eres feliz, Bonnie?

Ella la miró y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No lo eres? —insistió viendo fijamente sus ojos.

—Sí lo soy, Marcy. Tú me haces feliz. Me devolviste una parte de mí que había olvidado que tenía.

— ¿Qué parte es esa?

—El corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

—Que cursi eres.

Bonnibel enrojeció y rodó los ojos.

—Ya cállate —dijo golpeando su brazo.

Quiso besarla, pero estaba ofendida y no se lo permitió de manera que tuvo que tomarla de las manos y en el forcejeo quedó recostada sobre ella en el sillón. Se estaba haciendo la difícil, su sonrisa juguetona se lo confirmó.

—Te amo mucho, Bonnie. Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró en su oído—. Gracias por darme la oportunidad.

No quisieron mirarse a los ojos por un rato, sabían que las palabras dichas eran un tanto vergonzosas por lo que se quedaron así, sin moverse, hasta que Marceline decidió moverse sólo para poder besarla.

El padre Simón tenía razón. Lo único que verdaderamente importa, es el amor.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **LucyBadNames:** Lindo nombre nuevo.

Sip, Laura es una buena amiga después de todo. Y fue ella quien habló con Keila, por supuesto, aunque no se viera nunca la conversación.

Muchas gracias a ti por haber leído hasta el final, espero leerte de nuevo en futuras historias :3

 **Deilys leon:** Y tenías toda la razón, esto ya sólo es un pequeño epílogo uwu

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchi, ¡Nos leemos pronto! Maybe.

 **Invitada:** Perdona por confundir tu género, al no saberlo sólo respondo de la manera más neutral que puedo. Gracias por haber leído todo y llegar hasta el final, espero contar con tu apoyo en el futuro. Hasta pronto :3

 **Copernicus:** Em... Sí, eso sería lindo, perooo, si hago una segunda parte tendría que haber problemas en su relación (o problemas de algún tipo para que hubiera trama de la historia), así que mejor las dejamos ser felices como están ahora jaja Gracias por leer, y por todo.

 **Nota final:** Son lo maxímo personas, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y cuídense mucho. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
